My Roommate Is A Sociopath
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: (Rated T-M) Alexandria Emerison is force to go to Bullworth Academy as a boy. Since there's no more room in the girls' dorm. She don't mind since she's always been dressing like a boy. All she got to do is keep it a secret. It don't help her roommate, Gary, is determine to find out about her little secret. It doesn't help that she's slowly falling for him. -Cover by YooHyeSu-
1. The Day I First Met Him

**A/N: Hey there! Umm this is my first Bully fanfic and I'm halfway through the game xD but anyways I'm sorry if I get some of the characters OOCish. I'll try make them not to be. This is a Gary/OC story letting you know. Read the pairings, summary, and what the story contains to see if you want to read it. Anyways, enjoy :)**

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/OC, and that's the pairings so far. Can't think who I should pair Jimmy with:l

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bully or it's characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 1: The Day I First Met Him-_

I never thought life could be a living hell until I came to this school and met _him..._ Ever since I met him, my world has changed. You're wondering who I'm talking about and why he change my world. Well I'll tell you from the very beginning, when I first came to this hell hole and met him.

It was six months ago when I was getting enroll in the most horrible school I ever heard of, Bullworth Academy. The school I went to was way better than this school. I've heard many rumors about this school, it's not even funny. Now I'm going to it.

My father, Brad Emerison, is making me go to school here while he go pick out our new 'home'. Home. A word that seems so unfamiliar to me. We've been moving constantly due to my father getting fired from his job and he has to go find another one. I honestly don't know what my mother seen in him.

Speaking of my mother, she died in a car accident when I was six. I hardly remember her. Ever since then my father has been always drinking and such. After that accident he forced me to cut my hair and dress me as a boy. Yes a boy. He said he couldn't look at me, because I look like my mother but now he can since I look like boy.

At first I was disturbed and I hated it, but as the years go by I didn't care about it anymore. I actually got use to dressing like a boy. I can't stand wearing girly clothes; the tight ass pants and shirts. Why do girls want to show their curves? I don't get it. Don't get me wrong I still act like a girl. I like guys and not girls.

You would think he'll get charged for Child Abuse, well he did. My grandmother, Emma, press the charges on him, but sadly she did not win. If it wasn't for my mother's friend, my father would be in jail. I know what my father did is wrong, and you're all thinking how can he not be in jail. I'll tell you what, social services and the law now-a-days don't do jack...*

Sometimes I wonder, _does my father even hate what he makes me do_? Making me dress like a boy so he won't see my mother. I don't know, he's not the same man I used to know. We hardly even talk.

Anyways back to Bullworth Academy, the worst part of going to school here is that I have to go in... as a boy... Supposedly the girls' dorm is full, and my father had a 'talk' with the principal, Dr. Crabblesnitch. He said the principal and mom were good friends. He's probably only doing this for her; not for me.

Dr. Crabblesnitch said he'll let me in, but only if I go in as a boy. All I got to do is keep my identity a secret and make sure no one finds out. Sounds simple enough. I don't mind it at all, frankly I don't even mind. But what saddens me is that my name has to be Alexander instead of Alexandria. I love my name, but if I have to do this, then so be it. At least they can call me Alex though.

After meeting the headmaster, I went straight to my room in the boys' dorms; unpacking and settling in. Everyone is in class since it's 2:00, which is good because I don't want to deal with drama just yet. I know I'm going to get picked on here, so I better start making friends soon. Starting with my roommate.

"I hope he won't be freaked out by me." I said to myself as I looked into the mirror. I'm 5'7. My hair is black, and ends just above my shoulders. My eyes are blue, just like my mother's. My figure is alright; I'm not too thin nor too fat. My voice isn't high pitch or low, it's just right.

If I was a girly girl right now, my problem would be my breasts. They're small, a B cup size. I don't really care about my breasts really. The problem I have with them is that I must have wrappings around my chest, so they'll look flat and people won't suspect I'm a girl. This means I have to dress in the bathroom alone, and make sure no one sees me.

The reason why I hope he won't be freak out by me, is because most people just stare at me. Embarassingly, a lot of girls ask me out. Sadly I turn them down since I don't feel the same way for them as they do for me. With guys, they ignore me and won't even look at me without turning red and sweaty like a weasel. Like seriously, is there something wrong with my face?

It really shouldn't matter, but I just can't wait to meet him. Even though there's a bunch of medication standing on his dresser. I hope he isn't a psycho. I lay down on my bed looking up at ceiling. I wonder what's my school life will be this year. I hope I'll make some friends and won't make enemies. Better stay away from the Jocks and the Greasers. Well, they might not be _too_ bad. Hmm, I just wonder which one I belong to...?

Then that's when I met him...

He wasn't what I was expecting at first, but neither was this school. I remember it like it was just yesterday. He slaundered into the room, after a small boy named Petey and a boy with a shaved head named Jimmy, who said they'll meet him downstairs.

He was wearing the same uniform as me, except his sleeves were rolled up and his vest is a teal color while mine is darker blue color. He had brown hair that is swept one side and a scar right above his right eye. I wanted to ask him how he got it, but I was afraid about what he was going to do. His face showed that he was indeed older than me. What's worst was the scary, amusing look in his brown eyes. Like I was an interesting toy he just found.

"You must be Alexander, my new roommate. Funny, you look feminine like my old roommate Femme-Boy." He said as he walked over to his dresser to grab a... lighter? He put it in his pocket and turned his attention back at me. A smirk appear on his face as he clapped his hands together. "So, Alexander. Here are the rules for my roommate. Number 1: Whatever happens in this room stays in this room. Number 2: No snitching to Crabblesnitch or anyone about my plans. Number 3: Don't touch any of my stuff. Number 4: No lying to me. And number 5: Don't fall in love with me. Break one of these rules, you'll be punished. Got it Girly Boy?"

Yup that was my nickname from him, Girly Boy. Petey said that it's worse than Femme-Boy, but I don't care what people call me, as long it isn't Slut. I am _not_ a slut, like most of the girls here at this school.

I rolled my eyes and went back to unpacking. _Like I'll break any of those rules_.And even if I do, I'm not scared of him. I never understood him why he said the 5th rule like that. It's not like I would ever fall for a sociopath like him. "I got it. What's your name?"

"Name's Gary, Gary Smith. Now since we're over this introduction, I'm going to go downstairs to continue my plans of taking over this school. Oh, wait a minute." He put his finger in front of his mouth, making a shush sign. "Remember not to break rule number 2, Alexander."

"Yeah, whatever you say Weirdo." And that's when it happened, the first time I seen the darker side of him. The side I never wanted to see from him _ever _again.

Gary lean forward, grabbing my hand and jerked me towards him. His brown eyes glared down at me since I was a few inches shorter than him. His eyes darkened as he was looking down at me. I'll admit it was scaring the living crap out of me.

"I'm serious, Emerison. Tell anyone and I'll _kill_ you. Just simply obey my rules and you'll be fine." Fear. That was what I felt at that time, but I was an idiot for what I said next.

"I understand Gary." I wanted to say 'Fuck you Psycho or 'Help! A crazy boy is threatening me!'. But no I didn't say those things, instead I told him I understood him in a calming voice. A calming voice! Even though he freaking threatening me.

A hint of amusement shown in his eyes. He was impressed that I didn't show him I was afraid of him, even though I was. "Good, well Girly Boy I have to go now. We'll chat later." And with that he left me alone in my, no _our_ room. It wasn't what I was expecting for how roommates should be. Very un-normal, well Gary isn't the word 'normal'.

I think I'm beginning to see why he was always annoyed and yet amused by me now. I listen to his rules but yet I showed no fear to him. It's like he wanted to control me, making me fear him. Back then, it didn't take me awhile to see through his lies and manipulation. I know what kind of person he is, and sadly he happens to be my roommate.

That day was when I first met Gary Smith, and I knew it was going to be hard for me to hide my secret. I'm starting to regret dressing like a boy now.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Horrible? Sorry I'm not good at introduction believe me xD Anyways please review and I'll see you all next time:)**

**Also if you still wondering why Alex's father didn't went to jail. Well I'll tell you this, social services and the law don't do shit these days. I can name over 100 people who got child abuse and their abusers are not in jail to this very day. I know a guy in my old town, who was abused as a child. Mostly everyone knew, and he told people. He even called the social services, and they didn't do NOTHING. He put up with his parent's abuse till he was 18 and then he moved out to go live with his half-sister. All I'm saying is that the law these days don't do anything now.**

_~This chapter was Beta'd by KaylaKissesKangaroos on Febuary 6th 2013~_


	2. Taking A Stand Is Suicidal

**A/N: Thanks for the favs, alerts, and the reviews. I appreciate it, really I do. It's good to know my story ain't crappy since it's my 1st bully fanfic xD Trying my best to keep the characters not too OOC. Anyways enjoy this chapter you've been waiting for:)**

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/OC, and that's the pairings so far. Can't think who I should pair Jimmy with:l

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 2: Taking A Stand Is Suicidal-_

A week had passed since I met Gary. A lot of stuff has happened in just one week. For one, everyone at this school knows about me. They call me Girly Boy, Gary's nickname for me. How lovely. What's worst, most girls are unaffected by that nickname and they won't stay away from me. Yup, it's like my old school all over again.

Most of the girls here are trying to ask me out and as always I turn them down. Wait, I take that back, the worst part is that some of the Jocks, Preps, and hell even the Greasers want to fight me, since their girls like me! It's not my fault that they like my face!

Luckily for me that boy whom Gary hangs out with, saved my ass from them. His name is Jimmy Hopkins. He's an alright guy, actually nice like Petey, but not _too_ nice. He's well, normalish. More normal than Gary, I can tell you that much.

So far being at this school, I've made both enemies and friends. Well, only two friends since I don't count Gary as one, since he freaking threatened me last week about his 'rules'. Seriously this guy is like a dictator or something.

One of my two friends is Petey Kowalski. His name is actually Peter but he likes to be called Pete, or Petey instead. He's an alright guy. Nice, timid, and a little cute, but he's too quiet. I've tried to help him make more friends, but he protested, saying he's alright with the one he has now. I give him guts for wearing a pink shirt, even though he'll get torment for that. I also like how he don't care what people think. But what I don't like is how Gary treats him. I have to tell him to leave him alone. Sometimes Jimmy gets after him for it, but that's only _sometimes_.

Now for Jimmy Hopkins, like I said he's an alright guy. However, he's aggressive and is quick to get into fights, but he's not truly malicious. He once told me 'he only give people what they have coming to him'. He likes to talk to people abusively, even to Petey and I, call us Dorks. But yet he helps defend people who are obvious weak and defenceless. He even helps the Nerds too, which is surprising, since they're actually sneaky bastards.

I don't really care about the cliques, since none of them like me. They're nothing but drama and I always go by my motto. _Don't start drama or increase it, or you'll never be truly happy. _Good advice to follow, believe me. If only my roommate would.

Lately, Gary and I hardly ever talk since the night he threatened me. I've kept my distance from him. Believe me, I don't want to mess a guy like him. Guys like him are dangerous. Hell, if only I heard about him before Crabblesnitch picked my roommate. After I got here, I've heard countless rumors about Gary. Only one is a fact; he's a sociopath.

My roommate is a sociopath! Of all the things, why does my roommate have to be that? It's better than a killer, _unless he is one_. Okay, now I'm being paranoid. The thing is, is that I cannot trust him, whatsoever. It's not even safe in our room. Who knows what he's capable of?

"I think you should stay away from him, Alex. Don't interfere with his plans and don't get involved." Petey warns me as he bit into his sandwich. We're both sitting outside on the steps of the library. It's lunch, and everyone is in the cafeteria or somewhere else around the school.

"What do you think I've been doing, Petey? Ever since I got here, I haven't trusted Gary even a bit."

I don't understand why Gary wants to take over the school. What's so great about it? I can see he's obviously using Jimmy to complete his ultimate goal. Petey and I try to warn Jimmy, but he won't listen to us. It's his fault if he gets hurt.

Gary tries to persuade me to help, but I told him it's not my style to do something like that.

I brush a few black strands of my hair away from my face. "I'm starting to see why you moved out and moved in Jimmy's room instead." Petey nodded, and continued to eat his lunch. "He's creeps me out. And what's with all the rules? Seriously who died and made him king?" I question.

"The thing is about Gary, he likes to control people. If he isn't in control, he's not going to be happy." Petey stated. Control? Does he wants to control me? "If you don't obey his rules, you'll have to be punished. It's a good thing I listened until Jimmy came, then I moved out. I feel sorry for you Alex."

Yeah no kidding, "Speaking of the devil, where's he at anyways?" I ask.

"Gary said him and Jimmy are going to go do another of his 'schemes'. Those two are going to get in trouble if they keep doing this." I rolled my eyes. Of course those two will get in trouble. It's only a matter of time. Well, I know Jimmy will, and somehow Gary will find some way to _not_ get caught. Wow, a week past and I already know what kind of person he is.

That reminds me, "Well I gotta get my sketchbook for Art, or Ms. Philips will be mad at me. I'll see you later, Petey." I got up was about to walk away. Lunch is almost over anyway, meaning classes are going to begin soon.

"Wait, Alex." I stop at the bottom of the stairs, looking back at Petey who is staring at me with concern.

"Listen, whatever Gary says to you, don't fall for his lies. He's not the person to be trusted." Yeah, I kind of figured that out when I first met the guy. "Just watch yourself okay."

I smiled at him and nodded. It's kind of sweet that Petey is looking out for me. If only he wasn't shy, he'd have a lot of girls all over him. The good ones, not the slutty, horrible ones.

Walking back to the dorms, I can't help but feel a little guilty. Petey is a great guy and he trusts me more than Gary. Yet, he doesn't know I'm a girl. I want to tell him, really I do, but I can't take a chance of being kick out of this school.

"Catch, Girly Boy!"

Before I could react, an egg was thrown at me, hit my chest and spattering all over my uniform. Great. I look up to see Trent Northwick and Troy Miller, the bullies, laughing at me.

"Opps, didn't see you." Troy lied as he and Trent high-five each other.

Bastards. They've been on my ass since I've arrived here. Always picking on someone who can't stand a chance against them. Believe me, I would kick their ass if I'm good at fighting, but sadly I'm not. Violence was never my thing and going to this hell hole, it's starting to become one.

The school bell rang, and everyone takes off towards the school. Perfect, I can't go to class with egg yolk all over my shirt. But, it's better than two days ago when Wade Martin threw a stink bomb at me. It took me FOREVER to get rid of that stench. I try to avoid the bullies as much as I can. This school is supposed to be better than my old one, but it's much worse. My old school was never this violent. It's like hell all around.

Ugh! Damn those two. I have to go change because of them, and I'm going to be late. Just when it's Art, my favorite class.

"Damn this school..." I mumble to myself as I head straight to the boys' dorm and to my room. That was when I regretted to go to my room. I opened the door and entered my room. The first thing I saw was Gary, naked. Without thinking, I scream, but it wasn't a girly scream but was more like a gasp of surprise.

I adverted my eyes away from the vile thing in front of me. "Puts some clothes on!" I ordered him as I could feel my cheeks burn with an embarrassment. That was_ so _close. I almost saw his manhood, and that would have been the first time I've seen one. I would be scarred for life to see a naked Gary.

What is he doing here? I thought he was out with Jimmy doing one of his Nazi missions to take over this school!

I could hear Gary chuckling. "Someone's mad since they got hit by an egg." Yes I am mad, and no it's not because of that. "And why should I? Huh, Girly Boy?"

I remove my hands away from my eyes and look away, avoiding him. Is he a weirdo or something? "Just put some clothes on, okay." I said. _Cause I don't want to see your junk. I rather see that nerd Algie in his pee-stain underwear instead of you naked. _I added silently.

"You're red as a tomato! Aww don't tell me you find me hot, Girly Boy. I don't want you to break rule number 5 now." I rolled my eyes. As_ if_ I'll break that rule. That's the rule I'll_never _break since it'll never happen in a million years.

"Yeah, whatever you say." I mumble as I grab a fresh uniform and walk towards the bathroom, trying my best not to look at him. "Like I'll have feelings for a crazy insane freak-"

I couldn't finish what I saying because Gary grabbed the side of my arm, jerking me forward so our faces were nearly inches apart.

"This pass week you've been ignoring me, and lately you're getting cocky. You should know your place Girly Boy." He hissed as his eyes darkened, just like when we first met. His brown eyes staring deep into my blue ones.

Cocky, yes you could say that. Every time when Gary and I talk, I always talk back to him. Especially when he tries to talk to all _high and mighty _to me. You know like when he has that voice, like he thinks he's better than me. Sometimes I'll say, 'whatever weirdo.', 'Sure whatever floats your boat.', or 'Piss off psycho.' Things like that, yet he say things back to me, but he never acts too aggressive towards me, like last week. Just like right now.

_"The thing is about Gary, he likes to control people. If he isn't in control, he's not going to be happy."_

Control, now I understand what Petey means. That's why Gary is angry. He's mad that he can't control me. He can't manipulate me to listen to him and do his bidding, like everyone else.

To him, it's just a game. He wants to have little pawns to do his bidding. He wants to take over this school and be the supreme ruler, like what he dreams of. To him, I'm just nothing but a tool, a toy. Sadly for Gary, this toy is _not_ meant to be played with.

I frowned at him. "No, you should know your place, Sociopath. You have _no_ right to order _me_ around. I'm not one of your little _bitches."_ I jerked my arm away from him. I quickly walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind me. I also locked it, since I know I angered him.

Sadly for me, I knew once I get out of the shower, Gary was going to punish me for being so disobedient to him. What that Sociopath didn't even realize is that, none of his rules mentioned that I have to be his little bitch.

* * *

Gary paced back and forth in his room, no, _their_ room. He was waiting for Alex to get out of the shower so he can punish him, for being so rude and cold to him. How dare that little punk talk to him like that? Who does he think he is?

He walked over to his bed and sat down, feeling anger and humiliation running throughout his body.

'_No, you should know your place, Sociopath. You have no right to order me around. I'm not one of your little bitches.'_

No one has ever talk to him like that, without signing a death sentence. That brat is going to pay for being so disobedient to him. In all honestly, he was actually surprised that the brat understood his rules and never broke any of them. Yet, since they first met, Alex has been avoiding him. And when they have the chance to talk, the punk speaks to him like he's a worthless piece of shit. And quite frankly, he doesn't like it.

Alex barely talks to him. Hell, barely even _looks _at him. Wait, he takes it back, it seems like Alex is _disgusted_ by him, yeah, that must be it. That punk must think he's better than him.

He grinded his teeth together. He helped that brat around the school, introduced him to his 'friends', and here he is treating him with no sense of appreciation. Just like a spoiled child. How dare he treat the future ruler of this school like this? Alex is going to regret it once he takes over the school. He'll be kissing Gary's feet, begging for forgiveness. _Pathetic._

No, instead of waiting for that day, he'll show that brat; there are consequences when it comes to no appreciation, but most of all disrespect.

Gary chuckled at the thought, brushing his brown hair back. He remembered what his father once told him when he was young.

_"Toys, you have to break them in order for them to work..."_

* * *

Scared, that's what I'm feeling right now. Scared as all hell. The warm water coming from the shower is calming me down, but only slightly. I'm still afraid. Afraid of what Gary is going to do to me once I return to our room. Will he hurt me? Will he threaten to kill me again? Yes, I know I'm being paranoid but you don't know what Gary is capable of. Not even I.

I've heard so much rumors about him, and seeing how he acts makes me think they're true. There are times where Gary is a different person. He's nice, and a gentle person, but then later he's a cold, manipulative bastard. He's like Two-Face or something. I see so many sides of him, it frightens me so much that this is my roommate.

I asked Crabblesnitch to move me into a different room, but he said I can't since no one wants me in their rooms. Right now I rather in a room with Russel, the leader of the bullies, instead of Gary. The look in his eyes just scares me shitless.

I've never met anyone this scary in my entire life. Does the headmaster know what kind of person Gary is? I think not, because if he did, he would have kicked Gary out ages ago.

Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Gary, he's just scares me. A part of me just want to listen to him and try not to anger him so I won't get hurt. While the other part, the one I'm listening to, thinks I should stand up against him and have him know, things don't always go by his rules.

I'm starting to think that part is stupid. That reminds me, there are no Prefects at the dorms. Which means I'm screwed since no one will come to my rescue and classes already started, since it has been around 20 minutes since lunch. I just hope Gary and I are not the only ones in the dorms. There has to be someone here with us too.

'_It's a good thing I listened until Jimmy came, then I moved out. I feel sorry for you Alex.'_

I sigh, leaning forward, putting my forehead against the wall. Petey... How did you survive being his roommate? Did you really obey him and let him do whatever he wants? Did you ever stand up for yourself?

'_If you don't obey his rules, you'll have to be punished.'_

Punished. Was that it? Were you afraid to stand up for yourself, because Gary would have done something to you, if you did? Have you ever stood up against him Petey, when he threatened you like he has with me?

Maybe he did, but right now I don't know, and I can't ask him.

I suddenly felt the once hot water begin to turn warm. I can't stay in the shower forever. He's waiting for me, I just know it. I'm afraid to admit it, but I have to face him once I leave the bathroom. God... Why me...?

I finished washing up, trying to stay in the shower as long as I can. Even though the water is turning cold, I did not care. As long as I'm away from that freak, who is thinking of some sick way to punish me.

Thinking back, I think I was more afraid of Gary during that time then I am now...

* * *

**A/N: What do you think Gary is going to do to Alex? Have any ideas? Don't worry Gary is not going to go soft, you know like all goody boy who won't hurt anyone, believe me. He's the psycho we all love. It's sad that he has to be Alex's roommate xD Poor gal**

**Also please tell me if the characters are OOC, because I feel like they are but I'm not sure:/ Tell me if there's something wrong. I accept criticism too! Don't worry I ain't a super sensitive person. I can take couple hits and still stand strong^^**

_~This chapter was Beta'd by KaylaKissesKangaroos on Febuary, 6th, 2013~_


	3. Is This A Punishment?

**A/N: I'm just on a roll! So many ideas and I can't wait to use them all! Here's chapter 3!**

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/OC, and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 3: Is This A Punishment?-_

Fear. That's all I could feel throughout my body as I finished putting on a clean uniform. Damn those bullies. Why won't they just leave me alone? I told Crabblesnitch, and as expected, he thinks its 'normal'. He told me to shape up and keep my secret hidden. If people find out, I'll get kicked out.

No, I shouldn't be worry about that right now. Right now I have to deal with Gary, who is very pissed since I insulted him.

'_No, you should know your place, Sociopath. You have no right to order me around. I'm not one of your little bitches.'_

I'll admit that was pretty brave of me to say that to him, but now I'm going to pay the price for it.

Leaning against the door, I hear him pacing back and forth in the room. Just what is he doing? Hell, what is he thinking? '_Remember, no fighting at this school Miss Emerison, we don't tolerate violence and misbehavior. I won't hesitate to get you expel'._ Sure, whatever you say Crabblesnitch, if you don't tolerate those two things, a bunch of people would be expelled right now, including Gary.

I sigh. I have no choice but to go out there. I can't stay in the bathroom forever; I have to face this.

Grabbing the knob and turning it, I enter into our room. First thing my eyes set on is Gary, who is standing in the middle of our room. All that fear that is inside me increase by the look he's giving me.

"Well well, Alexander, never thought that you're the type to stand up to people, even to me..." I rolled my eyes at him. You're not better than everyone Gary. So don't even talk like you are.

"Yeah, well I don't like getting push around." Gary chuckled.

"You know you have to be punished for being so... rude to me." I knew this was coming. Now wait just a minute!

I frown. "Why? It doesn't say that in the rules you told me?" A smirk appeared on his face.

"Really? Well this means now there's Rule Number Six: Never talk back to me." Another rule! Are you serious?!

"What?! That's unfair! You can't do that, and make another rule!"

Gary crossed his arms, still smirking at me. "I can and will. And there's nothing you can do about it Girly Boy." He said.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well what makes you think I'm going listen to that, huh?" Seriously what's with all these stupid rules? Does he really want to control me that much?

He frowned. "Would you rather be punished for breaking a rule? Or be rewarded for being such a good _obedient_ little boy?" My face fell, punish...

"...No... I guess not..." I mumbled.

"Good, now get to class. I was going to punish you but... I rather wait till tonight _Girly Boy_." Tonight? Oh god... Don't tell me he's going to sick twisted torture stuff to me. Just thinking about it is making me even more frighten now.

Not wanting to stay any longer in this room with this crazy bastard, I grab my sketchbook off my dresser and ran out of the room, to school. My priority is to get to class, but now it's trying to stay away from Gary, much as possible.

* * *

Gary chuckled as he watches Alex run out of the dorms to the school. Frightened him to point where he doesn't want to be in the same room with him. Yes, he has seen that fear in his eyes. He was so tempted to see more of it.

However, the look of defiance in his eyes irritated him so much. Even though Alex was afraid of him, he still stood his ground before him. Fully aware what he, Gary, is capable of. The courage, defiance, shines bright in his eyes. It's both sickening and irritating for him.

He was going to 'punish' the brat once he got out of the bathroom, but instead saw Alex stand up against him. Gary couldn't help but be amused and decided to do the punishment, later tonight.

That's enough time to think of a more suitable punishment to break that defiance in that boy's eyes. Soon he'll be a _broken_ toy for Gary to play with.

'_No, you should know your place, Sociopath. You have no right to order me around. I'm not one of your little bitches.'_

Gary sneered at the thought. He knows his place, but that brat needs to know his. He does have a right to order Alex around since he's going to be his little _bitch_ soon.

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you Alexander..." He muttered to himself as he walked out of his room, heading to class. He didn't encounter any prefects on the way to the school. Heading straight to English and taking his seat quietly, even though Mr. Galloway was lecturing him for being late. Sadly for the old man, he doesn't give a crap.

"Did you hear about that Alex kid?" Gary's ear perked up. Sounds like Christy Martin, he's curious on what the gossiper has about Alexander. Especially Christy since she always talk about people, it's her favorite hobby.

He studied them out of the corner of his eye, watching Christy talk to her friend, Angie Ng. "Yeah, what about him?" Angie asked.

Gary continued to write on his assignment that Mr. Galloway handed today, making it seem like he's not eavesdropping on their conversation.

"He turned down every girl who asked him out. He even turned me down! He said 'I'm not his type.'" Garry chuckled quietly. Gossipers are definitely not his type.

"You too? I asked him out, and he told me he didn't like me in that way." Well Angie is kind of ugly, but she is nice with a great personality.

"I thought guys usually get all happy when a lot of girls ask them out and dates them." Apparently Alex must be gay then. _'I've always knew Girly Boy was'_. Gary thought to himself.

"Alexander is different from most guys around here. He's cute, nice, caring, and smart." She cooed, causing Gary to roll his eyes. _Sure_ he was smart. If Alex was then he wouldn't stand up against him. He'll give him credit, he has guts. Just like how Petey, Femme Boy, acts now.

"He's hiding something, you know. I heard Mr. Crabblesnitch telling him something about, _'keeping his secret safe'. Make sure no one will find out._ I always hear him say that every time Alex is summoned to the principal's office. What do you think he could be hiding?"

Gary turned his attention off Christy and Angie, thinking about what he just heard. He couldn't help but be surprised by this. His roommate has a secret, but then again Christy could be making that up. Since all that Hag does is gossip about practically everyone in the school.

_'There's only one way to find out, I have to ask him. If he's lying he's breaking rule number 4.'_ Gary thought as he doodled on his paper. '_Girly Boy has a secret... Interesting...'_

* * *

"Can you please hand me the gallon of red paint to me, Alex?" I grabbed the gallon right next to me and handed it to Beatrice Trudeau.

After I left Gary alone in our room, I headed straight back to the school and to Art class. As expected, Ms. Philips scolded me for being late. Blame Gary...

Our assignment today is to draw a landscape, but it's better than drawing the teacher. I think Ms. Philips is kind of conceited. I also had to get with a partner to share paint since there isn't that much. So I chose Beatrice to sit next me rather than bitchy Mandy Wiles.

Continuing to paint on the canvas in front of me, I need to ask Beatrice something, since she's been here at this school longer than me.

"Say, Beatrice is it true what they say about Gary?" I ask as Beatrice scoffed, I guess so.

"Of course, he's an unstable sociopath. A diseased rodent that you must stay away from. You can't trust him Alex, even if he's your roommate." Yes, that's also was another best topic at the school. Me, the pretty boy, is roommates with a crazy person, Gary. That's what some of the girls call me, pretty boy. Sounds very scary the way they say it.

"I don't trust him, he's crazy, and I don't like crazy people. They're all gawahhh," I said as I made a funny face. Beatrice and I start laughing at what I said. Seconds later, Ms. Philips hushed us to be quiet. We were still laughing, but only quietly. "Anyways, I also want to thank you for being my partner. I'm glad it was you then miss drama queen over there."

Beatrice's cheeks turn a little red. "Oh! It's-It's nothing really. I'm glad you're my partner too Alex..." She stuttered as the bell rang.

We started putting all the paint away. Ms. Philips told us to make sure everything is put away, and she left to go use the bathroom. Which let some bitch do her little thing.

Mandy comes walking by and pour some of her blue paint all over Beatrice who sitting down on the ground picking up some of the paint brushes she accidentally knock over.

"Opps, I didn't see you there." Mandy laughs as she closes the gallon."That's a nice color on you miss piglet, it's suits you."

Tears begin to form in Beatrice's eyes, I know she wants to cry but refused to, in front of this Hag.

I frown, but was soon consumed by a smile, because an idea popped in my head. I may be nice, but this witch deserves it. Twisting the cap off the green paint gallon in my hand, I walk over to Mandy and pour the paint all over her head, behind her.

"Ahh! What the hell!?"

I smile as she looks at me, anger clearly in her features. "Opps, I think I have missed a spot here." I say as I pour the rest of it all over her front body. "There, all better. You finally look pretty _Manhag."_

She growls at me like a cat thrown into a bucket full of water. "You're going to pay for that!" She lunged forward at me.

Just in time I spun around and ran out of the room, before she could grab ahold of me. Running down the hallways of the school while being chase by the head cheerleader, most of the student body watched, some even cheered me on.

Mandy deserved it. She shouldn't have done that to Beatrice, because no one deserves to be bullied like that. People like Mandy just makes this world a horrible place. I showed her that what comes around, goes around. _Karma, bitch._

"Alex!" She screamed behind me.

Smiling, I turned to my right, but it was soon regretted when I came crashing into someone. That someone was none other than Ted Thompson, quarterback of the football team, leader of the Jocks, but most of all Mandy's boyfriend.

I fall backward onto my butt, looking up at Ted who seems annoyed at me for running into him. "Watch it, punk." He growled. Quickly nodding, I got up from the ground and ran past him and his little partner in crime, Damon.

_Gotta__ get away. Got to get out of here before he finds out._

"Ted! Look what that punk Alex did to me!" Mandy screetched.

_Shit!_

I head towards the stairs as I heard Ted start yelling. "What! Why that little shit!" Damn you Mandy.

I started running towards the doors and out of the building. I gotta go to the dorms and hide. The leader of the freaking Jocks is after me since I poured paint all over his bitchy girlfriend.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Bo Jackson and Casey Harrison stood right in front of the steps of the boys' dorms. They're with the Jocks. Don't tell me freaking Ted send a message to his whole squad to come after me. How is that eve possible since it only happen moments ago that Ted found out.

"You can't run from me, Emerison boy." My eyes widened in shock. Shit. I turned around slowly to see Ted and Damon standing only three yards away from me. Why me?

They started walking towards me, slowly. "You think you're funny, to do that my girlfriend? No one does that to her."

"Yeah, no one." Damon echoed.

I started walking backwards, trying to put distance between us as much as possible. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Well I did mean to, but I rather lie then to tell the truth right now. Since I'm going get my ass whooped by two guys. GUYS!

"You think I'm dumb, no one lies to me." Ted said as he grabbed the collar of my uniform and pulled me forward towards him.

"No one." Damon finished. His leader glares down at me, popping his knuckles while still holding me.

Fear spread throughout my body. "I'm s-sorry I wo-" I couldn't finish what I was saying when I felt a blow right in my stomach. Followed by another in my face. Ted let me go and I fall down to the ground in pain.

"I'm going to show you, no one messes with my girlfriend. I don't know what girls see in you. You're weak! A weak like shit!" Ted said as he starts kicking me in the stomach. I scream when I felt one of my ribs broke. Ted did not stop even when I'm pleading him, he kept going. Closing my eyes, waiting for this bastard to finish.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Suddenly Ted stopped kicking me and I heard him hit the ground. Opening my eyes slowly, I see Jimmy on top of him, punching him in the face. Jimmy...

Jimmy was pulled off of him by Damon, which he was punched in the face for that. Casey and Bo joined in to help their fellow teammate. Jimmy start fighting the jocks even though he don't stand chance against the four of them.

I slowly closed my eyes as my vision became black from the immense pain. It hurts...

Suddenly something warm is pressed on the side of my face. It feels warm and comforting. "Girly Boy don't go to the light, just yet." Gary. I laugh softly as I fall in unconsciousness. Letting the darkness consume me.

Go figure that it would be Gary, of all people.

* * *

Darkness, that's all I could see. All I feel is cold. My stomach hurts. Why does-oh yeah... I got beat up by Ted.

"Is he going to be alright, Mr. Crabblesnitch?" The headmaster? What is he doing here?

"Of course umm-Kowaski my boy, Alex only has a brok-"

Something slammed hard against something, ranging loud in the room. "Alex almost got beaten to death by those pricks! Ted could have gave him more injuries than just one broken rib if I hadn't jump in to save him."

Jimmy... That's right, he saved me.

"That's enough, Hopkins. This school does not tolerates violence. You and along with Ted are guilty for starting violence. One week of detention." A door slamming shut follow by a sigh. Everything is so loud.

"Oh come on!"

"Look on the bright side friend, you showed the Jocks who's the boss. This will help us take over the school a little bit easier." That annoying voice is Gary. Am I in hell? That I'm being tortured by his voice?

"Yeah, well I don't care about that. Can you stay here and keep an eye on him Gary?"

"Sure, he is my roommate after all Hopkins. I won't hurt him... Too much..." Gary chuckled as I heard Jimmy sigh.

"Whatever man, let's go Petey."

"But I don't think we should leave-" Another sound of a door slamming shut. So much noises, it's not helping with the pain.

Suddenly I felt the same warmth again before I passed out. It feels... good... and relaxing... Leaning my head even more into the warmth, clinging to every bit of it. A chuckle echoed in the room.

"Never thought you'll like my touch, Girly Boy."

I open my eyes slowly to see Gary sitting in a chair next to me, by my bed. "...Gary?..." I said as a smile spread across his face.

"Duh, Girly Boy. What, did Ted took a beating out of you so much that you're thinking you're seeing hallucinations?" I rolled my eyes tiredly.

"What happened?..." I asked him, my voice cracking a little.

"Well, James fought the Jocks and surprisely, he was winning. The prefects stopped the fight and rushed you to the nurses' office. You have one broken rib, but Crabblesnitch wouldn't let you go the hospital, he had the nurse bandage you up. He's also giving you a few days to rest." Gary explained. Ah, so that's why I'm in my room and not in the hospital. Jimmy saved me. I have to thank him the next time I see him. "I admit that was gutsy of you to do that to Mandy Wiles. You're brave, Girly Boy."

Brave huh? Wait, that reminds me. "...Are you're going to punish me still?"

"I thought about it, but I changed my mind. You took one hell of beating so I guess that's your punishment. Considerate it lucky, for what I was going to do to you." He said as I nodded. I didn't feel like arguing back, and to be honest I'm kind've glad it was Ted instead of Gary, who knows what he could have done to me.

It's good that he decided not to punish me, because I'm not ready for a punish nor in the mood. I never thought getting into a fight with the school's quarterback would hurt this much. Another reason why I hate dressing like a boy now.

"So... What are you doing here? I thought you're going to continue one of your 'schemes'."

"It could wait today since my roommate got beat up by the leader of the Jocks. I thought I should be humble enough to spend the rest of the night caring for him. Consider it as a reward for being so brave." Gary mockingly said as I rolled my eyes. He gets up and walks over to grab a book, then went back to his bed to sit down and read it. "So rest up Girly Boy, that broken rib isn't going to heal by itself."

It's still is a punishment since you're here. I don't know whether Gary is doing this to be nice to me or he wants to watch me suffer. Is it him being nice or cruel? I do not know. Still, Gary and Jimmy were there for me. The least I can do is thank him, even though he is a dick.

"Gary..."

"Hmm?" He looks up from his book over to me.

I smiled at him. "Thank you..." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well don't get use to it Girly Boy." He said as he went back to reading his book that's titled, _The Success of Adolf Hitler _on the middle of it. For some reason, this is starting to feel less of a punishment. Who's to say it is or isn't?

Maybe everyone is wrong about Gary. Maybe there's a side of him that's nice, but it's not easy for him show. Maybe he's not entirely an insane bastard. Maybe he's just like the rest of us... Only more crazy.

That day was the first time I ever got into a fight, but also the first time to see the nicer side of Gary.

Maybe he isn't the monster that everyone think he is...

* * *

**A/N: Phew done! What did you think? Also don't worry Gary is not going to go soft like 'oh are you okay? Don't worry I'll take care of you'. Nope he's still the same crazy guy we all know but with a little nicer side not nice enough to quit scary Alex o_o**

**Also I might upload chapter 4 tomorrow since I'm almost done with it:P**

**Next Chapter: Halloween**

_~This chapter was edited by the Beta, KaylaKissesKangaroos on February 11, 2013~_


	4. Halloween

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/OC, and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 4: Halloween-_

It's been four days since that day when I got my ass kicked by Ted, the leader of the Jocks, and Mandy's boyfriend.

Since that day I've been keeping my distance from them, even from Mandy. In Art class, the only class I have with her, she's actually quiet which is good for me. I don't want to get into another fight. That was the first time I ever did, and it was scary. Ted wouldn't stop even though I was begging him, it was like he was trying to kill me...

I'm just glad Jimmy saved me in time. I thank him for what he did for me. If he hadn't come to saved me I would have been put in the hospital for months! Worse, I could have died...

No, I shouldn't think about that right now. I should relax and enjoy today. It's October 31st, which means its Halloween. There was no classes today which is a surprise. Everyone's already out in their costumes and trick-or-treating. While some-well, most of them are playing pranks.

Gary and I are sitting in Jimmy's room, waiting for him to get back from doing something. Gary in his costume, its a German Nazi SS officer. I've always knew Gary like Nazis since he has the book _The Success of Adolf Hitler_. He probably looks up to him since he's most successful dictator in the world. Thinking about it, Gary is like him in a way, he's trying to take over the school like how Hitler was for the world. Hmm he could even be his reincarnation. Nah.

"Girly boy you should get in your costume I've got you. Don't worry it's better than what I've got for femme-boy." Gary chuckle. Yes, poor Petey was forced to wear that horrible pink bunny suit by Gary. Don't tell me my costume is bear.

To be honest I am not a big fan of Halloween, I've always stay home and pass out candy to kids while my dad is out working or drinking. So yea, I never dress up. Never went out trick-or-treating. Yup my life is boring.

Hmm I just got an idea. "Fine, but if only Petey can wear _his_ costume and not that... thing..." I said.

Petey is a good friend and a very kind person. He shouldn't be bullied to wear that thing and get bullied some more. I don't really care what people think, even though I don't want to get into any fights, but I think Petey should enjoy Halloween.

"Hmm sounds fair, I rather see you in your costume than him in his. Personally it'll be more funnier." Now that he said that, I'm wondering what the hell he got me now. "It's laying on your bed. So get to it girly boy. I'll tell femme-boy he got saved by you."

I rolled my eyes at him. Same old Gary, I wish he'll be the same guy like that night when he took care of me when I was hurt. Well he was still an ass but less of a one. He was actually... nice... I know, Gary nice? It don't seem right but it's true.

Sadly he went back to the bastard we all dislike the next day, but he don't bother me as much now. Probably waiting for me to recover fully so he can mess with me like he's with Petey. Poor guy, always get abuse by people.

Walking out of Jimmy's room to our room. I close the door behind me and lock it. Don't want anyone to walk in on me changing. Gary said it's on my bed. I look over to my bed, my eyes wide in shock. What. The. Hell.

"Gary... You're one sick creepy bastard..."

* * *

Gary sneeze, _someone's talking about him._

Shortly after Alex left, he told femme-boy he can change, and that he was lucky Alex taking his place by wearing his 'special' costume he got for him. Oh Gary can't wait to see how it looks on Alex.

Gary turn to see Jimmy walking and head towards his wardrobe. "Get your costume Hopkins." He said as Jimmy change into a skeleton costume. It's not bad, kind of cheesy but at least it's WAY better than what Petey or Alex going to wear.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jimmy ask.

"Oh, nothing much just wishing I could be more like you."

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Gary sits up and smirks at him.

"But, I'm cursed."

"Yeah, really?" Jimmy said as he raise an eyebrow. Waiting for his smart-ass remark.

"Yeah, cursed by brains. Do you know what torture it is to be thinking ALL the time?" Gary chuckle softly when Jimmy didn't answer him. "No, of course you don't."

"Yeah, you're cursed, you're great." Jimmy pace back and forth in the room then stops. "Whatever. What else is going on?" It's a good thing he ask.

"Not much – let me see – uh, it's Halloween!" Gary gets up from the bed and starts pacing back and forth in Jimmy's room. "All the prefects out at some party and the teachers are… 'entertaining' I use that world loosely to kids. No I say the opportunities for fun are pretty much nil." Jimmy rolled his eyes at the kids part.

"What do you have in mind?".

Gary smirk. "I'm glad you asked, friend, but you'll have to wait and see." He sits back down on Hopkins's bed. "Right now we're waiting for Emerison to come back after he put his costume on."

"Costume? I thought he said he don't care for Hall-"

"Oh but he does now since he took femme-boy's place. He decided to wear the costume I've got him and let Petey wear his own costume. Ahh he made such a good energizer bunny." He chuckle.

"Well... What costume did you get him?"

"A costume what I like to call, cross-dressing " Gary smirk at Jimmy's shock face. "Right now he's probably shock and thinking maybe he should back out. If he does then femme-boy back in his bunny suit."

"Why are you making him dress like a girl?"

"Well I've heard a lot of females like him and most of the guys here want to kill him. So dressing like a female should save his life for tonight. Don't you agree James?"

Now that he mention, it's true a lot of guys want to hurt Alex. Jimmy can understand since Alex does have a feminine face and he's too... innocent which attracts the girls to him. It doesn't help he's kind and respects girls a lot. So it's not a surprise if most of the girls at Bullworth liked him.

The guys here hate Alex, probably because he has most of girls' eyes on him. Also he's so innocent, it's a urge to hurt the feminine boy, just like Petey. Jimmy had to saved his life bunch of times and most of time Alex doesn't even know it. Hmm Gary is right.

"Also I want to see how girly boy looks in a girl's uniform with a black wig."

"You seriously-" Jimmy was cut off by his door being slam open. Gary and him look to see who that was and they could not believe it.

"Petey is so lucky I'm nice..."

* * *

Never in my life, I'll see the day to wear a skirt. All these years wearing boys clothes and getting use to them. I can never picture myself dressing like a girl. Until now. Damn you Gary. Damn you to hell.

The costume he got me is not even a costume. It's our school uniform but the girl's. A blue skirt with a blue vest. Also blue socks with white tennis shoes.

He even got me a wig that matches my hair. It's long that ends above my waist, the bangs part to left side. Also did I mention he got me a bra and there's a note with it saying '_It's size B. Stuff it with tissues paper._'. How lucky am I that it's my actual size? No I am not lucky this is nightmare.

It took me 15 minutes to decide whether should I wear this outfit or not. Debating whether or not, I decided to wear it. Even though I don't want to because it's very uncomfortable since I'm not use to wearing girl clothes. At least my breasts feel free now that wrappings are not tightly wrap around my chest so it would make it look flat. Also I thought Petey shouldn't suffer by Gary today. I can take his place while he has fun. He is so lucky I am nice.

Luckily the only ones who see me wearing this outfit right now is Gary and Jimmy. I'm standing at Jimmy's doorway, trying to control my blush since this is so embarrassing. I feel like my skirt is going to come up any minute. The wig is kind of itchy too.

"This is so... embarrassing..." I said as I finally got my eyes off the ground to look at the two boys. To my surprise they weren't laughing or making fun of me. They're staring at me in shock. No insults. No laughing. Just mouth dropping. Like they couldn't believe it's me.

"...Alex?..." I rolled my eyes at Jimmy.

"Duh who wouldn't it be."

"You... look different...You look just like a girl!" Well I am but no one knows about it except for Mr. Crabblesnitch.

"I've always knew you weren't a male, girly boy." Gary said in mocking tone. Yes well if only you did.

"Alright I'm here, so what's the plan for tonight?" I ask as Gary smile.

He told us to follow him outside of the dorms where everyone is mostly at, outside. We watch people playing pranks on each other. So what is this little Nazi devil want us to do?

"For now play some pranks on people. I'm still planning the big prank for tonight." Gary chuckles darkly. Really?

I sigh, walking away from those two. "Look I've thought we're going trick-or-treating, but I'm not doing this. You two can do your little things by yourself while I'm going to go find Petey. So bye." I said as I walk away from the boys' dorm.

"Come on Alex."

"Don't be stick in the sack, Alex. We're just having _fun."_ I rolled my eyes as I continue to walk away from them. Yes fun, fun to Gary is hurting people, and that's not my thing. I can't stand hurting people. Yeah call me kind-hearted, but it's true. I've always cared about people's feelings.

I cannot believe I even agree to dress up in this outfit. It's so uncomfortable!

As I was walking throughout the school grounds, I notice a lot of people were staring at me, and there were mostly guys. Some of the girls were whispering on themselves and I could hear what they're talking about.

"Who's the new girl?"

"I've never seen her before?"

"Eww she's ugly."

"Who does she think she is walking around like all eyes on her."

That's the first time that a girl actually said something cold to me. The cold stares the girls are giving is kind of scary. Well not as scary as the stares some of the guys are giving me. They're looking at me like I'm some prey or something.

I snap out of my thoughts when I see someone, a guy, who is couple yards away from me fall down to the ground by slipping on some marbles that was toss by Melvin O' Connor, one of the Nerds.

Melvin laugh and ran away so that person wouldn't get up and try to fight him. The person groan, getting off the ground, how rude of people to do that. Well this is Bullworth and it's a living hell here.

Running over to see if the guy is alright. "Are you alright?" I ask him as I kneel down by his side

Grabbing his shoulder and helping him up. He look up right at my face, that's when I see his face. My eyes wide in shock, I let go of his shoulders and back away from him.

"T-Ted that wasn't me. I'm sorry!" I stutter as I run past him around the school to over towards the fountain near the gym. Getting away from a very confused Jock who watch me run away from him.

Standing near the fountain, trying to catch my breath. Wait a minute. Why did I run away? I'm wearing a girl's uniform and I look like a girl(Well I am.). I shouldn't be scared. No one recognize me which is good though since I won't get beat up by guys now, but I have feelings it's going to be girls this time.

I sigh, sitting down on the edge of the steps by the fountain. "Why me..." I mumble to myself.

"Geez Gary and Jimmy were right. You do look like a girl with that outfit." I look up to see Petey standing below the steps. He's wearing his police officer outfit that he wanted to wear. I couldn't help but smile at him, finally someone I wanted to see.

"Yea well I don't really care about wearing this outfit. Even though it's very uncomfortable." Petey laugh and sat right next to me. I scratch the side of my head and cross my legs so he wouldn't see my upper leg, because this skirt feels too short. It even looks short!

"I feel so expose wearing this." I mutter.

"Why not take it off?"

"If I do then you'll be force to wear that bunny suit and I really don't care if I wear this. I rather wear this and let you suffer wearing that awful bunny suit." Petey look at me in shock, a smile break out across his face.

"Thanks... You know you're the first person who has ever done something for me."

I smile at him. "I'm your friend Petey." He laugh softly and looks down at his feet.

"Yea probably my only one that actually cares since Gary just bullies me and Jimmy sometimes does, but he's sort of a friend though." Petey said. "You're the only one who ever took a fall for me."

"Well I don't like seeing my friends suffer so I tried to take their place or end it." Besides no one should suffer.

Petey looks up at me and smiles. "That's the thing I like about you, Alex. You're a very kind person." I smile back at him. I guess I am nice. I'm glad to have met Petey. He's really a nice friend to have.

I get up off the ground. "Since it's Halloween and we have a lot time left to go trick-or-treating. Should we go?" I ask him as I held my hand out to him which he took shortly after. Pulling himself up off the ground.

"Sure." He said as we both walk down the steps to enjoy trick-or-treating for first time of my life.

* * *

Gary chuckle as he watch Jimmy Hopkins go around throwing eggs at some of the students. So far they've done a lot of errands. Putting 'Kick Me' signs on students, throwing stink bombs, and lighting Volcano 4000 firework. It was so entertaining to watch people suffer.

"Look at all the candy we've got." Gary's ear perk up, sounds like Alex.

Gary lean off against the brick wall he was leaning on and look over to see Petey and Alex come walking through the main gate, carrying bags full of candy no doubt. He ditch them to go with femme-boy for trick-or-treating?

It kind of angers him that his own roommate ditch him for someone who is weaker than him. Someone who is easily dominated. That someone had to be Petey.

Gary couldn't help but stare at him with shock. Alex definitely does look like a female wearing that outfit. It's hard to believe he was ever was boy. Gary will admit, Alex would not make a bad female. Even though his chest is almost flat as a cunning board, but his face was so feminine, so _innocent..._ He kind of looks... cute...

That reminds him. It's time for the big prank. "Hopkins." Jimmy stops, turns to look at Gary. "Go get Femme-boy and Girly Boy, meet me at Harrington House." Gary said as Jimmy nods and runs over to Petey and Alex.

Gary makes his way to Harrington House, the Preps' hangout. Waiting impatiently, minutes pass Jimmy, Petey, and Alex walk up the steps and finally meet Gary.

"Alright you guys, it's time for the big prank. Okay, here's the deal. We're going to feed Chad's dog with some of the rancid meat." Gary smirk at Alex and Petey's disgust face. "Wait for him to take a dump and then-"

"What?! What the hell? I'm out of here!" Petey said as he takes off.

Gary rolled his eyes. "Whatever Pete. Ok, let's do this Jim and Alex. You and I will feed the meat to the dog, Alex will distract Chad so it'll be easier for us to get the dog." Alex frown at him, like how the hell did he get involved in this.

"No, I told you already Gary. That I'm not going to be-"

"Ah come on, just this once don't be a sourpuss. You'll enjoy this believe me." Gary said. "Come on Alex, just this one time do this with us. Just this one time and I promise I'll ask you no more."

Alex tap his foot lightly on the ground. Seconds later he sigh. "Fine. Just this once and no more. Don't make me regret this Gary."

He smirk at him. "Trust me you won't."

* * *

I cannot believe I'm doing this. Why did I even agree to help Gary? Oh that's right. So he'll quit asking me to join him in one of his schemes. I'm only doing this once. ONCE! And nothing more.

"Alright, distract Chad. Get over here you mutt." Gary and Jimmy take off after the dog. Chad Morris, one of the Preppies, I have distract him. How can I since he's a Prep? Preps look down on everyone but themselves. They're snotty rich brats.

"Something's wrong with Chester." A figure comes running upstairs. Crap! That's him! Come on Alex think! Okay I got it! Time to put your acting skills to the test.

"Help!" I run over to him. "Please help me! They're after me!"

Chad look at me confused. "Who?"

"Those ummm-Greasers! They want to hurt me. Please help me." I pleaded to him, trying my best to make it seems like it's real as possible. Greasers are the Preps' enemies so sure this guy must help since he is a prep.

"Greasers? Those paupers will have to get through me to get you." He said as he put his hands on my shoulders. "Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you."

I smile at him "Thank you... You really are kind." Chad blush.

"Umm s-so where are t-they?" Hmm I look behind him and spot some Greasers by the fountain. I don't want to do this, but Jimmy and Gary will get caught. Forgive me.

I point over to the fountain. "Right there. Please don't let them hurt me." I said as Chad frown.

"Don't worry I'll protect you darling." He runs over to the fountain and confronts the three Greasers. Then they start fighting each other. I cannot believe it. I actually trick him. That was... easy... Still I feel bad. I'm sorry.

Something hit the side of my back. "Wow I'm impress you fool him with your looks Alexander." Gary said as he remove his hand. Jimmy stands on the other side of me, holding a bag with that dog shit. I cover my nose so I won't have to smell that stench. "Alright, lets go to the teachers' lounge. Lead on James."

We start heading towards the school. Entering inside from the back doors. Once we got inside, we head straight to the teachers' lounge which was on the left side in the school on the first floor. Standing right front of the door, I don't know.

"I don't know about this." Gary chuckle, he took the bag from Jimmy and set it down in front of the door.

"Don't worry it'll be fun." He said. Fun, define fun in your words Gary. He lit the bag on fire with a lighter he pull out of his pocket. "Pull the fire alarm Emerison."

I sigh, why me? I run over to the fire alarm. Looking around me so no prefects will see. I admit I'm kind of scared but... a little excited. I don't know why. I pull down the fire alarm, and the alarm sound rang throughout the quiet halls of the school.

Gary, Jimmy, and I ran around the corner and hid just in time when a teacher open the door.

"What the devil is going on out here?" It was Mr. Burton, the Gym teacher. I'm kind of glad it's him. He's an asshole. We watch him stomp on the bag to put out the fire. Then he stop after he did. He must have felt that shit since he's gagging with disgust, and hollering around. "Oh! God! Damn kids!"

We laugh quietly. "Nice one you guys." Gary said. Mr. Burton must have heard him, he start running towards where we are. Reacting just in time, Gary grab my hand and we start running away. Jimmy head to front of the entrance door while Gary lead me to another back door.

Running outside, Gary and I ran over towards the parking lot where the broken-down bus is. Both of panting to catch our breaths. Minutes pass after we finally caught our breath, we both burst out laughing.

"Hahaha That was fun wasn't it Alexander?" I nodded. It was actually was fun. Not once in my life I felt excitement and fright at the same time. Even the adrenaline rush felt good too.

"Yea, it was." I said. I kind of want to do that again.

Gary smirk, he lean against the bus. "Stick with me and you are bound to always have fun." I rolled my eyes. Yea you keep saying that to me.

"Whatever you say Gary. It was fun but I don't want to get into any trouble and get kick out." Being here is better than with my drunken father. "I like it here even though it's hell everyday but with you, Jimmy, and Petey you guys make it seem like it's not."

"Me? Thought you hated me girly boy?" Gary mockily said.

"I don't hate you well I use to dislike you but not anymore. The month I've been here I started like you. Not in that way, but as friend so don't get any funny ideas." I said as Gary chuckle.

"Interesting... Do you know we're being watch?" He whisper. Gary tilt his head to the side. I look in the corner of my eye the direction his head is pointing. It's Davis White and Ethan Robinson, they're part of the Bullies. They're by the entrance to the parking lot, looking right at us well me to be exact.

I could also hear them talking. "Wow... Trent was right. She is very pretty." Me?

"Look at her Ethan, she looks so prettier than Mandy, but her boobs are small though." Umm thanks I guess.

"I'm going to ask her out." Davis look at Ethan with shock hell even I'm shock.

"Why?"

"Dummy she's pretty. And I like pretty girls." That's nice but this one ain't on stock to be pick out.

I don't have any feelings toward any of those two what's so ever. Even though they're the first guys that ever compliment me. Still I don't like bullies. They pick on good people and frankly they are just not my type.

"I'm going to go over there, and ask her out." Ethan start walking towards us. Oh no. He's coming. What do I do? Wait-what kind of question is that? Duh Alex! Tell the guy you have no feelings towards him.

Before I could say something to him, I feel Gary cup the sides of my cheeks and pull me forward till I felt something press against my lips. It feel rough and... warm.. Turning my attention to Gary. My eyes wide in shock, it's not just something against my lips, it's Gary's lips! That's when it hit me. _He's kissing me!_

"Nevermind. She's already taken. Darn." I heard Ethan said and their feet hitting the ground as they walk away.

No my mind isn't focus on that right now, it's focus on Gary. His eyes are close he pull me a little forward but that's when reality came to me and I pull away from him. My face begins to burn with embarrassment at what just happen.

"W-What! What the hell Gary! Why did you k-kiss me!" A crooked smile appear on his face.

"Why? Simply to tell those two morons you're not available. And just for the hell of it." I frown at him.

_"Bastard..."_ I hiss.

"Why so angry? Wait so you do prefer girls over guys then."

"What? I-I don't see how that's any of your business." I said as Gary glare at me but then soon chuckle with amusement. Like this is all just some game to him.

"You know you're kind of cute wearing that outfit. Almost makes me forget you're a boy. I prefer girls over guys, but _you,_ I'll make an exception." My face blush disappear at the what he said. Even the way his eyes are looking at me. Filled with lust and desires. It's like he's ready to pounce me any minute.

'_Get away. Get away from him.'_

Listening to my mind, I spun around and ran fast as I can away from Gary. Fear coursing throughout my body because of him. I have to go to Jimmy. I have to go to him. He'll protect me from Gary. I have to get away from him.

Running straight to the dorm not even realize that Gary is following shortly behind me. I run inside the boys' dorm and turn to the room _101_, Jimmy's room. Before I could knock I felt that warm hand that I soon becoming to hate cover my mouth. A dark chuckle escape from the one who is holding me, I knew who it is.

"Don't want Hopkins to be interfering with this." Gary drag me over to our room, pushing me inside and locking the door so I'll have no escape. I look over at him with fear and anger. He looks at me with amusement and annoyance. "I'm hurt that you ran away Alex.

I glare at him. "Bastard... Just let this go and forget this ever happen." Gary tilt his head to the side.

"Why should I? I'm actually enjoying this-"

"Well I'm not! I'm not some toy you can play with. I'm not one of your little _bitches_ Gary." He glares at me then puts his hands up.

"Fine, you win. Let's just go to bed and forget this ever happen then." I nodded and turn around, walk over to my dresser. Grabbing a pair of pajamas and hiding the wrappings in them so Gary won't see. Good, because I want to forget this ever happen and go back to our everyday life.

I froze as I felt a hand on my shoulder. _"...Alex..."_ I turn to look at Gary but only to be capture by his lips again. This time it wasn't rough and demanding like last time. It's soft and warm. The same warmth like that day when I was injured and he rub my head.

A weird fluttering feeling spread throughout my body and my heart thumping loudly against my chest. This weird sensation that I'm feeling on our second kiss. I won't deny it, it feel good, but I can't... I mustn't...

I was about to pull away, but Gary wrap his arms around me to keep me in place. So I wouldn't get away from him. Turning my head to side with every ounce of strength that is not giving to this _sinful_ pleasure I'm feeling.

Feeling my face burn and turning red. I can't take no more. "G-Gary... Stop..." I whisper.

"No." He cup the bottom my chin and turn me to look at him only to be once again capture by those lips. They're so warm... and soft... It's making me feel all light-headed and fuzzy inside. Is this what kisses suppose to feel like?

Giving into this forbidden desire. I clutch Gary's vest, closing my eyes and lean forward into this kiss. Clinging to every bit of this somewhat warmth and affection I'm getting from him. Taking this as a sign, Gary continue on. He lift me up and carry me over to my bed since it was nearest, laying me down while not breaking our kiss .

He ran his tongue against my lips making me shudder. Opening my mouth, Gary's tongue dived in, licking inside the caverns of my mouth. This feel so good but yet it's so wrong.

My body is burning with this strange desire I've never felt before. This weird fluttering knot feeling in my stomach. Heat course throughout my body, burning with desires and forbidden passion that I'm feeling for him. He's making me feel this way... I shouldn't be kissing him.

Clutching his vest tightly with my hands, he grind his hips against mine. Without thinking I moan against his mouth once his tongue touch mine own. He pull away, a small string of saliva connect to both of our mouths. I look up at him all daze, staring into those lustful brown eyes, panting slightly from our kiss.

"Gary..."

Gary pull away from me roughly. He swiftly made his way to the dresser, not even bothering looking at me. I sat up on the bed and look at him confused. Wondering why he pulled away.

"This doesn't leave this room..." He said sternly.

My eyes lower, so it's back to cold Gary. Of course, rule number 1, can't break that now can I. Damn it...

I get up off my bed, grabbing my pajamas and wrappings that hidden in them and stomping over to the bathroom. Not caring if anyone in this dorm heard me. Hell they can complain for all I care. I slam the door shut loudly. The sound echo in quiet empty bathroom.

Leaning back against the door and sliding down slowly to the ground. I could feel the tears begin to form in my eyes, but I refuse to cry. I won't cry because of him. I don't want to cry, because of him

Shock but yet confused as all hell, that is what I'm feeling right now. And it's because of him. Gary just kiss me. He took my first kiss. I wanted it to be with someone I love not him. He use me. He practically use me. I'm nothing but a toy to him. He don't even care about anyone's feelings but himself. I want to cry so much for being used as toy, and for allowing it to happen. Gary will never change.

Burying my face in my knees, letting all the emotion inside me let out, I begin to cry. Unaware that Gary is throwing away his medication pills in the other room. Even though I barely remind him to take them. One thing across my mind and even looking back on it, it's true.

Things between Gary and me will never be the same again.

* * *

**A/N: Holy hell! That took forever to write but fun too! Poor Alex, being toyed by Gary. Well it's Gary so yea xD Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter^^**


	5. Cross-Dressing Once Again

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**** Also the favs and alerts! Here's chapter 5!**

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/OC, and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 5: Cross-Dressing Once Again-_

**_The next day._**

I never thought I'll say this, but thank god there are classes today. After what happen yesterday... with Gary. I want to avoid him as possible. Even though we're roommates, I'm still going to get every chance I get to stay away from him. He must be thinking the same way too since he didn't say anything to me this morning nor even look at me.

Gary... Why did you kiss me? Why? Did you just did it to toy with me? Or is it something else?...

He's so hard to read. I can't even tell what kind of person he is actually. Most of the time he is a heartless mean person then some times well it's _rare,_ he shows a side of him that is somewhat caring. Then he goes back to his usual self well I don't know his self actually is.

For instance like last night, he was all okay until I put that outfit on. Wait, it must be the outfit than. Cause he didn't act like himself till I put the outfit on. When I did, he was kind of... nice to me... Just a little. Then he kiss me. Twice. The first time was rough but then the second time it was gentle which is very unlike Gary.

The kisses we both share... He's the first person to ever kiss me... Of all people why did it have to be him. A bastard who only cares about taking over the school and sees people as tools. Of all people, why?

Still, I hate to admit it, I kind of enjoyed it... He made me felt this weird fuzzy feeling inside and it felt good. He made me feel special for some strange reason. I wanted more, ache for more. My body enjoyed it even though my brain was telling me this is wrong, but my body loved every minute of it. Even though I hated it.

At first I loved it but I hated it after he pulled away and went back to himself. He made it seem like he use me which obviously hurt me. The worst part is that I allowed him to use me. I allowed him to continue the kiss. Even though I could have fought and resisted him, but I didn't. Why didn't I?

Did I wanted to be showered with affection by him? Did I want it continue, because it felt good? Or is it, that I wanted to see the somewhat loving side of Gary?

Gary, Gary, Gary, Gary! That's all I could think about is him and the kisses from last night. It's already 6th period and he still isn't out of my mind. I want to forget about it. I want to forget about what happen between us. So why can't I?

"Ugh! Damn him for making me confused!" I yell as everyone in class and even Mr. Galloway look at me. Laughing nervously, I look down at my paper. "Sorry..."

Petey, who is sitting next to me, looks at me with concern. "Is it Gary?" I look at him with shock. Does he know? No, Gary said what happen stays in the room. I'm pretty sure he didn't tell anyone even Petey.

"Somewhat yea..." I whisper. Maybe Petey can help me. "He just... makes me feel confused whether or not he's using me. I don't know..."

Petey sighs. "That's the thing about Gary. He's manipulates how you feel and it's hard to tell if he's really your friend or not. My advice to you is _don't_ trust him." So he really is just using me. Figures.

"Yea well I don't. Anyways let's not talk about that bastard anymore. Hey after school we should hang out with Jimmy. Just us three." Petey smile.

"Sure."

After our two last classes ended, Petey and I went to go look for Jimmy. Eventually we found him. He's at the library talking to that Melvin kid, one of the Nerds. Petey and I walk over to join their conversation.

"Hey Melvin and Jimmy." I said.

"Ahh,greetings." Melvin pace back and forth angrily. What's his deal? Did another Jock gave him a wedgie? "Jimmy, listen, some ruffians took it upon themselves to steal my Grottos and Gremlins sheets. And won't return them."

Grottos and Gremlins is a board game I think, kind of for nerds, but never judge a book by its cover, it might be good. I might have to give it a try.

"We're playing tonight. The whole situation is untenable."

"Grottos and Gremlins, boy you are sad." Jimmy said as he shook his head.

"Sad? I'm distraught! Role-playing is the high-point of human achievement " Geez cool your jets Melvin. It's not like your entire life is taken away from you. But then again... "In fact, upon reflection, I am prepared to give a bag of groat to the fair knight whomsoever recover these precious screeds."

What the heck is groats? Is he talking about money? Speak English!

Melvin holds his hand out to Jimmy. "Do you accept this quest?" He ask.

I walk over and pat Jimmy on the shoulder. "I'll help." I said as Jimmy turn his attention to Melvin and step forward to him.

"How much?"

"Ten groats."

I raise an eyebrow. "Ten what?" Melvin shook his head in embarrassment.

"I mean ten bucks." He laughs nervously. There that wasn't so hard. I think I see why a lot of people bullies them, still they shouldn't.

"Wait here, let's go you guys." Jimmy said as Petey and I follow him down the stairs.

"And you can have your pick of my wenches?" We look back at Melvin confused.

"Great." Jimmy said as we walk away from the library.

"Wenches? What wenches?" Petey said as we bust out laughing. It's mean, but it's true. What wenches does he have?

Jimmy shakes his head and dies down his laughter. "Now it's time to get down to business. Those jerks won't hand them over so we have to use force."

"I'll wait till you guys are done. Violence ain't my thing." Petey said as he takes off. Well it's neither is mine, but I want to help Melvin though.

"I think you should wear that uniform again Alex." I glare at him. What the hell Jimmy! "Look they'll hand it over to you. I'll fight some while you just take some. Sounds good?"

Really? I have dress up again. I don't mind it really but what if... Gary does _that_ again.

_'Who cares. He's been ignoring you all day.'_

That's true, oh what the hell, I guess one more time won't hurt. Besides it helps get the bullies of my back. One thing I hate is that the female uniform is very uncomfortable. I'll never understand why all girls like exposing most of their bodies. Aren't you people afraid of showing your nudity?

I sigh. "Fine, I'll wear the stupid outfit one more time. Go on without me. I'll catch up once I'm in it." I said as I head over to the boys' dorm and enter inside. Head straight in my room, luckily Gary wasn't there which is good. I grab the wig and the uniform from the bottom drawer from my dresser and head to the bathroom.

After putting it all on and taking about 10 minutes to make sure the wig stays on. I left the room and exit the dorm. Alright time to get this over with so I can go back to wearing my normal uniform.

"Give it back you vile vermin!"

"Make me you twirp."

Sounds like Bucky. Following the two voices, I walk around the corner of the boys' dorm and see Bucky trying to get a piece of paper, I think is one of the character sheets, from Troy. Bucky keeps jumping up to get it from Troy who is taunting him relentlessly. Bullies. How I hate them.

"Hey give that back to him." I said as I walk over to the two. They both look at me, confused. That's right I'm girl(I know I am), hmm they don't know it's me. Time to use my acting lessons again. "Troy can you please give that back to me?"

"Uh why?" He ask.

"Why? Well umm it's mine, but I gave it to Melvin so he can keep it for me. Please give it back." I said as I did a puppy dog look at him. I think it work, because his face is turning red and he start stuttering.

"Uh uh uh sure." He hands it back to me and I gave it to Bucky who is confused about the whole thing.

"Take it to Melvin, he'll explain." Bucky nod and took off. Well Melvin doesn't know I'm dress as a girl, but he should tell him that he got help to get his sheets back.

"Hey get back here-" I cut Troy off by grabbing his arm and still giving him my puppy dog face.

"Please let him go. He didn't do anything. Please do this... for me?" Sounds corny I know but it work cause he didn't chase after him. He look away from me and blush. Either these bullies are stupid or I'm a good actor. Nevertheless I have a mission to complete. Gee I'm sounding like a nerd already. "Can you take me to your other friends whom else have my character sheets?"

Troy didn't even say no, he just merely nodded and lead me to his friend Trent Northwick, right by the library. You can expect what Trent did when he saw me with Troy. Face confused and looking at Troy like what the heck is wrong with him.

"Umm can you please hand me my character sheet? Please mister?" I tilt my head to the side. It feels weird trying to act like a girl. Like an actual girl. I don't even want to try flirting since this feels weird already.

Trent's face turn red, he pulls out a paper, and hands it to me. "Here..." I take it and smile at him.

"Thank you." I said as I smile at him. He looks away and nod. "If you excuse me I have to go. I'll see you two later."

I walk away from them but then only to be grab by Troy grabs my hand and stops me from walking away from them. I look back at them confused and his face is red as a tomato. He held my hand with both of his.

"C-Can you go out with me?" He ask. Ehhhhhhhhhhh? "I like you. You're r-really pretty even though your boobs are small, I don't care."

Is this guy for real?

Shaking my head no, I begin to pull away. "Sorry the answer is no. Sorry." I said as I jerk my hand away only to be grab again by him.

"Please? I-I can make you happy?"

"Or why not go out with me?" Trent chimes in. Are these two actually serious?

Shaking my head no again, I try to pull away from Troy even though they're begging me. They're really are determined to go out with me. What is with these generation now a days? What happen to get to know them and go with them? Not go out with them when you first see them.

"I'm sorry. I can't, l-let go of me." I said as I start panicking. He's not letting me go. What do I do?

"Hey!" A very familiar voice said. We look to the side and see Jimmy. Thank goodness, please get this guy off me. jimmy frown and cross his arms. "Let her go."

Troy and Trent glare at him. "Why should I huh?" Troy ask. Well for one you're holding me hostage and two you're scary the living crap out of me!

Jimmy walks over to us and puts his hand on my shoulder. "She's my girlfriend." He sternly said. WHAT! Troy, Trent, even my face just drop. Jimmy what are you doing! "So **let **her go."

Troy loosen his grip and I pull away from him. "You're going out with this loser?" Trent said with shock and disbelief. No, of course not.

I was going to say that, but I snap out of my thoughts when Jimmy wrap his arm around my waist and pull me close to his chest. "Sorry guys but this beauty is not for sale." Jimmy said as Troy and Trent shook their head, and walk away. I waited for a couple of minutes until they're far from the library.

Pulling away from his arm, because it felt very awkward and creepy being in his arms. I glare at him. "Really Jimmy? Girlfriend?"

"What? It work didn't it and besides it was kind of fun." Fun?!

"Ugh! You're just as bad as Gary." I said as he look at me confused. Great, I almost spilled it out. "Long story. Here."

I hand him the two sheets and combine with the ones he got. Apparently there's only four which is good.

"Give them to Melvin. I'm getting out of this outfit." I said as I walk away from Jimmy.

"Why? You look cute in it. Kidding Alex." He starts laughing while I blush with embarrassment. Screw you Jimmy. I kept on walking not wanting to argue with him. I just want to get out of this damn outfit.

Head straight inside the dorm and then to my room. Good thing none of the boys see me enter my room. Sadly for me, I wasn't alone though. Opening the door to my room, first thing I see is Gary sitting in a chair by his desk. Right in front of him is homework I think or his evil plans to take over the school.

My heart jump a little when he look up from his paper over, but there's confusion in his eyes. And I know why.

"Why are you wearing that? Love cross-dressing girly boy?" I rolled my eyes. Well it's a good thing he's still the same. I'm still mad at him but at least things are back to normal now.

"No, I had to wear it to help out Jimmy." He raise an eyebrow. "Long story. Here's a shorter version, I had to wear it so the some of the Bullies can give us Melvin's character sheets back nicely."

Gary chuckle. "So you seduce them is that it?" I frown at him.

"No! I just ask them nicely and they gave them to me. Till Troy grab me and kept asking me out even Trent too." I shudder at the very thought while Gary just laugh at it. "Then Jimmy saved me by telling them I'm his girlfriend. He even held me close to his chest, the little sicko! Nerve of him telling me I'm cute-Pft!"

I don't know what caught hold of me. I told Gary what happen because I felt like sharing with him. Even though I shouldn't forgive him for what he did yesterday, but he is my friend after all. It actually felt kind of good talking to him like this. But then I regretted ever telling him.

Gary frown, "James did that? To **you**?" I tense a little from his voice being raise. I nodded slowly and walking over to my dresser getting pair of a fresh uniform and the wrappings. "The nerve of that punk..."

Sure, whatever you say Gary. "Yea I agree, it was weird when he held me." I said, not even realizing Gary is slowly walking toward me. "It felt awkward and kind of creepy being in his arms-"

He cuts me off by wrapping his arms right behind me. Tensing more since I could feel his broad chest press up against my back. His chin on top of my shoulder, I shudder a little from his warm breath hitting the side of my ear.

"Do you feel like that when you're in my arms? Do you? My little _Girly Boy._.." He whisper with that same voice like that night, filled with lust and desire.

My heart began thumping against my chest and I could feel my cheeks begin to burn from the memory of yesterday night coming back to me. That weird fluttering feeling is also coming back. Why am I feeling this way?

Soon that all disappear when he put his hands slowly and grabbing my breasts with them.

"If only these were real." He squeeze them.

I squeak from the sudden intrusion, elbowing him right in the stomach, not caring I'll get punish for hurting him. He freaking squeeze my boobs! Gary let me go and stumble back from the sudden blow to his stomach area. Feeling anger rise in me, I glare at the little sicko in front of me.

"Pervert!" I yell as I torn the wig of my head and threw it at him. "I'm going to take a shower! And I'm going to bed!"

Grabbing my clothes and wrappings, I stomp over to the bathroom and slamming the door shut. That little nasty pervert! How dare he do that! He's lucky I didn't kick him in the balls or something! ugh! I cannot believe this!

Even though I was mad at him for doing that to me, for some reason I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head. I knew he was toying with me, but I think that I didn't care, because it's Gary. And Gary will never change who he is.

That was one thing I like and hated the most about him.

* * *

Gary chuckle softly as he watch Alex stomp off into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. He knew he anger the boy by 'touching' him. Invading his little personal area. He enjoy teasing the boy no doubt. He's like femme-boy, so easily dominate and irritate, but he's different from Petey.

Alex shows no little fear towards him, yet when he does there always that determination that show in his eyes. That defiance that Gary wants to so crush and take away from him. Yet that's one of things he likes about him. He don't submit to him, always resisting him, until last night...

He never thought Alex would look so... attractive in that outfit. To be honest, Gary did it to mess with Alex, he thought the boy would look crazy it. Boy was he wrong. The kid look just like girl and no doubt pretty. He had to keep remind himself it's Alex, a guy. Yet what drove him to kiss the younger boy is what those two morons, trying to come over and take what's his, his precious toy. He didn't like the idea of someone taking what is his.

So he kiss him, he's not gay is that what you're thinking, he don't feel nothing towards him. Not even the word _love_ you people use. Surprisely his lips was soft and warm. Gary wanted to kiss the younger boy, hell even taste him. As expected Alex pulled away and was angry at him. It amusing to watch him.

He decided to tease him then that's when he scared him, taking off away from in fear. He followed him, because he loves the chase. It's like a cat chasing the mouse. In this case, Gary is the cat and Alex is the mouse. Following him all the way back to their room, that's where his little prey couldn't run away from him.

Alex demanded to forget what happen between them and go back to their normal lives. Sure he said he'll stop but he only said that so the boy will let his guard. Gary never agree, he was annoyed by the way the boy stood up against him. He keeps resisting him. It's drives him so much that he wants to dominate the boy and break that resistance.

That's not the only thing that drove him, it was this strange desire he felt towards Alex. He wanted to kiss that mouth once more, to even taste it. So he did, he gave into this new desire and walk over to the younger boy.

_"Alex."_

When Alex look up at him, that's when he lost it. The way he was looking at him with that angelic face, he never seen before or even thought about. So female. So _innocent._ So fragile. So easily to break. It made him feel more of this desire to have him. He leaned down and kiss the boy once again. To feel those soft lips he's starting to crave for.

He knew the boy will pull away so he wrap his arms around him, making sure he won't let him escape from him this time. The way he pull away and pleaded him to stop, just like a female. It turn Gary on even more. This unexplainable desire he felt towards him. He cannot deny it, it felt good.

Gary kiss him once again and shocking, he didn't pull away. He didn't even resist. Alex lean forward and kiss him back. It shock Gary yet amuse him at the same time. He felt so encourage, he pick the young boy and carried him to his bed since it was nearest. There that's when things got heated between them.

The weird strange fuzzy feeling he felt inside, it felt unlike him but it also felt... good...

Gary wanted to go further with Alex. He lick his mouth, and he obey his wish letting him explore inside his mouth. Tasting every part of it. Alex tasted sweet like strawberries, so sweet. Gary grind against him response Alex moan inside his mouth. It sound so lovely to Gary's ears.

He pulled away, a string of saliva only connect between the two.

The way Alex was looking up at him, panting all innocent, blue eyes filled with desire only towards him, it made Gary wanted to dominate this young boy below him. To take him. To taste each and every part of his body. Part of him wanted to have him but the other part, the one he chose to listen to, told him this is too far. This is making him look weak!

He pulled away roughly and told him this will not leave the room.

Surely he knew the boy was mad and confused by him for what happen. He don't know how to explain it. To put it simply, they just got horny, that's all to it. It's nothing more.

The next day, today to be exact, they ignore each other which is good for Gary since he can't stop thinking about last night. No matter how much he wanted to forget but he can't. The memory of him panting beneath, saying his name, begging him, it drives him insane!

He shouldn't have these 'desires' towards him. He has a goal to complete and he shouldn't mess around. But... something about Alex is different. Something about him draws Gary to him. Even now, he still has this so-called desire for this boy.

He admit, he got a little mad that Hopkins touch him, no one should touch him, no one but _him._ Hmm maybe there's a little bright side to all this. He could use this desire to turn Alex into his little tool. Surely the boy could be somewhat useful to him.

Gary chuckle, he walk back over to his chair and sat back down, setting Alex's wig on the desk, and looking at the paper in front of him. It's a drawing of the Hole area in the basement of the school. The place where his next plan should be.

He spot a remaining pill container near a pile of books on his desk. He thought he threw all of them away, guess not. He grabs it and toss it in the trash without hesitation. It's not like the nurses here even remind him, sometimes Alex, but not all the time. Since yesterday he stop taking his pills. He don't need to take those pills, they make him feel.. different. Not himself. Nevertheless he can finally think _clearly_ now.

_'This school will be mine soon.'_

Gary chuckle, he lean back against his chair. "Yes, but there's Jimmy-boy... What to do with him?..."

* * *

**A/N: Wow Gary is not only a bastard but a pervert xD Poor Alex well it's Gary haha. Next chapter is going to get interesting, trust me. Here's a hint, the Hole, Jimmy, Russel, and *cough* *cough* Gary's set up. Yup Gary betrays Jimmy but what is Alex going to do when she finds out?**

**Next Chapter: Gary's Setup**


	6. Gary's Setup

**A/N: This chapter is short, for that I am sorry!DX**

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/OC, and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 6: Gary's Set-Up-_

**_Somewhere in November..._**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been awhile huh? Well blame a certain sociopath. Lately Gary has been acting strange, he's hardly around, and he's keeps saying to himself, he imagine himself ruling a large empire. I admit it's been kind of lonely at times in our room without him. He's always come back late and we hardly talk._

_Well one thing for sure is that I'm glad he don't make any creepy moves on me anymore. After what happen last time, when he grab my boobs, I was angry at him for days. I hidden the outfit and wig, but I told Gary I threw it out so I won't have to wear and endure the sexual assaults Gary does to me._

_Back to Gary, like I said something is weird about him lately. I have this bad feeling in my gut and I don't like it. I want to ask him, I really do, but I'm afraid. Afraid to ask him and what he's going to say._

I sigh as I stop writing in my diary. I have only written a few times in my diary, and being here I barely got time since Gary might see it and read it. I had to find a good hiding place to keep it from him.

"What do you think mom?" I said as I pick up a photo of my mother from my diary, it's the only photo I have of her.

In the photo, it shows my mother sitting and smiling. The smile that always give me strength when I want to give up. I looked just like her, the only thing is different is that our hair colors. I have my father's black hair color while my mother's hair color is blonde.

I was six years-old when she died. It was so long ago. I barely remember my mother but I loved her very dearly.

I set the picture back down in the diary, closing it and putting it back its hiding place. Maybe Jimmy or Petey might know what's wrong with Gary.

I walk out of my room but only half-ways till I heard a familiar voice. "Come on, I have found something incredible." It sounds like Gary. I went back inside my room and peek out a little. It's Gary and Jimmy.

"Hold on. Relax, man." Jimmy said as Gary stops from walking out of the lobby area. "I can't keep getting into trouble. I can't get expelled again." What are they talking about?

Gary frowns, walking towards Jimmy and pointing his finger at him like he did something wrong. Which I'm thinking what he did to piss Gary off. "It's always about me with you! Me, me, me." Gary mocked as he points at himself. "_I'm_ thinking bigger picture, and _you're_ worrying about getting into trouble? You know what? You really are something."

Bigger picture? "What picture?"

"I'm-uhh" Gary points at both of them. "We are going to take over the school." I rolled my eyes. Really Gary? Should have known, Gary is too busy with his diabolical schemes.

Jimmy shakes his head in disagreement. "WE are not taking over anything right now." Yea you tell him Jimmy. I hope you're coming to your senses and thinking Gary's plan is stupid.

Gary frowns. "Time and tide wait for no man, my friend." He goes up to Jimmy's face and continue. "But it seems they wait for wanna-be tough guy who is nothing but a scared little girl." He jabs Jimmy's chest.

"You're full of it." Jimmy said as he walks away from Gary, but Gary is persistent. He walks back in front of Jimmy, stopping him from walking away from him.

"So you keep telling me, look, now come on. I promise you, after this, things are never going to be the same again!" Gary walks away and chuckles. "Oh I'm so excited. I should have stop taking those pills ages ago."

What?...

Jimmy shakes his head, follows Gary out of the dorms. "Yeah right. Whatever you say, Gary."

I close the door, Gary threw his pills away? Why would he do that? Don't he has to take it for ADD, and some other health problems?

I walk over to his desk, his dresser, even his wardrobe, to start looking for his pills. He shouldn't stop taking those. Minutes pass, I couldn't find any of his pills. He really did threw them out. Why?

I snap out of my thoughts when the door to my room start banging. "Alex! Alex open the door!" Sounds like Petey.

Walking over to the door, I open to find Petey panting like he just run a marathon or something. "Petey, what-"

"Gary is setting up Jimmy! He's setting Jimmy up to fight Russell!"

My eyes wide in shock. "What?!" Petey nodded.

"Yes, Gary is setting him up. He has each leader from every clique watching them." Leaders from the Jocks, Preps, Greasers, and even the Nerds watching them? What is Gary up to?

"Where are they at?"

"In the basement of the school, the hole" Petey said as I grab his hand and drag him out of my room.

"Come on! We have to go stop the fight!" I told him as we start running out of the dorms, heading straight to the school.

So that's why Gary said that to Jimmy. That's why he said things are never going to be the same again. He's going to betray him! Well he already did. We must stop Gary. We have to! I'm not going allow Gary to hurt Jimmy. I won't allow him.

Heading towards the basement door, we enter and surprisely it's like a freaking maze. Luckily for me I have Petey who knew where to go and find the Hole area. Hang in there Jimmy.

"Why is Gary doing this?" I ask Petey as we run down the halls of the basement. "Why?"

"Like I said, Gary is a manipulative person. He only see people as tools and liability." My eyes lower at what Petey said. So is that what I am to Gary too? A toy, no why am I even asking, that's all he ever sees me.

We finally made it to the Hole, but to only find some of the clique leaders gone. The only clique leaders that stayed is Earnest of the Nerds, and Russell of the Bullies, who Jimmy fought.

My eyes frown at Gary who is standing next to Earnest. However my attention turn towards Jimmy who is in the hole with Russell. He's the only one standing up while Russell is laying on the ground, groaning in pain. Did he beat Russell?

Jimmy look up and glare at Gary. "You happy now, jerk?"

Gary chuckle. "Ecstatic! I love to watch two morons beat the crap out of each other." Jimmy shook his head.

"Why did you do it Gary? I thought we were friends?" Gary laughs.

"Friends? You and me? I've taken dumps that had more brains than you, 'friend'." Gary said as he points to himself. "No, I'm taking over this school, and you're just a liability. See you around moron."

Gary walks away with Earnest and remaining people here. I look away from him and walk over to Jimmy. "Well done Jimmy." Petey said.

"You alright?" I ask.

Jimmy nod. "Yea, this was just a waste of time." He said as he walks over to Russell and help him up. I turn my attention towards Petey.

"Do you think I can stay with you and Jimmy for tonight?" Petey nod, he knows why I'm asking. "I'll be right back. I have something to deal with."

I walk away and heading out of the basement. Yes I have something to talk about with Gary. We have to talk since what he did was the most horrible thing he has done yet. And I don't even though what he's capable of doing next. Will he do what he did to Jimmy to me next?

Finally made to the dorms, I head straight to my room and found the bastard sitting on his bed with a calm expression. He didn't even bother looking at me as I enter in our room. This is it, time to talk to this bastard after what happen.

"Gary, we have to talk." I said as Gary tilt his head to the side.

"Do we now?" I frown.

"Yes we do. What the hell Gary? Why did you do that?"

Gary chuckle and sat up on his bed. "Because I can and will. It's _my_ plan to take over the school and I got rid of Hopkins since he was no further use to me."

"What about me huh? Are you going to get rid of me just like you did with Jimmy? I thought we were _friends_ Gary." I said.

"Friends? Let me get one thing straight, we're roommates, nothing more. We're not _friends."_

"So that's what I am to you huh? A tool, a toy, even though I thought of you as a friend and I see you as a person not as a toy to play with." Gary scoffs, not buying what I'm saying.

"Sure girly boy, you see me like most people here, an unstable sociopath-"

"You're wrong Gary. I see you as a living person. I see you as you Gary. Not Gary the sociopath, but as Gary Smith, my friend." I said.

It's mostly true what I said though. At first I did see him as that but after a while being here, I see him sort of like everyone else. Even though he is a bastard and all, but he is no different from everyone.

Gary stare into my eyes, trying to look for something. He look away and chuckle. "So you don't see me as Gary the pervert like that night?" My face begin to burn as the memories of that night start to come back. Why is he bringing it up?

I sigh, "No. You're just Gary." I said as I sat on the edge of his bed. "I've heard you say you should have stopped taking those pills ages ago. Why did you threw your pills away? You know you're suppose to be taking them?"

Gary frown at me. "Why? You prefer me to go back on those happy pills and be someone who I'm not now?"

I look down at my feet and shaking my head. "No... I don't know who you are sometimes Gary." I said as I look back up at him. "But you should still take them. I'm worry about you Gary, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Gary laughs, a faint smile appear on his face. "Hurt myself? Why do you care for me so much girly boy?"

He's right, why do I care for him? Why am I worrying about a guy who only see me as a tool? Wait, I know why now.

"...You know... I want to hate you for what you did to me that night on Halloween. I wanted to hate you and never forgive you, but I can't. It's because you're my friend Gary and is it so wrong that I care for you?" I said as I walk over to my dresser and start picking my pajamas and a clean uniform for tomorrow. I think I should leave now, I don't feel like arguing anymore.

"That's what I like about you Alex. You're weak, kind, and you never turn your back on people. No matter who they are. Perhaps that's the reason why you're always in my mind." What?

I turn around to look at Gary but only to be met by his lips. Reacting, I squirm against him, he grab my wrists and growl a little. Holding them so I won't pull away. Soon I was relaxing and enjoying this kiss like before. Forgetting that he is just only using me.

Without thinking I part my lips, giving him access to enter my mouth and explore. I tense a little from the intrusion but soon relax. I never did this before but it feel so good. I hated being use by him but I can't help it, I can't help enjoy being kissed by Gary. It's like all my worries and fears are put at ease. All I could think about is him and nothing else.

Just like before, Gary pick me up and carries me to my bed. Before I could react, Gary latch his lips onto mine again. I grip his shirt and begin to moan in his mouth as he rub his tongue against mine. No longer I felt confused but only this strange desire and attraction towards Gary. Yes, I admit it, I do feel attracted to Gary.

Gary move away from my mouth, start kissing on my jaw line down towards my neck. Kissing and sucking every sensitive spot he finds.

"Mmmh Gary." I moaned as he suck on a spot that nearly drove me off the edge.

Gary chuckle against my neck, he pulled away and smile down at me. "Good to know you're enjoying this_ girly boy_." He said in a seductive voice as he takes his shirt off. I couldn't help but stare at his broad chest. Even with some scars on it. Gary's not muscle built but he does have some albs. I won't deny it, he looks... hot...

Feeling my cheeks burn with embarrassment. Did I just say Gary is hot? What am I saying?

Those thoughts were push away by Gary's lips. The lips that makes me forget everything. I wrap my arms around him, pulling him down to deepen the kiss. He chuckle against my lips at my action.

His finger that sends electric sparks throughout my body, touch my stomach slowly going underneath my shirt. Even in the heat of the moment, my body reacted with panic and fear.

I push Gary away from me, who is wondering why the hell I did that. I forgot. I'm dress as a boy and Gary doesn't know about it. How could I forget just now?

I look at Gary who is sitting on the bed, still looking at me confused. Does he even care at least? Is he just kissing me to get pleasure? Is he just using me?

"Geez girly boy, I thought you were enjoying this." He said with a playful smirk. I glare at him, so he was just using me, bastard.

Feeling tears form in my eyes, I ran out of my room down to Jimmy and Petey's room. Just so I can get away from Gary. I am such a idiot to let that happen again...

* * *

He sigh with frustration, Gary don't understand what's the deal with Alex. One moment they were all good then next Alex push him away like he has a disease or something. Or perhaps girly boy feels hurt.

Gary snap out of his thoughts when his eyes caught sight of a small box in the bottom drawer that is barely shut. Walking over there, he open it to his surprise, he could not believe what he just found.

Picking up the two items inside and looking at them confused. "Tampons, and wrappings..." Gary's eyes widen but soon darken. As everything start connecting together. The puzzle pieces falling into place now. A dark frown appear on his face. "So... That's your secret huh..."

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh! Did Gary found out? Also sorry if this was short, I wanted this part to be out-of-the-way xD**

**Next Chapter: A Deal With The Devil**


	7. A Deal With The Devil

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/OC, and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 7: A Deal With The Devil-_

I tried my best to not cry in front of Petey and Jimmy. They ask me if I'm okay, and I said I'm alright even though I lied straight to their faces. I don't want them to worry about me. I don't want them to deal with Gary. I don't want anything to do with Gary anymore...

"Are you really okay Alex?" I snap out of my thoughts, turn to look at Petey who is staring at me with concern right by my locker.

"Yea... Just a little upset that Gary done such a thing to us." I said to him, well it's partially true, but still.

Petey is a great guy. I don't want him to be worry about me. He already has enough problems to deal with. Well at least the bullies left us alone since Jimmy beaten their leader Russell.

Petey sigh as he lean against the wall. "Don't let him get to you. If you're still having problems with him, you can always stay with Jimmy and me." Great idea, but there's one small problem.

"Sorry it'll be crowded. I'm fine with him even though he's a bastard. I don't want anything to do with him." I said as my eyes spot Miss Danvers walking towards us. What does the she-devil want now?

"Miss Emerison, Dr. Crabblesnitch would like to speak with you." She said sternly. Someone is a crabby.

Listening to the hag, I waved Petey bye and follow the she-devil to the principle's office. She sat down in her seat while I went inside and closing the door behind me so the hag won't listen to what the headmaster and I are discussing about. Even though I know there's something going on between the two, but I won't them that.

I sit in the chair in front of his desk. "You ask for me Mr. Crabblesnitch?" I ask as he merely nod, not even bothering to look up at me but too busy focusing on the papers on his desk.

"Your father called. He told me to tell you, you'll have to stay here a little while longer till he finds you two a home." I rolled my eyes. Sure dad, we would have a house by now if you quit spending all the money that grandfather and grandmother give you on beer. "Your grandmother, Emma, also called. She's wondering if you want to move with her instead of staying here."

My eyes lower, grandma...

"...Tell her I'm staying here, with dad still." My grandmother... She never like my dad, even when he married my mother, she still dislike him. She never understood why my mother married a jobless man. Yes. That's how my mother's family see him. A no good jobless man.

My mother's family is a very rich family, the Nikolai family runs a popular business, it's kind of like a fashion company. Their name is the brand of the company. My grandmother make designs, turn them into clothes, and sell them.

All I could say is this, my grandmother hated my mother for choosing my father and disgracing the family name. After my mother died, she wanted to take me away from my father. She almost did till she read my mother's will. My mother wants me to stay with my father. I love my grandmother but my father needs me more than her.

Mr. Crabblesnitch sighs, " Alex, your mother Alarissa, would wan-"

"My mother would wanted me to stay with my father Brad. She loved my father." I said as Mr. Crabblesnitch frown.

My mother is friends with Crabblesnitch, they went to college supposedly. He acts like he knows everything about my mother, but the only one who does is my father. I know Crabblesnitch was colleagues with her and even was a teacher to my mother, but that doesn't mean he knows everything about her.

"Yes, I know Alarissa loved Brandon very much, but since her death he's been not-"

"Look, I don't care about any of that. I want to stay with my dad no matter what." I sigh, god he's trying to piss me off. "Look can I go now?"

"...Fine... You may leave but don't forget. I'm only doing this for your mother, remember you must keep your identity a secret, no matter what." I nodded as I left the room, no wanting to stay with him and hear him talk bad about my father. Sure my father is not... a good parent. But I love him no matter what.

Damn Mr. Crabblesnitch. I hate it when he talks about my father like that. I know he's makes bad mistakes, so what? No one is perfect.

"Damn him..." I muttered.

"Language!" A perfect said as he walks by me.

"Sorry." I said.

Well school's over. Maybe I should get clothes for tomorrow and spend a another night with Jimmy and Petey. I'm not in the mood right now to deal with Gary and his bullshit. Strange, I haven't seen all day, even at school. He's probably busy with his schemes again.

Heading straight to the dorm and to my room. I open the door to find Gary sitting on his bed with his hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. His expression show he's deep into thought.

Seeing him right now, it hurts, I want to get my stuff and get out of here.

"How was your day?" I look at him confuse. What?

"Umm okay I guess... Yours?" That's the first. He never ask about my day. Is this the effects of being off the pills he's been on so long? I don't know, but it seems like it's no good to me.

He merely shrug as I walk over to my dresser begin to pick out my clothes. "Alright, but something just irritates me. Want to know?" Not really.

"..."

Gary look over at me when I didn't answer him, a deep frown is on his face. "Liars. I despises people who lie to me." He said as I tense at the way he said it. I don't like where this is going. "Do you know what happens to people who lie Alex?"

Not wanting to anger him, I answer. "...What?" I ask. Suddenly it as if the atmosphere in the room change, and it's scaring me. I could feel goosebumps spread all over my body.

"They get _punished."_

I have to get out of here! I turn around and come face to face with Gary. Before I could react, he grab me and shoved me towards down my bed. Pinning me down with his hands so I won't get away. I look up at him as he stares down at me with anger. Feeling that same fear I felt for him rise in me once again.

"Why did you lied to me?" Lie? He chuckle. "Don't look at me with that confuse face. I know all about your little secret."

My eyes wide in shock. Does he know I'm a girl? No, how can he know, I've made sure no one found out about it. So there's no way he could know.

"What are you-"

"Another lie? You sure love breaking rule number 4. Here maybe this should help you." Gary smile. "I know that you're actually a girl."

How... did he-

"You should have hidden the tampons and wrappings better Alex or wait." Gary chuckle as leans down closer to my face. " Is Alexander even your real name?"

I bit the bottom of my lip. He knows now. Damn it. I knew I should have hidden those two items in my underwear drawer. I should have done that! I failed to keep it a secret. I don't know what to do. Crabblesnitch is going to kick me out.

"Now." Gary tighten his grip on my hands, almost to the point where it's starting to hurt. "Why did you lie to me and kept it a secret? I thought we were friends?" Sounding a little hurt which is hard for me to tell if he's being for real or just being manipulative.

I look away from him. I don't want to lie to him, hell, he deserve to at least know since he is my friend even though he is a bastard. I know he betray Jimmy and all but, I can't hate him for what he did. Gary is only human.

"My name is Alexandria... My father sent me to this school so he can find a place for us to live. The headmaster knew my mother and was very close with her. He allowed me to stay but there was a problem..." I explain as I go on and Gary listen to me with curious eyes. "The girls' dorm was full and he allow me to stay unless I go in as a boy... It didn't mean a big deal to me as you can see I always dress like a boy. He allowed for me to stay for that one condition, and if people found out."

"You'll be kick out... Interesting..." A amusing smirk appear on his face. "Ahh now it makes sense to me now, on why you always change in the bathroom. You had me fooled_girl boy_, I'm impress."

"Gary... Please don't tell anyone.. Please... I want to stay here." I pleaded as his face went more amuse and a chuckle escape his lips.

"Alright, but there's only one condition." A condition? Gary leans down and whisper to my ear. "Rule 7: Obey what I say and I'll keep my mouth shut about your little secret.."

"W-What?" I choke out, shaking my head vigorously. "No I can't, I can't do that."

"It's not that big of deal." It's not that big of a deal? What's the deal? It's SO a big deal! I can't give myself to him! But I can't get kick out either, because my dad didn't find a place yet and grandmother might take me away. I don't want that to happen."If not I guess I might have to go-"

"No! I-I..." Closing my eyes, I don't want to look at him when I say this. Why did it had to be Gary as my roommate? Why? "I'll... do it..."

I have no choice, but... to agree... Believe me, I don't want to do this, but I have to so this bastard won't tell anyone my secret. To think I even thought of you as friend.

Gary chuckle, he let my hands go and sits on the bed. "Well that's very smart of you Alex. Don't worry, I won't force you to have sex with me or nothing too extreme... yet..." His smirk widen when he notice I look at him scare. That's reassuring. Kind of good to know, I guess... "I want you to come here."

He holds his hand out to me. Hesitating, I took it and he pulled me onto his lap. Grabbing the bottom of my chin, I couldn't help but shiver with fear. Gary frown at this. "Alex... It's alright..." He said as he leans down and kiss me, wrapping his arms around me so I won't get away.

Alright? Alright?! Are you serious? You're blackmailing me and forcing me to be your freaking slave! Why did I even agree! Why!

Without thinking I lean forward and kiss him back. No, don't kiss him! I shouldn't be kissing him! But I can't stop it...

Every time Gary kiss me, he make things better. He put all my worries and fears at ease. I won't think about any of those things but him. My mind wants me to get away from him but yet my body can't resist. I enjoy being kissed by him. Why is that?

Gary chuckle between the kiss, he pull away and stare at my now red face. "Well girly boy, I'm not the only one who is enjoying this." He said with a crooked smile.

_Bastard..._

I look away from him and frown. He always does this me. Leaving me confused and used, it's hard for me to tell if he cares for me which I think he highly don't. And I don't understand that why I allowed it to happen. Why do I let him do things like this to me? Even though he gets me so mad.

He leaned forward and I can feel his warm breath hitting the side of my ear. "You know Alex, there is no escaping when I start." Gary whispers as his hands trail down my side up to my neck. Leaning forward till I feel his mouth against my ear."Once I'm in, I owned your heart... You'll never escape from me..."

Shuddering from his words, I push him away and glare at him in silence. Sick twisted bastard...

He chuckle and got up from the bed, heading towards the door. "Still resistance, pity." He said as he left the room. Soon as he left, I felt the tears form in my eyes and I begin to cry. Why did I even agree to listen to him? Why? I know he's just going to use me. I wanted to tell him no, but I couldn't, I couldn't say it to him.

I trace my lip with the tip of my finger, I could still feel the warmth of Gary's lips there. He may be a cold person but why does he feel so warm and comforting when I'm with him. Why? Even now, I want to still feel those lips on mine. Still, I need to resist him and not give into this awful desires I feel towards him.

If only I realize that what Gary said is true. I will never escape from him, no matter how hard I tried...

* * *

**A/N: Short, but oh well:P Hope you guys enjoy it. Wow, Alex is going to listen to what Gary says, wonder what he's going to make her do. From now on, things are going to get heated^^ Well not rated M yet o_o Just a little heated if you know what I mean *wink* *wink* Also don't worry, Jimmy and Petey will get involved more trust me.**

**Next Chapter: Lust Of A Sociopath**


	8. Lust Of A Sociopath

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/OC, and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 8: Lust Of A Sociopath-_

After Gary left I change into my pajamas, just a plain white t-shirt and blue basketballs short that belong to my father when he was my age. Strange, never though he used to play basketball.

My so-called _'master'_ might be back soon so I stayed in my dorm. Besides he might get mad that I left without his _'permission'._

Why me?... I'm roomates with a sociopath who only cares about taking over the school and he's blackmailing me if I don't listen to him. I don't hate Gary, I care for him like how I am with Petey and Jimmy. He's a friend to me even though he's a douche.

Turning over in my bed to see what time it is, it's **9:32 p.m**.

Gary has been gone for 5 hours, where the heck did that bastard go? Wait why am I even asking. I should just go to bed so he won't do anything to me tonight. Ugh! I'm starting to regret ever dressing like a boy! If I didn't then I won't be Gary's... little slave...

I blush at the thought, a slave listens to their master, but this one will not.

I turn over in time and close my eyes as I heard the door to my room open. The door closes and I can tell it's Gary by the way he's mumbling to himself. Gee about time he gets back.

Sounds of clothes hitting the ground, I couldn't control the blush, I know he's changing. Wait-Why am I'm blushing? Gary always change and I never acted like this. So why-

"I know you're up girly boy, I can hear your uneven breathing." Gary chuckle as I sat up on my bed. I look away from towards our window, looking outside like it's the most amazing thing I ever seen.

"...Where were you?" I ask.

"Places. Why? Miss me?" A crooked smile appear on his face.

"No, just wondering since you've been gone for almost six hours."

"Really? Well you know how I am with my plans." I rolled my eyes, same old Gary. "... So Alex, why do you dress like a boy?"

I have to tell him since I must obey him. Damn that rule and damn his sick twisted mind. "... My mother died in a car accident when I was 6 years old. My father... He couldn't handle her death very well and I look so much like my mother so he-"

"Force you to look like a boy." He finished.

"Yea... At first I hated it, but after a while I got use to it and I could no longer handle dressing like a girl. Wearing skirts, dresses, it's so uncomfortable for me..."

Gary walk over to his desk and turns his lamp off. It's pitch black, the only light is the moonlight coming from our window. I watch Gary as he walk over to my bed and sat at the corner of it.

"I must admit you had me fooled. I actually thought you were a boy, a very feminine one like femme-boy. I know now why I'm attracted to you." He stated.

"What?"

He chuckle. "Don't act stupid girly boy, why would I kiss you so many times? Isn't it obvious?... I _lust_ for you"

I look at him in shock. "L-Lust?" I stutter. No no no, that just cannot be. Grabbing my covers, I dove underneath and lay in my sleeping position. "I-I'm sorry Gary, I have to go to sleep now. G-Goodnight."

"Ah what's the rush girly boy? Don't tell me you're scared now? Or wait..." Gary added.I felt him shift on my bed soon felt him laying right behind me. I shudder as I felt his warm breath hitting the back of my neck making all my little hair strands stand up. "Could it be that you're embarrass and you can't look at me the same way?"

I can't look at you the same way anyways!

Seconds pass, I didn't answer him and I could feel his eyes staring right at me. "Turn around." He order.

Hesitating, I turn over to face but my eyes focus on his chest, because I don't want to look at him. Gary lust for me. He even said to me! I can't look at him the same way again. He...

"Alex." He grab the bottom of my chin, forcing me to look up at him. An irritating look is on his face. He lean forward to kiss me which I turn away just in time. He growl. "Why are you still resisting?"

"Gary... You're only using me like how you use Jimm-"

"Don't talk about Hopkins!" Gary yell. "He's just a tool while you... You're my friend..."

"B-But Jimmy is also-"

"Enough about James. Quit talking about him. It's annoying the heck out of me." Gary finished as I nodded. Not wanting to anger him any longer. He sigh heavily. "Great, now I'm annoyed and tired. Way to go girly boy."

I didn't say anything, because I don't know what to say to him.

His arms wrap around my waist, he pull me close to his chest as he pull the covers over us. My cheeks begin to burn. "W-What are y-you doing?" I stutter.

Gary scoff. "What do you think I'm doing? Going to sleep, a good master always sleep next to its favorite slave." He said with a hint of sarcasm in it. I couldn't help but rolled my eyes at the slave part. "So sleep."

There, see what I mean, that's why I'm so confused. Gary makes me confused. I don't know if he really cares for me or not. It hurt me to think that he's using me. Yet he says he don't but he does. He said he don't see me as a tool but as friend. Pft! More like friends with benefits.

I'm so confused, but one thing for sure, is that I'm glad Gary is not a complete asshole. He may think he is or everyone else think he is, but he's controlling himself from... doing things to me. Which I am very much glad. Though I am a little mad that he's kissing me to satisfy his sick lust for me.

Feeling my face burn more at the thought. It's hard to believe Gary desires me. It may not be love, but he wants me. The very thought makes my heart beat fast and feel this weird warm fuzzy feeling inside. Even now, his body feels so warm against mine. It's... soothing...

It's strange... When I'm with Gary, it's like everything is alright. Even though he is mean most of the time, but it's like he put all the bad things in my life at ease. With him, I feel relax. It's strange. Gary may be a mean person, but I know there's a nicer side of him. It just that it needs to be found and let out.

Listening to Gary, I close my eyes and falling asleep. Clinging to the warmth of my sociopath roommate. Even though I said I regretted dressing like a boy and coming here. Deep in my heart, a part of me is glad that I ever came to Bullworth Academy.

I wouldn't have met any of these people: Jimmy, Petey, even Gary...

* * *

Gary watch her as she slept soundly in his arms. He never thought his roommate, Alex, is a girl. He's impress that she had him fooled, but he felt a little betrayal. She's his friend and she stabbed him in the back. Just like how Hopkins was going to do, but he got rid of him before he could.

He smile, watching her snuggle close to his chest. She surprises him. She admits that she don't hate him nor sees him as an unstable sociopath freak. She sees him as a friend. Even after what he did to her, she still want to be his friend.

_"I lust for you."_

What he said is true, he does feel this strange desires to her. He'll admit that he is fascinated by her, she shows him different things, and make him feel these strange emotions that he never felt before. There was this time when he met someone like her when he was little, but he can't seem to remember...

Also at the same time he is annoyed by her. She's enjoy being with Jimmy and Petey more than with him. Se rather spend more time with those losers and then with him, the future leader of this school.

Gary frown at the thought of her and Hopkins. The thought of that moron taking her away from him just angers him. He won't let him take her away from him. He won't let no one.

He lean down, putting his head on top of hers, inhaling the sweet coconut shampoo from her hair. He whisper as he was slowly falling to sleep.

"You belong to me Alex... Not to Jimmy-boy... Not to anyone... But only to me..."

* * *

**A/N: I just realize it's short, and I am so sorry! Don't worry I promise the next chapter will be long. Next chapter Jimmy and Petey will be back also!**

**Next Chapter: Preps Are So Annoying**


	9. Preps Are So Annoying

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/OC, and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 9: Preps Are So Annoying-_

**_The next day..._**

I'm so glad it's the weekend. Classes are starting to get boring, I could skip like Jimmy and Gary at times, but I rather not. It's not really my thing to ditch classes even though they are boring as heck! Anyways today is Saturday, and what's not best to spend a Saturday in town with your two friends.

Strolling around in town with Jimmy and Petey is great way to spend a Saturday. What could possibly go wrong?

"Hey Jimmy Hopkins!" Nevermind, it already has.

We stop walking, turn to look at Pinky Gauthier, one of the Preppies, a rich spoiled brat who thinks people with no social statuses are lower than her. She's standing on the side of the Movie Theaters. She looks like she's waiting for the Sequel: The Movie, what a crappy title.

Petey and I stood where we at as Jimmy walk over to her. "Do I know you?" He ask.

She points to herself. "No, I'm Pinky, but I know all about you!" She points her snotty fingers at Jimmy. "Everybody's talking about you. Everybody says you're mean, and angry, and you like fighting."

"Huh."

Pinky nod. "Gary said you're so mad because you're sexually confused." I rolled my eyes. Really Gary?

"Yea, well Gary talks a lot of crap." Jimmy said angrily. Yea and he likes to watch it too, don't forget that.

"Oh, I know, I don't like him. He likes to torture people." Sure, if he did, he will already done that to me. Rumors these days.

"So what? He's not going to torture me." Jimmy begin to walk away but only to be stop by Pinky. What does this girl want? We're trying to enjoy our Saturday without drama.

"Well I'm glad you're not sexually confused." Jimmy looks back and walk over to her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I like you Jimmy Hopkins." Petey and I rolled our eyes. They all say that to make him do their dirty work.

"Oh yeah?

"But I need you to do something for me..." There it goes, see what did I tell you.

"What a surprise." Jimmy said.

Pinky points over to a line in front of the movie theater. "I'm last in line and this movie means everything to me. I'm going to get terrible seats. Can you please get rid of all these people for me? Please Jimmy?" She begs him.

Jimmy smirks, he walks up closer to her "What's in it for me?"

"I'm a PRINCESS!" She yells as Jimmy backs away from her a little.

I shake my head. "A princess? More like a spoil brat." I mutter as Petey laughs a little when he heard me. Well it's true. She acts like she's the boss of everything.

"And I need people to do things for ME! So hurry up, because I wanna be FIRST!"

Jimmy sighs, "Oh man... Alright." He says as he walks over to Petey and me. "Guys can you help me?"

"Umm no offense I don't want to help her Jimmy. She's too bossy." Petey said. Yea you damn right she is.

"Alright I'll help but no violence Jimmy." Jimmy nod. I look behind him to see who is all in line. "Lola, Gord, Tad, Bryce, Eunice, Kirby and Trent are in line. Hmm how to get rid of them.."

"How about steal Gord's bike to lure him away?" Petey points to a blue bike over to the right side of the movie theater. "If you steal that you'll lure him, Tad, Bryce away."

Jimmy smiles "Not a bad idea Petey." Jimmy walks over to Gord's bike and hops on it, takes off riding it. Just like Petey said, the three Preppies boys followed him.

"It's just not fair!" I look over at Lola Lombardi who is running away from the movie theater in anger. Gord and the other Preppies boys followed her. What the?

"She's with Gord as you can see." Petey said as I stare at him in shock. I know who she is. She's the girlfriend of the Greasers leader, Johnny Vincent. I've never met the guy but I've heard he's so in love with her, he'll bet any guy who ever touches. Also other rumors about her as well. "She's not a very loyal girlfriend..."

I shook my head, I shouldn't worry about that... slut... right now.

"Got rid of those morons, now what to do with Eunice." Jimmy said as he walks over to her and starts talking to her. I've met her a couple of times, but she's kind of weird.

Jimmy suddenly hands her a box of chocolate and he's starts holding her hand. What. The. Hell. I try to hide my confuse face as I watch him lead her to the back alley.

Petey sighs, shaking his head. "That guy is unbelievable."

"Yea no kidding." I turn my attention to Kirby and Trent. The last two in line. "Time to do my part."

Walking over to the last two remaining people, I notice they were... holding hands? Kirby and Trent turn to look at me then took off running away.

"I just want to play sports that's all!" Kirby yelled. Umm okay. I think they were on a date. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against bi or gay people. Love is love. It shouldn't matter about the sex anyways.

"That's great Jimmy." I turn around to see Jimmy talking to Pinky. Hey don't thank him all the credit. I help too, well, not really. "If only you'd been born into my social circle."

"Well, I do have a few uses you know." I rolled my eyes. Always wanting to kiss girls. You're becoming a little man-whore Jimmy, but at least you're not sleeping with them so that's good. I just hope you don't break any of their hearts even though most of the girls here are complete bitches.

"Oh really? Well.. you know, nice girls like nice flowers..." I don't think nice is a good word for you Pinky. "Anyway, here's some money. It's the least I could do... And it's daddy's anyways..."

You sure like tossing money a way like that, don't you Pinky?

"The show is about to start, but come see me some time... We can work through these class issues we have."

Jimmy nod. "Oh I'll work through your class issues all right, sweetie." Jimmy said as Pinky runs inside the theater. Finally. Petey and I walk over to Jimmy to see how much money she gave him. Surprisely 50 bucks (**A/N: I know she gave him $15 but come on, she should give him more than that since she practically toss money a way like it's nothing-.**-).

"That's all she gave you? I thought she would have given you more since her family practically owns the school." Petey points out.

"Yea well it's better than nothing. That reminds me... That boxing tournament is being held at Glass Jaw Boxing Club. The reward for winning is a house in Old Bullworth Vale worth $1,000,000. " Jimmy explain. " I could use this to my advantage. We should go check it out."

Instead of should we went. If only Jimmy knew that he's getting involved with the Preppies.

* * *

"Lucien is it?" Mr. Crabblesnitch said as a boy about the age of 16 nod.

The boy has short curly blond hair that is parted to the right side. Underneath his bangs are green emerald eyes. He's wearing Aquaberry vest with his uniform. Very similar to the Preppies uniforms.

"Let's see, your records are clean, I'm not surprise since you are indeed your father's child, and the Wilkinsons are well-known for their performances and social statuses."

The boy laugh softly. "My father has raise me well Dr. Crabblesnitch. I am truly honored to be enroll in the school my father has went to when he was my age." The headmaster merely chuckle. _'He is truly is just like his father._' He thought to himself.

"Well there is no need to keep you here any further. You may go now, you'll start your classes on Monday." Lucien gets up and bows in front of the headmaster. Leaving the principle office and walk out of the building. He stands out, feeling cool autumn breezes that he loves so much.

Lucien sighs as a small smile slowly creep on his face. "So this is where you came to. I'm glad after so many years, we can finally see each other again, _Alexandria.._."

* * *

I watch as Jimmy battles against Justin Vandervale in the boxing arena in Glass Jaw Boxing Club. He won his first match against Chad. I will admit the Preppies are kind of weak against Jimmy. He's like a fighting machine.

"Come on Jimmy!" Petey cheers him on.

"Kick his ass!" I yelled as I watch Jimmy finish Justin off by upper cutting him in the chin. Knocking him out completely. Damn. That gotta hurt.

Finally, the last final round, Jimmy is going against Parker Ogilvie. This tournament is kind of short. Not even that bunch people and it's been 4 or maybe 5 hours since we've been here. Speaking of time.

"Hey Petey, what time is it?" Petey looks down at his watch.

"9:03 p.m." Are you serious?

"Hey Jimmy hurry up-nevermind..." I said as I just witness Jimmy knocking Justin out. That was fast. Petey and I start clapping for him. "Woo! Way to go Jimmy!"

Jimmy jumps out of the boxing arena and walks up to the Preppies.

"Alright, I won. Give me my prize." He demanded.

Justin chuckle. "Hmm there's a little problem. _Your_ parents have to be members of the board for you to be eligible." Are you freaking serious. Jimmy did that for nothing! "Tell you what old chap, we'll give you the old abandoned beach house. Should be nice once you clean it up."

"It must not be bad right?" Petey looks at me.

"Yea, probably to them though.."

We waited for about 30 minutes for Jimmy to change. Boy was he tired. Bags are underneath his eyes, it look like he's going to pass out any minute. I told him we're going home, but he wants to see the beach house before we do.

"No Jimmy. It's too far away right now. We need to get back." I said as Petey and I help him walk down the streets of Bullworth. Jimmy merely nod and is slowly falling asleep. "We better hurry before we have to carry him back."

"Yea, I'm glad we hang out today. It was fun even though the Preps were annoying." I laugh a little when he said that. "You know I'm glad to have met you Alex. You're a great friend to Jimmy and me. You always stuck by our side unlike Gary, and I am thankful for that." Petey smile at me.

My eyes lower a little. I can't help but feel guilt. Jimmy and Petey trust me. They've done so much for me and I did the same for them. Yet even though I'm their friend, I didn't tell them that I'm actually a girl. I want to tell them. Believe me I do. But I don't know. I'm scared to tell them...

You know what. I should tell them tomorrow. Yea I should. They're my friends and they deserve to know. I just hope they don't get freak out by this. Nevermind, I know they will. I just hope both of them don't lust for me like Gary does.

Speaking of Gary, that surprise me last night when he slept by me. I had to sneak away from him this morning. I knew he's not going to let me hang out with these two today, but I wanted to since I see Gary more than them. Once I get back to the dorms, I know I have some explaining to do to him.

I sigh as Petey look at me with concern. "You okay?" I nodded.

"Yea, just tired."

"Well we're already here." I look up to see the boys' dorm only a couple of yards away. That was fast. Helping Petey carry Jimmy up to their room. I waved them goodbyes and head straight to my room, where my _master_ is.

Closing the door behind me, I walk over to my dresser in my room. Grabbing a pair of pajamas, I am so tired, I just want to sleep. Which I know it's highly going to happen. Gary is sitting on his bed reading _The __Succ_ess of Adolf Hitler. He's in his pajamas, surprisely it's a white tank top and black sweats. He looks up from his book over at me.

A deep frown appear on his face. Here it comes. "Where were you?"

I yawned, walking over to the bathroom. "With Jimmy and Petey." I said as I enter the bathroom and close the door behind me. Locking the door so he won't try anything funny. He might be mad at me but right now I don't care. I need a nice shower.

After taking a nice 30 minute shower. Putting on my pajamas which is a large blue shirt with a black basketball shorts. I grab the brush and start combing my hair, getting all the tangles out.

Once I was done I unlock the bathroom door and enter back into the room to find Gary sitting on his bed with his book on his dresser. The look on his face is telling me to explain why I was with Jimmy and Petey.

"I wanted to hang out with them today and I knew you were going to say no-"

"Of course I'll say no. You're suppose to hang out with me today not with them." He finished with that frown of his. "You're not going to hang out with Hopkins and femme-boy anymore." What? Okay, now it's my turn to have a frown.

"What? No, I can't do that Gary. They're my friends."

"So am I." I frown at him. He's acting like a child.

I sigh, "Look I'll hang out with you tomorrow and only you alright. I'm sorry Gary I can't stop hanging out with them, they're my friend just like you." I said as I walk over and sitting on my bed. "I don't want to decide between you guys."

"You're going to have to soon." My icey blue eyes stare into his brown ones, glaring at one another.

"..." I look away from him, I know there's going to be day, and I hope that day will never come.

Gary sigh, "Alright. Tomorrow just you and me, better not break your promise girly boy." I smile at him.

"Thanks Gary." Grabbing the edge of my blanket and about to go underneath it to go to sleep.

"No no no, tonight you're sleeping in my bed. So get over you here." Gary said as he pats spot next to him. Really? Ugh!

I let my blanket go, walking over to Gary and laying right next to him. He pulls the covers over us and he turns off the lamp next to his bed. It's completely dark well except the moonlight shining through our window. All you can hear is our breathing. I have my back towards Gary since this is all new to me. I've never slept with a guy. Well you know what I mean.

I tense a little as I felt Gary's hand slowly wrap around me, pulling me close to his chest, feeling that special warmth of his.

"Alex, turn over to face me." Hesitating a little I did. My heart beating fast a little from this close contact. Turning over slowly to face him I look up at Gary. Even with the moonlight, I can't see his face clearly. But I knew what he's going to do.

"Gary... Please... Not tonight, I'm tired." I pleaded softly. Feeling fatigue get to me. The next thing I did was something I never thought I had guts to do. I wrap my arms around Gary and laying my head on his chest where I could hear his heartbeat. I tried to control my blush from this close to him. He smells... good...

He sigh, "You're lucky I'm being nice tonight. Alright then. Sleep tight girly boy." He said as he press me closer and putting his head on top of me.

I couldn't help but smile, I was indeed right. There is a side of Gary is nice, and I sometimes wish he can show that side most of the side. Then again I like the Gary I know now. I mean as a friend of course... I think... No, I'm sure of it.

Closing my eyes, I slowly fell asleep in his arms, listening to his heartbeat like it's his own lullaby to me.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end. Let's see there's a new kid named Lucien and he knows Alex, interesting, wonder why? Alex is going to tell Jimmy and Petey she's a girl, how is Gary going to react? Is he jealous of Jimmy and Petey? Find out next time! Next chapter it's going to be mostly Gary an Alex. Alright I'm tired and I'm going to bed now-.-**

**Next Chapter: A Date?**


	10. A Date?

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/OC, and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 10: A Date?-_

"Wake up girly boy, it's 10 a.m." Groaning tiredly, I open my eyes slowly to see Gary sitting in his chair over by his desk. He's already dress and ready for today. It's 10? Dang I didn't think I was that tired. "Get dress, you're going to be hanging out with me today remember."

Oh yea, ugh, I don't want go get up. "Five more minutes..." I said as I turn over to go back to sleep.

Gary scoff. "Alright then, you leave me no choice but to get you out of bed." My eyes wide with shock, I jump up out of his bed.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up!" I yell as I put my hands up to him. Gary chuckle, damn bastard, he sure love scaring me half to death. It's a good thing I got up. I don't know what he could have done to get me out of bed.

I snap out of my thoughts when Gary toss me a pair of clothes. "You're wearing those for today." I look down at them in my hands and open them to find a that black wig and the clothes were actually the girls' uniform. What the hell!

"You dig in my dresser!"

"Woah, no need to get mad girly boy. You lied to me since you told me you threw those away but you didn't. So as for your punishment you're wearing those all day." Gary smirk at my face. You son of biscuit eating bulldog.

Not wanting to argue with him any further, I sigh and head straight to the bathroom. This is going to be a very long day for me.

* * *

"This is just boring." Petey said to himself as he sat on the steps of the school, watching a few students walk by. He just got ditch by Jimmy who went into town without him. It's not that big of a deal anymore since he mostly gets ditch by him. Not too long ago he went to go see if Alex wasn't busy, but he's gone too which leaves Petey all by himself.

_'What the do on a Sunday?'_ He thought to himself.

"Excuse me, you there mate." Petey look up to see a very unfamiliar boy. By the looks of his appearance he must be one of the Preppies. His blond curly hair is in a very elegant style and he's even wearing the Aquaberry uniform. He even looks the same age as him. Petey met a lot of Preppies and this one didn't look familiar.

Petey look around him and point at himself. "Me?" The boy nodded.

"Yes, can you help me with something mate?" He asked in a somewhat Austrian accent, but Petey can't tell since British and Austrian accents are kind of similar. "I'm looking for someone by the name of Alexandria? Heard of her?"

Petey shook his head. "No, there isn't a girl with that name here." Petey said. "We have a boy here named Alexander."

"Alexander?... What's his last name?"

"Emerison, Alexander Emerison. He has short black hair and blue eyes. He's kind of about my height and age." Petey explain as the boy rub the bottom of his chin.

"Interesting... So Emma was right.." Petey raise an eyebrow at him, who's Emma? "Where is this 'Alexander' at right now?"

"I don't know, he's not in his room, but I think he's in town. He should be back by tonight." Petey admitted. Why is this boy looking for Alex?

He stare at the boy's face trying to read his expression. It was calm but in his eyes show hints of amusement. Similar to the way Gary looks at certain people. The way he observes them and is a little fascinated by some of their traits. A small smile appear on the boy's face.

"Thank you for your cooperation mate. My name is Lucien, it's a pleasure meeting you, Peter Kowalski." Petey try his best to hide his shock face. He knows his name. How does he-" "I'm sure you have questions on why I know your name. Don't worry, you'll know soon enough. For now farewell."

Petey watch the boy Lucien walk away from towards the Harrington House. That boy... Why does he remind Petey so much of Gary?

He sighs, "Please don't tell me we have another sociopath..."

* * *

After I got dress into that outfit, Gary and I head straight to town. He wants to us to be away from the Academy for today. I think he just don't want Petey and Jimmy to find us. That's what I think, and I know it's true.

Right now we're walking through streets of Bullworth. An hour pass since we've been here and it's so boring.

"Gary this is so boring. We're just walking around." I said to him as I scratch the side of my head since the wig is feel so uncomfortable on my head.

"Shut up, we're almost there." I frown at him, well he didn't have to be mean about it. We start walking through a tunnel that I never seen before. Where is this guy taking me? Once we made it to the other side, to my surprise there's a carnival. I've heard there's one here, but I never actually came here. "Come on let's go girly boy."

We walk up to the ticket booth, Gary bought our tickets and we enter through the gates. I couldn't help but be amaze by this. It's big well not the biggest.

Gary raise an eyebrow at me. "Is this your first time or what?" He ask.

I shook my head. "No, I've been to carnivals when I was young, but it's been years though." I admitted. "Let's go play some games."

"Wait hold on-" I grab Gary's hand and lead him over to one of the mini games booth. It's called the _Strike Out_. The guy behind the stand smile at Gary and me.

"Hello there, welcome to Strike Out." He said as I hand him a dollar. He told me about the rules of the game. I have 6 baseballs and I must hit the catchers three times. To win some tickets. The machine started and I threw some of the balls so far I hit none and I only have two balls left.

Focusing on the catcher, I threw it and hit the wall instead, tossing my last ball I hit the player. Damn it!

"Tough luck kid." Said the man as Gary chuckle.

"You suck." I turn and frown at him.

"I don't see how you can do any better." Gary smirk, he walk over and hand the guy a dollar. He hand Gary six balls and Gary looks back at me.

"Watch and learn girly boy."

I watch Gary hit every catcher with the six balls he's got. He did not miss once! He takes a deep breath then boom! He toss and hits the catcher. The man in the stand well his name is Dorsey since he ask what's Gary's name. He's surprise that Gary hit every one, hell even I'm surprise.

"Wow kid, umm here's 5 tickets." Gary takes the tickets and put them in his pocket. He turn to look at me with that look 'I told you so.' I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yea yea you're good Gary. No need to brag about it to me." I said as I walk away from him and he follow along shortly.

"I'm not bragging right now am I? There's no need to be jealous girly boy. I'm just better than you." I scoff.

"Whatever you say Gary..." We stop in front of the Big Squid ride. Hmm I haven't rode a ride in a long time. "We should ride that one."

Gary look at the ride and frowns. "Why? It looks shitting as hell."

"Come on Gary, please just one ride? Please?" I begged with my puppy dog face. Gary's frown disappears with an amuse expression that one where he just got an idea to try on me. Oh god. Please I hope it's not too bad.

"Alright, but you have to hold my hand for the rest of the day." I frown at him. Are you serious? Well I am dress in this outfit and what the hell, it's not going to hurt anyone if I do this.

I sigh, "Fine. Let's go." I said as I grab his hand and we went to ride the Big Squid. The ride didn't last long, it felt like it was only a minute, but Gary says we've been on the ride for 3 minutes. After we got off all the adrenaline rush inside me. God I wanted to ride more ride or hell even play some games.

"Alright you have to hold my-" I grab Gary's hand and I tug him over to one of the game booths.

"Let's play this game Gary." I said as I hand the gal running the stand two dollars for both of us to play.

The game is called _Shooting Range_. We have to score 400 or above to get 20 tickets. 20 TICKETS! We get unlimited ammo, we just got to shoot the bottles, the outlaws, and the sheriff stars. We can't shoot the cowgirl, if we do, our points are deduct by 10.

"Ready Gary?"

"Hmm." He said as the bell rang and we start firing away.

"Woo!" I yelled when I shot two Sherrif's stars. Laughing happily as Gary and I are shooting away on this. So far I hit the cowgirl 6 times while Gary didn't, lucky. Still it don't matter since we score 835 points! That's double 400 points right there!

We set the guns down and the gal named Crystal I think? Running the booth whistle like she's impress.

"Well I'll be damn. That's 40 tickets for you kids right there." She hands them over to Gary who puts them with the others in his pocket.

Remembering to grab his hand, I grab it and smile at him. "Let's play another Gary."

Gary merely agree, he didn't even bother to say no to me. He allowed me to lead him almost every booth in the carnival. So far my favorite is the _High Striker_, I tried it, but the bell only went up to 30 and Gary laugh at me. The bastard went up to 100, he's lucky he's a boy and is stronger than me!

I will admit, I'm actually having lots of fun with Gary. I never thought hanging out with him will be this much fun. Feeling the adrenaline rush and that feeling like you could do anything feels so great. Still, I tried my best to cool down my excitement. I'm just glad it made me feel less comfortable in this horrible skirt I'm wearing.

"Oh! Let's take a picture together Gary!" I said as I held his hand tight and pulled him to a photo booth. We both sat inside and I put in 5 bucks.

Gary chuckle, "I should be angry with myself." He said.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Why?"

"Because I'm letting you boss me around." I laugh a little.

"Shut up, you're enjoying it as much as I am." Lighting hit the side of his shoulder.

"Really? Thought I was bored to hang with girly boy?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yea whatever you say Gary." I said as I click the three photos one instead one huge one. Also making it two so Gary could get one. I lean against Gary, smiling. "Ready Gary?"

"Whatever you say Alex." He mockingly say as the camera light flash and took a picture. Getting ready for the next shot.

"Now a funny one." I grab the side of Gary's mouth and made it into a smile when the camera flash again. I let go and start laughing at the embarrass angry Gary. That was a good one.

"Damn you girly boy. Fine now it's my turn." He grab the side of my face and pulled me into a kiss just in time when the camera flash and took the last picture. He pulled away, smiling at my now red face. "What? It was only fair if I did that girly boy."

Feeling the strange warm fuzzy feeling inside me, I turn away from him and blush. "Shut up." I mumbled as I grab the two pictures and hand one to Gary. I put mine away as he look at his with amusement before he put his away.

"Ah I love your adorable face in the last one." Adorable? My heart start beating faster. Damn him for making me feel this way.

"Yea whatever you say Gary." I said as I hurried out of the booth and try to walk away from him as I can.

"Hey! Remember what I said girly boy." I stopped. Oh yes, I have to hold his hand... Damn you Gary!

Turning around, I walk back to him who is smirking at me with amusement. I took his hand and he held mine tightly. I could feel my heart starting to beat fast. Why do I act this way after he does that to me? No I act like that whenever he shows me a somewhat caring side of his.

"Let's go turn our tickets in shall we?" I merely nod as he led us to the prize tent. Surprisely Jimmy and...Pinky? They're both standing out in the front, I felt Gary's hand tighten on mine when he notices Jimmy. Pinky and Jimmy turn to look at us. Jimmy frown at the sight of Gary but then turn shock when he sees me next to Gary wearing the girl outfit.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Jimmy ask.

"Alex? You mean that one boy named Alexander but is called Alex?" Pinky said confusedly.

"I-" Gary wrap his arm around my waist and pull me close.

"She's here with me, because we're on a date. Alexandria is my girlfriend." Gary proudly announce. Jimmy, Pinky, even my mouth just drop at what that bastard just said. WHAT!

"You have... a girlfriend?" Pinky ask as Gary nod. Jimmy look at me, giving me you 'better tell me what's going on.'

"Well it was nice chatting with you two morons. I'm going to trade my tickets in to get her a prize." Gary said as he walks up to the tent but only to be followed my Jimmy.

"Funny I'm doing the same for Pinky." They both stare at each other glaring. Feeling the tension in the air rise, I spoke up so they won't brawl each other out by the way they're staring at each other.

"Umm please don't fight you two." Gary chuckle, he pat Jimmy's shoulder who brush it off in matter of seconds.

"Don't worry my Alexandria. We're not going to fight. You have my word." Gary said in a sarcastic voice as he enter the tent.

Jimmy look back. "Don't worry I'm not going to fight him unless he makes the first move." I nodded as Jimmy enter the tent leaving Pinky and me by ourselves.

Pinky sigh, she shakes her head. "Boys..." She turn her attention towards me. Frowning at me, she spoke in her snotty attitude voice. "So tell me what is your relationship with that sociopath and Jimmy Hopkins?"

"Umm well Jimmy is my friend and so is Gary."

"Gary's your boyfriend, he just said-"

"Gary likes to say a lot of things for the hell of it." I finished for her.

"Are you sure there? He don't make you feel this strange warm fuzzy feeling inside? He don't make your heart race?"

"Well yea he does, but-"

"But nothing! If you feel that way about him then you have feelings for him. You know you LIKE him in THAT way." Pinky said as she puts her hands on her hips. "I may not know a lot things about feelings between two commoners like you two, but I can see it on your face. You do have feelings for that sociopath."

Feelings... I have feelings for Gary?... The way he make me feels, that mean I have feelings for... him?

Shaking my head. "No no no, you're wrong there I don't have any feelings for him." Pinky growls with annoyance.

"You're naive you do know that? Barely meeting you I can see it as plain as day. Fine don't believe what I say. What do I care. You mean nothing to me anyways." Pinky said as she looks away towards the entrance of the tent.

* * *

"Well Jimmy-boy, never thought we'll meet face to face again." Gary said as he and Jimmy stood in front of the counter inside the Prize tent looking at all the prizes. "I bet you've tons of questions for me."

"Damn right I do."

Gary chuckle. "Sadly for you my friend, I won't answer any of them, not when the time has come." Jimmy look at him confused, when the time has come? What the hell is that suppose to mean.

Jimmy sigh, "Fine at least answer me this, why is Alex with you? And why is he dress like a girl?" Jimmy ask.

Gary smirk, _'Just as I expected, he and femme-boy didn't find out yet. Good.' _He thought to himself.

"Why not ask Alex since he is your friend." Gary mockingly said as he points to the teddy bear and hand the guy 10 tickets since it cost that much. Holding the bear in his arms, he head straight to the door till Jimmy stops him.

"Gary, we both know we don't like each other, but I swear to god if you hurt him I'll-"

"Hurt him? You truly are a moron Hopkins." Gary said as he jerks his arm away from Jimmy. "Have you forgotten he is my friend? I'm not that much cruel to hurt a friend."

Jimmy scoffs. "Yea then why the hell did you hurt me and Petey then huh?"

Gary chuckle. What a moron indeed. "Like I said before, you're just a liability, a tool. Petey was just for entertainment friend." He said as he left a very confused yet angry Jimmy inside the tent.

* * *

"Here." Gary toss a big brown stuffed teddy bear towards me. He walks over and grabs my hand. "Let's go ride the ferris wheel."

I merely nod, and let him lead me over to the Ferris wheel. I turn to look back at Jimmy who hand Pinky a teddy bear just like mine to her. She smiles happily and kiss him on the lips. So they were on a date. I look back at Gary who seems a little annoyed and irritated right now. I wonder what those two talk about in the tent.

Stopping in our short walk, I look forward to see us standing in line for the Ferris Wheel. "This is last ride then we are heading back to the Bullworth Academy." said Gary

I merely nodded, trying to control myself from asking what happen inside the tent. One thing for sure is that I'm glad they did not fight, but I know one day they will.

I snap out of my thoughts when Gary and I reached to the front of the line and when an empty gondola came in front of us. We both payed the guy and enter the gondola. I placed my bear onto the floor near me as Gary sat right next to me. When the door to our gondola was shut, I heard Gary muttered. "Damn Hopkins..."

When the Ferris wheel started moving, my eyes widened and I glanced down as we got higher and higher. Crap! I was so busy worry about Gary that I forgot I'm afraid of heights! I scoot closer to Gary and clutch the side of his uniform. He look at me like what the hell I'm doing.

"I'm... Scared of heights..." I admitted as I look up at the sky refusing to look down at the ground.

Gary chuckle. "Well why the hell did you even agree to ride with me if you are? Unless you didn't want to disobey your master." He smirks.

I didn't even bother arguing back, my mind was so focus on how far up we are. From this height I could instantly die. No I shouldn't talk like that. I'm fine. I'm okay.

My body begins to tremble from fear, damn it, I hate being scared of heights.

I snap out of my thoughts when I felt Gary's arm wrap around my waist and he pull me close to his chest. My heart begins to beat fast, feeling the blush creep up on my face, I look up at Gary who is staring out at the view in front of him.

"G-Gary?"

"If you're that damn scared, then keep your eyes on me girly boy." He said as the Ferris wheel kept going, and he didn't even turn to look at me. Too busy looking out at what's in front of him. Too busy thinking.

Listening to what he said, I stare at Gary's face, my eyes only focusing on him, and being in his arms. I could feel my fears slowly being put away at ease. Up this close, I finally have a chance to take a good look at Gary. I won't deny it, he's very... handsome... Even with that scar of his.

I blush at the very thought, Gary handsome? Did I just say that?

'_You do have feelings for that sociopath.'_

No I don't Pinky. You're wrong.

I snap out of my thoughts when I felt the Ferris wheel stop and when I turned my head; I saw that we're stuck at the top. I grab the side of Gary's shoulder and look away from the ground. The way it looks, everything look so small.

Gary chuckles. "Well it's going to be awhile before we get off here. So." Gary cup the bottom of my chin and a smirk appear on his face. "Let's enjoy ourselves."

He leans forward to capture my lips but I turn away just in time. Looking at the metal bar in front of us, I spoke. "Gary what am I to you?"

"What? Where is this coming from?"

"Am I just a friend of yours that you take advantage of and use for your own pleasure?" I ask softly, trying my best to control the tears in my eyes. I don't want to hear the truth. If I do it's going to hurt. Like all the times he make me feel like I'm being used.

"Did that snotty brat Pinky said something to you?"

"No. Just answer my question."

"No."

"No?"

Gary sigh, he look away out towards the building in Bullworth. "No, you're not that kind of friend to me. You're nothing like that at all." I frown and shook my head.

"Then why do you tease me so much Gary?"

"Tease?"

"You... kiss me so many times... You say we're friends and nothing more yet you said to me you lust for me. You do things like that to me where it leaves me so confused about my feelings-..." I stop what I was going to say. Was I going to say my feelings for him? Why was I-

"Wait, are you trying to say you have feelings, for me?"

My eyes wide in shock. Do I really have feelings for Gary?

"I-I... I don't know... You make feel this strange feeling inside. My heart beats fast whenever you do this. I-I can't think straight without thinking of you. I-I... don't know why I'm feeling this way." I admitted to him.

"You're so naive Alex." Gary turn to look at me, he grabs my hand and puts it on his chest making my heartbeat fast from this sudden action. "It means you like someone. When you feel that way, you like someone idiot."

I... like Gary... That's impossible! I can't! How is it! But I-I...

When he said those words, they feel right. Do I really like Gary? I never thought that I-

I snap out of my thoughts when Gary leans forward, my heart begin racing from the lust showing in his brown eyes. My cheeks begin to burn, I tilt my head away so he won't kiss me.

"G-Gary, no, you can't keep doing this to me. You can't tease me anymore and lead me on. You can't." I can't handle the feeling of being used anymore. I can't.

"Then I won't anymore _Alex."_ Gary said as he cups the bottom of my chin and turn my face towards him. He capture my lips with his. Feeling that warm feeling swarm inside me, decided to just go along with what I'm feeling. I kiss him back.

Melting into the kiss and sighed softly as I placed another one against his lips. As I begin kissing him with a slight fierceness to it, Gary's hands began to roam on the back of my uniform. I gasp slightly as he kiss the jawline of my face, then slowly back up to capture my lips once again.

This all feel so good to me. I wonder, does Gary like me back? No, he said he won't lead me on anymore. He must then.

Parting my lips slightly, allowing him to enter my mouth and dominate me once again. I moan against his mouth as his tongue slowly wrap around my own and start having the battle of dominance which I knew I was going to lose. Clutching the side of Gary's uniform, I pulled him closer to me, increasing the heat between us.

Soon, the kisses became rhythmic as we parted and joined again and again; the sound we could only hear was the sweet sound our lips made and the short of our breathing. Making me realize even more that I like Gary.

Sadly this ended when Ferris wheel started up again and I forced myself to pull away from Gary. I scoot away from him and we sat in silence till our gondola landed to the ground, I took my bear before climbing down with Gary. He grab my hand and lead me out of the carnival to Bullworth.

Walking through the night of this town, heading back to the academy, I can't help but think about what just happen. Today I just realize not only I like Gary, that he might like me back. Does this mean...

"Gary... What does this mean?... Us?" I ask him, trying to control my blush.

Gary chuckle, "Well this means not only we're just friends, but friends with benefits." My eyes lower. "No you're not some friend I use for pleasure. I admit I am fascinated by you, and amused that you feel the same way. This means you belong only to me girly boy, **me** only."

I rolled my eyes. "Yea whatever you say Gary." I said as I pull the wig off. It's already midnight, and everyone is already in bed since classes start tomorrow. I try to control the smile that is slowly creeping on my face. I guess Gary is not mostly bad. I'm glad there is a side of him that cares. The side that makes him human.

I guess this means, things are for sure not going to be the same anymore. Since we both like each other well I think I like Gary more than he likes me. Hmm I like Gary. It feels weird just saying it, but yet at the same time so right.

"So Emma was indeed right. You did take an identity of a boy to come to this school. Yet you're dressing like a girl, never thought you're the type to like cross-dressing,_Alexandria"_

Gary and I look up to see a boy, standing by the door of the boys' dorm. I look closer at the boy, he looks very familiar. Wait! That can't be!

"L-Lucien?... Is that you?" He smiles.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" He said as push himself of the door and took a step forward in the moonlight so I can get a better look at him. After so long, he looks different a little different, but at least I can recognize him. Not seeing him after so many years. I couldn't help but feel joy and happiness rise in me.

"Lucien... It's really is you." I said as I wipe some of the tears away from my eyes. Lucien's smile spread even more, the same smile that was always there for me. The smile I so loved.

"Yup, I'm back and staying in Bullworth for good."

* * *

**A/N: Woah, does this mean Gary has a little competition? How is Gary going to react to this? And what is Lucien and Alex's relationship? Is Petey going to tell Jimmy about Lucien? What is Lucien's reason? Find out next time!**

**Also Gary is not entirely soft, remember there is a crazy side of him.**

**Next Chapter: Preps Are No Good**


	11. Preps Are No Good

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/OC, and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 11: Preps Are No Good-_

"Yup, I'm back and staying in Bullworth for good."

I couldn't help but smile at this news, but it soon fade once a certain somebody interrupt this moment.

"So who is your _friend_ Alex?" Gary said with a hint of sarcasm as I felt him tightly his grip on my hand that I forgot about. Lucien notice this, he looks at me confused. I have to explain him later.

"Gary this is Lucien Wilkinsons, he's an old childhood friend of mine. His parents were very close my mother and her family. We haven't seen each other since-"

"My parents moved to London, but now they've moved here." Lucien finished. "I've heard from your grandmother Emma that you transfer here as a boy." I nodded.

I rub the back of my head in embarrassment. "Yea well it's the only way I could stay here. I don't mind, because I'm use to dressing like one, I'm sure my grandma told you. It's actually nice living here." I admitted. "So Lucien are you are staying here for good?"

"Yes, I am even enrolled here at this school. I start my classes tomorrow." Lucien said. Really? That's great! Lucien looks over at Gary. "So I see you know Alexandria's secret. You must be Gary Smith, I've heard a lot about you mate."

Gary rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh sure I bet you do 'friend.' If you excuse us" Gary grabs my arm, dragging me up the stairs to the boys' dorm.**"My** roommate and I have to go to bed now."

"Uhh I'll see you tomorrow at school Alexandria." Lucien said as he walks away.

Gary scoff, still dragging me inside the dorm and to our room. No one was in the lobby or the hallways to see us. Gary push me inside, locking the door behind us, like he's making sure Lucien won't come in.

I toss the wig on my desk and turn to glare at Gary. "What was that for?"

Gary sits on his bed and crosses his arms. "Alright girly boy, time to tell me what you and that Preppie boy's relationship is." He said with a frown. "And that's an _order._" Seriously?

I sigh, taking a seat on my bed. Can't disobey him or I'll get punish. "...I met Lucien when I was about 5 years old. His mother and mine were very close friends, almost like sisters in fact. She always bring Lucien over to visit us. Even though his father didn't want his son around a commoner, even though my mother's family is wealthy, but-"

"She married a commoner and her family saw it as a disgrace. Which force your mother choose between her family and the man she loves." Gary finished.

"Yea, my mother pick my father over them, and the money. My mother's family even most of her friends were very disappointed in her, but Lucien's mother did not care. She stuck by her side to the very end. Lucien was the first friend I ever had, we always use to play together, sadly after my mother pass away, His mother visits my father to check on him time to time." My eyes lower at the memory. "Weeks went by, her daily visit start going less and less than soon no more, that's when Lucien's parents moved to London when I was about 7, during that time when my father force me to look like a boy."

Gary chuckle, "Makes sense. So you're friends with a Wilkinsons. The Wilkinsons and the Harrington are the two major families that fund this school." Really? I did not know that. "Hmm so he came here to see you, because your grandmother told him you were here... Hmmm..."

"My grandma must stay in touch with them. I think she only contact them and ask them if Lucien can come to this school to watch me. It has to be that reason." Or why else will my grandma would contact Lucien's family. She was upset that his mother encourage my mother to marry my father.

"Hmmm" Gary lies on his bed, looking up in the ceiling, he's probably thinking.

I better go take a shower, I want to get out of this outfit. Grabbing a pair of pajamas, heading straight to the bathroom. Locking the door so Gary won't come in. I just have a feeling one of these days when I forget to lock the door, he'll barge in, I just know it.

Turning on the shower, feeling the warm soothing water hit my body, it feels so good I might actually fall asleep.

"Lucien..." I whisper. He's finally back, I cannot believe it, I never thought I'll see him again when he moved. Seeing him now feels good. I'm glad he still remembers even though we were both very young when we met. All the times we play in my grandma's garden. I miss those days.

Finishing up the shower, I got out and fully dress in my pajamas. I look in the mirror at myself. No wonder he can recognize me. I still look the same, I still have my baby face. The only thing has change is that my long black hair is short. It's strange, I inherited my mother's blue eyes and my father's black hair. I wish I had my mother's beautiful blonde hair, but I guess my father's hair color will have to do.

Grabbing my clothes, I walk back into our room, tossing it my hamper, I look over at Gary who is still laying on his bed but this time in a grey tank top and black boxers. Kind of similar to what I'm wearing right now except I'm wearing a black t-shirt.

I walk over to my bed and sit at the edge of it. "...Alex you're not going to talk that Lucien person anymore." Gary said sternly. I look at him in shock. What?!

"W-Why?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a good enough reason Gary."

"To me it is." I frown at him.

"Gary I can't just not talk to him. He's my friend."

"So am I."

"Should I stop talking to you then?" I said as Gary frown at me. "I'm sorry but I can't do that Gary. I can't stop talking to him, because you said so. He's my friend, I care about him a lot, and we haven't seen each other in a long time."

Gary scoff, "Define care in your words Alex. Do you care about him the same way like with Hopkins and Petey? Or do you care for him the same way like you feel for me?"

Baffle, I shook my head vigorously. "What? No! Of course not! Lucien is like a brother to me."

"Well Wilkinsons is a prep and to preps, marrying their relatives is no biggie-"

"NO! I don't like Lucien in that way. No feelings what so ever for him." I said.

"...So you have no feelings for that prep? None? Not even a tiny piece?"

I sigh, "Yes Gary for the last time, I have NO feelings for him what so ever. Besides... The only person I like is... you..." I admitted, feeling my face begin to burn. I still can't believe I like Gary. GARY! GARY FREAKING SMITH! Of all the people in this school I like him. I'm not saying it's bad, it's just, I never thought I would.

Gary chuckle, "Ah yes how could I forget."

"...Do you... like me back?" I ask him. Okay that's a dumb question. Why did I even ask! He just said at the carnival he won't tease me anymore. He also said he is fascinated by me.

"Like is not a good enough term, I would say _obsess."_ My mouth drop. Obsess?! "You're a very interesting person, everyday you surprise me. Yet You are weak when it comes to fights and-"

"I get it. I get it."

"And the determination, the kindness, that is showed in your blue eyes. If only you realize how much you race into my mind all the time." He finished. That is kind of... scary... No wonder why Gary don't want me talking to Lucien. He don't want him near me, his freaking OBSESSION!

"Umm well I'm going to bed now so goodnight." I grab the covers only to be stopped by Gary once again.

"Hold on girly boy. From now you're sleeping in my bed, so get over here." He said. I knew he was going to say that.

A small smile appear on my face, I make my way over to his bed and lay next to him. He turns off the lamp and scoot closer to me where I could feel his chest press up against my face. My heart begins to race a little from this close contact. Wrapping his arms around me, pulling me closer in a protective embrace.

The warmth coming from Gary feels so very soothing. I don't know if I could ever go on without it if Gary keeps doing this. Only I feel this way to him, Gary, and no one else.

"You feel so warm Gary..." I mumbled.

Gary scoffs. "Don't give me that mushy crap. Go to sleep."

I rolled my eyes, same old Gary. "Alright. Hey since we you know... umm like each other... Do we have to hold hands-"

"Girly boy, I'm not gay." Gary said sternly.

I frown at him. "I never said you were." Besides where did he even get that idea from?

"Yea, but if we hold hands, and announce to everyone we're going out, then they'll think we're gay." Oh yea. I have forgotten about that I'm posing boy. "I agree we have 'something', so for now we're just friends with benefits and one day you'll be my girlfriend."

_G-Girlfriend?_

"Umm sorry Gary, but we can't just go out like that. We don't even know that much about each other-"

"That's why I said we are just friends with benefits. You're so stupid. When the time comes, you'll be promoted as my girlfriend." Gary chuckle darkly. "Girlfriend... I can get use to saying that... You're all mine..."

I rolled my eyes and smile, it's a good thing it's dark or Gary would be like 'ah you enjoy being dominated by me?' I know how he is. Snuggling closer to him, I slowly fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**_The next day..._**

"Hey didja you hear? About the new kid in the sophomore class?"

"Yea! He's Lucien Wilkinsons, the youngest son of Katherina and Merrick Wilkinsons, one of the best fashion designers in the country! His mother is British while his father is Austrian, I've heard they've met in the Safari in Austria."

"Don't forget he is the cousin of Derby Harrington, and they both model Aquaberry's clothing. He's also U.S.A and U.K Fashion magazine cover model!"

I rolled my eyes at the small group of junior high girls. I look over at Lucien who is sitting in the cafeteria surrounded by people. Answering questions that are ask to him. I don't blame him, what they said is true, he's famous. Still it's kind of annoying when the girls squeal with delight. It hurts my ears with their high-pitch screams. I hate to admit it, I'm glad he's the center of the attention now.

Where am I at? Well I'm sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria by myself and it's lunch. This morning Gary disappear without telling me, probably off to go do his schemes. Or he doesn't want to see Lucien, seriously what is his problem with him? They barely just met and Gary already is annoyed by him. He should give Lucien a chance.

I also haven't seen Jimmy or Petey all day. I think they're mad at me for hanging out with Gary. I have to explain to them the next time I see them and tell them about my secret.

"He's so hotter in person. I want to go over to say hi."

"Whatever Melody, you can't cause Mandy's group all around him like dog." That's true.

He's not only by himself, he's with the Preppies, I can see why since he is in fact related to their leader. Derby's mother and Lucien's mother are sisters. Derby's family, the Harringtons, run an oil company while Lucien's family, the Wilkinsons, run clothing brands. Aquaberry might one of them, I'm not sure though.

Lucien's face light up when his eyes spot me. He start waving at me. The junior-high girls start squealing with delight.

"He's waving at us!" Geez they do that when he barely waves, I wonder what they could do when he says hi.

Lucien gets up, pushing himself away from crowd towards me. "Alex! Isn't this great, I'm in the same class as you." He said as everyone look at him and me confused. Wondering how the heck he knows me. "I wanted to go to this school since I've heard you go here."

I look around us at the students who were whispering among themselves, even Mandy and her group.

"That's that Alexander kid who hangs out with that dweeb, baldy, and sociopath" Christy whisper to Mandy which I can very much where I'm standing.

"How does that punk know him?"

"Is Lucien trying to be funny?"

I laugh softly, way to go Lucien, now we have to explain. "Umm we knew each other when Lucien's family use to live in the same town as I did. That was when we were both 5.. You could say we're childhood friends, right Lucien?"

Lucien nod and stood next to me. He lightly put his hand on my shoulder.

"That's right, you see mates, this lad right here is a very good old friend of mine. We haven't seen each other since we were both 7." Lucien and I start telling them about some of the adventures when we were kids. Unaware that a certain someone is a little annoyed from this.

I encounter that someone when the bell rang and I went to the bathroom to wash my hands since I'm going to Art class next.

"Hey Alexander." I turn to look away from the sink to see Mandy and her group standing by the door. She waves her finger at me. "Do you got a minute?" That's the first. She never wanted to talk to me since that incident with Ted. Since then she hated my guts like how she is with Beatrice.

I nodded, I walk over to her group. Wonder what she wants. "Yea?"

Mandy frown, great, this ain't good. "So you grew up with him big fucking deal! It doesn't give you the right to think you're all popularity now!"

"Yea! Who do you think you are anyways? You're a dork, you may have a cute fac-"

"Melinda." Mandy hiss at the long brown-headed cheerleader next to her.

"Sorry..." Mandy turn her attention back to me. Putting her hands on her hips so she can continue. "The point is you're a nobody. You may think you are popular because you're cute but I ain't fooled by your looks."

"I didn't say-"

"Get a clue pretty boy!" Mandy said as she holds up a magazine, it showed a picture of Lucien with some famous celebrities. "He's a celebrity, a guy like him shouldn't be around with dorks like you and Beatrice." How did Beatrice get into this?

"You got the wrong idea-"

"You don't have a chance to be in the popular crowd like him." Mandy laughs softly as her and her little drama group walk away laughing.

I frown, balling my hands into a fist, I swear she is such a bitch.

"You... don't stand a chance either..." `

"That what you should said to them." I jump slightly and turn around to face Lucien standing in the stall. He push the door open more, walk over, and lean against the wall. "What's the deal? You keep telling people we're childhood buddies, why not say we're friends since we are, aren't we?"

"Of course, but hey! Where were you! Why didn't you help-"

"I stayed low unless it got really out of hand. Besides, if I stepped in would that Mandy Wiles and her gang like you better? And if I came out and took your side, she and her devil spawn group will give you harder time later." Lucien look down at the ground. "If something happened to you when I wasn't around... I couldn't rescue you, could I?"

I stare at him in shock. "Lucien..." Suddenly the second bell rang. "Crap! I'm already late-"

Lucien grabs my arm just in time before I could leave the bathroom. "Don't worry, I ask Dr. Crabblesnitch if it's alright for you to skip this hour and spend it with me." He laughs softly. "Well I sort of bribe him but it work. So let's go outside since we have some catching up to do. Don't worry, the Prefects were told by him so they won't bother us."

Well I don't really care about Art class and we didn't have time to talk to each other without being bother by people. I nodded, follow him to outside in front of the school. We walk over and sit on the benches by the school building.

"This feels nice, already a bad boy skipping a class, mother would be yelling at me if she found out." Lucien said.

I look down at my feet. What Mandy and them said to me is still stuck in my head. "Since you're celebrity and all, if we hang out, I'll get notice. Then like today, girls and maybe some guys will do that again to me. Not just once but countlessly " I said as my eyes lower. "I don't want to ruin your image with you hanging out with a commoner like me. I wonder do we have anything in common anymore since you're famous and all..."

Surprisely Lucien burst out laughing from this, "Haha famous and all? Hahaha Alexandria, you make it seem like I'm the president or something haha" He continue to laugh.

I frown at him. "I'm serious. It's not funny." I said as Lucien taps lightly on my shoulder. He wipe some of the tears away from laughing so hard.

"Look, they are like that, because they haven't seen a famous celebrity before. They'll get used to it just like how they did with my cousin Derby. Trust me, you think it's good at being famous it's not. My parents had to hire some bodyguards outside the school so no paparazzi will enter the school." Lucien turn to smile at me. "Besides it don't matter to me, as long I'm friends with you it's all okay to me."

Lucien...

"Anyways, how is it for you here? You know posing as a boy and all."

"It's kind of easy well not really when it was so hard to hide it from Gary, my roommate." I said , feeling a small blush creep out on my face. Remembering the times Gary kiss me, and I have to obey him or he'll tell. No I won't tell Lucien, he'll get mad and try to fight Gary. "So I just told him, I just have to tell my other friends Jimmy and Petey."

Lucien frown, "Gary.. He held your hand last night... Is he your boyfriend Alexandria?" He ask.

"I-"

"No, right now we're friends with benefit." I turn forward to see Gary walk towards us. His face did not show that he wasn't too happy, probably because I went against his order to not talk to Lucien. My face turning red from what he said. Why did he had to say that? Now Lucien is going wonder how?

Lucien raise an eyebrow. "Friends with benefits?" I shook my head vigorously.

"L-Lucien it's not what it looks like-" Gary sat on the other side of me. He wraps his arm around my waist and pull me close to his chest.

Gary smirk, "Please do explain girly boy?" Gary said in a sarcastic voice as I glare at him. You're not helping! You're making it worse!

Lucien sighs, he gets up. "Well as long as you're happy then it's okay with me." Lucien said to me with a smile. Gary scoff at it. I couldn't help but smile, he's not getting mad, he's not going to brawl Gary. Thank goodness. "Alexandria can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"May I have a word to Gary. I want to ask him something. Please." Lucien does that handsome smile he use to do when he wants something. He use that for some of his photo shoots. Girls call it Lucien's sexy smile while I call it Lucien's favor smile.

I look at Gary who seem a little annoyed, he merely sigh. "Go to your class. I need to talk to him."

"But I-"

"That's an order." Gary said sternly said in a demanding voice. I frown, I got up and walk away heading straight back into the school. I look back at Gary and gave him an order. I swear most of the time he is a jerk!

"Don't be mean to him Gary."

* * *

Lucien smile as he watch Alex enter the school, leaving him and the sociopath. He turn his attention to Gary who is glaring at him with annoyance and distrust in his brown eyes. Just like yesterday night when they've met.

"No need to give me such look Gary. I should be the one doing that to you."

Gary scoff, "Cut the crap barbie boy. You don't have me fool, I can see that you have feelings for Alex." Gary said as Lucien smile at him.

"Maybe or maybe not, why do you care? Jealous?"

"I wouldn't call it jealous. I don't like it when people touch my stuff." Gary said as he smirk. "Besides I don't like to share."

Lucien frown, "So you see as her a property. You are just like when they say, a sociopath who only see people as tools and toy." Lucien said sternly as Gary glare at him even more when he said sociopath. "Unlike you mate, I see her a person."

"Stay away from her."

Lucien chuckle. "Why? Just because she's yours? She didn't seem like it when she denied what you just said about friends with benefits. So that means she is all free." This guy is sure loves ticking him off.

"I don't think you understand, she's mine."

"I don't think **you** understand mate, Alexandria is not yours. if she was, she would have told me, her best friend. Tell me how much do you know about her? And how much does she know about you?" Lucien ask.

"What does it matter. She's mine." Gary hiss.

"It does matter since it has proven to me you are not the rightful candidate for her, an unstable sociopath. Which as for me I am the rightful one." Lucien said as he gets up and walk away, heading to the Harrington House.

"Do not think you can take her away from me model boy. She belong to me and only me." Lucien stops walking and looks back at Gary with a smirk.

"Really? Guess I'll have to take her from you."

Gary smirk and chuckle darkly. "We shall see." He said as he walks off to the entrance of Bullworth Academy. Another enemy to get rid of, but first he has to get rid of a certain shaved-head kid then he'll deal with model boy after.

Lucien laugh softly, another obstacle getting his way from achieving his goal. Luckily this one is determined, fierce, and crazy. This shall be interesting for him indeed.

"Let the games begin Gary Smith."

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh Gary and Lucien going at it. Next chapter it's about Alex, Gary, maybe Lucien, Jimmy, Petey, and Derby! Hint *cough* *cough* Boss fight *cough* *cough* Yup Jimmy going to go against the leader of the Preps? But how is Lucien going to react? Most of all what is Gary going to do since Lucien step into the picture? Find out next time:P**

**Next Chapter: Dishonorable Fight**


	12. Dishonorable Fight

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/OC, and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 12: Dishonorable Fight-_

You know what I hate the most, teachers, annoying as eff. It's Gary's fault. God why did he made me go back to Art class. Oh yea that's right so him and Lucien can have a talk. Those two better not brawl it's bad enough I have to make sure Gary and Jimmy don't.

Anyways I went to Art class, as expected Ms. Philips lecture me for being late. For my punishment, she is making me go to town and buy some paint brushes since most of hers appear missing.

Here am I right now, just bought some paint brushes, and walking on the beach since I don't want to go back to class just yet. Now when she's in a crabby mood. Also it's snowing a little. About time I say since it's early december already.

I snap out of my thoughts when I spot Petey couple yards away from at the Pier. "Petey!" I run over to him, he turns around and is surprise to me. Hell I'm surprise to see him. "What are you doing here? You're suppose to be in school."

Petey laugh. "You too." I hold the bag I'm carrying up to him.

"I am, just getting paint brushes for Ms. Philips." Petey nodded, I walk over and sat right next to him on the bench.

"Say Alex, did you met a guy named Lucien?" Petey ask. I raise an eyebrow.

"Yea... Why?"

"He was looking for you... Do you know him?"

Well this is going to be long. I start explaining to Petey that Lucien is a childhood friend of me and who he is. I left the parts out that I'm a girl, because I'm going to tell him and Jimmy at the same time since it'll be easier. Anyway I start telling Petey who he is and that he's going to our school now.

"So he's your friend. It's strange, I never thought he'll be a Wilkinson and related to Derby. They're always so cold to people below them." I smile.

"Well Lucien is different." I said as Petey nodded.

"Hey did Jimmy tell you about Gary?" I shook my head. What did he do this time. "Jimmy's been dealing with the Preppies lately, and Gary manage to get Tad Spencer and some of the Preppies against him." I rolled my eyes.

"Gary is an idiot. Anyways where is Jimmy now?" I ask.

"He's at the Glass Jaw Boxing Club boxing Bif." Bif? That's Derby's second-in-the-command, why would he fight- "Jimmy is showing he's better than they are." Sounds like a good plan. I just hope he's not getting his ass kick.

"Let's go see if he won." I said as I grab Petey arm and drag him with me. Not even caring if he said no or not, because he is coming with me whether he wants to or not.

"O-okay! You can let go." I did, we start walking to the Glass Jaw Boxing Club. On the way over there, the snow is coming down a little bit faster. I hope it doesn't snow too bad since I'm not wearing a coat and neither is Petey right now.

Finally made at the club, we enter inside to Bif and Jimmy still fighting. Bryce, Gord, Chad, and Parker are watching them fight. I'm surprise their leader, Derby, isn't watching since his best man is going to get beat soon.

The Preps turn around, and chuckle at us. "Came to see your poor friend get beaten?" Parker said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yea uh-nope we came here to see your friend get beaten." I smile as the Preps just scoff.

"Wait hold on, you're Alexander Emerison right?" I nodded. Parker look Bryce. "Go tell Derby his cousin Lucien's friend is here." Bryce nod, and ran upstairs. I guess their leader really is here. Still, why did he have to go tell him I'm here?

Petey and I walk over to sit on one of the benches to watch Jimmy, but only to be interrupted by Bryce when he came back down from upstairs. He walks over to me.

"Derby wants to meet you. He's in the bar." He said as he walks back over to the Preppie crowd to watch Bif.

Petey lightly tap my shoulder. "Well aren't you getting popular." I shook my head with a smile.

"Oh shut up Petey." I laugh softly as I hand him the bag and get up from the bench. I'll be back."

Petey nod, I walk over to the stairs and head up to the room with the sign Bar on it. Taking a deep breath, well time to meet Lucien's cousin and the leader of the Preppies.

I grab the doorknob and enter inside to find a boy looks to be a year older than me. He has blond hair and prominently black eyebrows. His uniform is the same like all the other Preppies. He looks to be a couple of inches taller than me but he looks shorter than Bif though. I'm guessing this Derby by the way he's looking at me like I'm the most boring thing in the world.

"Ah you must be Alexander Emerison. My dear cousin Lucien has told me all about you commoner." I rolled my eyes. I bet he did. Derby gesture his hand to a seat next to him. "Have a seat."

I walk over and sat down. "So Derby, what do you want? You wouldn't ask for me, a commoner, to help you unless it has to do with me." It's true. Derby, I've heard a bunch of stuff about him, and I believe them. He's no different from most Preps, think they're better than everyone because they have money and stuff. How ignorant.

"You are so right indeed commoner."

"It's Alex. Don't call me commoner or I'm not going to help you." Derby chuckle.

"My apologies Alex. You see I need your assistence, I'm having trouble with my cousin Lucien." Lucien? What does he have do with this. "And you're someone very dear to him since he talks about you nonstop."

"So, what does this have to do with me?"

Derby picks up his glass and looks at the honey liquid inside which I'm guessing is alcohol since this is a bar. "Ever since Lucien got here, he's been causing... trouble, blackmailing me in fact. If I don't do what he says, he's going to have me lose all my money." Wow, so he is desperate to need my help. Still why would he do this?

"Why would Lucien do this to you?"

"Isn't it obvious? He want to humiliate me and turn me into his little slave." Derby said as he takes a drink. "I want you to talk to him. Convince him to hand over that letter, he'll know what you're talking about."

I frown, "Okay but what will I get out of this?" Derby chuckle.

"Money of course." I scoff, really? You think I'll do that for money. I think Lucien must have a very good reason to do that to him and I'm just going to let it go since I trust him.

"Sorry Derby, but I don't really care about money and all. So no deal." I said as I get up and about to walk away but only to be stop by him grabbing my arm.

"I gave you an option but you leave no choice commoner. I'm just going to have to force Lucien to hand it over and the only way he'll do that is by you." Derby jerk me back and let go, making me fall down to the floor behind him. He walks over to the door which is the only leading out of the bar. He leans against and crosses his arms.

I get up off the ground and glare at him. "Bastard. Just let me go, then I won't have to tell Lucien or the police about this." Derby laughs.

"Do you think the police will listen to you? I have the money, they'll believe anything I say as long as I got give them the dough. And you a lowlife commoner can't do a thing about it."

"So you're just going to have me lock up here till Lucien gives you what you want?" I ask as Derby nod. I shook my head. "You are-"

"Who's the baddest! Me!" Sounds like Jimmy. Not that loud he is. I'm guessing that mean he has won.

Derby frowns, "I swear these idiots." He said as he leave the room, probably going to see who that is. I run over to only find it lock. Damn it Derby!

Looking around the room, I run over to the huge window to see Jimmy fighting some of the Preppies. My eyes search around the room to find Petey. He's trying to stay out of Jimmy's way which is a very good idea. Suddenly the door to the bar open and in comes Derby. He slams the door behind him.

"That gorilla will pay for this." I'm guessing he's talking about Jimmy. Derby turn his attention towards me, I jump a little from his intense glare. He walk over to me and grab my arm. Dragging me to the counter where a door is, oh hell no! I struggle against him, then suddenly he slaps me across the face hard. Knocking the wind out of me. "Stupid brat."

Pain shot from my cheek throughout my body. That freaking hurt! Too focus on the pain, I didn't even realize he pick me up and hop over the counter. He open the door and toss me inside. Closing the door behind him and locking it.

Holding my cheek, I got up off the ground and start banging on the door. "Derby! Open this door!" I yelled as a sound of a door being slam open.

"You pathetic wrench, hiding behind your friends." That sounds like Jimmy.

"I'm leveraging the assets I have and you don't. Friends." I rolled my eyes.

"Just shut up Derby." Yea, go kick his butt, Jimmy.

"Here's some more tactics for you, poor boy."Sounds of glass and stuff hitting the ground. I'm guessing Derby is throwing stuff at Jimmy. "Get that buffoon out of here." And he's calling for back up. That's not fair.

"Come on Jimmy!"

After a few minutes in the closet, the fight was finally over, no longer I can hear fist hitting their bodies. All I can hear is them groaning in pain, even Derby which I'm glad since he freaking slap me.

I held the side of my cheek and rub it to ease what's left of the pain "Who's the boss? I can't hear you rich kids." jimmy yelled as I hear him jerk Derby since he groan in pain. "Who's the boss now, my WASPY little friend?"

Derby mere groan. "Answer the question!"

"You are." Derby mumble which I barely heard in time.

"LOUDER!"

"You are!" Derby yelled. I smile and shook my head, Jimmy I swear you're just off.

"Good, that's right, me."Jimmy said. "Now you girls learn to play nice, understand?"

"Jimmy make them tell you where they put Alex." Petey said.

"There's no need Peter." That's Lucien. I back away from the door as I heard it being unlock. Opening the door, stood Lucien right there with a smile. "Glad to know you're okay."

I couldn't help but smile back and nod. Lucien.

"What? He had Alex lock up? You bastard." Jimmy kick the side of Derby's stomach.

"That's enough James." Lucien said as we both hop over the counter. He walk over and kneel down by his cousin. "I'll deal with this fool. You three head back to the dorms."

"How can we-"

"He's Alex's friend Jimmy." Petey said as Jimmy look at me.

"Yea, I'll explain on the way back." Lucien's eyes narrow at me. "What?"

"...Your cheek is red. Did he hit you?" He ask in a very serious voice that I never hear on him before. I merely nod, Lucien frown, he turn and glare down at Derby. "Ignorant pest. How dare he..." I tense a little from the way he spoke so serious and threatening. He reminds me of Gary a little.

Speaking of Gary. Now I wonder what he and Lucien were talking about. I could ask but then again I don't want to get in their business. Besides Gary will say don't worry about it.

Petey clears his throat. "Well we gotta go." Petey said as he walks out of the room, Jimmy and I follow soon after. I'm glad Petey still got the pain brushes, it's too late to go back to class since I know it's probably already over. Petey said he'll keep them since he has her first period.

"Alright now someone please explain to me who was that guy?" Jimmy ask.

I sigh well this is going to long just like before. I start telling Jimmy what I told Petey, just like before I kept the part out that I'm a girl. I'm going to tell them now that they're here together, both of them. I have to tell them since they are my friends.

"No wonder why he look piss. Derby hit his best friend." Jimmy said. Best friend... They don't keep secrets from each other...

"...Guys I have to tell you something." Petey and Jimmy look at me. I look down at the ground as we kept walking through the streets of Bullworth to get back to the Academy. God this sounds so easy in my head. Okay you can do this Alex. Here it goes."My name is not Alexander... It's Alexandria... And I'm a girl..."

Moment of silence then. "Bwahahahaha!" Jimmy and Petey burst out laughing. I frown at them, I knew they're not taking this seriously.

"A girl hahaha did you hear that Pete?"

"Hahaha yea."

"I'm serious guys. I am a girl. I never wanted to lie to you two. I never wanted to keep this from you." Jimmy and Petey stop laughing, they both look at me serious. "I'm not lying about this. I am a girl, I always dress like a boy since I was young. The reason why I pose as a boy to go to this school, because there is no room in the girls' dorm and Crabblesnitch only allow me to stay for that one condition. He was a close friend of my mother."

"...Are you serious? You're really a girl?"

"I don't buy it. You can't be a girl." Jimmy said. Stubborn. I knew he would be the main one to try to get to. I guess I have no choice. There is no other way but to do this.

Feeling my face begin to burn with an embarrassment. I put my hands underneath my shirt and slowly slide it up. Jimmy patiently waiting while Petey is blushing like a mad dog. Can't believe I'm doing this.

I pull my shirt all the way up to my neck, exposing my wrappings wrap around my chest to them. Glad they can't see my boobs. I pull my shirt down quickly so no one else would think I'm flashing my chest at two high school boys.

Jimmy's face turns red. "Y-You're actually a girl." I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us before." Petey ask.

"Because I was scared. I didn't know how. I'm sorry, I never wanted to lie to you two." I said as they both nodded. Jimmy who is blushing crazy, while Petey is not so much.

"No wonder you got mad at me when I said that to Troy and Trent." My gosh, I almost forgotten about that incident, when Jimmy told them I was his girlfriend. I start laughing and shaking my head.

"Geez it's okay. You two don't need to act all weird on me now, please. Just treat me like you did before okay." I said as Petey laugh.

"I know I can but I don't know about Jimmy." Jimmy frowns at him while Petey laughs at him. "Haha so who else knows about this."

"Well Crabblesnitch, Lucien since I known him when I was little and..." I have to tell them. I have to. "Gary..."

Petey's laughter die down, they both look at me in shock. Jimmy scoffs and shakes his head. "Explains why he said that to Pinky and me at the carnival. When did the bastard found out?"

"A while ago, he found out when he found my tampons and wrappings. He kept my secret which is good." I explain to him. I'm only partially telling them the truth since if I tell them that Gary is blackmailing me I know Jimmy will freak out. "He just makes fun of me often."

"Figures, it's Gary after all. Still can't believe he'll do that to you Jimmy and tried to turn the Preppies against you." Petey said. "... Alex is that you need to tell us?"

_'Tell them about Gary and you.'_

Damn you little voice in my head. You're right. I can't keep anymore secrets from them. But if I tell them what will Gary do. Wait no I shouldn't worry what Gary will do. I don't listen to him that much anyways.

"Umm promise me you two won't get mad and do anything stupid." They both look at each other.

"Promise." They said in unison.

Taking a deep breath, feeling my cheeks begin to burn, here it goes. "I... have feelings for Gary... And we kind... you know..." Jimmy and Petey's jaws just drop. Eyes wide with shock. I would be too if I was them.

"WHAT!" They both said in unison again.

Jimmy grab my shoulders and shook me roughly. "Did he drugged you! Did he knock your head so hard-"

"Stop it!" I push him away and frown at him. "No! Gary didn't do any of those stuff to me."

"Alex, you like Gary. GARY FUCKING SMITH. An insane bastard who only cares about taking over the school." Jimmy stated. "I can understand why Gary likes you but YOU! What the hell is wrong with you!"

I rolled my eyes. "Look, I never thought I'll like a guy like him okay. I know he has issues and I don't care. We're not going out if that's what you're asking. That's all I wanted to tell you guys." I said.

Petey clears his throat. "May I tell you something?" I nodded. "Not to be mean or anything, I think you should not be with Gary. Like Jimmy said, he only cares about taking over the school. As your friend I don't like the idea of you and him together but it's your decision."

"Yea I agree with Petey except that if he ever hurt you then I definitely kick his ass." I couldn't help but smile at this. All this time of being scared and thinking I'll lose them. It was so foolish of me to think that.

I walk over and hug both of them even though they were tensing up from this sudden action, but I don't care.

"Thank you. I'm so glad to have you two as my friends." I pulled away from them who are both blushing and rubbing the back of their heads. I smile at both of them. "Let's go back home."

They both merely nod, and we continue to walk to the Academy. On the way they ask me questions on why I dress like a boy? Or why did my parents allow this to happen? Well I explain to them how and why. I also told them not to blame my father, it's not his fault for this, nor never will be.

"I'm surprise you don't hate your father for it." Jimmy said as he walk up the stairs of the boys' dorm. School is already over since it's 5 p.m. I'm going to have a lot of work to make up, but oh well. It was worth it.

"Well I love my dad while you hate yours."

"He's not my dad, he is just some phony my mother married." Petey shakes his head.

"At least your dads are somebody, mine is a librarian." Petey sadly said. We burst laughing, walking into the lobby we stop right in the middle of it. "Alex... Thanks for telling us. Listen if you ever have trouble with-"

"Or if that bastard does something to hurt you. Come and tell us, we're here for you." Jimmy finished.

I smile. "I know you guys will and I am thankful for that. Goodnight." I said as I waved them goodbye. Heading straight to my room, anxious to see my roommate who I barely got to see all day.

I open the door and enter inside. Closing the door behind me, I spot Gary wrapped in a white towel, standing right by his desk, drying his hair. I tried to control my blush as I watch the slide down his broad chest and albs.

"Where were you?" He ask, too busy finishing up drying his hair.

"With Petey and Jimmy." I said as I sat on my bed, looking at him. I have to tell Gary. "Gary, I told them. I told Jimmy and Petey about my secret. They believed me."

Gary stop, he glance at me, I could see in his eyes he is a little mad by this.

I sigh, "Look I know you didn't want me to tell them but I did. They're my friends and they deserve to know." Friends don't keep secrets from other friends.

"Yes you tell me that all the time. I bet now they're thinking in **that** way about you. Oh they have another-"

"You're being paranoid Gary. Even if they did, I will never have feelings for them." I said. "Also why did you turn the Preppies against Jimmy?"

Gary chuckle, "Simply to get rid of him since he's getting in the way of my plan-"

"Derby hit me."

"What?" I look down at my feet and touch my cheek where Derby slap me. Remembering what happen earlier today. "Derby slap me across the cheek, because I was struggling against when he lock me in a room. Jimmy saved me, he beaten all of them including Derby. Lucien-"

"Lucien? What was **he** doing there?" Gary's tone was deep and demanding.

I swallowed. "I don't know, he came and told us to leave. He'll deal with his cousin." Gary chuckle.

"Trying to be a hero now. He thinks he can beat me well that model boy has another thing coming." He said as he slams his hands down on the desk. Making me jump with fright a little. Gary scratches his wooden desk. "He won't beat me. I won't allow it."

"Gary you're being paranoid. This is why you need to take your meds."

"I don't need to take medication! I'm just fine the way I am!" Gary shouts aggressively at me. Making me shudder with fright from the tone of his voice. "Why? Are you saying you don't like me this way? The real me. You don't like the way I am? You want me to go back to the fake Gary and take happy pills-"

"No of course not." I get up and walk over towards him. Even though I'm scare a little by him, but god he needs me. I put my hands on his face. "I like the way you are Gary. I don't want you to ever change. I just want you to take your meds so you won't hurt yourself."

Gary frown, "You don't understand, the meds change who I am. They make feel... different... " Is that why Gary stop taking them. They make him feel different? I don't know, I never taken medication before. "I'm just like you. I desire, have needs, just like you and everyone else."

Gary...

"...Why do you dislike Jimmy and Lucien so much? Don't say you think they're in your way of your goal." Gary close his eyes and rub against the palm of my hand.

"...I don't want them to take you away from me." He admitted. That's why. "The thought of them having you _drives_ me insane. I can't risk it."

I smile. He likes me that much. "They won't. They can't because I like... only you..." I don't know what possess me to do such a thing, but god I felt daring to do this. I lean forward, closing my eyes, and kiss him on the lips.

Gary was surprise by this, but he didn't pull away instead kiss me back. The third kiss, that's when things started to get heated. I allow his tongue to enter and invade my mouth. Letting him dominate and take control since he's always been like that. Feeling this explainable pleasure and desire that only Gary make me feel towards him, and no one else.

Suddenly Gary pulled back, both of us panting deeply from our intense kisses. _"Alex..._ I don't know how long I can control myself." He said, sounding as if he could break any second.

I stare into his brown eyes that are filled with lust, desire, but most of all fear, that he might hurt me. It never occur to me that Gary tried so hard to control himself around me. Even when I could do what he says, he didn't force me too.

I think that's why I like Gary. There's a side of him that is caring, he ain't the monster that everyone think he is. I don't regret ever liking him, but now I think I like him more, actually a lot.

Feeling my heart beat fast, I decided to follow my desires, what I want. I smile, rubbing the side of Gary's face. "I don't want you to hold back anymore Gary." I lean forward and once again kissing him on the lips.

This time there is no going back, but thinking about it. I never regretted my decision that day. Not ever.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh! Gary and Alex going to do it! Okay from now on it's going be Rated M, for the ones who don't like lemons there's going to be a warning sign like this: !WARNING!LEMON!SCENE!, and another sign to tell you when it's over. !LEMON!SCENE!OVER!. It's just a warning to those who don't like lemons.**

**Also don't worry Gary won't go soft after this, he is still our favorite paranoid sociopath we all love! Anyways review and I see you all next time:)**

**Next Chapter: Forevermore**


	13. Forevermore

**A/N: This chapter will be Gary's POV and a reminder, LEMON in this chapter. Well, the whole chapter is lemon. If you can't handle it, go to the next chapter^^**

**!WARNING!LEMON!IN!THIS!CHAPTER!WARNING!LEMON!IN!TH IS!CHAPTER!WARNING!LEMON!IN!THIS!CHAPTER!WARNING!L EMON!IN!THIS!CHAPTER!**

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/OC, and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 13: Forevermore-_

"I don't want you to hold back anymore Gary."

Alex leans forward and kiss him once again. Hearing that simple sentence coming out of her mouth, Gary let the forbidden desires he felt for her that day since he kiss her.

Kissing her back, feeling her sweet soft lips against his. So soft, making him wonder if the rest of her is soft. He pulls her closer to him by gripping her waist and moving it forward. They continue to kiss, parting their lips as they rejoin again and again.

She pulled away from him, looking up at him with her angelic face. Her innocent icey blue eyes stare into his dark brown ones. Alex move her hands and press them on his chest. This is it. This where she's going to change her mind. Tell him this is a mistake. She shouldn't be doing this with him.

_He_ shouldn't be doing this with her.

Gary snap out of his thoughts when she lean forward and capture his lips once again. This time with more desire and passion. The way she wrap her arms around his neck, pulling closer to deepen their kiss, is all the encouragement Gary needs to continue on. Even though a part of him wanted to stop, but he chose not to listen to that. It surprise and shocks him that she wanted to continue.

His hands roam down her back, and on her sides, increasing the heat between them.

Scooping her up in his arms, he walks over to his bed since it's the closest and lay her down below him. Their kisses soon turn into nothing but desire and pleasure. Gary moves against her to increase the pressure between them. It made her moan inside Gary's mouth. Sending an electric signal to his erection, making it throb.

Gary kisses from her mouth down to her neck, leaving a hot trail behind, making her gasp with a sweet sound. He puts his hand underneath her shirt, looking at her seeing if he should continue. A small smile with that adorable blush appear on her face, she nod, he pulled it off, leaving her with her wrappings around her chest and her pants.

His hands undo her pants's buttons and pulled them off since they were easiest. Now the wrappings. He start to undo the wrappings around her chest, in the corner of his eyes he watch her face begin to turn red and the way she's biting her lip, trying to tell herself to not stop him. He chuckle softly at her innocence. Finally he pull the wrappings off and toss them aside. There she lays below him only in her panties, and chest expose to him.

He smile at the way she's looking away from him, biting her lip, trying to control herself from covering her chest from him. He couldn't help but stare are her almost naked form. He seen bunch of girls before, but none attracts him to them. Not one but her...

He watches as her breasts move up and down. The way she's trembling with fear, embarrassment, and pleasure. The way she's looking at him with that innocent angelic face of hers. She looks so cute... That he wants to do nothing but to ravish her.

Gary leans down brushes the tips of her nipples with his long slender fingers. He puts his hands on her breasts, slowly caress them. "So soft... They're all mine..." Gary said as he opens his mouth on one of her breasts, trying to get it in his mouth as much of her as he can. Flicking his tongue around the small bud, Alex gasps and she moans and she writhes under him.

"Gary... S-Stop... Teasing me..." Gary chuckle against her breast.

He squeezes them lightly, just like that night when he touch them, for some reason they're much softer and they fit just right in his hands, even though they're small.

"Can't Alex, I have to because..." He kisses the valley between them and goes south to stop at her naval. "I'm going to tease every _inch_ of your body."

She shudder slightly, but did not stop him which is good since he wasn't going to stop. Kissing her stomach to distract her, he slowly slips under the cotton of her panties. Right in the center where she's damp.

Gary chuckle softly. "Naughty girl, already wet." He starts to caresses her, pushing the fabric down with the back of his hand, while his mouth goes back to her breast; one finger traces her intimate lips making her shiver under him and his finger slip inside her.

It hardly does since she's tight. The idea of being inside her goes straight to his groin and making him feel all light-headed.

The sounds she makes were sweet, rhythmic ones, they follow the rhythm of his finger working in and out of her. Getting her use to the feeling of something inside her,_him._She toss her head to the side and moan beneath him as his finger work their magic on her.

"It... f-feels so g-good...," Gary couldn't help but smirk, he's making her feel this way. Only him. He wants to give her _everything_. Show her the true meaning of pleasure.

'_Alexandria is not yours. if she was, she would have told me, her best friend.'_

Gary's eyes narrow, why is he thinking of Lucien right now? Alex never told him that she has feelings for him, Gary, and not Lucien. Why?

_'He's my friend.'_

He growl silently, he's her friend too, what? Is she trying to say she has feelings for him as well? The thought of that model boy doing this to her is just horrible. No, he will not have her, he cannot.

Gary feels predatory, feral with need, and possession. He remove his hands, and pushes her panties all the way down. He throws it behind his back, then goes up to find her mouth. Kissing her until he removes the towel around his waist and his member pushes up at her entrance to find his place inside of her.

_'She'll never belong to you Gary. She belongs to me.'_

Gary growl, no one will have what is rightfully his, the thought of that brat touching her is driving him insane. Making him mad with jealousy. With one move, he enters her in one thrust, and he takes away both her breath and her virginity.

The feeling of the breaking of her hymen and the sound of her whine _paralyzes_ him. The jealousy and anger he felt moments ago disappear and replace with shock. His brown eyes stare into her face, watching at her eyes close shut, trembling below him with pain. He unwillingly shakes on his arms.

Alex is so tight that it feels painfully delicious to be inside her, and the thought that he must not move now tortures him, but he must not. He don't want to hurt her.

It just occurs to him, that she's the purest thing he ever had, and the first. The thought of being her first made him proud and felt good, but right now he shouldn't be thinking that. He has to do something.

Part of him wants to fuck her _hard;_ wants to possess and dominate her very soul. But the other part, the small part he told himself to never show this side of him. he chooses to listen to. Telling him to cherish and show her affections.

He reminds himself she trusted him with this, her first time, with him, a sociopath, the guy who everyone is afraid of. He wants it to be good for her. He wants for her to not regret it, ever. Not regret the first time with him, and thinking she should have done it with Lucien.

"Alex...," he says, with rough voice. He balances himself on his knees and one arm as he brings his free hand to her cheek rubbing it to calm her trembling body. She doesn't look at him, keeping her eyes close and trying to ignore the pain.

"I didn't realize you were-"

She shakes her head and opens her eyes, Gary sees small tears form in them.

"It's okay..." She says with a small smile. "I'm just... glad it's you..." Gary smile back, hearing her say that made him glad that he didn't try to stop her, and the fact she don't regret this.

Remembering she's in pain, Gary bents down. "Alex... I can make it okay..." He says. "Do you want me to stop?..." He wants her to say no, he wants her to say continue. He doesn't want this to end. He doesn't want to go back to the dark just yet.

Alex looks at him, while he waits for an answer that seems to never come. She must have notices his tight jaw, and his tense shoulders, and the strength he uses to keep himself up, to not touch more parts of her. She seems to realizes the will he's holding on to and the effort it takes him to not sink into her, and drive into her very core. He stares into her eyes, that sweet smile of hers appear on her face. "No... I want you to make it okay."

Gary leans down further only an inch away from her face. "Do you trust me?..." She nodded slowly. "Relax, I promise you it'll get better."

She adjust to him so well. Her breath slowly breaks and his body shake a little with the effort of being gentle and trying to control the need to dominate her. Gary puts his hands on both side of her head, leaning down almost where their chests could touch. He pushes back until he's almost all out of her, and then drives in again. Alex arches up, her nipples brush his chest. Her mouth opens to suck in the air from this sudden action.

Seeing her like this is so beautiful he can't even breathe himself.

"Alex, my Alex, my sweet girly boy... I like you so much..." He whispers against her cheekbone, panting above her, soon leaves a trail of kisses on her face, while he pushes almost all the way out, and then in. He's moving slow till her moan of pain becomes one of pleasure. Even this is tortuous to him.

Hearing her moan, is nearly driving him over the edge. Gary leans down to kiss her deeply, stroking her tongue with his. Then he leans further down where their bodies are press together, he bury his face in the crook of her neck as he start picking up his pace.

Alex's moans gets louder, and she repeating. "Gary." His name over and over to the point where he'll never get tired from hearing his name come out of her mouth.

She move her hands down his bare back, scratching, panting increasing as Gary picks up his pace even more.

He loves the way they fit together, the way she moves with him, so perfectly. A little voice inside his head whispers to him that _once _this is all over, there is no turning back now. He'll never let her go. She'll be the very end of him.

"Gary!" She call out his name as she comes around him. After a few more thrust soon did Gary.

"Oh, Fuck!" He grunted as he pull out just in time when he release. Spilling his seed at his bed sheets it's better to get them stain then to have her pregnant.

Both of them panting as they try to catch their breaths. He began trembling slightly not only the fact they did it, but the fact he open the other side of him that he swore he'll kept hidden away forever. But now it's out and there's no turning back. He don't want to turn back he thinks.

A small part of him is tired of this, tired of pushing people away from him, tired of being alone. But that small part is not enough to other part of him, where he wants to take over the school. The part where he's Gary Smith, the sociopath.

Gary wrap his arms around her, pulling her close to his sweaty body, afraid this girl who is slowly changing him that could slip away from the palm of his hands if he's not careful. The girl who is slowly bringing light to the very darkness in his very soul.

He shouldn't feel these feelings for her. He shouldn't, they'll just get in the way of his plans, and he don't want to hurt her. He don't want her to get caught up in all this. He don't want her to be with a guy like him. He don't want to get close to her.

_'**Get rid of her just like Jimmy-boy.'**_

_'No! I need her. She's more important then Hopkins-'_

_'**She's nothing but a burden, a hindrance. She'll get in the way of the plan.'**_

Arguing with his mind, those thoughts were push to the side when Alex's hands rub his back in a slow soothing motion. Her very touch and presences put his mind at ease. Making him feel more human now as ever. If only she knew what she does to him...

* * *

**A/N: I'm not good with lemons, so I had help from a very good friend of mine since she writes tons of lemons. I'm sorry if it suck xD I felt so embarrass just writing it! I only listen to my friend Kaitlyn how to write it since she's the expert to this kind of stuff._. Anyways the next chapter will continue off with Alex's P.O.V. and it'll be LONG! YAY for long chapters:D**

**Here are the questions to think about for the next chapter. What's going to happen now? Is Alex going to tell Jimmy and Petey about what happen to Gary and her? Or is she going to tell Lucien? And how is he going to react if she does? Most of all, does Gary want her to tell anyone? If she does how is he going to react?****Find out next time:P**

**Chapter Title: I Knew You Were Trouble**


	14. I Knew You Were Trouble

**A/N: ****Thanks for the reviews, and glad to know that lemon wasn't too bad xD Sorry I didn't update this right away I was busy cooking meals for the state governor in my Culinary class, finishing three Art projects for Art class and two math tests for Math class. VERY TIRING FOR ME!**

**Anyways here is chapter 14:P Sorry if it's late. Also my friend ask me to do this so the ones who don't like lemons, don't read parts of the beginning! Don't worry, I'll warn you when it's over. Look for this: !WARNING!LEMON!SCENE!IS!OVER!**

**The lemon might suck since my friend Kaitlyn isn't here to help meXD**

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/OC, and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 14: I Knew You Were Trouble-_

I watch some of the boys leave the dorm outside my window, heading to their classes early. Shockingly I'm not, but I'm not ready to go to school just yet.

A sound of groan coming from a certain somebody. I turn around to see Gary waking up in his bed, naked, but his covers cover the bottom half of his body. I blush even though I seen him naked last night.

He sat up slowly, his eyes look right at me. "Alex..."

A small smile appear on my face. "Hey." I said as I walk over and jump right next to him on the bed. A crooked smile appear on his face.

"First thing I see in the morning is you naked and only wearing your white t-shirt... Shouldn't you be at school?" He ask, sounding a little surprise that I actually stayed since I always head out early and get to my first period class 30 minutes early.

"School doesn't start in 40 minutes, which means." I slowly move my hands up his bare broad chest to his cheeks, slightly trying to tease him since I'm so very new to this kind of stuff. "I can spend more time with you."

_**-!WARNING!LEMON!SCENE!-**_

Leaning forward, capturing his lips with my own, a small chuckle vibrate against my mouth from his lips. My heart start beating against my chest once again as I feel the same desire from last night come back again.

Gary slowly turn us around where I'm laying beneath him in the same position like I was last night. Both of us kissing passionately, I didn't even notice he push the covers aside and brought his erection to my entrance. I wince slightly as he push himself inside me once again, this time it wasn't much painful, but at least it was bearable.

I admit that I don't regret what happen last night, not ever. Even though I cannot believe it just happen. That Gary and I had sex. It felt good. It felt right. I never felt so much alive in my entire life.

Gary wasn't rough, he was actually being caring. Shocking right? He made the pain go away, patiently waiting for the pleasure to come. It was perfect, my first time, with him. I loved every minute of it.

"Ahhh." I gasp as I felt his hips rock back and forth into me. Feeling this amazing pleasure come back to me.

My hand grip the hair on the back of his head while my other hand clutch his back for support. This intense pleasure rang throughout my body. I never thought sex will feel this good.

Gary bury his face in the crook of my neck as he start picking up his pace.

"Gary..." I moan his name softly as I felt his tongue lick the side of my neck.

He suck gently at my skin making me moan even more and earned the feeling of my nails scraping down his back. His lips curl up into a smile against my skin.

"Alex, _my_ sweet little Alex. You're all _mine_." Gary said between his pants, each time he thrust into me. Gripping his hair and moaning because of his roughness. I just realize that Gary is a very possessive person, but right now I don't care.

I lean forward and bury my face into Gary's shoulder to muffle my cries as my release hit me. My toes curl from the aftershock of pleasure.

Few more thrusts later Gary came, but he pull out just in time. Which is good, because I can't be pregnant at an age this young.

My grip on his brown hair loosen and both of us lie there panting from our second sex. A small groan spill out of my mouth when he pull himself out of me. Gary chuckle, he lay down right next to me.

_**-!WARNING!LEMON!SCENE!OVER!-**_

"Now that's what I call a morning sex." I rolled my eyes at him. Same old Gary, he'll never change. "You know I can get use to this. Having you as my girlfriend-in-training or who would you rather be called friend with benefits?"

"Umm it don't matter to me... I'm going to take a shower now." I stammered, getting up quickly from the bed and heading straight to the bathroom. Taking the shirt off and enter inside the shower. Closing my eyes as the hot water hit my aching skin. Making my mind finally come back together and absorbing the fact what just happen.

Gary and I had sex. Not just once but TWICE already! Don't get me wrong I don't regret any of it. Hell I gave him my blessing to continue! It's just hard to believe it actually happen. I mean all the time I've been here. I never thought my first will be... him...

Even though I shouldn't get involved with him since he wants to take over the school so badly, but I can't just help it. There's something about him that draws me toward him.

Right now I realize my feelings for Gary are deep, like _a lot_ now considering what just happen between us...

My face begins to burn a little as memories of moments ago came back to me. I can't believe I even did that! I don't want possess me to do that this morning. Was it because I wanted to see more of somewhat nicer side of Gary?

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear the glass door to the shower open and closes a few seconds later. My first reaction was to cover my body and turn to face Gary. He laugh at this.

"Girly boy I already seen you naked so there's no need to hide it from me." I guess not.

"W-What are you doing in here?" I stammered out.

Gary tilt his head to the side and chuckled deeply. "Obviously to shower with you. We both need to go to school." He said as I merely nodded.

"Alright..." I guess shouldn't mind it, considering the fact we both seen each other naked already. Turning around to grab the shampoo but only to be stop by Gary's hand.

"Let me do that for you." He said sternly as he pours some of it on his hand, puts it in my hair and gently massages it. I close my eyes, enjoying the feel of Gary's hands. "It's not like we always do this."

I laugh softly, "We never do. This is the first time duh." I grab the soap bar and start washing my body with it. Soon I felt Gary's hands remove themselves from my head.

"More reasons for us to do this every time we need a shower."

I turn around to see him washing his hair. Trying hard not to look, I couldn't help but watch Gary's muscle's ripple when he moved. My eyes slid down the his body before looking down 'there'. I blushed and quickly looked away, hoping he didn't notice I was looking.

Gary chuckle, yup he notice, "Like what you see girly boy?" He ask.

"Maybe..." I finish washing myself up only to be roughly grab on the shoulder by his hands and pushing me against the wall. His dark eyes glaring down at me.

"Alex, what are you doing to me?" Gary started as he lean closer to me. "You're making me feel these emotions that I shouldn't feel to anyone even to you."

My heart start beating fast, is he trying to confess to me. "I-I don't know what you mean..."

"I feel what you feel for me. I cannot stop thinking of you. I feel this strange warm feeling inside. Stupid lovely dovely crap keep popping in my mind."

"...Gary I think you like me a lot more now."

"I don't want to like you a lot more Alex." My face fell.

"W-What? Why?" I ask.

Gary glare down at me even more. "It's going be hard for me to let you go." Let me go?

I glare back at him. "What happen to 'you're going to be my girlfriend soon' huh? What happen to that?" Gary sighed deeply and close his eyes.

"...This is too far now, for the both of us." He said sternly.

"So that's it, huh? After what we been through and even though we slept together, twice. You're going to let all of that go now?" Gary open his eyes and glare at me. Why is he being so stubborn?

"Look I've never meant for this to happen." My heart just drop when he said that. How could he.

Feeling tears begin to form in my eyes, I jerk myself away from him and about to head out of the shower but only to be stopped by him. "Let me go." I said angrily as I try to jerk my arm away from him, but he kept his grip on me.

"Why? So you can go cry to Lucien or Hopkins?"

"You're an ass Gary. I can't believe I even like you and might actually lo-..." My eyes widen, was I going to say love?

Gary's eyes darken, "Love... You might actually love me... This is why we need end this now." What? Talk about bi-polar what happen to he'll never let me go or lose me to Lucien and Jimmy?

"Why? You don't want me to love you? You don't want me to make you feel weak Gary."

"Damnit Alex! I don't want you to love me! I don't want you to get hurt!" Gary yelled. "I'm not the right person for you nor are you for me!"

I was so close to crying again. Holding back my tears, I jerk my arm away from him, grab a towel and walk out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me. Gary didn't even try to stop me.

I clutch the towel around me as the hot tears pour down my face. Even though behind me I could hear Gary threw something against the wall. I didn't care. I know he won't be coming out till he's calm down.

Drying myself off, I put on my wrappings and a clean pair of uniform. Wiping some of my tears away, I cannot believe him, he's really going to end all of that. Center of chest began to ache in pain. I put my hand over the spot where it aches the most, my heart.

I hate him... I really do hate Gary Smith...

* * *

After what happen this morning I head straight to class. I really am glad that Gary don't share the same classes as me. I can't handle to speak to him nor see him again. Even though he's my roommate...

"Gee Alex are you going to keep looking depress at your orange?" I look up to see Petey and Jimmy. Right now it's lunch, I'm outside sitting underneath a tree eating by myself since the cafeteria food sucks.

I smile faintly and shook my head. "No. Here you can have it." I toss it to Petey. They both look at me with concern.

"What's wrong? You've been acting like that all morning."

"Is it Gary?" Jimmy ask. My eyes lower at the sound of his name. No, I don't want them to get involved, I don't want nothing to do with Gary anymore.

_'I'm not the right person for you nor are you for me!'_

I hate him. After what we did together, he toss me away like that. I hate him so much. Maybe Jimmy and Petey were right-

"There you three are." Jimmy, Petey, and I look to the side to see Lucien walking towards us. He wasn't in his Preppies's uniform but some Aquaberry outfit. "I was looking for you three."

"Hi Lucien." Petey said as he wave.

"Hey what did you do to Derby after we left?" Jimmy ask.

Lucien laugh softly, "Told his father what happen, let's say he wasn't too happy at what his son did. My uncle is big on statuses and considering what happen, he felt humiliated." I see where Derby gets it from.

"So why were you looking for us?"

"Well Petey, I wanted to ask you three if you want to come to my photo shoot It's starting in 2 hours, I already talk to Crabblesnitch so it's alright for you three to come." Lucien said as Jimmy, Petey, and I look at each other.

Petey and I smile. "I'll come." Lucien nodded, look at Jimmy, waiting for his answer.

"Nah, I don't want to watch guys get their pictures taken, too boring-"

"There'll also be female models." Lucien stated.

"I'm in."

Petey and I shook our heads, Jimmy is no good at all.

"Alrightie then, follow me you three." Lucien said as we follow him out of Bullworth Academy to his limousine. I couldn't help but feel happy now that I'm hanging out with my three good friends. No longer was I feeling down about Gary.

* * *

"So baby where do a guy like me can get a girl like you around here?" One of the girl models scoff and walk away from Jimmy. Petey and I bust out laughing at this. Poor Jimmy.

We're at Lucien's photo shoot which being held at Aquaberry Outlet. The whole store is being rented. He's sponsoring their winter clothing in the U.K magazine so I can see why.

While Lucien was taking his picture, Jimmy, Petey, and I are in the back room where some of the models and the food are. It's kind of fun actually. The models are somewhat nice well not to Jimmy I guarantee you that.

"Hey come back." Jimmy said as he walks after the blond-headed model out the door. Petey and I laugh as we ate our snacks which was caramel apple.

"He really is hopeless." Petey nodded.

"Yeah, if only he knew they're _way_ out of his league." We both laugh. Soon all the models left the room and it was just Petey and me. Jimmy is probably out there, trying to hit on the girl models.

"I still cannot believe he kiss Eunice." I said as I gagged a little.

"You know Jimmy, he has weird taste in girls." Yea no kidding Petey.

The door to the back room open and in comes Lucien, he looks pretty stress out from his work.

Lucien looks over at Petey. "Petey can you leave the room for a moment. I'll like to her about something. It'll only be a moment mate." Petey nodded and left the room.

Lucien walks over and sits on the right side of me on the couch. Stretching his legs out, I can hear his bones pop, and a groan of satisfaction came out of his lips. He must be really tired.

"Modeling is so stressful."

I laugh softly. "Yea no kidding, you look like you could use a break." Lucien laugh softly then sat up straight looking into my eyes sternly.

"...Say Alexandria you don't have to hide it." I look at Lucien with shock. Pretend? "I know you were upset earlier, I seen it as plain as day on your face. And I know it's about Gary. You can tell me what happen, it's alright."

So he knew. I should have figure since he knows me that well. Looking away from him, I nodded softly. Maybe I should tell him. Talking to him might actually make me feel better.

"Gary... told me he don't want to get close to me. He said he don't want to hurt me, he's not the right person."

"Gary actually said that to you? Considering what kind of person he is." Lucien said as he leans back. "I've heard so many rumors about him it's not even funny. Nevermind that, are you okay?"

"Yea just a little upset you know. Cause I like him and he..." Tears begin to form in my eyes and slowly slide down my face. I could feel the same hurt that I felt this morning. "He toss me away like I was nothing. Even though he said he never wanted hurt me and he never seen me as a tool, but he makes me feel like he just use me."

I sniffle, wiping some of my tears away, Lucien just sat there listening to me. Wondering what to say.

"I want to hate him. I really do, but I can't..."

I can't because I like Gary so much it's hard for me to hate him even though I say I do. I still want him to kiss me and make all everything go away and put at ease. I want him to hold me and let me feel that warmth I'm craving so much. I want to feel that pleasure that only he makes me feel.

Gary... Even now a part of me wants to go back to him, but another part of me, that I'm trying so hard listen to, is telling me to stay away from him. All he's going to do is use me again and leave me... broken...

He was all okay then suddenly he change to a different person in the shower. There is two sides to Gary, that I'm not sure which one is the real him. Like this morning. Gary is so bi-polar, that I wonder if it's because of him off the pills or is this really how he is.

I snap out of my thoughts when Lucien pulls me into an embrace, wrapping his arms around my trembling body.

"Gary is a fool to let you go..." I clung to Lucien's Aquaberry coat and slowly cry in his arms. He rubs my back to calm me down. Being in his arms feels good, but... I want to be in Gary's...

Seconds later I pull away from Lucien and wipe the remaining tears off my face. "I'm such a fool. I can't believe that after what he did, I still want to go back to him." I admit.

"Well maybe it's best if you don't. Just forget about him, be with someone who treats you right Alexandria."

"How can I forget about him? I like him so much that I don't know if I can."

"There are way better guys out there for you instead of him. You deserve better, there's a guy here for you that will treat you better than Gary ever will. You don't want you're missing right in front of you."

I stare at Lucien confused. I don't know what I'm missing?

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

Lucien sigh, he grab my arm and pulled me forward where our lips touch. My eyes wide in shock at this action. He pulled away and stare at my now red embarrass face.

"L-Lucien! Did you j-just..." I don't know what to say to him. So many emotions are now running through me: confusion, shock, and embarrass. Why...

A smirk appear on his face and he laugh softly. "Opps I just kiss my best friend."

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry Gary will be back in the next chapter. Anyways review and I'll see you all next time:P**

**Next Chapter: Jealous Johnny, Jealous Gary**


	15. Jealous Johnny, Jealous Gary

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/OC, and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 15: Jealous Johnny, Jealous Gary-_

A smirk appear on his face and he laugh softly. "Opps I just kiss my best friend."

I stare at him in shock. He kiss me. He just freaking kiss me! My best friend just kiss me!

"I-I...I'm s-sorry Lucien." I ran out of the back room into front of the Aquaberry's store and ran down the street of Bullworth. I can hear people calling my name behind me, but I don't care. My mind is focus on getting away from Lucien.

Lucien... He kiss me... All this time I never knew about his feelings. Not until now. I'm sorry Lucien, I can't be with you, I don't feel the same way. If I only I said to him before I ran away like a coward.

"Alex slow down, you're going to make me have a heart attack!" I turn around to see Petey who is a couple of yards behind me. I stop in my track letting him catch up to me.

Petey lean forward, panting, and trying to catch his breath. Looking behind to see if Jimmy followed but he didn't. Did Petey really followed me?

"Why did you run away like that?" Petey ask as he stood up, walking towards me. "Alex you can tell me. We are friends right?"

"Yea, but... let's not talk about it here."

Since this is too out in the open, I decided we should talk at the pier, and there's hardly any people around since it's winter now. It's freezing by the water, but luckily for Petey and me. We came prepared for the winter.

"Now can you tell me." Petey said as we both sat down on bench and look out at the water.

Taking a deep breath, I spoke. "Lucien... kiss me..."

"What?! Why-"

"He just confess to me that he has feelings for me."

"Oh... Do you feel the same way for him?' Petey ask.

I look down at my feet. "No... I wanted to tell him that I don't feel the same. I only see him as a brother, but I couldn't. I was so shock that I ran away like a coward." A stupid coward who is afraid to say it, because I don't want to hurt him. "He kiss me after I told him about Gary."

Petey looks at me confused. "Gary?"

I sighed, better tell him, but I won't tell them what Gary and I. Not yet...

"Gary and I had a fight this morning, he told me he don't want me to get closer to him, because he don't want to hurt me. He also said I wasn't the right one for him and nor is he for me." I could feel the tears begin to form in my eyes, but I refuse to cry. I don't want to cry. "He made me feel... like he was just using me. I want to hate him, I really do, but I can't... I like him so much its pathetic."

Petey leans forward and shakes his head like he's in stress. Probably stress out from Gary's trouble.

"You know, that's the one thing about Gary that makes me doubt most of the time that he's a bad person. He's saying that because he's afraid that if you get close to him, you'll get hurt, and that's one thing he don't want to happen to you." Petey explained. "I've known Gary since middle school. He's the type that he don't want anyone to get close to him. To see the real him, I tried to get close to him, but he kept pushing me away. The thing is Alex, Gary wants you not get near him, because he's afraid you'll get hurt and to see the real him."

Gary's afraid? "Are you saying that if I don't give up, Gary will open up to me?" Petey nodded.

"Yes. You just got to keep trying and never give up on him. That's what he wants you to do. You know it's funny." Petey looks down at his feet and I can see a little guilt in his eyes. "I tell Jimmy I don't miss Gary and such, but I do. Even though he treated me bad, but at least he was there to stand up for me against some of the bullies at least he made me feel like I had a friend."

_Petey.._.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should do the same. Never give up and keep trying." I said as we both smile at each other.

So Gary doesn't want me to get close to him, because he's afraid of what's going to happen. He's those type of people who don't want people to get close to them. Well I'm kind of glad to know he wasn't, you know, using me for the hell of it. He must care for me to do this right?

Maybe Petey is right though. Maybe I shouldn't ignore him, I should keep trying and not giving up. Yea, that's what I'm going to do now.

"There you two are, I've been searching for you guys." Petey and I turn to the side to see Jimmy walking towards us. "Lucien's photo shoot is over, he told me you two left. What the hell? Why did you guys leave without me?"

Petey and I look at each other just smile. "It's nothing." We said as we both get up from the bench.

"Come on, let's just go back to the dorm." I suggest.

"Not yet, I have to go see Johnny Vincent."

"Johnny Vincent? The leader of the Greasers?" Jimmy nodded.

"Yup, one of his greaseball member came to Petey and me this morning. He told us Johnny wanted to see me, but I told him to get loss. But I change my mind." Jimmy said. "If I have the Greasers under control they won't be harming anyone weaker than them at the school anymore just like the Preps and the Bullies."

That's right, since Jimmy beat those two leaders, there's been less violence, not a lot, but less at least.

Hmm I don't want to go back to the dorms and see Gary just yet. I am still upset at what he said and I kind of want to spend more time with these two today. And I have to see Lucien and tell him that I don't feel the same way. Man things are getting complicated.

"Let's go then."

* * *

"Here we are." Jimmy said as we walk down underneath the bridge that separate the New Coventry and the Bullworth Town.

I look around us. "There's hardly any people here."

"It's kind of sketchy." Petey finished.

"So you came." We turn around to see a boy about couple years older than me. He's wearing a leather jacket over his Bullworth sweater and school slacks. He has thick brown hair, a stud earring in one ear, and brown eyes. I won't deny it, but he's good-looking. This must be Johnny Vincent.

"Yep." Jimmy said as he walks towards him while Petey and I stood by the brick wall, watching them. An angry expression spread out across Johnny's face.

"I bet you think I'm funny don't you?" He look behind Jimmy towards Petey and me. We jump a little from his intense gaze. "You two punks think I'm funny too? A laughing-stock."

We shook our heads.

"No." Petey and I said in unison.

"Not really. I mean you dress a little weird but-"

"Yea?"Johnny walk closer to Jimmy with more of piss off look. Jimmy! Are you insane! This guy is known for his hot temper! Johnny gesture his hand at us then him. "And everyone is laughing at me. All of you. At me."

"Not me." Petey said.

Jimmy shakes his head and look at him confused. "What are you talking about?" Yea, what is he talking about?

"Don't play dumb with me. Have you had her?" Johnny ask. We look at him confused. Her?

"Who are you talking about?" Johnny glares at him.

"I bet you have." Johnny walks forward and grabs the collar of Jimmy's sweater and pull him forward. "Have you had her? Or do your two little friends over there also had her?"

Petey and I both shook our heads, okay now I know who he's talking about.

Jimmy start struggling against his grip. "What are you doing?! Who!" Johnny's frown deepen.

"Lola! That slut!..."He let Jimmy go, his expression showed hurt in them. Wow I'm actually surprise he even called his girl a slut. Considering he loves her to death and is hopelessly devoted to her. That's what everyone tells me, which I'm guessing is true. "That slut... I love..."

I rest my case.

Jimmy push him away, scoff with disbelief. "No man." Jimmy said.

"She's cheating on me, man. I know she is." Petey and I shook our heads. Of all people, I thought he would know by now, since his girl is always with some of the Preppies boys. "The little slut. It's killing me. Me, a dying over a broad. Oh man, I knew this was coming."

Never mind, I guess he sort of knew.

"What are you talking about?" I rolled my eyes. Jimmy, why won't you see that he's upset that his girl is cheating on him and I'm guessing he's asking for his help.

"She's with that rich kid Gord, I know she is." Gord? That's a shocker, I thought it would be Derby, but then again Derby finds people like her below him.

"How do you know?" Jimmy ask.

Johnny walks closer to Jimmy. "Will you find out for me? I can't take the suspense." I can tell by the way he's shaking a little from anger and hurt. Seems to me someone needs a stress reliever. "Find evidence, use a camera."

Jimmy pulls one out of his pocket, the one that Ms. Philips gave him in Photography class. "Got one."

"Good, get evidence then we'll settle this. Once and for all." Johnny said as he walks over and leans against the brown brick wall underneath the bridge. "I'll wait here till you return, kid."

Jimmy walks over to Petey and me. "Sorry can't help you there. I'm not getting involved that has to do with the Preppies." Especially what happen last time. Damn Derby, that really hurt when he slap me.

"Alright then, I'll take Petey with me."Jimmy puts his hand behind Petey's back and start pushing him. They both start walking away from underneath the bridge. "Let's go we have a job to do."

"B-But I don't want to-..." I shook my head. Petey needs to speak up most of the time, or he'll keep getting push around just like this.

I lean back against the brown brick wall, with a quick glance I see Johnny staring over here at me, wondering why I didn't go with them. Looking down at my feet and trying to get direct eye contact. It's not that I don't like Johnny, it's just that the guy practically scares me.

Johnny is known for his hot temper and... good-looks. I thought everyone was exaggerating about it even the girls, but I guess I was wrong. Yes I admit Johnny is kind of... hot... But he's just not my type to go out with though.

"Hey kid, why didn't you go with your other two friends?" Johnny ask.

Not wanting to get on this guy's nerve, I answer him. "Umm well, I don't want to deal with anything that has to do with the Preppies. Since what happen last time..." I believe they are all crazy.

"What happen?"

I sighed, I'll tell him most of it. "The Preppies's leader, Derby, held me hostage till his cousin Lucien give him a letter and stop blackmailing me. Jimmy saved my life and kick their asses." Johnny starts laughing softly and shakes his head.

"The punk deserves it for being a snotty rich brat." I nodded.

"Yea no kidding."

"Hmm what's your name kid?"

"Alexander Emerison." I said as a frown appear on his face. I guess this mean he has heard of me and it's not good.

"So you're Alexander, the pretty boy who got almost all the girls at the school eyes on you even my girl Lola talks about you. I bet you enjoy it huh punk?" What?!

I shook my head vigorously. "No! Of course not! I hate it, I wish they leave me alone." Johnny looks at me confused. I sighed. "Look, they don't attract me to them, besides... I like only one person..."

"Like one person huh? So you don't feel nothing for Lola? What-"

"No Johnny. Like I said I like only one person... That person is very special to me just like how Lola is to you." That someone happen to be Gary.

Johnny walks over and stands next to me, leaning against the wall. "Now you got me curious, kid so who is this special someone of yours." Johnny ask as he leans back more and looks at me, patiently waiting for me to answer him.

With him this close me, I can't help but feel awkward and a little afraid. But wait a minute. "Hold the phone for a minute. I answer all the questions you ask me so how about you answer mine."

"Seems fair to me." Alright, here it goes, I pray he won't hurt me when I ask him this, but god I'm curious.

"Do you really love Lola? You know like you'll only want her and no one else."

"Of course, what are you an idiot? She's my queen and the king cannot live without its queen." Guess that's answer to my question that he's hopelessly devoted to her, but there is still one more.

"And if she really did cheated on you, will you still be with her? Even though she hurt you deeply." Johnny looks away and up towards the bridge. In his eyes, I can see hurt and disbelief, but most of all love. All for that slut.

"I don't know if it's true, if it is or not. I don't want to believe it but either way, I love her..."

So he really does love her that much. No matter how much hurt she does to him, he won't let her go because he love her so much that he completely ignore the bad she's done. I kind of respect Johnny for it and yet pity since no one should be with someone who fools around with people and don't really love you.

A small smile appear on my face, I look down at me feet. "You know Johnny. We are a lot alike. Just like you, the person I like so much I'll still have feelings for hi-her... Even though she makes me feel like she use me and told me she don't want to be with me so I won't get hurt." I explained as I go on. Johnny looks at me, listening to me carefully. "I'm hurt and I want to hate her for it but I can't. Cause I like her so much it makes me push those bad things away. Idiot me still wants to be with her..."

We're both fools that are naive and stupid...

"You know what kid, you're something." I guess so. "Hard to believe you're a guy with feminine face like yours." If only you knew.

"Yea you're not the first person who said that to me." I said as Johnny and I look to the side to see Jimmy and Petey running to us. Johnny walks over to them, Jimmy hands him three pictures.

"Here are the pictures, Johnny." Jimmy said. I watch Johnny begin to tremble and by the way he's gripping the picture tightly, he is piss. "Lola's a bit of a slut it seems."

Petey shook his head. "Sorry Johnny."

Johnny threw the pictures down. "I knew it! I just knew it!" Johnny said angrily, he hands Jimmy money and start pacing back and forth. Petey runs over to me where it's away from Johnny.

"He's piss." Petey whisper to me where Johnny can't hear us.

"I know." I whisper back.

I gotta feel bad for the guy. To find out your love of your life is a whore, and cheating on you with a rich kid, must hurt a lot. But I don't think Johnny is mostly hurt. Judging by the way he's pacing back and forth, he's more likely angry than sad.

Johnny shakes his head."What's this Gord kid got that I ain't got?" Johnny ask as he looks at us three.

Petey and I stay silent, we don't want to say anything wrong to set this guy off. Unlike Jimmy, he don't get the memo.

"Uh... nothing." I shake my head. Jimmy don't say anything. We don't want to get this guy more angry than he already is.

Johnny stops in his track and glares at Jimmy. Way to go Jimmy. "You think it's funny, don't you?" Johnny points at himself. "You think I'm a joke. Well, my little friend, I'm the king around here. Me!"

Jimmy nods, agreeing with him. "I know. You're the king." Petey and I shook our heads.

Johnny throw his arms down. "But my queen is a slut, and now everybody is laughing at me. Well not anymore" Johnny said.

"I'm not laughing." Jimmy started.

"Neither are we." Petey and I finished.

Johnny nod. "Good, good, you kids. We're going to teach young Gord to keep his dirty paws off my woman. _My_ queen." Johnny said as points his finger at Jimmy. "Get him to the abandoned building in New Coventry behind Union Hall. I'll be waiting there to school that little weasel."

No, don't agree Jimm-

"I'll be there." Johnny nods and runs off, going to get his Greasers. Jimmy turns toward Petey and me, I shook my head. "What?"

"Jimmy if you're going to go help them I'm sorry but I can't help you."

Petey rubs the back of his head. "Violence isn't my thing so sorry Jimmy." Jimmy shakes his head and starts walking away.

"Fine, I can do this by myself. See you two later." Petey and I simply waved him off and start heading back to the dorms. Since classes are over and it's 6 p.m. We didn't talk to each other, we're both tired out from this long day today.

All I want to do is go back to the dorm and sleep.

"Man what a day." I muttered.

"Yea, I hope Jimmy's alright." I smile at Petey.

"Of course he'll be, that guy get take a couple of hits and won't go down." We start laughing.

Petey shakes his head as we walk up the stairs and head inside the dorm. "You are right, but one of these day Jimmy might get knock out." We stop in middle of the hallway, Petey waves me off. "See you later."

I grab Petey's arm, stopping him from walking away. He looks back at me confused. "Petey, can you walk me to my room? I kind of don't want to see Gary... Alone..." Petey nodded, I'm glad he understand.

We walk over to my room, standing in front of the door.

"Umm good luck Alex. Remember what I said." Petey said as I open the door and enter inside.

"Oh wait!" I turn around and wrap my arms around Petey, giving him a big hug. "Thank you..."

Petey hug me back slowly, sadly our hug didn't last long after we heard a familiar scoff coming from a certain somebody.

"Get a room you two girls."

_Gary..._

I pull away from Petey, looking only at him, since I don't want to see Gary just yet.

"Remember I'm here for you, I'm just down the hall." Petey whisper to me so low to the point where I could barely hear it, and I'm close to him. "You can do this Alex."

Petey walks away, he's right, I can do this. Taking a deep breath, I turn around and enter my room, closing the door right behind me.

Noticing Gary's bed sheet is change, my eyes lower, because of the reason why they change. No. Don't get upset now. Come on you're strong Alex.

My eyes look away from the sheets to Gary who is sitting in a chair, in front of desk, working on an assignment or planning his schemes. He didn't bother looking at me, too focus on scribbling on the white piece of paper in front of him. Seeing him now, my heart just aches in pain.

_'Don't give up Alex.'_

You're right Petey. You can do this Alex.

I walk over to my dresser and grab a pair of pajamas. Not looking at Gary. "Alex... How was school?" Did he just... Why is he asking me this? Is he trying to make up? If he is then this is an odd way to do it.

What do I say? "Umm... Okay I guess, I wasn't mostly at school. I was with Jimmy, Petey, and Lucien at the Aquaberry store for Lucien's photo shoot ." Then I left after he kiss me. I'm still shock but not as much. I have to tell him the next time I see him, I don't have feelings for him.

In the corner of my eye, I watch Gary furrowed his brows and gripping his pencil tightly. Is he mad?

"I see... You must have had fun then. Good to know you got over me quickly." Gary said, his sarcastic tone is visible. I slam my dresser drawer shut and toss my pajamas on my bed. "Did I hurt your feelings girly boy? Are you going to cry again?"

He really is an asshole. "Not as bad this morning." I muttered.

"It's your fault that you're in pain..."

I look at him confused. "How is it my fault?"

Gary leans back against his chair and tilt his head to look at me. "For one if you didn't have feelings for me then you wouldn't be in pain now would you?" I look away from him, feeling the same ache from this morning. Gary chuckle and went back to his work.

Hurt, that's what I should have felt but no. Something inside me snap, I don't know what it is, but I let whatever anger I have inside me take control.

"I'm glad to know that you don't feel the same way for me anymore. That means I can go out with Lucien without any regret." Gary turns to look at me surprise. I know I'm lying to him, but angry and hurt is clouding my mind. "What? He has feelings to me, Lucien confess to me and he even kiss me. "

Gary glares at me. "So after it was over between us you go to _him."_

"At least he's not like you, he don't make me feel use-"

"Back on this again. I told you Alex I can't-"

"No need to say anything because I get it." I cut him off this time. I just want to go to bed and pretend this is all a dream. Grabbing my pajamas and walking towards the bathroom. "I'm glad Lucien isn't like you. He treats me just right unlike you who only cares about his damn self."

Entering inside the bathroom, I look back at Gary, glaring right back at him. "One thing I regret is that it was you who's my first. I wish it was Lucien and not you." With that I slam the door shut. Before I close it, what I said to Gary, I seen hurt in his eyes.

Looking back on that day, I regret ever saying that to him, even now I still regret it...

* * *

**A/N: Okay Alex is mad, she's only saying that to hurt Gary the way he's hurting her. She'll regrets what she said to him, but does Gary regret what he said to her? Alrightie you guys, next chapter will continue you off from this one, but it'll be short. The title should give you hints about the next chapter. Please review and I'll see you all next time^^**

**Next Chapter: Scars That Remain And Never Forgotten**


	16. Scars That Remain And Never Forgotten

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/OC, and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 16: Scars That Remain And Never Forgotten-_

Guilt, that's what I'm feeling right now, guilty for saying that to Gary.

_"One thing I regret is that it was you who's my first. I wish it was Lucien and not you._"

That was harsh of me to say that to him, I admit that, but I was mad at him. Don't look at me like that. He said way more hurtful things to me then I do to him. Still... I went too far and I should apologies to him...

I sigh, picking up my uniform, I'm wearing a blue tank top and black basketball shorts for tonight. I don't usually wear tank top but I feel like tonight since it's kind of hot in our room.

Standing in front of the bathroom door, I grab the doorknob. Alright. Here it goes. Turning it to the side and enter back into my room. Walking over to my hamper to put my clothes in there, trying not to look at Gary who is still sitting in his desk, writing on a piece of white paper.

Even though he's not looking at me I can see a hint of hurt in his eyes. So I really did hurt him...

I sighed, "Gary I'm sorry... For what I said earlier." Gary stop writing and look over at me with a confused expression. Thinking why am I apologies to him for.

He chuckle and shook his head. "Aren't you just kind Alex, I wish everyone is just like you." He said with a sarcastic voice. He's not taking seriously.

Remembering what Petey said. "I admit I was angry at you and hurt well I'm still am, but I forgive you."

"Why?"

"Because I like you that's why."

Gary frown darkly at me, he set his pencil down and turn his full attention on me. "I told you I don't want to be with you any longer. I'm not going to return your feelings back." He said sternly.

"I know, that's why I'm not going to quit." Gary's eyebrow twitch with annoyance but a hint of shock shown in his eyes. I understand he's annoyed by the fact I'm being stubborn and he's shock that I'm not going to quit.

"I don't want you to like me." He sneered.

I frown at him and cross my arms across my chest. "You can't make me stop, I'll always like you Gary whether you like it or not." Gary glares at me in silence. Gotcha you there. "Look I lied about earlier. Lucien did kiss me but I didn't kiss him back, cause I don't feel nothing for him in that way. There's only one person I like and that is you, Gary..."

"Sorry to burst your bubble Girly Boy, but I don't-"

"Don't lie to me Gary. I know you feel the same way, you're just refusing to let me get close to you, because you're afraid that I'll get hurt and know the real you." I went on. "I don't care. I don't care if I get hurt, I rather be with you then with anyone else..."

Gary scoffs and turn away. Hurt, that's what I should feel but I don't care just as along as he knows, it's fine by me. It's better than having him say hurtful words to me like last time.

I better get to bed, I don't feel like arguing with him any longer.

Turning around, I pull the covers off my bed, before I could lay down Gary stop me when he spoke. "Nice scar you got there." Scar? I look back at him confused. "The one behind on your right shoulder."

I put on my hand behind my right shoulder, feeling ragged edges of my skin there. It feels like a size of small bouncy ball. "This scar... Geez I almost forgot about it..."

_I barely even remember it was there._

"... How did you get it?"

I look back at Gary and cross my arms. So he's ignoring what I just said to him, acting like nothing happen, bastard.

"I'll tell if you tell me how you got that scar above your right eye." I point at it. I wanted to ask him, but I never got the chance to this. This is my chance.

Gary chuckle, "Fine. I've got this when I was 8. My father and I were fighting, he was drunk, and he use his beer bottle and slash it down my face. The bastard's lucky he didn't cut my eye."

I look at him in shock. "Why were you and your dad fighting?"

"He was hitting my mom, so I fought him and telling him to knock his shit off. You could say I tried to defend her from him." Gary put his hand on his scar and frown appear on his face. "I don't understand why she's with him, if all he does is hurt her..."

_Gary..._

He pulls his hand away and looks at me. That's right it's my turn. "How I got that scar on my shoulder is when..." Memories of that night start coming back to me. Yes that's right, how can I forget about that night...

"When?"

I look down at my feet, this is going to hard to explain. "My dad... He was drunk, didn't know what he was doing, and stupid me, I lash out at him. Yelling at him that I hate him for making me dress like a boy. Then he-he..."I trail off as the memories of that night came to me.

* * *

_"I hate you daddy! I wish I lived with grandma! I wish it was you that died and not mommy! " I yelled at him, then stomping off to my room. Angry, I was angry that day, but I was always angry at my father. He always drink, and hardly spends time with me. He's either too busy with work or drinking._

_My father most reason for not spending time with me is that I look so much like my mother, to the point where it was unbearable for him to look at me. It even drove him to the point to force me dress and look like a boy so he won't see my mother. Yet he still don't look at me but not as much anymore._

_I'm tired of it. I'm tired of all this._

_Suddenly a glass shatter behind my back and something sharp stabbing right behind my right shoulder. __Feeling warm liquid running down my back, but my mind was mostly focus on the pain. Not even a sound escape my lips from the immense pain coursing throughout my body. It hurts..._

_I lean forward and fell to the ground, laying there on the floor as my blood make a pool around me._

_"Shit!" I hear my father say as I felt him grab me and turning me around to face him. I couldn't even see his face, just only the ceiling light above his head. It's so bright... "Alexandria! Alexandria! I'm sorry! Alexandria!"_

_My father shaking me, but I could feel myself slowly drifting off. Everything is becoming blurry and it's getting dark. Soon I hear sirens and people talking that I don't know._

_"She's losing too much blood, we need to get her to the ER now!"_

_What's going on?_

_"Please stay with me! Daddy never meant to hurt you..."_

_Dad? What's going on?_

_"Please don't leave me..."_

* * *

That was the first time I ever heard my father frighten and look scared to death in my entire life. That incident happen when couple months later after he force me to look like a boy. I can't believe I almost forgot about that incident.

"Alex?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and look at Gary who is studying me with a concern look. Finally realize my hand is trembling on my scar. No wonder why he's looking at me like that.

I pull my hand away and laugh softly. "Sorry, I was just thinking back on that day..." I said, better tell him the rest of my story. "Anyways my dad accidentally stab me with his beer bottle when he threw it at me. I was rush to the hospital. He regretted it and kept apologizing over and over to me. But I forgave him, because after all he is my father... And I love him..."

Gary press his hand on his face and chuckle as if what I said was the funniest thing in the world.

"Ahh yes, love... Love is the greatest weakness and leads people to their downfall." Gary stated.

I frown, "And love is also a person's strength to protect those around them and see the good in people. Even though those people did terrible things." I rub the scar on my shoulder slowly as a small smile came on my face. "You look pass all the bad things, you forgive what they did, because it's your love for them is that strong..."

That's why I nearly forgot about that scar, because I forgave my father. I wanted to hate him at first but then later I forgave and it's because I love him. He's all I got left and I'm all he's got left too. I know my father never meant for that to happen to me. Even to this day he still blames himself and I told him it's alright, I forgive you.

Gary scoffs, turning back to his paper. "You're an idiot."

"Proud to be." I said as I turn around and got underneath my covers. Time for bed. "Goodnight."

Gary didn't say nothing, but I don't seem bother by it. It's Gary and Gary will never change. Which is good, because I like the Gary I know now. I don't want him to ever change. Not ever.

I laugh silently. You are right Gary. I am an idiot; an idiot who likes a sociopath and shouldn't be close to. I wonder how my grandmother would react? I've heard she was furious and distraught when she found out my mother married my father. Hmm, I think she'll be more furious this time when she finds out that her grand-daughter likes a sociopath.

I close my eyes and slowly drift off to sleep. I didn't even notice that Gary was watching me the whole time.

* * *

Gary watch the young girl across from sleeping peacefully. He slowly move his hand up to the scar above his right eye. He told her how it happen, but if he only he told her in EXACT details.

Anger.

No anger isn't a good enough word to describe what he felt throughout his childhood, but it's the only word that describe the little meaning of it. Hate? No. Disgust? No. Just anger. Pure rage.

Gary Smith never understood any of it. His parents always constantly fighting. His father drinks, beats him, even do the same to his mother. The next day his father apologies, then his parents go back to loving each other and forgetting it ever happen. However HE did not forget, he always remember every incident with them, every beating his father has ever done to him...

It's always the same routine, a never-ending cycle.

For a young child he was during that time, he ask them why they always go back together. They said to him because they love each other that's why. Pft! Love.

What kind of love is that when a person beats the other almost to death then the next day they both pretend it never happen? Wait, what kind of _love_ is that when two parents called their only child a no good 'troublemaker'? A father telling his son that he's a little arrogant brat that needs to be controlled and learn its place in the world.

Oh yea, his father did indeed say that to him, many, many times. Every time he's drunk. But Gary's dear old mommy tell him, 'oh! Your father doesn't mean it. He's drunk, he says things that he don't mean.'

His mother was indeed a fool. No, _is_ a fool.

Gary's eyes narrow as the memories of that day start to come back to him like it always does.

He was 8 at that time, as always he was in his room to stay away from his father as possible as he can since the moron was drunk and obviously wants to hurt him or his mother. Unlike him, his stupid mother try to calm his father down, but the damn woman endanger herself to him once again.

He remember closing his eyes and trying to block out the sounds of his father slapping his mother and the sounds of her in pain. This time it was different. The sounds his mother was making sounded more in pain and it wasn't slapping he was hearing. It sounded more like punches.

Stupid, stupid, him, his curious child mind wanted to know what's going on so he walk downstairs and peek around the corner in the kitchen where it always happen. There he witness his father not only beating his mother but literally punching her and kicking her as she lays helpless on the floor.

His mother's face is all bloody, seeing her and the strong stench of alcohol in the kitchen did not help at all. It's making Gary feel sick.

**"_Stupid bitch_**" Said his father as he pick his mother up and slap her across the face. "**_How many times have I fucking told you to not touch my god damn beer! What gave you the right to throw away the shit I bought!"_**

Fear, he should have felt, but no, he felt anger, rage. Without thinking he ran towards his father push him away his mother, it took a lot of strength to get him off her.

"_Leave her alone_!" Gary said as he pick one of his dad's empty beer bottle and throw it at his head which cause it shatter. His father stumbles back from it, but it didn't stop Gary. He kept throwing the empty bottles at his father. Not caring if it hurt him.

You know what that bastard did next? His father grabs a piece of the glass from one of the bottles Gary just threw at him and lunge at his son. **_"Bastard!"_** His father yell out as he slash the glass down his face, cutting him down his eyebrow almost on his right eyes. Even though it didn't hit his eye, but it cut deep enough and it hurt like hell.

Gary clutch the right side of his face, and scream in pain. He never felt that much pain in his entire life. It was so much, he didn't even notice his parents were by his side, even his father was out of his crazy mood and was worry about him. HIM! For the first time in his life.

They rush him to the hospital and he had to get stitches. The police had to talk to them since not only he was hurt but also his mother. But as expected his mother lied to them, told them they were jump by the Townies. The damn morons believe her, but it didn't surprise Gary since the whole town is filled with morons.

You think after that incident his father would be nicer to him, no, that did not happen. His father did apologies to him and told him he never meant to hurt him, but Gary knew its bunch of bullshit. If his father never meant to hurt him then he wouldn't have done it in the first place.

What's more disgusting is that after his mother got one hell of a beating she forgave his father and they went back to their sick loving relationship once again. Completely forgetting what just happen. They forgot, but not Gary. He always remember that day.

The day they made him realize love is nothing but a weakness, a downfall of someone.

Love... He will never understand about it. All it does is cause people pain and misery.

Gary frown, slightly clutching his scar. "They're all fools... Even you Alex..."

Alex move slightly in her sleep, turning over to the side where he could see her. His eyes lower at the sight of her face. Her peaceful expression, the face that always tell him it's going to be okay, but it's not.

_'You look pass all the bad things, you forgive what they did, because it's your love for them is that strong...'_

She is so just like his mother.

"I'm sorry Alex... I will not be like my father..."

* * *

**A/N: Now you know the why the chapter title is called that. ****I thought this was going to be short but I guess not XD**

**Okay Gary thinks if he loves Alex he'll be like his father if you're confused by what he meant towards the end. Next chapter is going to be LONG, yay for long chapters:D ****Lucien, Jimmy, and Petey will be back:) ****Someone also ask me why I mention her grandmother a lot well she's going to be in this story:P****Also some people pm asking me when are there going to be lemons again. Don't worry it'll be _soon_ I promise you that much x3**

**I'm also looking for a beta-reader for this story if you are interested pm me:O**

**Next Chapter: Christmas**


	17. Christmas

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/Alex(OC), Petey/Lucien(OC)(MAYBE!Still debating-.-), Gary/Alex(OC)/Jimmy, Jimmy/Alex(OC) and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 17: Christmas-_

_**Three days later...**_

I don't know what's better; having a two-day Christmas break, or that most of Bullworth students went home, and there's only about ten students here. Hmm, they're both great. I'm just glad a lot of people went home, because I won't have to watch my ass for a couple of days. Thank you, God!

The headmaster allowed the students to stay since half of them are far away from home and some can not go home. Even though most of them are gone, the prefects are gone as well, which means no rules. Mr. Crabblesnitch lectured us to behave or he'll make our lives a living hell when he gets back. Yikes.

Speaking of the devil, earlier I was sitting in his office, waiting for him to get done talking to my father on the phone. This is probably the first time I've talk to him since I came to this school.

"Yes, yes, I agree with you Brandon. No, of course not." Crabblesnitch murmured into the phone as he laughed. God. When is it going to be my turn? It's been almost an hour since I came here. I just want to go back to the dorms and hang out with my friends.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Crabblesnitch handed me the phone. Slowly moving it towards my right ear, I spoke. "...Dad?"

"_Hey, Alexandria. How are you?"_ I couldn't help but smile at the sound of my dad's voice. It feels like it's been ages since I last heard from him.

"Good. How about you? Did you find a house yet?" I ask.

A frown appeared on my face when I heard a hesitation in his voice. "_No... Not yet..._" I sigh softly, I knew it. "_B-But don't worry! I'll find us one! I promise you Alex. So for now, stay at the dorms._" Stay at the dorms for Christmas?

Part of me should be mad since we always spend Christmas together, but the other part of me is glad that I get to stay here and spend it with my friends. With Gary.

"Okay dad. Don't worry I'm not mad, I just hope you're alright by yourself." I said as I heard him laugh. That reminds me. "Hey dad. Where are you staying at?"

"_With Katherina, didn't Lucien tell you?_" He's staying with Lucien's parents. I did not know that. Lucien didn't even told me that.

My eyes lower at little.

Lucien... I haven't seen him since the photo shoot. I wanted to see him and tell him that I don't feel the same way, but he disappeared. I ask some of the Preppies, they said he's in Hollywood for another photo-shoot, this time for our country's magazine . He won't be back till tomorrow. His parents don't mind, but I...

Is he trying to avoid me? Does he know that I don't feel the same way?

Nevertheless, the next time I see him I have to tell him. I have to tell him I don't feel the same way. It'll hurt him, but it's truth. I also got to tell him about... Gary...

"No, Lucien didn't tell me. He must have no time since he left in a hurry to get to Hollywood."

"_Oh I see, hey Katherina wants to know if you want to stay with them for Christmas break. Spend time with Lucien and his family._" Hmm, I haven't seen Lucien's mom since they moved to London... I want to go, but then again I rather stay at the dorms with my friends.

"Sorry dad, I want to stay here instead. Spend Christmas with my friends. Anyways I've got to go Dad. I'll talk to you later bye."

"_Bye Alexandria, have fun."_ I click the end button and hand Mr. Crabblesnitch the phone back.

"You may go now." The headmaster said.

Shortly after I left his office, Mr. Crabblesnitch locked up the school and left for the break. He made sure each and every one of his students have money to buy food for the break so he won't have to come back to starved, _almost_ dead students. That'll be on the international news for a week.

Christmas... I cannot believe it's tomorrow. The first semester is almost over. My god, it feels like I've only been here for about a month now. Wow, the year is going by fast.

"Can you pass me the tape, Alex?" Petey asked as I hand him the piece of scotch tape.

We're sitting in his room wrapping the presents we've bought. We both have already wrapped our presents to give to each other, but neither of us knows what it is we got. I don't know what Petey or Jimmy got me... I know Gary didn't get me anything since he keeps telling me it's a stupid holiday to waste your money on useless gifts for useless people.

It didn't bother me when he said that. I understand he's not feeling the Christmas spirit, but Petey and I got him a gift anyways. Of course Jimmy didn't nor did we ask him if he did. I almost did, stupid me to ask if he got his 'enemy' a present. Most of the time I just wish Gary didn't did that. I miss all the time we spent together.

"You know what Petey, I'm actually surprised your parents let you stay here, considering you always tell me you spend every holiday and break with them." I admit as I finish wrapping up Jimmy's gift. It's a watch, since he's always late and he needs to check the time.

I'm glad that my grandmother sent me money, instead of dresses and girly stuff. She's mad that I'm a tomboy, and always says I should start acting like a 'proper lady'. If I ever lived with my grandmother, I'll be just like these Preppies here.

My grandmother isn't the only one who sent me gifts, but some of my family members did, especially my Uncle Mark. I swear my dad's brother is an ass. He knows I hate wearing girl clothes, but the son of biscuit eating bulldog sent me a freaking SANTA outfit! Yes, a Santa outfit! It's a small red velvet dress with white puffy on the ends. A black belt, that fits around the waist, along with black Santa boots. It even comes with red gloves and a Santa hat. Once I see him I'm seriously going to kick his ass for being pervert!

I hid the outfit underneath my bed in the box, making sure no one finds it. I'm going to throw it away once the break is over since the garbage man won't be around till then.

Petey laughed as he finished wrapping Jimmy's present and setting on his dresser, next to mine. Christmas is near, just two more hours, than it's midnight. "Yeah, it took a lot of convincing to my parents to let me stay, but it worked."

I look around to see no more gifts to wrap up. "Well since we are done, let's go to lobby and watch some good TV." I said as we walk out of his room and join Jimmy in the lobby. We force him to stay out there so we wrap his gifts. The guy kept begging us, trying to make us tell him what he got.

I sit down next to Jimmy, whose wearing a grey Bullworth sweater with blue sweats, while Petey and I are still in our school uniform. So far we are the only ones in the Boys' Dorm, well including Gary. I take that back, we aren't the only ones. There two more boys, but they're on the third floor. Then there are four girls in the Girls' Dorm. So yes, only ten students on the campus.

Speaking of girls, I've got some Christmas presents by some, which is quite scary, there was pictures of them inside. I thanked them for the nice gift, not wanting to hurt their feelings, so I just put their pictures away. Girls this generation are scary. I'm the lucky one that is not messed up in society.

Jimmy flipped the channel to the Christmas Story movie. "Are you guys done now?" Jimmy asks.

I nodded, twirling the small strands of my black hair in boredom. "Yup, but don't open your gift until midnight."

"What if I don't wait till midnight?"

"Then I'll kick your ass, right Petey?" I look back, to see Petey no where in sight. "Oh, well he must have went back into his room."

I look back at Jimmy who is focused on watching the movie. I just realized that this is the first time Jimmy and I were alone. Also the first time we've talked, just us two. He's either with Petey or I'm with Petey. I'm already okay with Petey but I feel like Jimmy and I aren't that close.

"So how are things going with the Greasers?" I ask him.

"Well let's see. I was cool with them but after I showed them I was the boss by tagging around New Coventry since Derby said the boss should do it." I rolled my eyes. Jimmy, when are you going to know that Derby is just using you? I'm glad that you kick his ass though. "Now they hate me after I saved Algie and Chad from being killed by them. Since Johnny's girlfriend was trying to get with Chad and leading all whole misunderstanding to the Grease-Ball."

"I think Lola is the one who is causing all the trouble between the Preppies and the Greasers. She's playing both of them." I say as I lean back against the couch.

Jimmy nodded and said. "Well I kind of figure that out when she tried to get with Gord and Chad, then later tried to be all innocent to Johnny. I don't know, lately the Greasers been causing more trouble, and I have to teach them to settle down."

I laugh softly. "Just another clique to take control of, I guess. Who's next? The Jocks?"

Jimmy rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe if they stop picking on weak kids then I won't have to." He sighed.

Well, I kind of figured it's going to go to that method. Wait, now that I actually think about it, once Jimmy takes control of the Greasers, all that's left is the Jocks. If he takes control of them, he'll take control of the school, since the Jocks are the top of the school clique hierarchy.

_Jimmy will take control of the school_. Just like Gary wants to. If he does, then what will Gary do?

'_Isn't it obvious? Gary will get rid of Jimmy once more and once he's out of the picture. The school is left for Gary to take control.'_

No, Gary said Jimmy is no longer further use to him. He won't do that to him.

'_He will. Don't forget, it's Gary's obsession to take over the school. He'll get rid of anyone who stands in his way. Since good ol' Jimmy-boy is in the way, he's going to get rid of him.'_

My eyes lower at the thought. Of course, how could I forget what kind of person Gary is. He'll do nothing to achieve his goals. No matter who is in his way, he'll do nothing but to get rid of them. Since that's true, Jimmy is in his way. He's close to taking over the school. What is Gary going to do to him?

'_Let's see, get expelled, maybe turn every clique on him, or worse. He might kill him.'_

Kill him? Okay voice inside my head that is too far. I know Gary is kind of crazy, but I don't think he's THAT crazy.

'_He could be, for all you know. You know nothing about him or who he really is.'_

You're wrong. I know somewhat who he _really _is. I know there's a nicer side of him, that's somewhat human of him. The one is caring, and is very lonely. I can see in his eyes, even though he denies it, he gets lonely. He says he prefers to be alone, but the ache of a friend, a companion, I can see plain as day in him. That side that is afraid of hurting the ones he is close to.

Then there's the darker side of him. The one who likes to torment people, the sadistic side of him. Only seeing people as tools, nothing more. The side of him that is the dominant one, of his personality.

There's a lot of things I don't understand about Gary. Like the fact he's afraid of anyone getting close to him. If they do, he's afraid he might hurt them. So that's why he pushes them away, to try to protect them from himself, which puts him even further in the depths of loneliness.

There is so much I don't know about him, and I can't ask him, because I know he will never tell me. He doesn't want to me to get to know him more. He doesn't want me to get close to him. For that I cannot give him what he wants.

Speaking of Gary, I wonder what Jimmy is going to do. I know he is very angry with him.

"...Say Jimmy?"

"Yeah?"

Looking down at my feet, I spoke. "Once, or if, you get all the cliques under control, are you going to settle things with Gary? I know you told Petey and me Gary is a bigger problem, and he has to wait."

Jimmy sighed. "Yes. Look, I'm not going to fight him if it has to come to it. I'm going to talk to him and ask him why he did this. I want to hear him say it."

He wants to hear it from Gary. Of course I could ask Gary for him, but Jimmy wants to hear Gary say it. He wants to talk to him, face-to-face. I would do exactly the same thing if I was him.

"Well I just hope you two don't have to fight. I can't stand seeing two of my friends fight." I admitted.

"I wouldn't either, but it's hard to believe that we used to be friends. I trusted Gary and he did that to me..." Jimmy looks away from the TV to me. His expression showed confusion and I know what he's going to say. "How can you still be friends with me and even like him? After what he did, who he is, you're still by his side. How can you handle all that? Aren't you hurt or even mad for what he has done Alex?"

I sighed, looking down at my hands. This isn't easy to explain. "At first I was angry, upset, and hurt. I still feel that now, but not as much anymore. The reason I'm still friends with him is because he has nobody else. He may seem like he doesn't need anyone, but he does. That's not the only reason. It's also because I want to be his friend."

"Then why you like him?" Jimmy asks.

"Well, the thing is, I don't know. It could be that I like him, because there's a caring side of him that I'm attracted to. It could be that he's lonely and I feel the need to be with him, or it could be that I like bad boys." I explain as I laugh softly.

Jimmy scoffs, shaking his head slowly. "I know it's your life, but I think you could deserve better." He muttered as he turned his attention back to the TV. "I honestly don't understand what you see in that guy."

I smile and look at the TV. "Me either."

* * *

"This is kidnap! You're lucky I didn't call out rape!" Gary rolled his eyes at Petey who is standing a couple of feet away from him in Gary's room. It's not his fault Femme-Boy is deaf.

He called out his name more than twenty times, but damn, Femme-Boy didn't hear him. So Gary sneaked up behind him, making sure Alex or Jimmy-boy didn't hear him. He covered Petey's mouth and dragged him over to his room. Yes, Petey did struggle, but he was no match for him. Since Gary is indeed taller and muscular than him.

"Shut up Femme-Boy, you're lucky I didn't kick your ass for elbowing me in the stomach."

Petey frowned at him, "Because I thought I was being kidnapped!" Gary rolled his eyes.

"Please, who will kidnap _you_." Gary said.

Even though they're arguing Petey couldn't help but smile a little. Gary and Petey were actually talking. They haven't talked since Gary betrayed Jimmy back at the Hole. That was about almost two months ago. Surprisingly, it actually feels good talking to him again.

"Anyways, I need your help, Femme-Boy."

Gary needs his help? That's a first.

"W-What is it?" Petey asked as he watched Gary pace back and forth in the room.

"Tomorrow is Christmas, and I didn't know what to get Alex, so I got her necklace with her name on it which reminds me…." Gary stops and frowned at Petey. "What did you get her? And what did Hopkins get her?"

Petey jump a little from Gary's dark voice. He can tell a hint of jealousy in it, he should know that he has the wrong idea. "I-I just got her Teddy-bear. Jimmy said he couldn't get her anything." Petey said.

Gary chuckled. "Good, good. Anyways, do you think she'll like my gift, Femme-Boy?"

"Uhh, yeah." Petey don't quite understand right now. He thought Gary is trying to push Alex away, is he trying to bring her back to him. Either way, Gary is a confusing person.

"Do you like Alex?" Petey stared at Gary with shock. What?!

He shook his head vigorously. "No! No! No! Of course not! I think of Alex as a friend nothing more!" Petey said, sounding scared from the look Gary is giving him he would have said yes. He knew that look anywhere, the look of kill. That's what Petey calls it.

Gary chuckled while leaning against the door frame. "Good, I don't think you two will work out, considering you're both feminine and you'd be the girl in the relationship." Petey frowned at him.

"Oh, har har. Is that all you need? If not I'm going back out there with Alex and Jimmy." Petey didn't actually want to go out there, but actually wanted to stay here longer and talk with Gary. It's been ages since they talked like this.

"Of course, I don't want you to keep here any longer from your bitch Hopkins." Gary muttered with a sarcastic voice as he walked over to his dresser to get something.

Petey scoffs. "Jimmy and I aren't like that for your information we're just friends-"

"With benefits." Gary finished. "Don't worry, I understand Femme-Boy. You two are still in the closet. So tell me who is pitcher and who is the catcher?"

Petey's face turn bright red, burning with embarrassment. "G-Gary! That's gross! No! Jimmy and I aren't like that and who we're not even in the closet." Petey yelled as Gary laugh. "Sicko..."

"Ahh I was kidding Femme-Boy." Petey rolled his eyes, still the same old Gary. He'll never change. "Better go back to your boyfriend Hopkins."

"Whatever." Petey said as he walk over to the door. Grabbing the doorknob, he looked back at Gary. "You know if you really wanted Alex not get close to you, you wouldn't have to get her a gift, but since you did, you proved to me that you actually care for her."

Gary turned around and looked at Petey. What is he trying to get at?

"You say you don't need friends, but you do. I know you Gary, back when we were in middle school you always had that lonely look in your eyes. Even though I was there for you, you still tried to push me away, but I stayed and endure your bullying."

_'You always been like that, but I never gave up on you.'_ Petey thought to himself.

Petey sighed. "You often wonder why you're lonely, but it's because you push people away. You're afraid that you might hurt them. You afraid that they might know the real you." Petey said as he look away from Gary and turn the knob. "Maybe for once if you allow others get close to you, then you wouldn't hurt them and yourself."

Gary watched as Petey left his room and closed door behind him. He turned back to his dresser and pulled two photos out of drawer. One had Petey and him at their middle school graduation. It showed Petey smiling while Gary was frowning at him.

Gary laugh softly and looked at the other photo, it was the one of Alex and him at the carnival. The first picture showed the exact same thing what Petey and he did in the other photo. Alex smiling while he, Gary, was frowning. Both of them showed a hint of happiness in their eyes which was not hard to see.

He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head with a small chuckle. "You're still the same Petey. So easily to tease, so easily to push around. Just like Alex, you're nice, but determined." Gary said as he grab the photos and placed them back into his dresser. "Don't ever change, friend..."

* * *

"I told you I was good at this game." Jimmy said as he beat my high score on the arcade game in lobby area.

I scoff and lightly hit his shoulder. "That's because you cheated." I cuff him behind the head and took off running.

"Hey!"

Jimmy starts chasing me around the couch. Then within seconds he jumped over the couch and tackle me down onto the ground. Just when he thought he caught me, I start to wrestle with him on the ground. I somehow spun him over onto his stomach and I had his arm in my hand, pulling it back.

Smirking with victory, I spoke. "Say I, Jimmy Hopkins, smell like hot dog water." Jimmy shook his head and struggled.

"Never!" I pulled his arm back which made him groan.

"Say it!"

"No!" Another pull and another groan. This could all end well if he would just give in.

Geez, I'm starting to sound like Gary now.

"Say it and I'll stop." I said with a playful grin.

I Pulled his arm back a little more. "Okay!" Jimmy yelled as he sigh. I stoped pulling. Here it comes. "I, Jimmy Hopkins..."

I giggle and leaned down to hear him. "Jimmy Hopkins what?" _Come on. Say it._

"Is going to kick your ass."

I didn't even realize that my grip on him loosened. Before I could react, Jimmy pulled his arm away and spun around which me made me fall off him onto the ground. Landing on my back, I didn't have time to get up when he pin my hands down beside my head. Leaning over me with a victory smirk that I had on moments ago.

"Now I want you to say 'I'm the most handsomest guy in the world." Jimmy said.

I smile. "Okay. I'm the most handsomest guy in the world."

He frowned at me and I laugh at him. "That's not what I meant." His frown disappeared with an expression that I know so well since Gary always has it. The plotting expression. "Say I, Alex, hates Nirvana."

I gasp then frown at him. "How dare you! You know that's my all-time favorite band. I shall never say that!" I said as I struggle against him.

Jimmy laugh and nodded. "You will say it or I'll drool on your face."

"You wouldn't."

Jimmy open his mouth and a little piece of saliva start hanging from his mouth. My eyes wide with fear. He would!

"Ahhh! No! No! No!" I yelled out as I struggle and trashing around.

Jimmy grip my hands tighter and try to keep hold of me. "Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it or I'll do it!"

"NEVER! I LOVE NIRVANA! NIRVANA!"

Jimmy laughs and shakes his head. "Fine then, you lose." Jimmy start to drool and a little string of his saliva start to hang from his mouth and slowly making its way down to me.

Panicking, I start to struggle more. "Get off me! Get off me! RAPE! RAPE!" I yelled out as the drool start to come closer.

"What the hell are you two doing?"

Jimmy and I stop. Both of us to turn to the side to see Petey standing in the middle of the hallway looking at us like we're out of our minds.

Jimmy wipes the drool away with his hand. "Nothing." He said as I push him off me since he let go of my hands.

"Thank you, Petey. You saved me from being drool on by mister gorilla over there." I point over at Jimmy who glares at me.

"Hey you started it, I was trying end it." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure... Whatever you say Jimmy." I said as both of us walk over to Petey. "Since it's almost midnight I think we should open our presents now. I'm tired of waiting."

Jimmy frowned at me. "Oh now you want to open presents. What happened to 'wait till midnight.'" Jimmy said with a high-pitch voice, which I think he was trying to imitate me.

I frown and jabbed his shoulder. "I don't sound like that!"

Jimmy laughed, "Yes you do. Right, Petey?"

Petey shook his head. "I'm not getting involved in this." He said.

"At least I don't sound like 'oh I'm big bad Jimmy. I like bananas, because I am a Gorilla, hear me roar.'" I said with deep male voice and lightly hitting my chest like a Gorilla.

Petey start laughing while Jimmy's face turn red. "I don't sound like that!"

"Sure you do." I said with a sarcastic voice and walk over to the water facet, only to be followed by Jimmy.

Jimmy lean against the wall next to the water facet. "You know I'm going to have to get you back right?"

I pull away and wipe the remain water off my lips. Smiling at him, I spoke. "I know, but I'll get back as always." I said as I walk towards Petey. "Alright, let's go open some present-"

Jimmy grabs my hand and cuts me off. I look back at him confused, but only to be met by his lips.

My eyes wide in shock as I heard Petey gasp. A second pass that's when reality set in, I push Jimmy away and glare at him with now red face. "Jimmy w-what the hell!'

Jimmy points up to the ceiling, I look up to see a mistletoe hanging. Fuck. "Blame the mistletoe, not me."

Before I could yell at Jimmy, a sound of a door slam on the right side of the hallway echo. We look to see who was it, but no one. It sounded like it was...

My eyes wide, Gary...

"Umm come on Jimmy." Petey said as he walks over and lightly push Jimmy towards their room. "Let's go open our presents. See you later Alex."

I nodded and walk over to my door. Standing in front of it. I could hear stuff being throw around behind it. Oh no... Did Gary see Jimmy?

Hesitating, I grab the knob and open the door. Entering inside I see Gary standing by his desk laughing as he toss the books away from it. Seeing him like this I can't help but feel guilty. He's mad. I know it.

"Gary?"

Gary chuckling, not looking at me, he spoke. "Turn my back for one second than see you kissing up to Hopkins. First Lucien, then Hopkins. Wow, you're really are something."

Is he... calling me what I think he's calling me?

"Never thought you could be just like Lola."

He is! Okay that is too far!

I glare at him and point my finger at him. "Hey! I am nothing like that slut. For your information Jimmy kissed me, because he was underneath a mistletoe which I didn't know about. I didn't kiss him back and I pushed him away, if you seen that."

Gary scoffs and shakes his head. "You're just saying that, but in truth your feelings for me are gone and you move on with Jimmy-boy now-"

"Why do you assume that I have feelings for the guy who shows me affection?"

Gary turns around with that sarcastic look of his. He put his hand underneath his chin and started to rub it slowly. "Let's see, why else do they like you? Why else would they kiss you? You will lead them on wait," Gary chuckles. "I shouldn't worry about it, because I don't care and we're already done."

I sigh and shake my head. "That's the thing about you Gary. You say you don't care but you do. Why else would you argue with me? You do care, you're just mad that Jimmy kissed me. I'm glad you care but you should know I don't have any feelings-"

"For Jimmy-boy and Lucien." Gary finished as he chuckles. "Yes, but then you were kissed by both of them and the only way for them to do that is for you to lead them on."

My god Gary! Why are you so difficult!

"There you go again. You're assuming that I have feelings for them, because I kiss them. You assume that I don't have feelings for you anymore. My feelings for you will never change Gary." I said as I walk to him slowly. "No matter what. I will always like you, only you."

Gary frown. "I don't want you to like me Alex-"

"Why? So I won't get hurt by you? That's another thing about you Gary. You won't let people get near you, because you're afraid you might hurt them and you might get hurt yourself. So you push them away." I said as I shook my head. "That's not going to happen. I'm not going to let you push me away. You assume it's wrong to like me."

Gary glare at me in silence. I finally stood in front of him. His eyes watching me, I slowly bring my hand up to his face and press it on his right cheek. My eyes looking into his sadly.

"Does this feel wrong?" I ask him.

Gary didn't answer. In his eyes I seen hint of sadness, just a small piece, but at least it is enough for me to understand.

Leaning forward, I press my lips on his lightly, and pulling away after a split second. I look back up at him. "Or does that feel wrong?"

Gary didn't answer. His eyes looking into mine, like he's searching for something.

"...No..." He said softly. Hearing him say that is making me jump with joy on the inside but I have to remain calm.

Smiling at him, I brush the side of his face. "See? It isn't wrong to like me, Gary. So please..." My eyes lower. "No more pushing me away. You don't have to allow me to be part of your plans. I just want to be part of your life, Gary. Because...you're already part of mine."

Gary sighed. I can see sign of hesitation in his eyes, but also a sign of hope along with it. "Fine..." He said as my smile spread more. "Don't make me regret this, Alex."

"I won't." _Beause I don't regret it._

I walk over to my dresser and pull out two presents. Walking back over to Gary, I hand him the two gifts. "The blue one is from me and the green one is from Petey."

Gary grabbed Petey's and opened it. He pull out a blue scarf with his name _Gary_ written on the end. "Really, Femme-Boy?"

"Hey, don't be mean, at least he still cares." Gary rolled his eyes and set it on his desk.

He grabbed mine and opened it. I tried to hold back my excitement. He's opening it! I hope he likes it! Gary finish opening it and pulls out brown leather wristband similar to his own, but with his name on it.

"Do you like it?" I ask him.

"It's... nice..." Gary said as I frown at him. "Well it's better than crap."

"Yeah, that's true." I agreed with him as I walk over to my dresser only to be stopped by him.

"Here." Gary hands me a small velvet box.

I look at him, confused. "You got me a gift. Here, I thought you hated Christmas." Gary rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I said it's a stupid holiday to waste your money on useless gifts for somebody." He said as he fold his arms and frown at me. "If you're not going to open it, I can just take it back."

"No! I'll open it." Pulling the white ribbon off and opening the box to find a silver necklace inside. I pull the necklace out and gasp at that it has my name, Alexandria. "Gary... It's... It's beautiful.."

Gary grabbed the necklace and placed it around my neck. "There, now you can't say shit, or that I didn't get you anything." Gary said as he stood in front of his desk, looking at his presents. He takes off his leather wristband and puts the one I gave him on. He smirks. "Not bad, not bad at all."

Wrapping my fingers around the necklace, a smile appeared on my face. Gary got me a gift. I couldn't help but feel so happy. People say you feel this immense amount of joy when someone you like gives you a gift. I didn't know that feeling until now.

Gary... If only you knew how much you mean to me.

I walk over and tap his shoulder. "Gary." He turn to look at me as I lean forward and capture his lips. Feeling that same warm feeling inside me and the way my heart beat fast, only he can make me feel this way. I pulled away a and press my finger on his lips.

Smiling at him while he is looking at me confused. "Merry Christmas, Gary."

* * *

"I can't believe Alex got me that book I was telling her about." Petey said as he start reading the book called _The Boy Called It. _He likes his other gift that he got from Jimmy as well. A new piece for his bike.

Jimmy sat on his bed rubbing the silver watch he got from Alex. You're probably wondering well what's Petey's gift for him. Well, it's a handmade stocking cap with his name on it. No longer will his ears freeze out in the cold.

His mind is not on that, it's on something else. That has been bugging him. Maybe he should ask Petey. The younger boy is good at giving advice and helping people.

"Petey?"

"Yes?" Petey said, not looking up from his favorite book.

"Alex likes Gary right?"

"Yes." Petey reading slowly, trying to understand the sentences he's reading and listen to Jimmy at the same time.

"What's that-you know... That feeling when you like someone. What do you feel when you like someone?" Jimmy ask as he looks up at the ceiling and leaning back on his bed.

Petey cannot believe he's asking him this. The guy kiss a lot of girls and he asking him this.

"Well you feel this weird warm feeling inside from that person. Whenever you're around that person your heart beats fast, you think about doing romancing stuff with that person." Petey explain as he goes on. He's not good at this sort of topic. "When you kiss that person they make you forget about everything and all you could think about is them. When you look at the person you think they're the most wonderful thing you ever seen I think."

Jimmy turns over and raise an eyebrow at Petey. Is he for real? "Really?"

Petey scoffs. "I don't know, that's what I've been told. Why, do you like someone?"

Jimmy looked up at the ceiling. "I guess so, since I feel most of those what you just said."

Petey kept reading, well that must be the first for Jimmy to ever like a girl, if he asked him this. "I just hope it's not Eunice."

Jimmy chuckled and shook his head. "No." He said.

"Christy."

"Nope."

"Angie."

"Nope."

"Pinky."

"No, she's too bossy."

"Well who is it?" Petey ask, sounding a little curious. He may be curious but he's going to read this book. By god it's good!

Jimmy close his eyes and takes a deep breath. Petey's ears perk up, waiting for his answer. He bet it's Beatrice or maybe Mandy. It can't be any of the middle schooler unless Jimmy is a pedobear.

"I think... I like Alex."

This cause Petey to stop reading and look up from his book at his roommate in shock. "What?!"

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Done! Yes, Lucien will be back, in the next chapter to be exact. Oh yes! The drama is increasing! Not only Gary and Lucien who likes Alex, but also Jimmy. What is he going to do? How is Alex going to react when she finds out her other friends like her? Most of all, how is Gary going to react when he finds out? Find out next time!**

**Also some people pm and ask me questions. Here are your answers.**

**Is this story following Bully's Storyline?**

Yes, and sadly we all know how that's going to turn out since it is.

**Is there going to be a sequel?**

Wow that's first someone ask me. Yes there is going to be sequel^^

**When are there going to be some more lemons?**

Soon! I promise you that much! *cough* *cough* maybe the next chapter *cough*

**Anyways please review, and I'll see all of you next time:)**

**Next Chapter: Derby's Apology And Johnny's Anger**

_~This chapter was Beta'd by KaylaKissesKangaroos on February 19th 2013~_


	18. Derby's Apology

**A/N: ****Thanks for the reviews! Thank you** _KaylaKissesKangaroos_** and** _Southernson_** for beta this. You two made this story so much better. It's no longer work of a horrible authorTT^TT Thank you two so much^^**

**Enjoy this chapter my lovely readers! Oh! You guys might get a little bit mad in the beginning for the tease XD**

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/Alex(OC), Petey/Lucien(OC)(MAYBE!Still debating-.-), Gary/Alex(OC)/Jimmy, Jimmy/Alex(OC) and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 18: Derby's Apology-_

I turn over to the side, staring at Gary's face and watching him as he sleep. His face wasn't serious nor did it had that sinister evil look he usually has on. No, his face was relaxed, just a peaceful expression. If only he wore that expression all the time then people wouldn't be afraid of him. Then again, that is what Gary wants.

People to be afraid of him...

Wrapping my slender finger around the necklace he got me, a smile appears on my face as I rub the smooth surface of the texture of my name. If only people knew there is a nicer side of him. He's not entirely the sociopath everyone thinks he is.

I scoot closer to him on his bed, my face is a couple of inches away from his own. Watching this boy who is slowly becoming a huge part of my life sleep. It's hard to think that the boy who I was so afraid of is the person I like. The first and only person.

Gary begin to stir in his sleep. Without opening his eyes he sighs, telling me he's awake and not happy.

"If only we were naked this will be so much less stressful." He muttered tiredly. "And fun..."

I smile at him. "Well if someone didn't go to bed right after we open gifts, then we wouldn't be like this now would we?" It's true, we would have but he wanted to go to bed. I knew the reason why though.

Gary sighs. "I shouldn't have said yes. Should have said no and pushed you away."

"But you didn't."

Gary turns over and look into my blue eyes. A small hint of regret is shown in his eyes. "I know." Gary said as he gets up from his bed and walks over to his dresser.

I sigh as I sat up on his bed. I watch him as he picks out his clothes for today. By the way he's grabbing his clothes fast and slamming the drawer I can tell he still upset about yesterday. Even after he made his decision, he's having second thoughts.

Gary grabs and pulls his white t-shirt off of himself. "I should have done that. Instead I let these stupid feelings take control of me. Very humanly and un-normal of me." Gary tosses his shirt aside and pulls his drawer out to pick out clothes for today. "You'll only distract me from my plans and that's not a good thing."

I rolled my eyes. "How? I stay out of your way when you go do your thing."

Gary looks back at me and frowns. "That's not what I'm getting at." Gary slams his drawer and sets his clothes on his dresser. "Here's the thing, I'm not a good person Alex. You know that, but what you don't know is that I hurt people, because I _enjoy_ it. I watch fights that I create, because I _like_ being in control and feeling the _pleasure_of seeing people in pain. I can seriously hurt you, you know."

He just doesn't get it.

"I know Gary, but... I want to be with you. Despite the fact what kind of person you are, I don't care." I said softly. Scooting closer to the edge of bed, getting closer to him. "I'm not ready to let you go."

Not after we've been through so much...

Gary's frown deepen. "I can make you let me go. Simple really, I'll tell everyone your secret if you don't." Gary said harshly. He's threatening me by this?

Frowning back, I get up off the bed and stood in front of him. Leaning forward, I spoke. "Go for it."

Part of me is scared that he's going to do it, but the other part knew he won't. And if he did, then he has finally let me go. That is what I'm afraid of. Him letting me go.

Staring into each other's eyes, a flash of sadness appear in his brown eyes, but soon disappear by a second.

Gary sighs. "I told myself I wouldn't get involved with you any longer. Here I am can't even fully let you go. Pathetic of me." Gary admitted, shaking his head. "Being with me will only cause you pain Alex. Trust me, the pain will never end with a devil like myself."

I know that.

"So be it, I'd rather be by your side and endure your living hell instead of being without you. Cause to me that is hell." I said, looking into his eyes to see annoyance that I'm not giving up on him. To my surprise, a small piece of relief shown in his eyes. Just a small piece though.

"You're an idiot... And I'm glad you are..." He said. A smirk appears on Gary's face suddenly. "But you know what I want to do now?"

He steps forward to get closer to me. Leaning down where our faces are few inches apart from each other. I watch as his eyes look at my lips then back up into my eyes. Lust shines bright in his brown eyes.

His smirk disappears and replace by a stern expression. "I want to throw you on my bed and fuck you, _hard_. And never let you go. _Never._" Gary said, his voice deep with a hint of lust in it.

Feeling my heart beat by the way he said it. That warm fuzzy feeling appear in my stomach. Gary's warm breath hitting my face, making me shivered and wanting to lock my lips with his right now. But right now, it's my turn to tease Gary.

My face begins to burn as I lean forward and brush my hand down his slim muscular chest. Feeling some of his scars on his broad chest. I have to ask him about those later, but right now. I _want_ him.

I look at his lips, seeing them moist and so tempted to connected them with mine own. With my breathing uneven, I tried to keep myself calm and not force myself onto him yet. Believe me, I'm so tempted to, all I want to do is taste and feel him. It's taking every ounce of whatever strength that is not giving into my hormones to remain myself calm.

I lean a little closer to him where are chests touch. An electric spark runs throughout my body from our contact, but I kept control of myself. Even though being this close and touched by him, is so not helping.

Not wasting another second till I break, I look into his eyes, and spoke. "Then why don't you do it?" I said, with voice that sounds even more lustful than Gary's.

Gary's eyes shine more with lust. "I will, and this time I won't let you go... Not until I ravish _every_ part of your small body. Till there is _nothing_ left of you..."

He leans forward down and I lean upward towards him. Our lips getting closer by each second. All we could hear is us breathing. Just before our lips touch a knock on our door interrupted us.

"Alex! It's me Petey!"

Gary frowns with annoyance and rolled his eyes. "Saved by Femme-Boy. Damn him..." He said as he grabs his clothes and walks off into the bathroom. Slamming the door behind him. He's pissed.

I walked over to the door and open it, letting Petey into my room. "Sorry if I woke you guys up." He said as I shook my head.

"Nah we were up anyways." I walk over and sit on the edge of my bed.

I look over at the brown teddy-bear on my dresser that I just got from Petey on Christmas. Well it's Christmas today, but then I opened it yesterday. Gary kept telling me to put it away or someone might think I'm gay or something to have that on my dresser. I told him, I'll tell people I've got it from my girlfriend. Saying that kind of got him mad and made him got to bed early.

"Thanks for teddy-bear Petey."

Petey nods, he closes the door behind him and sits on my bed next to me. "You're welcome and thank you for getting me that book. I never thought it'll be good, after my mom told me about it."

"You're welcome, so where's Jimmy? Is he still sleeping?"

Petey hesitated but he spoke. "He left this morning. He said he'll be in New Coventry to deal with the Greasers." Petey said.

I stare at him, noticing he's nervous all of a sudden. Is he not telling me something that I should know? "Petey are you okay?" I ask.

Petey rubs the back of his head nervously. "Yea just a l-little shock from yesterday... I can't believe Jimmy kissed you." Petey said. Oh so that must be why. "But you know Jimmy. He'll kiss every girl."

I laugh. "That's true, besides I know he was kidding since we were under a mistletoe. I've got to admit he did well to get me back."

"What would you would have done to get him back?"

"Probably glue him into his chair, something cheesy." We both laugh and shook our heads. Yea, I'm not good at this sort of thing. "When he told me he did it only, because of the mistletoe, it made me glad. It's a good thing he doesn't like me or I'll have another problem right?"

Petey laughed nervously, feeling more uneasy, I can tell by just his body movements. "Yea... Anyways I've got to go. I told Beatrice, I'll meet her at Dragon's Wing Comics. She might be there already. I-I'll see you later." Petey said as he left my room in hurry like he didn't want to be in here any longer.

That's weird. Wonder what's his deal?

"What did Femme-boy want?" I turn around to see Gary in his uniform and putting on the brown leather wristband I've got him for Christmas. Well it's Christmas today, but you know what I mean.

"He just stopped by to say thanks for the gift I got him." Which reminds me.

Gary watch me as I put on my shoes and putting on blue ear muffs I bought in town. "Where are you going?" He ask.

"I have to go see Johnny, I forgot to give him his Christmas gift." Gary raise an eyebrow at me. "Yea I know, we sort of talk and I admit we have a lot in common. Both have feelings for crazy people."

Gary rolled his eyes. "One thing is for sure I ain't a slut like Lola." I grab Gary's scarf, the one Petey made for him and wrap it around Gary's neck. He looks at me confused. "What are you doing?"

"Since I'm going to town, maybe you should come. I want to spend more time with you." Gary suddenly pulls the scarf off of him and takes my ear muffs off of me. "What are you doing?"

"You're not seeing Johnny. Just not today."

I look at Gary confused. "Why?"

"Because I said so! Quit asking so many fucking questions!" He yelled as he walks back into the bathroom and slam the door shut. I stare at the door in shock and confused. What has gotten into him all of a sudden?

_*Knock knock.*_

It must be Petey or Jimmy. I walked over to the door and open it. To my surprise it's neither of them. I actually thought I wouldn't see this snob ever again.

"Hello commoner." The sound of his accent when he spoke.

I frown. "Hello Derby..."

* * *

Gary tried so hard, he literally tried so hard to push Alex away from him. He told himself he wouldn't get involved with her any longer, here he is with her again. Hasn't he already seen enough of this? He knows how this is going to end. Him hurting her like how his father is with his mother and for all he knows he could possibly kill her.

He didn't want her to go see Johnny, because he set up the Preppies to fight the Greasers. Well Tad wanted to, but Gary persuaded him more to do it even though his leader, Derby, wouldn't be please.

Gary didn't want her to get involved, because she'll get hurt. Worse, what if she finds out it's because of him. She'll never forgive him. Wait, maybe this is chance to finally get rid of her. No he shouldn't. He can't.

_'_**_All she is nothing but a burden. Get rid of her!'_**

_'I need her. She's not distracting me from my plans. The only thing she's distracting me from is boredom.'_

Gary growls as he battles with his mind, the voices inside his head. It's always been like this since he could remember. When he's on the pills, it sort of help get rid of these thoughts, but they make feel different. Not himself.

_**'Yes she is, she's making you feel useless emotions and leading you away from your main goal. Besides all you're going to do is hurt her and cause her pain. Just like your father.'**_

_'I'm nothing like that bastard.'_

_**'Really? You hurt people, because you enjoy the pleasure of seeing one in pain. You love watching fights, because you enjoy being in control.'**_

_'Shut up!'_

Gary slams his hand on the sink hard. He knew. He knew deep in his heart he is just like his father. And that is what he's afraid of. He doesn't want to hurt Alex. He wants her to be happy and enjoy her life. A life without him.

He doesn't understand why she likes him so much. Does she enjoy being dominated by him? Or what is it?

'_So be it, I rather be by your side and endure your living hell instead of being without you.'_

When Gary heard her say that, he couldn't help but feel relieved. No matter how many times he had hurt her, she always goes back to him. Even though he wants her to leave him, but there's a small part of him that wants her to be with him. He doesn't want to be alone anymore.

He can't seem to let her go. Whenever he says hurtful things to her, all he wants to do is hold her in his arms and tell her he's sorry. Being near her drives him crazy, but he can't imagine being with her. Not ever.

Gary chuckles softly and leans against the wall next to the sink. She's already becoming so close to him, possible already became a part of him. It's too late now. Even if he let her go, he'll never forget her. She's already made her way into his cold heart and found her place inside.

He truly is pathetic. One simple girl has done so much to him. Making him feel emotions he shouldn't feel. Making him feel _human..._

"Love... I'll never understand it."

* * *

I'm sort of starting to regret not slamming the door on that bastard. Seriously, what the hell is Derby doing here on the campus? And why does he want to talk to me?

I agree to go with the bastard to the Harrington House after he gave me his word that he wouldn't harm me. He wants to talk to me, and I'm curious on why. Since I'm sure Lucien hurt him, for hitting his friend, and he still wants to talk to me. This guy is strange.

Harrington House isn't what I was expecting. It's actually nice. It's also too elegant for my taste.

Derby sat down on the sofa right by the fireplace. He's wearing his Aquaberry uniform, which is weird, because there is no school till tomorrow.

What else is weird is that he's by himself. None of his Preppies are with him or even his red-headed bodyguard Bif. That guy is always by his side, and he's not here. Does Derby really want us to be alone that he made Bif, the who is ALWAYS by his side go?

Derby sigh, looking away from me towards the plants sitting on a table in the right side of the room. "I'm sorry..."

What?

"Huh?" Did he just say he was sorry?

Derby look away from the plants to me with annoyance. "Are you deaf commoner? I apologise to you. I shouldn't have slapped you and... use you as bargaining chip." Derby said as he looks away again. "I went out of hand and I regret doing that... to you..."

Hold the phone for a minute. Derby regrets hurting me. ME! Was I hearing this right? Okay seriously, what the heck is with this guy? I thought he was all 'oh! I can do whatever I want and hurt whoever I want without caring.'

"Umm apology accepted..." I said. This is so weird.

Derby looks back at me. "Alexander... How close are you to Lucien?" He asks.

I stare at him in confusion. Why is he asking me this out of nowhere? "We're close... I guess."

"How close?"

"We've been friends since we were both little. After he and his family moved to London, we tried to stay in contact with each other," I explain to Derby. "Writing letters to one another. Eventually we stop once I moved. You could say we're close."

Derby sigh with frustration. "Damn commoner, that's not what I'm getting at. I want to know how close you are with him. Is he just a friend, a best friend, or a brother to you?"

Oh he's asking about that. "Well since you put it that way, Lucien and I are very close. He's my best friend, he's almost like an older brother I look up to." Yes, that's the reason why I don't like Lucien. He's like a brother to me.

"You think of him like that so much. Do you trust him? What if he's a monster?" Derby asks. A monster?

I raise an eyebrow. "Umm what kind of question is that? I know Lucien isn't a monster. He's a nice guy, who looks out for others. He's sweet, caring, and many other nice things I can't think of right now." I said as I smile. "And yes I do trust him. He's my best friend." Derby starts to laugh softly. Is that funny to him?

He suddenly stops laughing and looks at me. Not with a frown, or annoyance face. Just a pitiful expression, a sympathetic look. Why is he looking at me like that?

"Even you, he has so easily wrap around his fingers. So naive you are. I pity you Alex." He pities me?

"Derby-" Derby raise his hand up to silence me. His eyes turn to left side of him, I look to see where he's looking at.

Suddenly I heard someone running from downstairs and it's... Lucien?

"Derby! Did you do it!" Lucien yelled joyfully as he step at the bottom of stairs. He's wearing his Aquaberry uniform too. He notices me sitting across from his cousin. A huge smile spread across his face. "Hi Alex."

Memories of that day when he kissed me start coming back. I brush that memory aside. No I shouldn't worry about it now. Not yet.

I smile lightly, trying my best to not show him I'm nervous. "Hi Lucien." I said.

Lucien walks over and stands next to his cousin. "Did he apologise to you?" He asks.

"Yes I did Lucien." Derby said before I could answer Lucien's question.

Lucien laughs softly, and hits the side of Derby's shoulder lightly. "Hahaha, well that's good, you should be nice more often. Maybe you might actually have real friends and not those snotty brats."

Derby scoffs and gets up from his seat. He glares at his cousin. "Yes, but at least I _show_ people who I really am." Derby said as he walks away towards a door. "I'll be back. I'm getting some tea."

I watch Derby slam the door behind him, leaving Lucien and me alone. I look at Lucien confused. "What was that about?"

Lucien sighed, walked over and sat down next to me on the couch. "He's just jealous that I have friends like you who accept me for who I am and don't back stab me like the rest of his so-called friends." Lucien said. Really? I did not know that about Derby.

I look away from Lucien towards my feet. This is the perfect opportunity to finally talk about that night.

"Lucien. We n-need to talk about-"

"Don't worry Alexandria. There is no need to talk about that night. I already know how you feel about me and it's alright." Lucien puts his hand on mine and a soft smile appears on his face. "I'm okay if you don't like me back. I'm just glad you're still my friend. I thought I scared you away but seeing you here and talking with me, proves me wrong."

So he really did knew I didn't like him back. Well I did run away from him after he kissed me. Still, he's taking it better than I thought he would. I thought he would be upset or might even be angry.

"So... it doesn't bother you that I don't like you back?"

Lucien shook his head. "Nope, as long you're by my side it's enough for me." He said.

I stare at him in shock. Lucien...

He starts laughing and hitting my back lightly. "Hey don't act all weird on me now. We're still friends right? So nothing has changed, so no need to act all stranger on me Alexandria." Lucien says.

I smile, push his hand away and laughing along with him. "Oh shut up I know. Hey I thought you were suppose to be in Hollywood?"

"I was but the flights were canceled due to the weather. So I'm stuck here for Christmas break, which reminds me." He pulls out a little black box and hands me it. "Merry Christmas Alexandria."

I open the box to find a silver bracelet with my name on it. "It's... beautiful. Thanks Lucien." I said as I put it on my wrist. It's look similar to my necklace that Gary got for me. Speaking of Gary, I have to tell Lucien about him and me.

"Who got you that necklace?" Lucien points at it.

"Gary did, which is surprising, since he hates Christmas." I said as I look down at my feet. Okay this it. I have to tell him now. He's the only friend that I did not tell yet. "Lucien... Ummm, I need to tell you that... Gary and I are sort of going out."

Lucien's face was confused. "Going out? He said you guys were friends with benefits." I rolled my eyes.

"Gary only said that to piss you off. We're kind of going out. Gary's giving it a shot. I just want you to know this, since you're my friend and all." I said. There I told him. Finally.

I look up to see Lucien laughing softly and shaking his head. "You sure have weird taste in men Alexandria. Just know this." He looks at me and smiles. "I support you in whatever relationship you have unless it's a real jerk then no, cause I'll kick his ass."

I laugh softly and shook my head. "Lucien, I swear. Oh! That's right!" I pull out a small blue box out of my pocket. "I have to give my present to Johnny."

Lucien raises an eyebrow. "Johnny? Johnny Vincent?" I nodded.

"Yeah, it's a long story. Anyways, I've got to go. I'll see you later." I said as I waved Lucien off and head out of the Harrington House down towards town.

I'm glad that Lucien understands. I never thought he'll actually take it pretty smoothly. I really did think that he'd be upset about me not liking him. I guess I was wrong and so is Derby. I don't really understand why he doesn't like Lucien that much. Lucien is nice, and caring, does Derby not like nice people? Does he think he's better than him? Probably.

_'Even you, he has so easily wrap around his fingers. So naive you are. I pity you Alex.'_

I don't get what he means by that. Why did Derby say he pitied me? Does he know something that I don't?

I shook my head. Whatever it is, I don't think I should worry about it. I shouldn't be listening to anything Derby says. He is a master manipulator after all. Always having people doing his dirty work and thinks he's better than everyone. Which means he doesn't really pity me. I bet he just said that to mess with me.

What I didn't know back then was that Derby was right. I was indeed naive. If only I wasn't then I could have prevented a lot of things that were soon to happen. He really did pity me, because I was a fool to believe that not one of my friends will back-stab me.

Sometimes I wish I could go back to those days and open my eyes to see the real truth. If only I did.

* * *

Derby watches the young boy run out of the Harrington House to New Coventry. He heard just in time that Alex said to Lucien that he's going to give Johnny his present. Not that he cares or anything about that Greaseball slob. It hardly surprises him that his cousin, Lucien, let the boy go.

He leaned against the door, looking over at Lucien who is standing by the window, watching Alex run away.

"You're letting him go to New Coventry? Even though you know that idiot Tad and some of my gentlemen are down there fighting those poor boys, Greasers. It's an all-out brawl in that slum side of the town." Derby said. "I thought you were his friend Lucien. Could it be that he didn't give you something you want so you decided to punish him."

Lucien chuckled darkly. If only people could see what Derby sees. He always knew what kind of person his cousin was. Ever since they were both young. He always knew who he really is. Even now, he's the only person.

'_The only person who is not fooled by those fake innocent lies he has.'_ Derby thought to himself.

"You could say that Derby. You know how I am when I don't get what I want." Lucien said as he turns around and looks at his cousin.

Derby frown slightly as he sees that, _look_ on his cousin's face. Plotting. Staring into his green eyes, filled with dark promises and sinister plans to yet unfold. If only people could see those in his cousin's eyes. If only his parents weren't fooled by this demon.

"So you're going to hurt the poor lad even though it's clear to see that he obviously cares for you." Lucien laughs at Derby's statement.

"Careful cousin, you're sounding like you cared for Alex." Lucien said.

Derby scoffs. "I could care less for that poor boy."

He can hardly give two shits for that young brat. Still, he pities him, sure he shouldn't since it's unlike him. He just can't help, but pity him. The boy cares so much for him and yet he does not know his best friend, the person he trusts so much, is just using him for his sick pleasure.

_'No, Lucien still cares. Just in his weird sick twisted way.'_ Derby thought to himself. _'People say I'm cruel. I am nothing like this sadistic bastard. He is just like that sociopath Gary.'_

Lucien looked out the window. It's hard to think that he has everyone fooled by him. It's all too easy. Just pretend to be a good guy is real easy. You can easily win people over and have them fooled. He even got his own parents fooled. Even his best friend.

Lucien chuckled darkly. It's only a matter of time before his plans are set into motion. He had these plans when he got here, but he hasn't used them, not when he thought he had Alex under his control. If only she would have picked him and accept his feelings. This would have gone off in a better way. She wouldn't be hurt, but in the end she'll be happy. With him.

"It's a shame to think Alex's own friend Gary hired Townies to hurt him." Lucien said as Derby look at him in shock. That's his plan? Is he going to make it seem like Alex's friends are all against him. "He'll have no one to turn to but me. His only true friend, then he'll be grateful and apologise to me."

'_She'll be in so much pain, she'll go to me instead.'_ Lucien thought to himself as a dark promising smirk appeared on his face. '_Then I'll finally win our little game Gary.'_

Derby sighs, pushes back his hair and shook his head slowly. He just hoped that Alex will notice sooner or see what kind of person he is. If he doesn't sooner, then it'll be the end of him.

"Emma, you really shouldn't have called Lucien..." Derby whispers to himself. "You just endangered your only grandson to a sadistic sociopath."

Derby had to wonder, who is worse; Gary or Lucien? Something is telling him it's Lucien, but then again it could be Gary since there is a lot of things he did not know about that sociopath.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it was sort of fast xD I know I said in the last chapter this chapter is called Derby's Apology and Johnny's Anger. Well I never thought it'll be long so I thought about it and decided to cut it in half. So yup next chapter is Johnny's Anger. This chapter will continue off in the next chapter. It might be short. I don't know yet:/**

**Gary and Alex almost did it until Petey interrupted them. Damn femme-boy! Sorry if that upset some of you guys.**

**Gary is still having second thoughts about Alex and him. Is he going to let her go once again? Or is he finally going to keep her?**

**The truth about Lucien has been revealed! But is that all? Why is Derby the only one who can see through Lucien's lies? Did something happen in their childhood? Will Derby tell Alex about the truth of Lucien? If he does what is Lucien going to do? Most of all will Alex ever find out the truth about her best friend?**

**If Gary does will he get the Prep boy out of the picture? Can Gary even save Alex from Lucien or even himself?**

**Find out next time!XD**

**Anyways please review and I'll see you all next time^^**

**Next Chapter: Johnny's Anger**


	19. Johnny's Anger

**A/N: ****Thanks for the reviews! Also yes I'll consider doing an Jimmy/OC story. Sorry for not updating sooner, I was busy writing my other stories for that I'm terribly story:( Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for:)****  
**

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/Alex(OC), Petey/Lucien(OC)(MAYBE!Still debating-.-), Gary/Alex(OC)/Jimmy, Jimmy/Alex(OC) and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 19: Johnny's Anger-_

I don't understand what's going on. Why are all the Preps and the Greasers are fighting each other in New Coventry?

I watch from the crowd gathering behind the police cars. The police are involved are even involved with this feud, trying to break up all the fighting going around part of the town. It's hard for the police since there's so many of them, and they don't know how to end all of it at once.

There's nothing I can do. I don't even know how this crap started. Did they finally just got tired of each other and decided to end it all? If that's the case, they're all insane to try to kill each other. I wonder if Derby and Lucien known about this? Probably not since Lucien would have told me about it.

Nevertheless, I got to find Johnny. Only he can stop the Greasers.

I snap out of my thoughts when I spot a certain no good slut underneath the bridge by New Coventry, Lola Lombardi. Hate to say this, but I have to talk to her. She knows where Johnny is, since she's his... obsession.

"Lola!" I call out to her as I walk over to her. Noticing the Greaser female is a few inches taller than me. She turn to face me with a very surprise yet amuse expression. Her brown eyes lit up at the sight of me. Oh how wonder why. Wait a minute, I know why.

"Well if it isn't Alexander Emerison, what? Decided to finally go out with me." Lola smile, brushing her hand on my cheek. "I knew you couldn't resist me pretty boy."

Last month she ask me out which I told her no. She's not my type and never will be. Considering how big of a hoe/cheater she is, I sometimes wonder why Johnny even stays with her. Since she always cheats on him, which he always forgive her way after he almost murder the boy she's with.

I rolled my eyes, swatting her hand away from my face. "In your dreams. Have you seen Johnny?" I ask.

Lola stares at me confused. "Johnny? Oh... now I see, you're going to fight for me too." I raise an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

Lola puts her hand as she goes off with the names. "Why else would you think Johnny and his boys are righting the rich kids? Tad's fighting for me, Gord's fighting for me, Johnny certainly fighting for me, and Jimmy's fighting for me. Everyone is fighting, except you." She said as she puts her hand on her waist. "You're the only one who is not fighting for me. "

I don't really think that's the reason why they're fighting, but probably for Johnny though. And Jimmy, I think he's only here to break up the fighting between the two rival cliques. Also who said I'll be fighting for her? This girl is too conceited and too of an attention... whore...

"Just tell me where Johnny's at?" I said as I cross my arms.

"I've heard that he chase Jimmy down to the Junkyard." She said. Junkyard? "You better hurry, I think Johnny might seriously hurt him."

"Alright, later." I said.

"You're going to fight for me aren't you?" I stop in my tracks, not turning back to look at her. "C'mon admit it, you can't resist me. All boys can't resist this beautiful body."

I shook my head. "Pft! As if Hoe-la." I said. Yes I did call her Hoe-la. So what. "There is only one person who I can't resist, and that person ain't you."

With that, I took off running, heading straight to the Junkyard. Now that I think about it. Does Gary have to do with something with this. He did tell me that I'm not going to see Johnny. Did he cause of all this? I dunno, I have to ask him once I get back to the dorms.

"Alex!"

I snap out of my thoughts and look forward to see Petey standing far behind a bunch of cars in the Junkyard. What is he doing here? I thought he was supposed to do something with Beatrice.

"Jimmy needs our help, Johnny and his boys got him pinned." He said. Figures. Jimmy just can't stay out of trouble.

"Alright!" I run up towards him as we both run where Jimmy and the Greasers are.

Just like Petey said, Johnny and his boys really do have Jimmy pin. Johnny's on his bike with a pipe in his hand, circling around Jimmy like a hawk. Jimmy can't hit him since he keeps getting hit by slingshot by Johnny's boys who are standing on top of cars that are around Johnny and Jimmy like a circle.

Petey points over to the crane on the other side of the circle. "See that crane, we need turn it on to get Johnny's bike away from him. There Jimmy can at least have a chance to win."

I nodded as we both run over to one of the broken down cars and stood on top of it. Luckily the Greasers were too busy focusing on hitting Jimmy, they didn't even notice us.

"Hey Jimmy! Help us get to the crane!" Petey shout out. Just as we expected, the Greasers still did not notice us. Jimmy shook his head and start shooting his slingshot at the Greasers on top of the cars while trying to avoid Johnny's hits.

"I'm coming for you!" Johnny hollered as he swing his pipe which Jimmy dodge just in time before it came in contact with head. Would have been one hell of a hit.

You guys are thinking why I'm not down there and try to not stop Johnny since he'll listen to me, because I'm a friend. Well there's a problem to that. Judging by Johnny's angry expression, he is in no position to have a chat to chat, rather to have fist to fist.

I know Johnny. He isn't the type for talking when it comes to a fight. He's the type to use his fist. If I go down there and try to help Jimmy, I'll only make it worse for Jimmy. He'll try to defend me from Johnny. Yes, I know Johnny will try to hit me, because he is out of his goddamn mind right now.

It took about a while for Jimmy to get rid of all the Greasers on the cars. Petey and I hurried over to the crane. Petey hop inside, we both tried to figure out the controls. After a few minute, we figure out how to turn it out. Pressing the button, we watch Johnny's bike and pipe go up to metal when he drove right underneath it.

"There now it's an even fight now." Petey laugh as I shook my head with a smile.

"I swear Jimmy sure loves fighting the clique leaders. Hey, I thought you were with Beatrice?" I ask.

Petey laugh nervously. "W-Well it's complicated. I had t-to ditch her to save Jimmy's skin. I'm going to a-apologies to her tomorrow."

I dunno, that sounds a little fishy. Could it be? Could Petey of all people is lying to me? That what it seems like, but I dunno, he might have a good reason for it. I'll just let it go for this once.

"I told you! I was the daddy." Petey and I turn to look down at Jimmy who circling around Johnny who is laying on the ground, defeated. Well that was fast. Probably because Johnny tucker himself out from riding his bike and swinging aimlessly at Jimmy. "Got it? I'm in charge, you do what I say!"

Johnny groan. "Alright... I give up..." He push himself up with his elbows. "You can have her."

So it was about Lola.

Jimmy stare at Johnny confused. "Who? What are you talking about Johnny?"

"Lola. You win. She's yours."

Petey and I jump off and start making our way to the two buffoons "This hasn't nothing to do with her, man." Jimmy said. Oh, nevermind. I guess it wasn't about Lola after all. Well to Jimmy anyways, but to Johnny. "I don't care. You can keep that slut for yourself."

"Mean, but true." Petey stated as I laugh softly, remembering what I called her earlier. Hoe-la, I wonder who's going to start calling her that at school now.

Johnny stare at Jimmy with disbelief. "What? You don't want her?" Johnny said shockingly. Not everyone wants that slut Johnny. "Then why did you do this? Why did you fight... just to prove you're tougher than me?"

Jimmy nod. "That's right, don't you or your boys forget it." Jimmy points at him. "I'm tougher than you, so maybe you'll stop bullying everyone."

"Including me." Petey chime in.

Jimmy points to himself. "You work for me now." He said.

Johnny groan. "Ah man..."

Jimmy turns his attention to us, walking to us with a goofy grin. "Did you see that or what? I just beaten the King and took control over another clique." He said proudly.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah well don't let all that get into your head Jimmy." I said, walking past him over to Johnny who is still lying on the ground.

Staring up at the sky like it was the most interesting thing in the world, he spoke. "I know. I should break up with her." I raise an eyebrow. Where did that come from?

"Maybe it's for the best Johnny. She has cheated on you so many times. You deserved someone better than that slut." I said as I kneeled down beside him. "This is going to happen again and again if you're with her."

"I know Alex. You ain't gotta lecture me." Johnny sigh, he close his eyes. "I can't let her go. I love her. It's just as you say Alex. We do stupid things, we ignore all the bad things what people we love do."

I did say that. That is true now that I think about it. I ignore all the bad things Gary has done. Even the ones that are soon to come, because I like him so much. Despite how many times he has hurt me, I'm still with him. Just how Lola is with Johnny, he is still with her.

I sigh as I lay right next to him on the ground, staring up at the sky with him. "It sucks doesn't it? To love someone so much to do all that for them. They don't even know how precious they mean to us." I turn to the side and smile softly at Johnny. "Lola is lucky to have a guy like you. Always thinking about her no matter what. Always on your mind even if she's with another man, you refuse to let her go..."

A small smile appear on Johnny's face. If only he smile like that often. He looks very handsome when he does, but mostly happy... God how I hate Lola. Why did it have to be her Johnny? Then again who am I to question who we like? For instance I like Gary, and he's no better than Lola well maybe just a bit.

That reminds me.

I sat up on the ground and pull out a gift out of my pocket. Tossing over at Johnny who caught it in mere seconds. "Merry Christmas Johnny." I said as I get up off the ground and start walking towards Jimmy and Petey.

We start walking back to Bullworth Academy. "So..." Jimmy started. "What did you get him?"

"A wristband with his name on it. Why? Jealous?" Jimmy rolled his eyes as Petey and I laugh.

"Pft! As if." He mumble as he looks down at his watch I got him. I'm surprise he's even wearing it, considering he said to me once that wearing watches make him feel old. Talk about being hypocrite.

"Say Alex, did Gary like my gift?" Petey ask. I could have sworn I saw Jimmy's ears perk up by mention of Gary's name, but that could be my imagination.

"He liked it." I said as Petey stared at me confused. "Well he really said 'really Femme-boy?'."

Petey shook his head. "Figures, that's Gary for you. So, did you give your gift."

A smile appear on my face. "Which one?" I ask with a lightly teasing voice, which made Petey's face turn red. I bust out laughing, unaware that Jimmy didn't look too happy.

"That's... I don't want to know." Petey said.

Laughing some more, I lightly hit the side of Petey's shoulder. "Calm down, I was joking. Yes I did give him my present." I said as my cheeks begin to blush. "Also a Christmas's kiss."

Jimmy scoff. "You two girls can go on talking about kissing, but I'm out of here." Jimmy said harshly as he run up ahead of us. Petey and I look at each other.

"What's his deal?" I ask.

Petey sigh, and shrug. "I-I dunno." He said nervously. Hmm something is up. I seriously think Petey isn't telling me something. I want to ask him, but I know he'll deny it.

"Oh... Whatever it is, I hope he gets over it." I said.

Petey shook his head, muttered lightly where I barely even heard it. "I don't think he ever will."

After a few minutes we've finally made it back to the Boys' dorm. Petey and I said our goodbyes, head straight to our rooms. If whatever is going on with Petey and Jimmy continues, I'm seriously going to confront them on it. I know something is up and I don't like it.

I open my door and enter inside my room. "I'm back." I said as I look over to see Gary sitting on his bed with very angry yet displease expression. His brown eyes narrow at the sight of me. Uh-oh.

"I thought I told you, you're not going to see Johnny today." I rolled my eyes. Seriously? Does he think he can control me? Tell me what I do and cannot do.

I took off my ear muffs and toss them on my bed. "Yeah well I did, and it's none of your business if I did or not." I said. Soon regretting it when Gary gets up from his bed and walks over to me.

_**SLAP!**_

I turn my head to side from the sudden blow on my right cheek. Pain shot through out my face, a burning yet stinging sensation is ringing out from my now red swollen cheek.

"That's rule number 6 and 7 broken. Shouldn't be shock that I slap you for being so disobedient." Gary snarled.

Ah yes, how can I forget those two rules? Rule number 6: Never talk back to Gary. Rule number 7: Obey what he says. Here I thought he has forgotten about those rules. How could I forget, Gary will never change, he'll always be the controlling type.

Feeling the tears brim in my eyes, I put my hand on my swollen cheek. I turn to face him with a glare. "It's not always about you Gary." I said as I brush past him, off to head to the bathroom, but only to be stop by him. He grab my arm, preventing me from entering the bathroom to get away from him. "Let me-"

He cut me off by pulling me into an embrace. Wrapping his arms around my body, pressing my head into his chest. I start to struggle in his arms. No. Not this time. He won't win this time.

"Let me go! Gary!" I yelled as I pound my fist at his chest lightly. He laugh my feeble attempt. I look up at him, letting some of the tears out. "You're an asshole!"

Gary frown. "You force my hand, I warn you didn't I? If you ever break the rules, you'll be punished."

"But I thought-"

"You thought that since we're together the rules wouldn't still be there." Gary said with a smile. "I said before didn't I, you're my roommate, as my roommate you'll follow these rules."

Oh so that's how he's playing it.

I frown at him as I sniff. "You're cold you know that."

Gary chuckle, pressing me close to his chest. "Yes I know that..." He said as he bury his face in my hair. "...You're not hurt are you?"

Hurt? Why's he asking all of a sudden-Oh. Now I see...

"I take it, it was you who started the fight between the Preps and the Greasers. I figure it was you." I said, pressing closer to Gary. Clinging to strange warmth that I love getting from him. "No, I didn't get involved with the fighting. I helped Jimmy fighting Johnny though. Just by using a crane with Petey to take Johnny's bike away so it'll be an equal fight for them..."

"...You know you're going to have to choose."

I sigh as I wrap my arms around Gary. "I know..."

I know what's he talking about. This isn't the first time he has told me this. There's going to be day, I don't know when, but soon, that I have to choose. Between Gary and my friends. Gary wants to take over the school, and Jimmy is in the way.

One day when Jimmy takes over the school, which I know he will by the way he's going, Gary is going to take him out. There I have to choose between my two best friends. I think that's what I more afraid of anything else.

Choosing between my friends.

Gary press his hand on my shoulders, pulling me slightly away from him. He put his hand on my swollen cheek. The same hand that inflict pain, felt so gentle and warm. Strange how he can go from cruel to loving. How his hands go from cold and rough to soft and gentle next.

For a split second there was sign of regret in those brown eyes, but soon disappear just like that. Like it was never really there.

I kind of understand now. I know Gary wants to control, because well he's Gary. I know I should be mad, but he isn't going to change. I don't think he ever will. Which I'm very much glad. I don't want Gary to change. Not ever.

A small smile appear on my face, I press my hand over Gary's. "Careful Gary, I'm starting to think you actually care." I said in a sarcastic voice, trying to imitate him.

Gary merely chuckle. "You know, you're starting to become just like me-"

"An asshole." I finished, laughing at Gary's face. If only looks can kill.

* * *

"Jimmy say something." Petey said, looking at his friend/roommate who is sitting on his bed. Tossing a ball in the air and catching it. The small boy knew why the buzz-cut boy is angry. He just never thought he'll stay this angry for long, or it really means this much to him.

"What does that sociopath got that I don't got?" Jimmy ask.

Petey didn't know how to answer that. He just kept his mouth shut. Not wanting to make it any worse, or anger him any further.

"I don't understand why she likes him so much. He's just using her like he used us."

Petey wanted to say 'You're wrong about that.', but still kept his mouth shut. It's probably best if he does. Just let the older boy throw his tantrum.

He wanted to tell Alex. He wanted to, but he couldn't. He shouldn't tell her, because it'll get Gary mad. She'll tell Gary, and it'll only increase the problem. Petey just doesn't know what to do right now. Debating whether or not he should tell.

"Maybe it's not too late. Maybe there is time to win her over." Jimmy said as Petey raise an eyebrow. What is he talking about? "There's New Year's Eve. I can confess to her there."

Petey sigh, Jimmy just doesn't understand. Alex has feelings for Gary, and not him. If she did, she would be with him and not Gary. Still, Petey cannot help but feel this New Year's Eve is something that they're all going to remember.

_'I don't know what to do... Should I stop Jimmy... Or I shouldn't...'_ Petey thought to himself. Having that same thought for the rest of the night. Debating to stop a friend or help a friend. In the end, he knows he's going to hurt one of them.

'_Alex... How do you make it look so easy? How do you decide between them?_'

* * *

Lucien lean against the couch right next to his dear cousin, Derby, as they both watch the news on the T.V. Talking about all the fighting in the New Coventry. He has heard Alex did not get hurt during that feud, which he does not care if she did or not.

"I've thought you were going to hire those drop-outs to harm your friend Alex?" Derby said, not turning his eyes away from the screen.

Lucien smirk, of course how could he forget. Now that he think about it, maybe this idea is better. "Nah, not right now. Later though, it won't happen once, but frequently. It'll be one bloody hell of a school year for him." Lucien said as Derby sigh. Probably getting tired of his sick little games, but Lucien never get tired of it.

If only Bif was here, oh how Derby wish the red-headed company right now. Damn his cousin for having such a hold on him. If he didn't, by now that damn idiot would be suffering by the hands of those townies he would have hired on him.

He hated how his cousin is always two steps ahead of him.

Lucien always loves to be in control, to get what he wants. He never did when his god forsaken father was around. Oh how he hated that man with a burning passion. He never understood why his dumb mother married such a person. No matter, that fool is gone out of his life.

Lucien chuckle, "Oh Alex... so naive you are, not fully aware that your own best friend could be your own enemy. So stupid you are love." Lucien mumble to himself.

Do not get him wrong, he loves Alex. He cares for her dearly, but he will tolerate any resistance. He deserves her after so long. He deserve to have her. She will be his, and she will like it. She can even hate him for all he cares. As long as he has her.

Love... They make you do crazy things. Which reminds him.

Lucien pulls out his cell phone, getting up from the couch and walking away from Derby in the Harrington House, heading straight to the other room alone. Dialing the number, he press the phone against his ear. Waiting for a few moments, then it finally answer.

A sickening smirk spread out across Lucien's face. "Hello Emma, I would like to speak to you about your granddaughter Alexandria."

* * *

**A/N: Woah, that took forever to write. Sorry if it was fast pace xD If you don't remember Emma is Alex's grandmother.**

**Uh-oh, Jimmy is going to confess to Alex. Is Petey going to stop him? What will Gary do? Also what is Lucien playing? Find out next time:) Also p****lease review^^**

**Next Chapter: New Year's Eve**


	20. New Year's Eve

**A/N:****Thanks for the reviews^^ Yes the cover is Alex and Gary. Some of you guys kept asking me draw Alex so I did. She looks awesome! I actually did pretty good of Gary. The one thing I have trouble about drawing is the hands. They're so hard to draw!DX**

**If you notice I changed the rating setting. It's not really rated M, mostly rated T with some M at certain parts. So I decided to leave it in the T section but in certain chapter I'll give you a warning if it's rated M.**

**Anyways enjoy this chapter:)**

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/Alex(OC), Petey/Lucien(OC)(MAYBE!Still debating-.-), Gary/Alex(OC)/Jimmy, Jimmy/Alex(OC) and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 20: New Year's Eve-_

For the past week, Jimmy's been acting strange. He hardly looks at me or talks to me. Whenever he does, he blushes and says the most weirdest things I've ever heard. For example, he ask me if I like cheese. Strange right?

He's also got a little upset when I told him, Gary and I are going out.. He tells me I shouldn't go out with him, I'll only end up hurt, or he's just using me. It's been like this since Christmas. We argue about once in a while. I can understand why Jimmy's mad, and he has good reasons.

Anyways, I shouldn't worry about it, I just need to relax, and enjoy today. It's New Year's Eve after all. Only four hours left before midnight. The town is going to set off fireworks, all the students on campus are here, eagerly waiting for the firework display.

The one bad thing about today is that I have to watch myself since Beatrice has told me earlier that Ted and the Jocks are planning to do epic prank on me. I'm glad she told me, since it'll be pain in the ass if I didn't know about it. Beatrice is a really good friend, but kind of weird with her strange smart talk. Maybe I should hang out with her one of these times.

I told Jimmy, he took care of it, which I very much glad he did. I'm surprise he didn't get his ass beat since he put itching powder in all the football players outfits.

Oh! I have also told Gary about, and you know what the bastard said. He said 'oh, better hope it's nothing too extreme or you're fuck.' Yeah that's what he said. Some boyfriend he is.

Boyfriend... It's strange to call Gary that. Outside we're roommates, but behind doors we're boyfriend and girlfriend. I've never had a boyfriend before, because I never really cared about that stuff. Until now. It's strange and cool to think that Gary is mine.

Geez I guess I really am becoming like Gary, _possessive._ I really need to stop hanging out with him so much, or I'm going to become a total ass like him.

"Lucien I will be honest. I never thought you'll be like this, I thought you'll be more like your cousin Derby, and the rest of the Preps." Petey said.

He's wearing his uniform, but with a blue snow cap and a blue scarf. Lucien is wearing his Prep uniform but with Aquaberry's earmuffs and scarf around his neck. Me? Well I'm wearing my uniform but with a blue snow cap that's all. I don't get that cold easily. The weather ain't so bad. It's a little chilly, but it's better than yesterday I'll tell you that much.

We're sitting by the entrance to the school on the bench, just Petey, Lucien, and me. Jimmy took off somewhere, said he has to do something. Gary told me he'll be back. I know for a fact he's off to go to do one of schemes. Figures.

Lucien laugh softly. "Yeah, I know Derby and the rest of them can be heartless people, but underneath their shells they're somewhat nice."

"Still, they don't need to act like they're better than everyone." Petey mumbled.

"Ain't that the truth." I said. Lucien and Petey stares at me surprise. "What?"

"Wow Alex, you're starting to sound like those Greasers. Been getting cozy with their leader." Lucien tease, lightly elbow me in the side.

He's right. I am starting to sound like those Greasers. Lately I've been talking with Johnny sometimes. Believe it or not, he considers me an ally now. He don't see me as threat like mostly everyone else. Since we started talking, I've been saying ain't more often, slowing their pick up their accents.

Speaking of Greasers, I haven't seen Johnny since Christmas. I wonder if he's doing good. Most of all, wondering if he broke up with Lola. Which I know he didn't, but it'll be a shocker if he did.

I laugh softly and hit the side of Lucien's arm. "Oh shut up Prep. You ain't gotta be jealous, because I'm friends with your enemies."

Lucien laugh. "Nah, I don't really care about that kind of stuff." He said. That's good. "Speaking of Greasers, there's one right now."

Lucien tilt his head to the side. Petey and I both turn to see Peanut Romano walking towards us. His brown hair worn in a pompadour with a few strands loose on the forehead. He wearing a brown leather jacket and brown slacks with a pair of black gloves.

"I think Peanut is here to see you." Petey said.

"Why's that?" I ask.

"Well he can't be here to see me since he don't know me, and he hates Lucien since he's a Prep." Petey stated as Lucien nodded. That's true, but why me?

Peanut walks over, standing right in front of us, well me to be exact.

"Hey Alex, can I have a word with you?" He ask in nasal voice.

"Sure." I said as I get up from the bench. Noticing the Greaser boy is a couple of inches taller than me, he looks to be about Jimmy's height. "Let's go take walk. I'll be back you guys."

Peanut and I start taking a walk to the Boys' dorms. Mostly everyone is inside the dorms or at the football field, watching Ted and his gang play football. Which is good since it'll stall time for me to get away from them when they're going to prank me. Seriously why me? Is it about that whole Mandy incident back in September? Seriously I thought they'll be over that by now.

Looking down at the ground, I spoke to break the awkward silence. "So what you want to talk about, umm Peanut?"

Peanut frown. "Don't call me Peanut. I really hate that stupid nickname. It's Larry." He said. Gee no need to bite my head off about it.

"Okay umm Larry, what do you want to tell me?" I ask him.

"Johnny. I want to thank you for makin' Johnny finally open his eyes. Realize Lola ain't worth any of his time." Peanut said. I stare at him confused. "He's givin' her one more chance. If she mess up, he's dumpin' her for sure. He swore to us he will, and Johnny Vincent always keeps his words."

Johnny is finally listening to my advice. Wow.

I sighed softly. "I don't think it's going to be easy for him, but one thing for sure. Is that I'm glad he knows Lola ain't worth nothing." Peanut nodded.

This is probably the first time Peanut and I actually have a conversation. We say hi once and awhile, but we never had actually conversation with one another. I talk to most of the Greasers just a little bit, but since Jimmy took control over them, they're actually nice.

The Preps on the other hand are still snobby and mean as usual, except they're a little nicer to Jimmy, they're so-called leader.

"Yeah, anyway thanks Alex. You're a good kid you know." Peanut said as we both made it at the Boys' dorm. "I gotta go, I'll talk to you later. See you around."

Peanut runs inside the Boys' dorm leaving me outside by myself. So he wanted to thank me. I can see why since he is Johnny's closest friend. Peanu-Larry seems like an okay guy. Maybe I should hang out with him as well.

I snap out of my thoughts when I heard a male voice. "Stupid! God why you do have to be so stupid!"

"Babe no one saw us so calm down." Another male voice. It sounded like it's coming from behind the dorm building.

I slowly walk to the side of the building, leaning against the brick wall and hearing the two people on the other side go on. They sound awfully familiar.

"Trent why do you have such an idiot! We almost got caught-"

"We didn't get caught, so calm down-"

"Calm down?! How can I calm down if Juri and Casey almost saw us making out by the Parking lot! I can't calm down! If we were caught, they'll kick me off the team and then start calling me a faggot."

"Babe chill out. Who cares if they find out about-"

"I care!" A deep sigh. "Trent look... I really do like you, but we can't keep doing this in secret. I can't get caught. I just can't..."

Those two voice, they do awfully sound familiar. One of them I recognize to be Trent Northwick, I kind of figure he'll be bi-sexual. I don't know, call it a hunch.

I can't help but feel sad for the other person. Just by listening for a bit, I can tell this person is still hiding in the closet. Afraid to tell everyone he's gay or bi-sexual. He sounds afraid of what people will say to him. He must be the type to care what people thinks.

I feel so sorry for him. However I really am curious on who this person though.

Leaning against the wall more, I slid to the corner and slowly peek around it. My eyes wide in shock at the sight of the person. I never thought it could be him of all people.

"Kirby?!"

* * *

Petey knew he should find Jimmy and stop him. He had to, otherwise Jimmy is going to ruin Alex and Gary's relationship. The small boy does care about his roommate, but he has to stop him. He needs to know that Alex doesn't feel the same way about him.

_'I have to find him soon.'_

"They're taking a long time to come back." said Lucien. Petey looks at him, Lucien is staring off into the distance towards the gate.

Petey look down at his watch on the right side of his wrist. He's right, it's been an hour already. Must be something for very important if it's taking this long for her to come back to them.

"Yeah... She's probably done talking with Peanut, and went off to go find Gary. Or something..." Petey said quietly. He doesn't care if she comes back or not. Right now he needs to find Jimmy. He needs to stop him.

Petey turn, about to tell Lucien he had to go, but what was stop by the look on the blonde's face. Most people wouldn't see this, but Petey can. He can see pass people's barriers, see through their shells. Can feel what they're feeling somehow. He's always been like that, and forever will be.

However the look Lucien has on his face surprise Petey in many ways, and made the small boy realize there is more to Lucien than meets the eye. Petey no longer sees the happy, cheerful Prep who is kind and always has a smile on, but instead a very lonely, sad person.

Those green emerald eyes that were shine with happiness, now filled with emptiness and loneliness. Petey can see plain as day all those emotions on Lucien's face. He can feel the somewhat the depressing aura coming off him. Was it always there?

Petey couldn't help but feel pity towards Lucien. He wonders if the blonde boy pretends to be happy to hide the fact he's sad and lonely. Yes, he said lonely. Petey can see the look in those green eyes that Lucien is lonely. Like he's aching for someone to notice him, to help him.

Is Lucien pretending to be all this for the sake of Alex? Could be, since they're very close.

'_But I think it's something else...'_ Petey thought to himself.

Without thinking, Petey press his hand on Lucien's shoulder and stare at him with a very sympathetic look that Lucien notice right off the dot. "Lucien... Are you okay?"

Lucien stare at Petey confused. "Yeah, why you asking?"

"Are you... sure? You look very... sad..." Petey said.

Lucien tried to hold back the shock look that is slowly creeping up on his face. Is it really that obvious? Damn it! He let his guard down. He didn't even realize it. Shit!

_'Stay calm Lucien. You can still play the good guy act.'_ Lucien thought to himself. _'Still how did this brat see through me?'_

"Look, I know I'm not close to you as Alex is, but it's okay to tell me. I'm here for you if you need someone." Petey said softly with a smile. Hoping it'll help whatever is bothering Lucien.

Lucien is trying so hard to stare at him in shock. This kid just said he's here for him if he needed someone. He's not making fun of him, calling him weak, or any of the bad things his father has said to him. No, Petey is telling him if he needs him, he's here for him.

**_'You're an ignorant fool Lucien, just like your mother. So weak, worthless, no good child of mine.'_**

_'I'm ssooorrryy daddy! Please don't hit me! Ahhh!'_

Lucien clench his teeth tightly as the memories of his so-called father came back to him. Oh how he hated the man yet love him at the same time. Family, you can hate and love them all you want.

**_'Stupid child, there's only you. There is no we or us. No one cares about you. No one loves you. If they did, wouldn't you be already saved by now?'_**

**_'_**_No! You're wrong! Mommy loves me! So do you! You love me too daddy.'_

**_'Stupid, stupid child.'_**

Yes, that's what kind of person his father is. He would beat him everyday. Some parent right? How he survives is father's beating is real easy. Listening to the cold bastard.

**_'Good, you're learning my son. You're starting to understand, people are made for controlling. You must deceive them before they deceive you. The world is truly an ugly place.'_**

_'Yes father...'_

His father has taught him many things, made him realize so much about this fake beautiful world. Sure call him an idiot for taking his father's abuse and obeying the crazy fool, but you must realize something. He had no choice. No one knew what was happening to him, not even his best friend Alex. No one could have saved him...

Alex... His first friend...

**_'Are you an idiot Lucien! She is not your friend! She is your toy! You stupid child! You've forgotten people are made to be toys not for lousy friendships.'_**

_'I'm sorry father, please don't lock me in that room again! Please! I'll be a good son now! I'll listen!'_

His father indeed disapprove of his friendship with Alex. He was very angry with him, thus increasing the beating. Kicks in the stomach, slap across the face, locked in a dark room, the list can go on and on. It was so horrible... So painful...

Lucien snap out of thoughts when Petey suddenly hug him out of the blue. He stare wide-eyed at the brown eyes boy who is hugging him suddenly.

"It's o-okay Lucien... You d-don't have to pretend anymore... It's okay to be sad..." Petey said.

Lucien just realize he's trembling and crying. Tears strolling unexpectedly down his face. They're strolling down more when Petey said that. It hurts, everything hurts, but mostly his heart.

No one has ever said that to him. No one, but this boy just seen through him. This boy who seen somewhat of his real self. In truth Lucien is tired of it all. Tired of pretending. Tired of being so... broken...

Lucien slowly about to wrap his arms around Petey. Clinging to this comfort he never had before, but he pulled away before he could. He shouldn't. This making him look weak. No. His father had taught him better than this.

Lucien wipe the tears away and gets up from the bench. "I'm fine... Thanks Petey." Lucien said emotionless, walking away to Harrington House from the young boy, so he won't have to see him break down any further.

God, he never felt so weak in his entire life. His father must be ashamed of him right now. If he was here, he would beat him, and told him how worthless he is, just like his mother. How stupid and weak she is, unaware the man she loves is the most cruelest person in this world.

Yet he has taught him a lot of things.

"There isn't we or us, but only I in this cruel world. Deceive those, before you're deceived." Lucien stop in his tracks. He looks up at the dark sky. "Right... father?"

* * *

"Kirby?!"

I clamp my hand over my mouth, but it was too late. Kirby and Trent both turn towards me. Both had a shock look on their faces, but Kirby has fear mixed with his. Of all people, I've never thought it's Kirby. Sure he seems like it, but he goes on how he's not a faggot and such.

Wow... My mind is just blew away...

"Alex?" Trent said. "Is that you?"

Trent and I talk once in a while. The blonde bully stop picking on me ever since Jimmy beaten his leader. Once in awhile Trent will say mean things, but he's alright guy.

I laugh softly, backing away from the wall. "H-Hey Trent... and Kirby." I said nervously. Talk about awkward.

"Did you hear our conversation?" Trent ask. I can't lie to him, then again if I do, my behind will be saved. No. Do the right thing Alex.

I sighed. "Yes..."

Within not even a second, I was grabbed by the collar of my uniform and slammed against the brick wall by none other than Kirby. The brown-haired Jock gripping my shirt tight wear it's starting to hurt me. He lift me up off the ground by two inches to his level.

"Tell anyone Emerison, I'll poundcake your ass." Kirby hissed. Gripping Kirby's hand on my shirt, I try to pull myself up so it'll be easier to breathe.

"K-Kirby, listen I won't tell anyone. I-I promise you." I said.

Kirby lower me down to the ground, just when I thought he was going to let me go, he slammed me against the wall hard. Making me cry out in pain.

"I'm serious Emerison." Kirby said harshly.

Call me an idiot, but he has really tick me off. Even though I should be scared, but now I'm mad like a bull.

I frown. "I'm serious too. Do you really think I'll expose your relationship to everyone Kirby? I'm not that type of person to do that." I said as my voice soften. "You can trust me... I won't tell anyone... I promise."

Kirby's eyes narrowed, the look on his face tells me he didn't buy it. "How can I trust you?" His grip tighten. "Huh?"

"... Because you and I are the same... I too am dating a guy, but I can't let anyone know us." I said.

Kirby even Trent who watch, both stare at me in shock. I'm not actually lying to them, my relationship with Gary is a secret. We can't let anyone know, because there might be a chance I'll get kick out of Bullworth if anyone found out about my secret. Besides, these two don't know I'm a girl.

"A-Are you serious?" Kirby ask. I nodded.

"Yes, but I can't tell you who he is. If people found out, I'll... get kicked out of Bullworth. Kirby..." I put my hand over his on the collar of my uniform. A soft smile appear on my face. "I know you don't want people to find out. You don't have to worry. You're secret is safe with me."

"How c-can I be s-sure you're not lying?" Kirby said hesitantly. So he really does have trust issues.

"I promise you... I promise you over my mother's grave... If I break that promise, then I reveal my secret and go down with you..." I said softly.

Kirby stare at me shock. He couldn't believe what I just said. Neither can I, but I feel bad for him. He really doesn't want people to know he's bi or gay.

Trent appeared by Kirby's side. "Hey, let him go. He gave you his word, if he breaks it then just kick his ass." Trent said.

Kirby nodded, he let go slowly. "Listen." He point a finger at me. "If you tell any-"

"I know, you'll kick my ass. Don't worry I won't tell anyone. You two can trust me." I said with a smile.

Kirby blush lightly. "Alright, as long as you know Emerison. Better keep that promise" He said as he and Trent leave me behind the building. Heading off to the football field.

Don't worry Kirby. I'm not the type to break promises.

I start walking, about to turn around the corner only to bum into someone.

"Sorry didn't see you." I said as I look up to see Jimmy. "Jimmy?"

He's wearing his uniform, except with black stocking cap and brown leather coat over his shoulders. His face showed he's been doing some stuff and is very tired out. Wonder what he's been doing. I haven't seen him all day.

"Alex? What were you doing behind the Boys' dorm. I seen Trent and Kirby come walking from there. What were you doing with them?" He ask.

I sighed and lean against the brick wall on the side of the building. "Long story." I said, tired of explaining.

"You too? Tired out. " I nodded as Jimmy lean against the wall right next to me. "Never thought New Year's Eve will be this tiring for me."

"Why's that?"

"Just been doing usual, helping out the clique, keeping them in order. What about you?" Jimmy ask.

"The drama, but I'm getting use to it."

Actually, scratch that, I'm already use to it. Just not use to dealing with it all the time. Yeah, call me a whiny, you would be too if you have to deal with this all the time. I wonder how does Jimmy handle it? Since it mostly involves him. How does he make it look so easy?

"How do you do it?" I ask. Jimmy looks at me confused. "How do you handle all this drama and stuff?"

Jimmy laugh. "Been dealing with it my whole entire life. Every school I went was like it, so you can say I'm use to this kind of crap." Yeah no kidding. Considering your record isn't so great.

"... I wonder where's Gary? I haven't seen him since 3 hours ago." I said quietly.

Not quite enough since Jimmy heard me, by the way his calm expression turn to irritation one. "Don't ask me, I don't know where that psycho's at."

I rolled my eyes and lightly hit the side of Jimmy's arm. "I wasn't asking you dumbo. I was just talking to myself about him." I said with a small smile. "Can't help but be worry about that crazy guy."

A deep frown appear on Jimmy's face. What now, all of a sudden. "I really don't understand what you see in that guy." He said as he goes on. "You don't get that Gary is only using you, manipulating you. Most of all you're just letting him do this to you."

I glare at Jimmy. "How many times do I have to tell you Jimmy? Gary isn't using me. Why can't you accept that we're going out?" I ask him.

I'm seriously tired of him always talking about this to me. It's been like this for the past week. He won't let it go and accept it. It's seriously starting to piss me off.

Jimmy frown. "Why can't you accept that Gary is a lying bastard who uses people?" He shakes his head. "He used Petey, me, and even you. He use people for his own sick entertainment. And don't get mad at me for saying that. I'm only saying the truth."

I scoff at his comment. Truth my ass, more like issues. I know Jimmy has good reasons to, but still, he knows he shouldn't be talking about this to me. He knows how I feel about Gary and how I'll react when he talks about him.

I sigh and shake my head in frustration.

"Do you honestly think that makes me happy? To know that one of my best friends dislikes possibly might hate my boyfriend." I said as I cross my arms. "Yea I know his record is off the charts but I don't hate him like everyone else here does. I can't hate him, because he... he..."

He's different. He's not like any guy I've ever met. Gary may be cold, sadistic, paranoid, and maybe has an obsession problem, but underneath his dark side. There's a side of is caring and capable of love, just like any human being.

I accept him for who he is. Gary put all my worries and fears away. He makes me feel like I could do anything as long as I'm with him. I'm not afraid. I'm not worried. I don't feel any of those things as long as I'm with him.

Sure he may be annoying at times and drive me crazy, but that's one of the reason I like about Gary.

_Gary..._

I can't seem not stop thinking about him. He's always in my mind no matter what. Every time I'm in a bad mood, when I see him, I feel happy.

All these emotions, these feelings I have for him. They're so deeper than they were. Before I wasn't afraid of being without Gary, but now I am. I can't bear the thought or even think of being without him. They're so rooted deep inside me, even if we're not together, I don't think I'll ever forget about him. Oh god... I can't believe that I'm...

"I think... I'm in love with him." I whisper softly.

Jimmy look over at me with disbelief and shock. He heard me. "What?!"

I sighed. I'm not dealing with anymore of this. "I'm going to my room now. Goodnight." I said as I walk away from him, heading straight inside the Boys' dorm.

Jimmy didn't try to stop me nor say anything, too angry and shock to do that. I'm seriously tired of Gary and Jimmy's issues. I just want them to end this, get over it, which I know is very much unlikely to happen, but it's the thought that counts.

I open the door to my room, entering inside. My eyes dart to Gary who sleeping sounding on his bed. There he is. I wonder where he's been all day?

I look over at the clock to find it to be **11:59 p.m**. Only a minute left for New Year. I'm not in the mood to watch fireworks nor care at the moment about it. God! Jimmy why do you have to be so ugh!

Taking my cap off my head, I toss it on my desk. I look back over at Gary. Walking over to his sleeping form, sitting right next to him on his bed. Small bags are underneath his eyes, he looks worn out.

Without hesitating, I put my hand on his cheek. Rubbing it lightly, I love the way his skin is soft, the way it's so smooth. Gary moved slightly in his sleep. He turn his head to the side and nuzzled against my hand. A small smile appear on his relax face.

I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of this. He looks cute and adorable right now. He must have been really tired to be this out.

A small smile appear on my face. This past year, I got to see different sides of Gary. When he's sleeping, he really isn't all that scary and mean I once thought he was.

_4!_

I've realize why my heart beats fast whenever I'm around him or why he's always on my mind.

_3!_

It's because... Even though he scares me... and I know I really shouldn't... I can't stop myself from falling deep in love with him... Even though I'm breaking the one rule I swore I'll never break.

_2!_

So I don't know what to do... and that I get closer to him, fall deeper even more... Thus making it harder for me to choose between him and my friends...

_1!_

It'll be nice this year if he'll be less scary, but then again I want Gary to be just the way he is. This coming year I just want Gary to not ever change. I want him to stay the way he is now.

_0!_

_!HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

I look out the window to see the fireworks go off. So it's finally time. Oh well, I don't really care if I'm missing it or not. I look back at Gary, the boy is a huge part of my life. It's hard to believe this guy was someone I was so afraid, but now so in love with.

Leaning down and I press my lips softly on his. I pulled away and smile at him. "Happy New Year Gary..."

* * *

**A/N: Okay I'm pretty sure Petey will give someone a hug if they're crying, if not he's mean xD Poor Lucien... I actually felt bad for him xD I didn't think I will, but I did. Poor guy;.; Aww Alex is so adorable, yet sometimes dingy xD**

**Anyways review!**

**Next Chapter: Jocks Or Nerds? Which One Is Worse?**


	21. Jocks Or Nerds? Which One Is Worse?

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews^^ I know most of you are mad that Jimmy is going to confess, because you don't want him to ruin his friendship with Alex. You got to understand Jimmy will do something like this, he might even kiss her since he is that type of guy. I'm trying my best to keep him in character and I'm sorry if you don't want his confession to happen, but it is:(**

**Also readers of **Bully: This Our School**, do not worry, the second chapter is in process. I've got all the main characters and some side characters. All I need to do is figure out how the order of appearances will go. A good friend of mine is helping me write it out. Our styles of writing might be a little different, also he's more descriptive than me XD So don't worry, I have not abandon it. I know it's been a month, but please understand stories like that is a lot of work and stress. Just please wait for the slow update. Thank you. Also same goes to **The Prep And The Greaser,** I'm updating the next chapter very slowly.****  
**

**I'm trying to end this stories and start on the sequel. I have so many ideas for this and I can't wait. So yes, this story is my MAIN priority. I'm sorry:(**

**Also** _LeoChronicles_** drew a wonderful drawing of Lucien^^ You should check it out, go to my PF page and scroll to the bottom. The link is right there.**

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/Alex(OC), Petey/Lucien(OC)(MAYBE!Still debating-.-), Gary/Alex(OC)/Jimmy, Jimmy/Alex(OC)(Just bits, not going to be an official pairing. Still debating on it-.-) and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 21: Jocks Or Nerds? Which One Is Worse?-_

_**Somewhere in February**_

"The thing is Pete... now that I'm cool. I'm not sure we can be friends anymore." Jimmy said as he and Petey stop right in front of the school. It's lunch, and most of the students are inside eating. The snow is gone, and it's starting to get warm at Bullworth Academy.

Two months have passed since Jimmy beaten yet another clique. Only one clique is left in the entire school Jimmy had not taken over. It felt kind of good to Jimmy Hopkins, leader of the cliques. The control, respect, man it felt great.

Petey stared at Jimmy in shock. "What!?"

Jimmy start laughing and hit side of the small boy's shoulder. "I'm messing with you." Petey sigh with relief, he almost believed it.

"Real funny Jimmy. Well when you're done with this place, a career on the stage awaits." Petey start laughing and hit the side of Jimmy's chest. "Maybe, maybe like a male stripper or something, huh!"

Jimmy looked at him confused. "What?"

Petey tried to think of something else to say, to cover it up. "So umm... What about Gary?" Petey said before he could stop himself.

Damn it, why did he had to say that to Jimmy! He knows how Jimmy feels towards Gary. Most of all to Alex. Jimmy still couldn't accept those two are going out. It surprise Petey that jimmy didn't confess to her yet, though he can see why since they are kind of fighting. Jimmy telling Alex, Gary is just using her. Sometimes he need a good slap across the face, and stay out of Alex's business.

Waiting for his roommate to answer, to Petey's surprise Jimmy spoke calmly.

"I haven't seen him, but whenever I hear somebody say I used to be a girl and I had a sex change. Or my mother slept with Crabblesnitch to get me in here." Jimmy said as he points at the school behind him. "I think to myself..."

"Gary!" They said in unison.

"What a jerk. You know he called me a dork." Petey said, remembering a week ago when he went to see Alex, he saw Gary there who called him that.

Jimmy laughs softly. "Well I guess he's not always wrong." Petey frowned at Jimmy.

"Is that what you really think?" Petey scoffs, he shouldn't be surprise. Jimmy and Gary both make fun of him, even though he's their friend. "You know I stand up for you and you still think I'm a dork. You're a jerk!" He points his finger at Jimmy.

"And you're a dork so we're equal." Jimmy said as Petey shook his head. He's not going to argue with him about this.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Petey turns around only to run into a boulder, which felt like it, but it was actually Damon. Next to him is Ted. "Ugh!"

Damon and Ted laugh at Petey who is now laying on the ground in front of them. Damon lean over Petey and points at him. "Now maybe next time you'll watch where you're going."

Jimmy walks towards Damon which made him back away from Petey by a foot. "What did you do that for?" Jimmy demanded. He is getting real sick of these Jocks, and their bullshit.

"Oh, I'm sorry, psycho, did I hit your boyfriend?" Damon said as he looks down at Jimmy.

"Yeah, psycho. You going to kick our asses now? You going to try like you did for that other boyfriend of yours?" Ted said mockingly.

Jimmy felt anger in him rise as he remember Ted almost nearly killed Alex. The bastard was lucky he didn't serious harm her or he would have killed him for it. He was also lucky the Prefects stop the fighting, otherwise his ass would have been his bitch already.

Ted was the reason why Alex was afraid to go the football field, hell, even to the gym. What he did to her made her so scared, she was terrified to even set a foot in their territory. She even stays out of their paths and Mandy's as well. That even scared her to death. Jimmy don't blame her for it.

"No, I think I'll do that more publicly. Also, as I recall, your ass was getting beat by me that day." Jimmy said as Ted rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm really scared right now, I'm really scared." Ted step his right foot on top of Petey and frowning at Jimmy as he pointing at him. "I take down linebackers everyday, pal."

"Whatever pretty boy, you'll get yours." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Ted and Damon walk away, not wanting to get in trouble with the Prefects again.

Jimmy points at them. "Go have fun in the communal showers..." Jimmy starts making fun of them and imitate what they do. "Oooh I just dropped my soap... please pick it up for me! Losers!"

Jimmy turns around, "Petey get up." He helps the young boy off the ground, and look off towards where Damon and Ted went. "I think we found some new people to have some fun with."

Petey shook his head, so it finally has come, Jimmy is really going to take down the Jocks. He knew this day was going to come, but he just never expected so soon. Petey knows that once Jimmy takes control of the Jocks, Gary is going to make his move against him, this time, he might actually fight him.

"Class is going to start in 30 minutes, better go or another detention for you James. Peter hmm first time I think." said a thick Austrian accent.

Petey and Jimmy turn to the side to see Alex and Lucien walking towards them from the school building. Both of them in their school uniform, it's mostly surprise to see Lucien since he's hardly at school, and mostly at his photo shoots for famous magazines.

"So there you two morons. Here I thought we got ditch to go to another photo shoot." Lucien laugh at Jimmy's comment.

"Not till tomorrow, so no we're not going to ditch you two today." Lucien said with a smile.

Petey watch Jimmy look at Alex who look away from his gaze. He sigh, they're still fighting. It's sort of Jimmy's fault, but still, he doesn't want his friends to fight. All he wants everyone to get along. School year is almost over, and who knows, some of them might not come back.

An idea pop into Petey's mind once he look at Lucien.

"Lucien, can I talk to you about something... in private?" Petey ask. Alex, Jimmy, and Lucien look at him shock and confused. "It's really, r-really important."

"Uhh... Okay..." Lucien said as Petey and him start walking towards the library.

Petey look back to see Alex and Jimmy stare at him like what the fuck? He's sorry, but he wants those two to make up. He's tired of seeing his friends fight. Why can't just everyone get along! Geez.

"What do you need to talk about Peter, do you prefer me to call you Petey instead?" Lucien ask.

Petey shook his head. "P-Petey is fine." Lucien nod. "I just wanted those two to be alone so they can make up, y-you know."

"That's true, but you must understand this Petey..." Lucien's eyes narrowed, he brush his hand through his blond, curly hair calmly. "James is going to ruin his friendship with Alexandria no matter what. If he continues to not acknowledge her relationship with Gary, it's only going to get worse. Also his feelings for her is only increasing it ten times worse."

Petey stared at Lucien in shock. _How did he?-_

"What? Don't look surprise Petey, I knew about it when I notice James will frown at me with jealousy in his eyes everytime I'm around her. The guy is like a walking book with emotions." Lucien said as he and Petey laughs. Well he can't argue with that one there, but still.

Petey laughter die down, memories of New Year's Eve came back to him. That's right. It's hard to believe that actually happen, but then again people always surprise you one day.

"Lucien..."

"Hm?"

"Are you really sure you're okay? I-I mean... that day on New Year's Eve you-"

"I'm fine Petey." Lucien finished as he smile. "You don't have to worry, I'm alright."

Petey did not buy it. Even the smile on his face told him-practically yelled out to him that he's lying. He could see past that fake smile and tell he's lying. Even the vibes coming off him also tell him that. Petey can feel sadness, loneliness, coming from Lucien. How can no one see this?

"Y-You're wrong... I can c-clearly see you are n-not okay. It's not good to h-hide your true feelings. It's b-best to let someone know, to help y-you." Petey stuttered, trying not to look away from the tall Prep's gaze. "L-Like I said b-before. I know I-I am not close to as A-Alex, but I-I am here for y-you. Whenever y-you need me."

Petey watch Lucien studied him, looking into his eyes, seeing if he's really telling the truth. For a split second Petey swore he saw relief in those emerald eyes, but it soon vanish quickly before he could prove it.

Lucien turn away from him, not looking at the small boy. "I'm fine, I'll keep that in mind." Lucien said calmly. "Thanks... but I don't need anyone, there's only myself..." Lucien whisper the last sentence to himself, but Petey heard it. Just barely.

They both kept walking towards the library in silence, even though it was mostly awkward for Petey. He just don't get why Lucien is hiding his true self. Why don't he show his feelings? Does Alex know? Should he tell her?

Petey shook his head. No. He shouldn't tell her. He probably make it worse, and might anger Lucien.

_Still..._

He look over at Lucien in the corner of his eye.

_It must be very lonely... To have no one to know the real you... I guess Gary and him aren't so different after all..._

* * *

I don't why Petey didn't take me with him. He knows I don't want to be alone with Jimmy. I'm still mad at him for what he said about Gary. He never even apologies to me. Wait a minute...

Petey you little turd! I see what you did!

"Damn you Petey!" I said out loud to myself. Which made Jimmy to look at me confused. "What? You honestly don't see what he did?"

"...No?"

"He left us alone so we can make up. It's the only way since Petey and Lucien never actually talk alone." I said, not that I know of though.

Jimmy frown. "Why that dork..." Who would have thought Petey of all people to come up with a plan like this. However...

"Though I don't see how it'll work." I said as I lean up against the wall by the school. Crossing my arms in front of my chest, I watch Jimmy's brown eyes narrowed.

"You're still mad at me, Alex look I-" Jimmy stop what he was saying. He took a really long deep breath and close his eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"I can't hear you." I said as I pretended to not hear him.

Jimmy's left eye twitch. "I said I'm sorry! Geez!" Jimmy yelled out as I laugh at him. "Look, I just don't like the fact you're going out with... Gary, but you are my friend... and I..."

I rolled my eyes. "No need to go into detail you monkey. I get it, you're sorry and I forgive you." I said, walking towards him and giving him a hug. Feeling his slight broad shoulder tense from it, come Jim you should be use to this kind of stuff by now. "Even though you're an asshole at times, but you're also my friend. I can't stay mad at you."

I pulled away from, giving him a warm smile. Jimmy look away and I could see his cheeks burn a little pink. He looks kind of cute when he blushes. Wait did I say he looks cute?-

"Anyways I'm going to head to the library. I need to go talk to the Nerds about taking down the Jocks." He said. Jocks? He's ready to take down the Jocks now?

"I'm coming with you."

We start heading towards the library. I cannot believe Jimmy is seriously about taking down the Jocks. Well I can see why since he told me on the way to library, Damon and... Ted... push Petey down. Jerks. I swear why can't they leave people who can't defend themselves or anyone alone.

"So why were you with Lucien?" Jimmy ask.

I sigh. "Well it's about you know who." Jimmy's face crunch up, he knows who I'm talking about.

He shook his head and sigh. "Go ahead, tell me."

"Lately for these past weeks Gary and I have been... getting a little rocky. I don't know. Maybe it's because we're hanging out too much and we need time apart or I think..." I stop what I was saying. I don't want to say it to Jimmy. He'll agree with me if I do.

'_Cause it's true...'_

Could be for all I-

_'Don't be naive, you know it's true, but you refuse to accept it.'_

I hate to say it... You're right... It's true... I don't want to accept it nor believe it...

Sure Gary and I are together, and our relationship is same as normal people. Well we're not exactly normal, but similar. You know, we get annoyed with each other. We argue. The natural stuff in relationship. The solution to problems like these, you need time apart from your partner. However, I don't think that's the case.

Gary's hardly around, he's out doing his schemes and when he comes back. Jimmy is in trouble, and I know it's Gary. Sure we have arguments about that, and he tells me I should know by now he won't stop. Yeah I know, but it's getting worse...

Gary is really serious about taking over the school, no matter what. He's out doing his schemes a lot and when he comes back to the room. I hear him mutter to himself, soon this school is mine. It's scary and... kind of hot to hear him say it. Nevermind that. I'm more worry that Gary... Is actually going to do something or is to Jimmy.

Jimmy is almost close to taking over the school, when he's done. I know for a fact, that Gary is going to do something to stop him. Since Jimmy is indeed in Gary's way, but the question is-

_'Whose side you're going to take? Your boyfriend or best friend?'_

I-

"Alex? You think?" Jimmy said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I look at him who waiting for me to continue.

I shook my head, brushing my short black hair away from my blue eyes with my finger. "It's nothing, I just think we need time a part. Let's not talk about Gary right now." I said, Jimmy nod with agreement.

We finally made it at the library and enter inside. To our surprise Petey and Lucien were inside. They're sitting by the tables and Algie, well Algernon Papadopoulos, known as Pee-stains. He's an overweight sophomore who wear glasses and the trigonometry club vest. His short's zipper is always down so you can see his underwear, just don't look down there. Believe it or not, he sometimes smell like piss, so it's not a surprise they call him that. Still, that's kind of mean to say to someone.

Jimmy and I stood by the doorway, watch Algie and them talk. Algie didn't seem too happy since he look kind of mad right now. Wonder what is with up him.

"I may be a loser but at least I've got loser friends to hang out with." Algie said angrily as he points at himself. Who is he talking to?

"Whatever." Petey said. Oh.

Algie walk forward. "We wouldn't let you into our gang, Pete, because you're weird!" Algie said as Jimmy and I tried to hold our laughters in. So they won't notice us. Seriously?

"Weird! Look at you!" Petey points at Algie. "You've got a weak bladder."

Lucien laugh softly and shook his head. "You're wrong about one thing Algernon, Petey has friends for instance me." Lucien said with a smile as he cross his legs and leans forward.

Jimmy walk forward and I follow him soon after. "Hey Algie, I need some help." Jimmy said as they turn to look at us. He points behind him at the door. "I've got a plan to take over those Jocks scums."

"Hey Jimmy! And Alex!" Petey wave at us.

"Hey." I said as I walk over and sat right next to him.

"Hey." Jimmy turns back to look at Algie. "So what do you say Algie?"

I lean towards Petey. "I know what you did, you little turd." I whisper as I lightly hit his side with a smile.

"So you two aren't fighting?" He ask quietly and I shook my head.

A smile spread out across his face, which I couldn't help but smile back. I'm glad Petey's happy. He really should smile more often. He looks good with it.

"Us? Help you?" Algie said with a confused face.

"Yeah. Think of everything I've done for you since I got here!" Jimmy said. Well technically all you've done was mostly for yourself, but you did some things for them.

Algie frown. "You? You're like a bouncer. We're a bit above helping people like you... I mean get real." Algie shakes his hips. "Durr... Pee stain! Now you need my help..."

Algie walks away from Jimmy and heading out the door. He is kind of right though.

Jimmy shakes his head. "Damn!"

"Can't blame the poor slob." Lucien said as he picks up a book and reads it.

"Well, you know what you've got to do now, don't you?" Petey ask Jimmy as he leans back in his chair.

"What, beg?" I rolled my eyes, really Jimmy?

Petey shakes his head. "No... get to Earnest. He runs that clique with a rod of iron." Petey explains. "You get him on your side, and you've got the rest of them eating out of the palm of your hands."

"How? By joining the trigonometry club?" All three of us rolled our eyes and shook our heads at Jimmy. Sometimes you can be a complete moron Jimmy.

"No, that will never work. Isn't it obvious James? You have to show him your strength." Lucien said as he flip the page in his book.

Petey nod in agreement. "Lucien is right. You've got to show him whose boss."

Jimmy nods and points his finger at him. "You might be onto something." Jimmy heads for the door. "See you later."

I sigh, "I think I should go with him. I can reason with Earnest more than he can." I said. Also I am friends with Beatrice, I pretty sure she told her leader he can trust me.

Lucien close his book. "Well you go do what you must Alexandria while me I have to go see good ol' Derby." Lucien said as he heads off to the door, then stops. He turns around, looking right at Petey with a smile. "Also Petey, don't worry about it. It's best to not get involved into something you're not able to handle, you can seriously get hurt."

Petey nod slowly, and Lucien left the library. I look at my best friend. "What was he talking about?"

Petey shook his head. "N-Nothing... I really n-need to get to class. See you later Alex." Petey hurried away from all nervous. Now what's his deal? Is something going on with Petey and Lucien?

I shook my head. No. If there was, I would have known about it by now. Anyways I got to go see Jimmy and tried to saved the Nerds from getting their ass kick.

I get up from my seat and head out of the library. Only to see Fatty laying on the ground and Thad was by his side, helping him to sit up. Jimmy was here.

"Thad!" I walk over to him. "Where's Jimmy?"

Thad push up his glass angrily and point towards the wall with a hole above it. "He's heading towards the observatory. Please stop him from getting there Alex."

I sigh, Jimmy, violence isn't anything. "I'll try." I said.

I run over to the hole and climb over it to see a metal gate open. Observatory, that's also one of the Nerds' hangouts. I haven't been there, but it's where Earnest is mostly at. I better get there, and tried to save some Nerds while I can.

Heading straight to the observatory, I spot some Nerds on the ground on the way there. I know I'm getting close. Soon I make it at the observatory only to see a lot more Nerds laying on the ground. That's what didn't get my attention.

What got my attention was that the door to observatory was broken down. The thing that cause it was standing right in front of it and was about to walk in. Jimmy.

I frown. "Jimmy!" I shout out as he turn to look at me and I run over to him. "Seriously? Do you always have to resort to violence to everything." I hit the side of his shoulder.

"Ouch! Hey! They're the ones who are attacking me, I'm just defending myself." Jimmy explained. "Look, I'm not going to fight Earnest. I'm going to talk to him first."

I rolled my eyes. "Well I find that hard to believe. It's a good thing I'm here, I can reason with him more than you can." Jimmy shakes his head and we both walk into the observatory.

Inside the observatory is small columns standing around in the room, and display of the planets hanging from the ceiling. Earnest was standing across from us on the catwalk that is being lifted up towards the ceiling. He's holding a gun looking thing in his hands.

"Earnest, what are you doing? Give it up dork. You work for me now." Jimmy points to himself.

I frowned and hit his shoulder. "Jimmy!"

"You're pathetic. You've defeated my weakest compadres." Earnest leans over and points at Jimmy then towards him. "You've just met your match!"

Jimmy you're just getting him mad.

"I just want us to be friends! I need your help!" Jimmy pleaded, well somewhat. He has a funny way to ask friendship.

Earnest shook his head. "I've had friends like you, the kind that treat you like dog muck on your shoes. No thanks bud."

"Come on!" Jimmy said. I rolled my eyes, Jimmy you're making it worse. That's it. I'm stepping in.

I push Jimmy aside and stood in front of him. "I'm your friend Earnest. Yeah I know we don't talk much, but you can trust me." I said as I point at Jimmy behind me. "I know Jimmy is an asshole who picks on people, but he can be a good friend... at times.. Look the point is I am nothing like Jimmy or any of those bullies who are mean to you."

I step forward, Earnest watching every step I take.

"I never had friends like that, but I know that it must hurt to do. The people you trust the most who use you for their own selfish desire. It must... hurt alot..." I smile at him. "You can trust me Earnest. Please?"

Earnest looks hesitant. "You're a kind person Alexander, but him!" He points at Jimmy behind me. "He is just like everyone else, picking on the little man. I don't trust him."

"I'm not like everyone else, honestly. To prove it here." Jimmy drop all the weapons he was carrying right in front of him and lifts his hands up in the air. "See? You can trust me Earnest. I want to be your friend even though you guys sometimes creep me out, but still."

I smile at Jimmy and then to look back at Jimmy. "Look Earnest, we all want the same thing. To teach those Jocks a lesson-"

"Yeah, from now on we're buddies." Jimmy finished.

I rolled my eyes. "He has a funny way to show friendship. Anyways, we need your help Earnest. Please?" I pleaded.

"... A-Alright, but I still don't trust him." Earnest points at Jimmy.

He lowers the catwalk to get down to us, only to be met by my hug. Yeah call me a weirdo for doing it, but Earnest needs it. Wouldn't you want someone who cares for you to hug you?

Earnest tense from my hug, even though he has a bad posture, he was still taller than me. "That's alright, I'm glad you trust me and is helping us." I said as I pulled away from him and smile. "Thank you Earnest."

Earnest nod, blush as he looks away in embarrassment. "You're w-welcome."

"Ack-hem!" We turn to look at Jimmy who is obvious irritated by this. "If you two ladies are done, we need to discuss our plan. The sooner we defeat the Jocks. The sooner they'll leave us alone for good."

* * *

Gary continue to write in his notebook as he sat up on the Bell tower, where no one will disturb him and his plans. Not even the Prefects would bother to look up here for students. That proves they're lacking at doing their jobs and are very horrible at it.

'_That'll soon all change once I take over this school'_ Gary thought to himself as a dark smile crept on his face.

Everything is slowly falling into place. Jimmy is doing all of Gary's work and he don't even realize it. He's helping him out with the cliques, once they're under control, that's when Gary will strike and get rid of good ol' Jimmy-boy. But wait-

**_'You forgot one more hindrance, Gary.'_**

Gary's eyes narrowed as an image Alex appear in his mind, but soon disappear when he shook it away in a second. No, she's not burden towards his plans. She hasn't interfere despite her opinions against it. Besides, he needs her more than anything.

**'Do you think she'll choose you over her dear friends? Don't forget her loyalty lies with them.'**

Gary scoffs, loyalty, if that was true, then she wouldn't be with him now would she?

'**_Perhaps, but do you honestly think she'll choose one person over many others?'_**

_'No, Alex would choose me. No matter what, she said she'll always be by my side. I know it as a fact she would not go against me.'_

'**_You keep telling yourself. In truth, you're scared she will and soon you be complete, utterly alone.'_**

Gary growled as he told his mind to be silent. Gary Smith, scared of being alone? Pft! As if, he always has been alone and been fine with it. Look at him now. He seems okay, so it won't make any difference. However...

He don't want to lose the person he deeply cares about. Even though he cares about Alex, but his goal is more important. There are things that are more important than the two of them. One day she'll understand. He's not only doing this for himself, but for the whole school. He's going to change everything, and make it better.

"I shouldn't bother worry such a thing. She'll choose me over those pests, I am her boyfriend after all." Gary said to himself as he stares off at the sky.

Alex will choose him... Wouldn't she?

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! We're coming close to the end of the school year! What do you think is going to happen? Who do you think Alex is going to choose? Her friends or Gary? What do you think? Tell me all in your reviews^^**

**Scroll down to see the sneak-peek for the next chapter;)**

**Next Chapter: Valentine's Day**

**-Sneak-peek for the next chapter****-**

_"Lucien, why do you h-hide your feelings? Why-"_

_"What is up with you? Why why why! You keep pushing and pushing, almost making me about to crack. I bet you want that huh? You want me to break-down right in front of you so you can enjoy my pain, huh Petey."_

_"What?! No! Why would you think that!"_

_"Because... everyone is like that..."_

_xxxxxx_

_"I'm going to tell her Petey. I'm going to tell her... I love her."_

_"Jimmy! Wait!"_

_xxxxx_

_"Gary I love you..."_

_"... I-I got to go. I'll see you later Alex..."_

_xxxxx_

_"You know why I torment you! It's because I envy how your life is perfect and mine isn't!"_

_"What are you talking about? My life isn't perfect! My father abuse me-"_

_"Only when you did something bad, mine would beat me everyday for pleasure. Heh, don't look shock Derby, you seen what my father would do to me. You would stand there in your hiding spot, and watch like a little ignorant dog you are."_

_"I-I... didn't know what to do... I wanted to help you, truly I did, but-"_

_"You were scared of him... We all were Derby... We all were..."_

_xxxxx_

_"Jimmy? What is it you want to talk about?"_

_"Alex... I need to tell you something..."_

**-Sneak-peek over-**

**Cruel I know:P**


	22. Valentine's Day

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews^^ The reason why I'm doing sneak-peeks, well, it's because the story is getting good. Don't you agree^^**

**Did you guys notice the cover? Yup!** _LeoChronicles_** drew that, and it's look awesome! Thank you! I know I said that a billion times already XD, but seriously thank you:) The blond prep is Lucien and right in the middle is Alex^^**

**Oh! I'm introducing another OC. However she does not belong to me, but to** _LeoChronicles._** Since she drew awesome artwork for this story, I thought I'll repay her with this^^ Also check her story out, it's a little prologue of her OC. It's called **Melodies Of Memories**:) It'll be the joint story to this, it'll mostly focus on her OC, Petey, and Lucien.**

**ENJOY THIS UPDATE!:D**

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/Alex(OC), Petey/Lucien(OC)(MAYBE!Still debating-.-), Lucien(OC)/OC, Gary/Alex(OC)/Jimmy, Jimmy/Alex(OC)(Just bits, not going to be an official pairing. Still debating on it-.-) and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 22: Valentine's Day-_

We finally manage to have the Nerds on our side, thanks to me. Anyways, Jimmy has been doing Earnest's plans to teach those Jocks alesson. I stayed out of it of course, since last time, I got my ass kick by the leader of that clique.

I just hope Jimmy finish this before Gary finds out, but I think he already did. Even though I didn't tell him, things never escape Gary's eyes. As creepy it may sound, he's always watching, scary.

I'm glad Jimmy and I are getting along again. It was very awkward for the both of us. Even though I was mad at him, I missed him, and his funniness. Petey and Lucien was glad we're not fighting, but Gary didn't seem too happy. At first when I told him about Jimmy and I fighting, he was like 'Good, he's only bringing you down. And now that we're getting along, Gary is kind of mad at me. He don't blame me since I've been friends with Jimmy as long as Gary.

To be honest I am really afraid when the time comes to choose between them, I don't who to choose. I love Gary, but if I choose him, I'll lose my other friends. If I choose Jimmy and them, I'll lose Gary. Why is life so difficult!

Speaking of friends, I know something is up with Lucien and Petey. It's obvious they don't want me to know. I know if I ask, they'll deny it as usual. It's nothing too serious, I can tell, but it something awkward since Petey is all nervous whenever he's around Lucien sometimes. I just hope they work whatever is up with them.

Now Gary and Jimmy, I know these two haven't seen nor speak to each other for a long time. However they act like children whenever I barely talk about one of them.

Gary tells me to shut up whenever I barely bring up Jimmy's name. Jimmy sometimes says comments here and there, nothing bad like how use to been. I can understand they don't like each other, and I don't blame them, but they could at least be considerate.

Even though I should pick a side already and not be right in the middle of the battlefield. I just don't know who to pick.

_No._

I shouldn't worry too much right now. I need to relax today. There's no school today, surprisely, thank god Dr. Crabblesnitch let us. It's Valentine's Day after all, but schools usually don't cancel classes. It don't matter. For once I'm actually excited for this holiday.

"They do what?" I said as I finish putting on my uniform. Gary gathering his notes, and stuffing them in the drawer. He's explaining to me what Bullworth do on Valentine's Day.

"What? Duh? I swear you're deaf like Hopkins." Gary said, I rolled my eyes at his comment. "I said on Valentine's Day we give the person we like a heart candy from us. The person who gets the most hearts would be the crowd the most popular kid every likes."

I raise an eyebrow. "Really?... I take it Mandy came up with this." Gary nod as I sigh. "Figures... So where's the heart candy?"

"Right here moron." Gary toss me a red candy that is shaped of heart, about the size of the palm of my hands. It had my name inscribed on it. Where did he gets these? "The Prefects hand them yesterday out, and clearly you weren't around to get yours." I see...

"So we just give to the person we admire the most, that's it?"

"No, we give it to the person we hate." Gary said in a sarcastic voice as I frown at him. Sometimes he can be a real smart ass.

I turn to look over at my dresser. Looking right at the small mirror that sat on top of it. Next to it was the two brown teddy-bears. One with a red ribbon around the neck was from Petey, and the normal looking one was from Gary. Christmas and Carnival gifts they've given me.

Staring right at my reflection in the mirror. My appearance hasn't change as much as I first got here. The only is different is my feature. There wasn't that much bags underneath my eyes, no sign of stress anything. In fact there was a glow on me. My eyes are much brighter and more alive.

"You idiot, staring at the mirror like it's the most interesting thing." I hear Gary say as I see him in the mirror standing right next to me.

He was indeed taller than me, about 4 inches to say at least. However one thing about Gary that is different. He isn't scary anymore. Those brown eyes I once fear no longer held that intimate look.

Compare to him I look like a child. You can obviously tell Gary is maturing why me, I still have my baby face. My black hair is growing longer, but not too much. The only thing is different is my blue eyes, they're more alive.

"It's strange..."

"Hmm?"

A smile break out across my face. "I've never thought of all people I'll fall for you. I was scared of you at first, but now I think about it, it's strange..." I said as I turn to look at him. "The person, everyone is so afraid of is the one person I want. Talk about Beauty and the Beast."

Gary smirk with a scoff. "Who you calling a beast? As I recall the only beast is Hopkins-" I put my finger up to silences him.

"Don't... You already know my feelings only belong to you." I said as I hand him my heart candy. "Here, since you're the only person I like at this hell-hole."

Gary push the candy back in my hands. "Keep that for now, Girly Boy. It's best if you don't want people asking you who you gave your candy to. It'll be a real pain in the ass with so many questions."

That's true. Don't want a lot of girls demanding who I gave it to.

I snap out of my thoughts when I felt Gary's hands on my neck. Pulling the necklace out of my shirt, the one he gave me for Christmas. The silver necklace with my name, _Alexandria,_ slid onto the palms of his hands. He's probably making sure I didn't threw it away. I know how Gary is.

I watch him as he study the necklace, noticing he's wearing that leather bracelet with his name on it, I got him for Christmas. I couldn't help, but think this idea. It's perfect. It's been so long since we did _that._ Well if you say a day is long, then yeah it's a long time.

"Surprise you didn't-"

I cut him off when I lean forward and capture his lips with my own. Bold for me to do, but got I miss kissing him. Standing on my tiptoes, I clutch the fabrics of his uniform for support, so I won't lean away from this.

Gary help by grabbing my shoulders, and leaning downward into the kiss. I could feel that fluttering feeling come to me, making my heart beat fast. His hand still gripping my shoulder, slowly pushed me further into his body, his other hand moved to rest in my short, black hair.

I pulled back, my breathing staggered due to kiss and the heat increasing between us. That was not the end, he leaned back into me, brushing his lips against mine, taking in the taste. His lips moved carefully under mine, I allowed him to take the lead.

I moaned as I felt his tongue traced the line of my full lower lip. He stroked me carefully, exploring me with his tongue. He was gentle, wrapping his arms around me to pull me closer. I gasped in pleasure as I felt Gary's warmth near my thigh. I know almost all the girls here will disagree with me, but Gary was hot in a weird way. He's not like most guys girls always go for, or expect. I love how his body radiating a heat unlike anything I had known and I knew I wanted more.

Before I knew it, I felt Gary pulled away from me which made me whine. Both of us panting slightly from our kiss, Gary chuckle.

"That was close, one more step we could have been in bed, _naked._ Though I wouldn't mind morning sex, and it has been so... long since we_fucked_..." He said in hoarse voice. I shudder from his tone, even from his intense gaze that are filled with lust and desire. Damn, I guess I'm not the only one who is turn on right now.

He's right, it's been awfully long time since we... did it... I can't say it, without getting embarrass! Hey! I am inexperience when it comes to stuff like this. I admit that I miss it, because it felt good. Real good.

I rolled my eyes with a small smile. "You make it sound like we... do it every day." I pulled away from him, blushing, well you would do if you were me. I walk towards the door. "A-Anyways it's good thing you stop, I need to go see Petey and-"

I was cut off when I was grabbed by him and pinned up against the door. I look up to see Gary staring down at me with a predatory look. The kind where they're about to attack their prey.

"Did I say you can leave?" He said in a husky voice, which very much made my heart race, or you would say... turn on.

"Uhh n-no..." I stuttered out.

Gary smirk, "Perhaps I should punish you... for not listening to your master..." Oh, he's referring to his rules. I get it now.

Gary leans down, inch by inch, he gets closer to my face. My breath hitch in my throat when he's only an inch away from lips. Then-

"Alexandria wake up!" Suddenly the door to our room was burst open. Making me fall forward onto Gary to the ground. "It's noon and a lady shouldn't sleep that long!"

"Lucien! Sorry Alex I tried to stop-hey... Are you two okay?"

I was about to sit up, but was push to side by Gary. "Define okay in your terms Femme-Boy? Prep model boy here slam the door on Alex which cause us to fall on our asses." Gary said harshly.

He's obviously upset by this, since they interrupted him.

I look over to see Lucien and Petey in their uniforms. In Lucien's hand is a plastic bag full of those candy hearts, which I'm not surprise since he is the popular boy at the school right now.

Lucien put his hands up in defense. "Woah, no need to get mad at us Gary. The door was unlock-"

"Ever heard of knocking? Or are you _too_ snotty and uptight to know about that." Gary snarled.

"Okay... We'll be waiting in Petey's room..." Lucien said as he and Petey step out, closing the door behind them. I don't blame them for leaving. They did piss off Gary.

"Annoying pests..." Gary muttered as we both get up off the ground. I dust off the my pants and wipe my shoulders as well. We really need to clean floor. It's getting dirty. Gary grabs his shoes, and starts putting them on. "Since those two morons have killed the mood, I'm going off to do one of my plans."

I frowned slightly. He's seriously going to do his schemes on Valentine's Day?

"Gary why not just take a day off today. It's Valentine's Day and... I want to spend it with you..." I said as my cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment. To think we've been going for almost two months.

Gary smirk and shook his head. "How romantic Girly boy. Here I thought you want to spend it with your other three boyfriends, well two plus girlfriend which is Petey." Gary said sarcastically, earning a deep frown from me which chuckle at. "Sorry Alex, but I have to do this. You know duty calls."

I rolled my eyes. Duty calls my ass.

"Still... I really wish you can stay... " My eyes lower as I realize the time I have left with Gary is short. "I w-want to spend more time with you while I can... because I'm afraid... I might lose you..."

Gary studied me then a small chuckle escaped his lips. "You make it sound like I'm going to die, Girly Boy. Didn't think I mean that much to you."

Memory of New Year's Eve came to me. That's right.

"You're right Gary. You do mean that much to me. Since New Year's Eve I realize something that I haven't felt more real in my entire life. Yeah you can tell me it's my hormones and I'm just confused, but to me it's real." I said.

_It feels real, to me._

I recall everything that night. Everything that made me realize it. Even though it's hard for me to say to him, but I have to. I need to him.

Gary staring at me confused, wondering what I'm talking about. I could feel my heart begin to beat fast. Here it goes.

A smile appear on my face. "Gary... I love you..." I spoke, feeling confidence rise within me. "I love you Gary..."

Gary's eyes wide in shock, for instance I thought I saw relief in those brown eyes, but it soon vanish. "...I-I gotta go. I'll see you later Alex." He said in hesitant voice as he quickly head out of our room.

My smile disappears as I watch him leaving. Debating whether or not I should chase after though I REALLY want to, because I need to know his answer. Then again he needs his space. I have to be considerate. I don't know. Maybe I said it too soon. Yeah that must be it. It has to be.

_'What if it isn't?'_

I sigh as I layed down my bed, staring up at the ceiling. "If it isn't... then... I don't know what I'll do..."

* * *

"Lucien, do you really think it's safe for you to hide in my room?" Petey said, looking out his windows at the girls who is obviously searching for the model Prep. It was bad early at the cafeteria, the girls were like a stampede, Petey lost Jimmy in the crowd. He hopes he's alright.

_'He's probably trying to get any heart candy from any girl who didn't give to Lucien yet.'_ Petey thought to himself.

"None of those lovely ladies would think I would be in a place like this." Lucien said as he picks up Petey's book, _The Child Called It_, and leans against Petey's dresser reading it.

Petey frown slightly. "I don't know whether I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

Lucien laugh. "No, I didn't mean to insult you friend. I meant to say is that everyone thinks I'll be mostly at Harrington House, you know since I'm related to that moron Derby and all." Lucien said with a sigh. "Famous can be a real pain in the neck. A lot of work, many people stalking you, hardly free-time. What a life for me."

_'Also Petey, don't worry about it. It's best to not get involved into something you're not able to handle, you can seriously get hurt.'_

Petey remember Lucien saying that to him the library. He knew the older boy is giving him warning to not get any further or something bad is going happen to him. Still, he can't help, but reach out to Prep boy. He wants to help him, even though he's practically threatening him. Though it ain't the first time someone has ever threaten him like this. He wants to be there for him. He wants him to know, at least someone is here for him.

"This is a good book." Lucien said, snapping Petey out of his thoughts. "Poor child, abused by his mother for many years, no one to help him. So scared, he couldn't even bear to tell anyone about what's happening to him."

Petey tried his best to hide his shock face. How did Lucien know that? He only read couple pages, and he already knew what that main character is enduring. You don't find out until later on.

_'Could it be that he relates to the main character?'_ Petey thought to himself.

"Petey."

Petey shakes his head, and realize he was staring down Lucien. Fully aware now that he's making the tall boy uncomfortable.

"You okay? You were kind of creeping me out with your stare-down." Lucien said with a laugh.

Petey shook his head, and tried to control the embarrassment blush that is slowly creeping on his face. God he made himself look like an idiot in front of him.

Lucien burst out laughing. "I didn't mean to embarrass you Petey. Hahaha I'm sorry, your red face is funny and adorable." Lucien held his sides, trying to control his laughter.

Was his face really that red?

Petey turn to look at the mirror by his dresser. My god. No wonder why Lucien was laughing so hard. His face was red as a tomato. Embarrassing!

"S-Shut up!"

Lucien only laugh more. "Hahaha that's the first time haha I ever saw anyone red l-like that." Lucien said through his laughter.

Petey frown at him in silence. He don't need to be a jerk to make fun of him. His frown soon disappear. Though he can't deny it. Lucien looks happy right now. It made him smile at the thought. It wasn't a fake laughter nor happiness he usually wears. It's real. It's real, _because of me._

Petey couldn't help, but smile more at that thought. He was one step closer to seeing the real Lucien.

_'Lucien Wilkinsons, please report to the office.'_

Lucien set the book down after the intercom. "Well I guess it's time."

Petey raise an eyebrow. "For what?"

"There's a new student here."

"A new student?" Petey said confusedly.

Lucien nod. "Dr. Crabblesnitch ask me to give the new student a tour around the school. It's her first day at Bullworth Academy."

"Her? I thought there weren't any room in the Girls' Dorm?"

"Actually there is, some of the girls got expelled and kicked out for the past six months due to fighting." Lucien said, as he smile at Petey's sad face. "Don't worry, Alexandria got use to living at the Boys' Dorm. She ask Dr. Crabblesnitch if she could stay even though one day there'll be room in the Girls' Dorm."

Petey sigh, that's a relief, he's glad she chose to stay.

"Do you want to come?"

"Huh?"

Lucien laugh softly. "I said do you want to come? To help me give the new student a tour around the school. You've been here longer than I have, so you know this place like the back of your hand."

That's true, Petey can't disagree on that with him. Though he really should meet this new student. He's curious about her. Also, this is the perfect opportunity for him to get to know Lucien more. It's Valentine's Day, and Alex would spend it with Gary. Jimmy with any the girls. Lucien said he ain't doing nothing, so yeah.

"Alright." Petey said as Lucien smile.

"Excellent, now let's go meet her shall we?"

They head out of Petey's bedroom, and walk straight towards the building. Luckily for Lucien none of the females were outside. They're probably at the Harrington House, still searching for him.

"So who is this new student?" Petey ask, sounding a bit curious.

"Her name is Mikkio Antoinette Kliesen. She's 15 years-old, and is a sophomore just like us. I've look into her files, apparently she's half Korean and half Japanese. Her mother passed away when she was young, and her father is always working." Lucien explained as if he was reading it out of the book. "This is the 16th school she's been too since her father is always moving around. He is now the head supervisor for Tad's father company, the Spencer Shippings. Interesting..."

Petey smile as he tried to hold back his remark to call Lucien a scary stalker. Wow, didn't think anyone would know that much.

"Is that all?" Petey ask, wondering if there's more.

"Well the last school she went to was worse, the students bullied and even sexually harassed her. Perhaps that's the reason why she came here to get away from that, though it's much worse here I guarantee her that much."

"I see..."

Petey couldn't help, but feel sorry for the new student. She probably felt alone here, without any of her friends. Maybe he could ask to be hers. To help her out. What's better is that they're in the same grade.

"We're here." Lucien said, snapping Petey out of his thoughts. He look up to see they're standing right in front of Miss Danvers in her office.

She smiled at Lucien, completely ignoring Petey is next to him. "Hello Lucien. My why don't you look handsome today, I bet the girls gave you a lot of heart candy." She and Lucien started laugh, making Petey feel like an outsider.

"They sure did. I'm here to see Dr. Crabblesnitch about the new student, and Petey here." Lucien looks at Petey. "He's here to help me. Is that alright with you? Miss Danvers?"

Miss Danvers turn to look at Petey, giving him a slight smile which he didn't buy it. He knows she's finding him impulsive and don't trust him.

"I don't see why not, he is your friend after all. Let's not keep Dr. Crabblesnitch waiting now." She turns around, and walks over to the door opens it. "Lucien is here to see you, and he brought his friend along."

Lucien and Petey enter inside as the she-devil closed the door behind them. Dr. Crabblesnitch's eyes lit up at the sight of Lucien.

"Lucien there you my boy, and... um..."

Petey sigh, "Petey Kowalski."

"Petey! Ah yes, very good you made it here just in time Lucien. I was telling Miss Kliesen about how you're the role model of the school." Dr. Crabblesnitch said, as he points his hand towards the girl sitting in front of him. Petey and Lucien turn their attention at the girl as she turn to look at them.

The girl is indeed Japanese/Korean, her feature were Asian. She has long brown curly hair that ends above her stomach, her bangs parted to the right side, barely covering her chocolate-brown eyes. Her figure appears to be small. She seems about Alex's size. She isn't too fat nor too skinny, well maybe skinny, but not too much.

She's wearing a leather jacket, a white blouse, but a red plaid skirt with thigh high dark gray knit socks and oxford heels. To Lucien and Petey, they never expected her to look like this. Lucien thought she would wear something like the Bullies would wear, but her outfit kind of reminds him of a Greaser. Though it's hardly a classic fifties look.

Even with her outfit, she has a very friendly expression. The kind where you can she's a nice person.

_'Easily trustworthy._' Lucien thought to himself as he smile.

"You must be Mikkio Kliesen, I'm Lucien Wilkinsons-"

"Wait you're Lucien Wilkinsons?! THEE Lucien Wilkinsons who models for Aquaberry company, and famous magazines like America and U.K's? THEE Lucien Wilkinsons who is the top young American model for High-Cut magazine?" The girl cuts him off as she was pointing her finger at him in shock.

Petey raise an eyebrow. Is he really that famous? He thought the Preps were, but this is too much. What's embarrassing is that he don't even know what she's talking about. He never even heard Lucien in any of the things she spoke of.

Lucien laugh softly. "That'll be me."

The girl, Mikkio, squeal with delight causing Petey to flinch. Another fangirl of Lucien it seems.

"I can't believe it! It's really you! Can I like touch you?"

Lucien stared at Mikkio in shock. "W-What?" He said in a confused voice, taken back by the girl's question.

"Can. I. Touch. You?"

Lucien thought for moment, then decided to let her. She is a fan of his after all. It's nothing bad, it's not like she's asking for a kiss, so he's good. "Umm... S-Sure since you're a fan and-"

"Yay!" Mikkio cuts Lucien off, by hugging him. She nearly knock the wind off of him, almost causing the tall boy to fall backwards. Top of her head was right underneath his chin, it nearly hit it.

Lucien tried his best to not push the girl off him since she's nearly crushing him. She's wrapping her arms around him too tight. It's nearly suffocating him.

Mikkio giggle. "This is the best day of my life!" She exclaim.

A small smile appear on Lucien's face. He's glad he made another fan happy, because of him. However... Lucien's smile disappear. She's only smiling because she knows Lucien Wilkinsons, the famous celebrity, and not the real him.

Petey watch Lucien's face, how his smile appear then soon die down. He knew why.

Dr. Crabblesnitch clear his throat, causing the three students in front of him to look. "Miss Kliesen, would you please let Lucien go, so he can show you around." He said sternly.

Mikkio nod, quickly let go and bowed. "I-I'm sorry."

Dr. Crabblesnitch nod with approval. "Now, the students here are currently handing out their heart candy that I explained to you earlier. There won't be a bother to you or to Lucien."

Lucien nod. "Now then, shall we go Miss Kliesen?" Lucien ask with a soft smile, making Mikkio blush.

"Y-Yes!"

* * *

Lucien showed Mikkio around the school, well mostly Petey did since he's been here longer than Lucien has been. Showed all the buildings and which is which. Also tried to avoid fangirls, mostly Lucien has been. Sadly Mikkio didn't know, which is good for Lucien. He didn't want any more fangirls at moment. One is bad enough.

He tried so hard to control the urge to not yell at the young girl. All her hugging, and nonstop talking about him, it's driving him insane!

Though he won't deny she is a nice person. She didn't make fun of Petey's pink shirt like most girls here does, probably because she likes pink also. However she keeps calling Momoi-chan. Mikkio said it's a formal term meaning Little Pinky, or Little Peach. Petey seems a little uncomfortable by it, but he allows her to call him that.

What she calls Lucien? Well she calls him Lucien-chan. No, actually she calls him Lucy-chan, which irritates the hell out of him. He had to correct her ten times, TEN times. His name is Lucien, and not Lucy.

Other than that, Lucien has a feeling he'll see more of Mikkio. Not it's Mikki, since she told them to call her that instead. Lucien notice how quickly Petey and her are becoming friends. The two wouldn't stop talking. He can see plain as day Petey is happy he made another friend.

While Mikki is also happy as well. She's so... kind... so friendly...

'_So innocent...Completely oblivious like the rest of these morons here from the cold world.'_ Lucien thought to himself with a smile.

"Wow, there's that many cliques at this school?" Mikki said in a surprise tone, after Petey explained to her about the cliques and who is in what.

They're standing right by the broken down school bus in the school parking lot. It's 4 p.m., so far Lucien has not seen any more fangirls for the past four hours. He's kind of getting the hang of this.

Petey nod. "Yeah, though they're not bad anymore. My friend Jimmy I told you about, he's taking control of every clique. You know to bring order to them. He's only got one clique left, but he seems pretty confident to take control of it." He said, watching Mikki's face frown.

"It sounds like your friend might go cuckoo with power." Petey laugh softly while Lucien smile. They both agree with her, Jimmy is slowly losing his mind to the power he's gaining. He thinks he can do anything, and nothing will stop him.

_'Gary will...'_ Petey thought sadly.

'_James is a fool, he's only giving what Gary wants.'_ Lucien thought.

"Maybe I should give him a good kick in the shin, it'll knock some sense into him" Mikki said as her and Petey laugh.

"No, don't do that, he might be turn on by you. Jimmy is a... man whore..."

"I'm not scared of him, wait... Are any of you in a clique?" Mikki ask, pointing at the two boys.

"I-I'm not in a clique, but Lucien is." Petey said as they look at Lucien. "He's cousins with Derby, the leader of the Preppies."

"So you're part of the Preppies?" Lucien nod, Mikki frown slightly. "So does that mean you know Tad Spencer and his father?"

Lucien is not surprise by her frown. Her father does work for Tad's family business. Judging by the frown she must not like Tad or his father. Probably his father since the man is a horrible person.

Lucien nod. "Actually yes I do know the lad. A fine fellow at times, can't blame him for who he is. I'm sure you two have heard he get abuse by his wretched father."

They both nod. "Yeah, I've heard his father is a main reason why he's who he is. I don't understand why he tries to make his father proud, don't he hate him." Petey said.

"See it from his perspective. He's his father. Tad has a love and hate relationship with him. He wants to make him proud like a son should, and he also wants to hurt him like a hurt person should. It's tough at times, because you have no one to help you. No one to save you from your father."

Mikki tilt her head to the side. "You sound like you know how he feels." Mikki said.

Lucien chuckle. "Perhaps..." Lucien said quietly. She's right, he does know how Tad feels. Sure Tad and him are completely different, but they went through the same thing. However... could his abuse match Lucien's own?

His eyes lower, recalling the abuse his father has given him. There is no way Tad's could match his own. There is no way...

Petey watch Lucien's face lower slightly. _'He lower his guard down again. Could it be that he experience the same thing as Tad?_' Petey thought to himself. _'Can Mikki see it?'_

"Lucy-chan! Don't be sad!" Mikki cries out as she hugs Lucien again, making him fall backwards onto the ground.

_'Yup...'_

"Gah!" Lucien groan from the pain that is coming from his back now. The impact of her jumping on him and forcing him on the ground nearly killed him!

Lucien sat up and frown slightly with irritation at Mikki who is still hugging him. This girl...

"Don't cry Lucy-chan! Don't cry! Please don't cry!"

Cry? Why would he cry?

"Lucien... you're crying..." Petey points out.

Lucien's emerald eyes widen, realizing he's indeed crying. Few tears were strolling down his face, when did he? Lucien's eyes narrow, feeling a tight pain in the middle of his chest. It hurts... It aches...

'**_You're weak Lucien. Look at you, letting some stranger comfort you. Pathetic...'_** His father voice said in his mind.

Lucien push Mikki off him, causing the poor girl to look up at him confused. Why is he denying her comfort?

"I'm fine.." Lucien said, wiping away his tears. "I'll see you two later. I'm going to the Harrington House..."

He start walking away. Mikki gets up, stands right next to Petey. "Lucy-chan don't go!"

"It's Lucien!" He hissed, making Mikki flinch from the sudden tone. She stared in shock that he raise his voice like that to her. He was so kind a minute ago.

Petey don't blame her that she's shock. This is the first time she's seeing the real him, and not the Lucien everyone thinks they know. Still...

Petey looks over at Lucien. "W-Why do you do that Lucien!" Petey shouts, causing the Prep boy to stop, but he didn't turn around to look at him. "Why do you do things by yourself, and refuse help from anyone?"

Lucien chuckle. "I'm alright Petey." Lucien turn around and give him a fake smile that both Mikki and Petey knew right off. "Don't worry about me."

"You're wrong Lucien. I-I can see it you're not. E-Even Mikki can see it right n-now."

Mikki nod. "Yeah, don't lie to us Lucy-chan!" She said, Lucien frown from the name she called him.

Petey shook his head, he really don't understand. Why do Lucien hide his feelings? Is he like Gary? Is he afraid? He hardly knows Lucien, but he wants to help him. That's what friends are for.

"Lucien..." Petey's eyes lower. "Why do you h-hide your feelings? Why-"

Petey was cut off by Lucien when suddenly he was slammed against the broken down bus by him.

"Momoi-chan!"

Petey stared up at Lucien who is glaring down at him. "What is up with you? Why why why! You keep pushing and pushing, almost making me about to crack!" Lucien almost practically yells at him. His hold on Petey's shoulders tighten. "I bet you want that huh? You want me to break-down right in front of you so you can enjoy my pain, huh Petey."

Petey's eyes wide in shock. "What?! No! Why would you think that!" He said with disbelief. Lucien stared down at Petey, so many emotion running through him. Petey can't tell which one he's feeling.

"Because... everyone is like that..." Lucien said quietly.

Mikki put her hand on Lucien's shoulder. "Lucien-chan... please let Momoi-chan go..." She said as her brown eyes stare at Lucien sadly. Lucien turn to look at her. This girl he hardly met already seen the true side of him. Just like Petey, she didn't run away. Why is that?

He let Petey's shoulders go and pulled away from them. His head lower, covering his emerald eyes so they can't see. "Sorry... I'm sorry..." He said as he walks away from them.

Petey watch his friend walk away. Should he go after him? No. He needs space obviously, otherwise he'll be slam against something again.

"Are you alright Momoi-chan?" Petey turns to look at Mikki whose face is filled with concern. He smile at his new friend, that is slowly becoming like a sister to him.

"I-I'm fine Mikki. Sorry you had to see that." Petey said as Mikki smile, but soon disappear. She look towards where Lucien walk off to.

"Is Lucien... really like that?"

Petey's eyes lower. "I honestly don't know Mikki. He seems to hide his true feelings, it hard to tell who he really is, but one thing I do know..." Petey said. "Is that he's lonely..."

Mikki suddenly kick the bus. "Stupid Lucy-chan! Stupid! Stupid!" She said each kick. Petey stared at Mikki confused. "He should let people in so he wouldn't have to be lonely!"

Petey laugh softly, he couldn't help it, her outburst is funny and cute. "Okay Mikki you can stop-"

"No! Lucy-chan made me mad! Next time I see him I'll give him a good kick in the shin! Then maybe he'll finally listen to his friends right?" Petey stared at Mikki in shock. She considered them as friends now? Well Lucien, but him.

Petey smile. "You're right." He said. Maybe meeting Mikki was a good thing after all. Another good friend here at this hell-hole.

"Woah! Settle down there girl! What the bus do to you anyways?"

Mikki stop kicking the bus. Petey and her turn to see Jimmy walking towards them. He was in his uniform, and in his hand was a heart candy. Only one though, it's probably his.

Petey's face brighten up by the sight of his best friend. "Jimmy! There you are! What? Girls didn't give you any candy?" Petey ask in a teasing tone.

Jimmy laugh, and shook his head. "Nah, they're too busy giving it to Lucien and Alex." Jimmy said as Petey nod. Jimmy looks at Mikki and smirks. "So who's the chick?"

Mikki smile. "I'm Mikki Kliesen. You must be Jimmy, Momoi-chan's roommate."

Jimmy raise an eyebrow and look at Petey confused. "Momoi-chan?" Jimmy said. Petey laugh softly as he rub the back of his head. This is going to be a long story to tell.

* * *

Petey told Jimmy about Mikki, how she's the new student here. He even explain to him that the Girls' Dorm had room due to few girls going home from being expelled. Easing his concerns that Alex might go back, but in truth she's actually staying. One thing he didn't tell him is Lucien. He don't want Jimmy to get involved. Knowing him, he'll tell Alex.

'_Maybe I should tell Alex, but... she doesn't seem like she even notice what is wrong with Lucien. Even though she knew him longer than all of them.'_ Petey thought to himself.

"So Momoi-chan who are you giving your heart to?" Mikki ask.

"A-Actually I'm not giving it to no one..." Petey admit, making Jimmy burst out laughing.

"I knew it! C'mon Petey admit it, you like someone. I won't be surprise if it was Alex."

Petey frowned. "Alex is like a sibling to me!" Petey said, sounding a little offended. Why Jimmy would even think such a thing? "Besides you should like a certain you know who, because she already has a boyfriend."

Remembering he told Mikki, Alex is a boy. If she can proved to be trustworthy, they'll tell her, well it's actually up to Alex to go do that.

Jimmy frowned. Well Petey had to say it. Jimmy needs to know that Alex is taken, and there isn't anything he can do about it. He needs to back off.

Petey look down to the ground to avoid Jimmy's gaze. "Look Jimmy, I know you like her, but she's taken."

"I know she is, but she won't stay with him for long since she has to choose between her friends and him." Jimmy said harshly.

Petey frowned, he really is stubborn. "You need to let her go, she likes him, and n-not... you..." Petey said the last part quietly.

Jimmy tried his best to control his anger. How much will Gary ruin for him? He turn most of the cliques against, and not to mention he backstab him. He like Alex before Gary did. He like her the moment he met her.

_'How dare you tell me to back off... Are you standing up for him even though he backstab you also?'_ Jimmy thought to himself.

He was about ready to yelled at Petey, until Mikki spoke. "Momoi-chan is right! I may not know this 'certain-you-know-who', but it sounds to me as if you refuse to let go even though it sounds clearly that she don't have any feelings for you." Mikki said as she smile at Petey.

He's glad she back him up on this even though she has no clue who they're talking about.

"So you're going to let stay with him? You know me Petey, I'll never hurt her like he does. Heh you know what?" Jimmy said, feeling confidence rise in him. He's going to do this now, before it's too late. "I'm going to tell her Petey. I'm going to tell her... I love her."

Petey stared at him in shock even Mikki did. Had Jimmy really did not hear what they just said?

"Jimmy!" Petey yelled out as Jimmy run away from him. "Wait!" Petey was about to go after him only to be stop by Mikki. "Mikki?"

"Don't go after him, Jimmy-chan must learn it the hard way. It'll be his fault for his own pain Momoi-chan." Mikki said as Petey nod. That's true, maybe then Jimmy will finally learn to listen and not mess with people's relationship.

Jimmy isn't the only one who likes Alex... So do Lucien... Why doesn't he try to win her over? And sabotage Alex and Gary's relationship?

Petey remembers now, Lucien said he's okay that Alex doesn't' like him, but as long as he remains by her side. It sounds... suspicious to Petey. Is Lucien really is fine? Or is he planning something to pay her back?...

* * *

The red-headed prep tried his best to say out of the wrath of his leader's cousin. Bif don't what got Lucien so angry, but he's taking it out in Derby's art room. He couldn't stop the blond hair boy otherwise he'll also face his wrath. He don't want that demon is capable of.

Bif knew what kind of person Lucien when Derby told him. Even though Bif and Derby don't get along at times, but he seen the dark side of Derby's cousin. In truth, he was more cruel than Derby, or any person he know. That boy is so manipulative, you don't know what hell do to you.

Bif sigh as he heard another painting being smash. He's glad the other preps are here, otherwise Lucien would take his anger out on them. Though probably not since Lucien does keep his true self well hidden.

"What is with all this racket?" Bif turned to see Derby coming up the stairs towards him. They're both wearing their Aquaberry uniforms.

"Lucien is in a bad mood, I tried to stop him, but-" Derby raise his hand up to cut off Bif.

"No need, I understand you don't want to feel his wrath. Do you know why he's upset?" Derby ask, sounding curious why Lucien is lashing out all of sudden. Lucien never did, well only behind close doors where no one can hear, and Derby can hear it all the way from the first floor.

Bif shook his head. "No, he just came inside and suddenly started destroying the paintings."

Derby scratch the bottom of his chin. "Hmm... Go downstairs, let me handle this." Derby ordered, Bif stared at him hesitant. "Go, I'll be fine, Lucien will be a fool to attack me."

Though that'll be a complete lie since Lucien has complete control over him with that blasted letter. A letter to proved about his affair and could ruin his family business.

Bif nod, and hesitating as he walk downstairs. Leaving the leader of the Preps by the door, waiting to face the wrath of his cousin.

Derby sigh, he better get this over with. He grab the doorknob, slowly twisting it and pushing the door open gently. Inside Bif was indeed right, Lucien was destroying the painting, well still is since there's only a little bit left.

Derby watch Lucien grab a portrait of Pinky's father and mother, breaking it in half. Though it made Derby please since he hated those two. He never really liked hem in first place.

Derby close the door behind him. "Lucien what in bloody hell are you doing?" Derby demanded.

"What does it look like Derby! I'm just destroying _our_ family portraits, because our family needs to be ridden of, just like this ugly world!" Lucien yelled as he toss a glass portrait of their distant aunt to the wall. "Each and every one of them deserve to be ridden of. Monsters is what they are!"

Derby has no clue what Lucien talking about. Why is he having a break-down all of sudden? Is all the emotion he kept burying inside, starting to burst?

"You know why I torment you!" Lucien ask, as he laugh with a sick smile. Staring into those green emerald eyes filled with hate and jealousy towards Derby. Why was he jealous? "It's because I envy how your life is perfect and mine isn't!"

That's why he torments him? Because he was jealous?

Derby frowned, how could Lucien be jealous of him? Of all people he should be jealous of him. Lucien's parents stayed together. While Derby's mother died at a young age, and his father is countlessly getting married to gold-diggers. Hardly paying attention to him.

Everyone loves Lucien, it's about Lucien this, be Lucien that. That's all Derby hears from his family.

"What are you talking about? My life isn't perfect!" Derby yelled, feeling anger in him rise. "My father abuse me-"

"Only when you did something bad, mine would beat me everyday for pleasure." Lucien snarled as Derby look at him in shock. Lucien chuckle at his face. "Heh, don't look shock Derby, you seen what my father would do to me. You would stand there in your hiding spot, and watch like a little ignorant dog you are."

Derby couldn't proved Lucien was lying, because he wasn't. He was indeed telling the truth. The reason why he's the only one who knew the real Lucien, he seen the abuse he'll get from his father. Derby never thought the kind uncle he thought he knew was so cold and cruel.

Lucien and him were so close back then. Almost could say they're like brothers, but their relationship fell apart when Lucien started to get abused. Derby was there when he first witness it. He and Lucien were playing hide and seek, and Derby was in a good hiding spot. No one knew, but him. That's when he witness, nor was it the last.

No wonder Lucien hated him, because he knew Derby was there. He could have saved him or at least told someone, but he didn't. That's what anger Lucien the most.

"I-I... didn't know what to do..." Derby said softly, sounding a bit guilty. All this time, he was the cause of this, of Lucien's pain. "I wanted to help you, truly I did, but-"

"You were scared of him..." Lucien finished as he sighed. "We all were Derby... We all were..."

"Lucien-"

"Just go, you didn't help me back then so why do it now." Lucien said harshly. Derby look away nothing to say, he walk out of the room, leaving Lucien alone in the art room.

Lucien drop the painting he was holding and put his hand on his face. Trying to stop the tears that were coming to him. It hurts so much. Why him? Why him of all people? What did he do to deserve to have this fate?

_'L-Like I said b-before. I know I-I am not close to as A-Alex, but I-I am here for y-you. Whenever y-you need me.'_

Heh, strange that a boy he barely know cared for him so much. Hell even that new girl cared for him. They seen his loneliness, the real him, but wait... Why don't Alex? She's closer to him out of everybody. No wait he knew why.

"She's too busy with Gary..." Lucien hiss. He loved her, she knew, but she didn't care. She didn't even know about how he really feels, or who he is. What kind of friend is she!

No... That's enough of it all. It's time to end, it's time for her punishment.

Lucien wipe away his tears and pulled out his phone. Instead of calling her grandmother, since the old wretch denied his request, he has plan B.

He dialed a number, waited patiently for it to pick up. "_Hello?"_

Lucien smile, "It's time to start the show. You know what you need to do."

* * *

"I told you guys I don't know where Lucien is!" I yelled for the fifth time at the girls that are surrounding me by the library. They think I keep tabs on Lucien all the time. I'm not his mother! I don't keep track he goes!

Christy scoffs. "C'mon Alex, please tell us where he is. We'll let you go if you do." I sigh, fine, since it's the only way to get you guys off my back.

"He's at the football field hiding under the bleachers..." I said and with that they took off like a herd. They seriously do take Valentine's Day to the heart.

I spent almost the whole day running and hiding from them. They weren't after my heart candy. They were after Lucien's. Since I'm his best friend and all, they think I knew where he is.

God! It was so tiring! What's worse! I couldn't find Petey or Jimmy anywhere to help me out. Jimmy I can understand since he's helping out with the Nerds, but Petey! Where did that Femme-Boy go.

_Femme-boy?_

I sigh, I've been hanging out with Gary too much. He's starting to rub off on me.

A small smile appear on my face. I told him. I'm glad I did, and I really hope he'll give me his answer soon. I need to know if he really feels the same. Even though I know it won't be easy for him since he is Gary and he ain't all about lovely-dovely stuff.

"Alex!" I look up from the tree I was leaning on to see Jimmy running towards me. "There you are!"

I frowned. "There YOU are! Do you have any idea what I've been through! I've got chased by girls and ugh!" It's annoying the hell out of me! Damn these females here to hell!

Jimmy laugh and shook his head. "Well it's kind of your dad's fault for you dressing like a boy."

I scoff. "Yeah, most days I'm okay with it, but days like these I'm angry at him." I said.

Jimmy walk over and stood right next to me by the tree. A deep sigh escape his lips, uh-oh, it's something not good. I know it. Oh wait that reminds me!

"Earnest told me earlier you needed to tell me something." I said, Jimmy didn't look at me. "Jimmy? What is it you want to talk about?"

It's better not be about Gary.

"Alex... I need to tell you something..." He said as he look away. "How would I... It seem so easier in my head..."

I raise an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Everytime I'm around you my head is about to explode, I can't think straight sometimes." Jimmy said, making me frowned. That's nice to know.

"Gee thanks." I muttered.

Jimmy shook his head. "No! I mean-ugh! Listen!" Jimmy said in frustration. He turn to face me, his cheeks were tint pink from embarrassment. His brown eyes staring into my blues one. "Look, I'm trying to tell you... I-"

"Alexander!"

Jimmy growled as he got interrupted. "Oh for fuck sakes!" Jimmy cursed, making me laugh at him. He always get interrupted.

I turn to see a group of boys, models to be exact, they look like they're from a famous magazine I've read from Lucien's books. "Are you Alexander?" One of them ask.

I nod slowly. "Yes..."

They all smile. "Finally we've found you! Lucien's mother, Katherina, sent us to get you. She wants to see you and Lucien." One of them said.

Lucien's mom wants to see me? After all this time? Then again I haven't seen Kat for almost 8 years now. I wonder how she's been doing.

"She wants to see me?" They nod. "Where at?"

"Her place where else? We've come here to pick you so it wouldn't be trouble for you to walk there."

I smile, Katherina can be nice at times. "Oh... Well take me to go see her. I haven't seen her in a while." I said as I felt Jimmy's hand on my shoulder suddenly. Oh that's right. "Can Jimmy come too?"

The boys look at each other, and talking among themselves if he could or not.

"Can he?"

"I don't know, he didn't say."

"I guess it doesn't matter either way."

They look back at us and smile. "Of course."

Jimmy scoff. "Either way, I still would have come." I rolled my eyes and hit his shoulder. "You're an asshole you know that?" Jimmy rolled his eyes with a smile which made me smile.

"Now then, shall we go?" Jimmy and I nodded. "Good! We don't want to keep her waiting! The show can't start without its main character..."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was so LONG to type, but it was worth it. Please review, and tell me what you think! I just adore Mikki! She is so kawaii X3**

**Also please check out LeoChronicles's **_Melodies of Memories._** It's a joint story with mine. It'll mostly focus on her OC Mikki, Petey, and Lucien. Alex, Gary, and Jimmy will also make a appearances on there. So please check it out^^**

**Next chapter will continue it off from this one. Review^-^**

**Next Chapter: True Intentions Revealed**

**-Sneak-peek for the next chapter****-**

_"Hey don't be shy sweetie, we promise to play nice with you."_

_"Yeah, don't be afraid."_

_"Let Alex go you sick fuckers!"_

_"It's okay James, you can join in if you want. After all you want her also don't you?"_

_"W-What?"_

_xxxxxx_

_"Mikki let's go! We have to go save them!_

_"Momoi-chan wait!"_

_xxxxx_

_"I-I... can't believe... I can't... I don't understand... Why?... I t-thought..."_

_"Alexandria... It's tough isn't it? When someone you love betrays you."_

**-Sneak-peek over-**


	23. True Intentions Revealed

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews^^ Also don't forget to check LeoChronicle's **Melodies Of Memories**, it's a joint story to this! It's mainly focus Mikki, Petey, and Lucien.**

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/Alex(OC), Petey/Lucien(OC)(MAYBE!Still debating-.-), Lucien(OC)/OC, Gary/Alex(OC)/Jimmy, Jimmy/Alex(OC)(Just bits, not going to be an official pairing. Still debating on it-.-) and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 23: True Intentions Revealed-_

I awoke from the sounding off Jimmy yelling. Opening my eyes slowly, I notice I'm still inside the car. We didn't make it to Kat's house? I look out the window, and notice the sun was slowly coming up. That's odd. Last time I check it was going down.

I look at the clock and gasp. Holy cow! It's 5 am! What the hell!

Frowning I look up to the front seats of the S.U.V where the models, Lucien's friends, are sitting. "What the hell! We're still not there!" I yelled at them.

They're suppose to take Jimmy and me to go see Katherina, last night apparently. Damn, don't these models know where she even lives?

One of the models frowned at me. "Hey! It's not our fault! She didn't give us directions! Besides this stupid map!" He holds it up. I notice couple bags were underneath his eyes, wow none of them slept.

Jimmy scoff. "You dumbasses can't even read a map. Just give me that-"

"No! We're not suppose to-"

I took the map away from anyways, because we need to get there right away. Not waste anymore time. I cannot believes these morons don't even know how to read the map.

"You idiot, you have it upside down. We need to go to this street up at Old Bullworth Vale." I pointed it out towards them.

"Oh..."

Jimmy laughs as they started to take the route I showed. "Dumbasses." He said as he leans back in his seat. "We're lucky we don't have school today, otherwise we'll be in trouble. I don't care, but I know you do."

"... So what did you wanted to tell me?" I ask him, remembering yesterday he was trying to tell me something.

"I-It's nothing important. I was just wondering... if you were still with you-know-who." Jimmy said nervously. He wanted to know that.

"Yeah, we're still together."

I notice small bags underneath his eyes. He mustn't slept that much either. He probably still don't trust these models, even though they're Lucien's friends, co-workers to put at it.

"Didn't sleep much?" Jimmy nodded. "Once we get there, I ask Katherina if we could use a room so you can rest."

Jimmy laughs softly. "I'm good, besides it'll feel weird to sleep in _your_ best friend's house." That's true, since Lucien and Jimmy hardly ever talk.

"We're here."

_Finally!_

Jimmy and I look outside to see two story house, outside next to an estate. That's where Lucien's parents live? It looks... small than what I imagine it to be.

The models laugh, "Sorry, you know how Lucien's parents are. They don't want to attract everyone's attention." They said. Oh, I see now. "Follow us."

Jimmy and I get out of the car, and follow the models towards the house. I look the ride side of me towards the estate, I notice some servants standing on the grass, whisper amongst themselves. They ran inside the house quickly. That's weird. Wonder what's their deal?

I look around, notice a lot of cars are parked here, and it's quiet. Too quiet. There are isn't anyone outside or you can hear coming from inside the house. It seem rather empty to me. What's going on?

Suddenly an unpleasant feeling appear in my stomach area. Like a bad feeling in my gut.

"Is it me, or do you have a bad feeling about this?" Jimmy whisper to me.

"You too?" Jimmy nod, so I'm not the only one.

I should ignore it. Katherina is a good person. She's a kind woman, and way different from Lucien's father. I don't know why Merrick don't like me. I never did anything wrong. Probably, because I'm a child of a jobless man who-

"So you finally made it." I snap out of my thoughts as we made it inside. There's a bunch of male models sitting in the living room, about eight. More of Lucien's friends perhaps, or Katherina's instead.

"About time."

"I'm starving, can't wait to dig into the dessert."

"About time to get wasted!"

_What?..._

"No man, it'll be a waste to get wasted."

I turn to look at one of the models who drove us here. "Umm I don't mean to interrupt, but where's Katherina?" I ask as suddenly I was jerk by one of them.

"She ain't here!" They said as they roughly jerk me towards a room and toss me in it. Only to land on some more male models in there. What's going on?!

"Hey! Don't be rough with her." One of them said in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, he said she's a _virgin."_

"So we have to treat her nicely."

Some of the male models grab Jimmy and roughly push him down to the ground. Holding his hands right behind his back, so he won't try to fight them or get away. Put it simply, do anything to stop them.

"Stay right here, and watch."

"Yeah, it's 13 of us against you." They said as Jimmy frowned at this and started to struggle.

_What the hell is going on!_

"Lucien said we can go ahead and bang her." I felt one of them grab my shoulder, and made me turn to face him. "Hey wanna take turns with her or have an orgy?"

_What..._

I pulled away from the model and started to panic. No way. They're wrong. "W-Where's Katherina? Or L-Lucien-"

The model grabbed me again. "We have told you she ain't here and neither is Lucien. He said we get you here by saying that his mother wanted to see you, and after that, we can do whatever we want with you." He roughly pulled my towards him.

One of the other models walk towards me with a glass of water. "Drink this, it'll make you feel better Alex." He said as he roughly press the tip at my lips.

In reaction I pulled away, only to be push forward by one of them. Force to drink this water or whatever it is since it didn't taste like water. I didn't drink all of it since I push back hard and started to cough. It taste really gross!

"Hey! Let go of her!" Jimmy yelled as he started to struggle.

The models ignore him, and laugh at me. "Ahh c'mon Alex. You need to drink all of it."

"Hey don't be shy sweetie, we promise to play nice with you."

"Yeah, don't be afraid."

"Yeah, we know you're girl, but you don't need to act like it since you dress like a boy."

"I said let her go damn it!" Jimmy yells one more time only to have his head slam to the ground by them.

"Shut up kid! We didn't say you could talk." They said as they look at one another. I shudder at their looks of dark promises.

"Hey, who wants to go first?"

"Wanna flip a coin?"

"She's a virgin right? First time I'm tasting a cherry."

I shook my head. There is no way. They're lying. There is no way Lucien hired them. He would never do such a thing. It has to Merrick, it has to be Lucien's father. He never liked me. There is no way Lucien could do this.

"Hey." One of them grab the bottom of my chin and force me to look at him. He leans down with lust-filled eyes. "Let's just have little taster of our cherry-"

I put my hands onto his chest, and push him away. "N-Noo!" I cried out.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE! LET ALEX GO YOU SICK FUCKERS!" "

The model who was about to kiss me growled with annoyance. "Would someone shut the little punk's mouth! Get him out of here." He said as I turn to look towards Jimmy. My eyes wide in shock to who is behind Jimmy and the models.

**_*Clap* *Clap*_**

"Well well, if it isn't James, never thought you'd try to save the day." Lucien said as he leaning against the wall next to the door. "It's a shame that Gary isn't here, I would have wanted him to enjoy the show."

Feeling of happiness course throughout my body at the sight of my best friend. "Lucien!" I said in relieve tone as Lucien smile at me.

"I'm sad you brought Jimmy along. You brought him along for our 'show'." Lucien said.

I couldn't help, but smile. I'm so glad he is here. "This is mistake right Lucien? These guys are drunk right? Gosh I really thought you or your mother wouldn't be coming-"

"Hmm this idea doesn't seem a bad idea." Lucien said as he walk towards me. "You guys, you're going to have to wait."

Some of the models pulled away from me, except for the ones still holding Jimmy down and the two guys holding me. Lucien look towards Jimmy with a smile.

I'm confused right now. What is Lucien doing?

"Lucien?" I said as I suddenly was push down towards the bed by the two models by me. "Ah! What are you doing!"

Jimmy struggled. "Damn it! Leave her alon-

"It's okay James, you can join in if you want. After all you want her also don't you?" Lucien said, which very much shock Jimmy and me. What...

"W-What?" Jimmy said.

"I know you have feelings for her." Lucien kneel down before Jimmy and smile at him. "Go on, do it, but make sure the others can have their turns as well."

He gets up and walk towards the door. The models start walking toward me with predatory look. I started to panic and struggled against their hold on me. No! Stop it!

"Have fun with her." Lucien said. I don't understand. Lucien...

"Lucien, why..." I said softly.

Lucien stop walking, and told the models to let me go. They moved away from me, not that I cared. I didn't even moved from the spot on the bed. I sat there, couldn't move nor do anything else. Hurt is what I'm feeling. My heart is aching with this pain I have never felt before.

"Lucien, w-why..." I feel the tears stroll down my face. It hurts...

* * *

"_Lucien why don't your daddy like me?" I asked him, remembering his daddy telling my daddy he hates mine. __We were both six at that time. I remember it._

_Lucien looked away from me, as we sat in grandma Emma's garden. __"I-I don't know, but don't worry." Lucien looked at me and smile softly. "I will never stop hanging out with you. You're my bestest friend in the whole world."_

_I smile back. "Pinky promise?" I held my pinky towards him which he wrap with his own in a seconds._

_"Pink promise. We'll be friends no matter what." Lucien lean forward and put our foreheads together. Both of us smiling at each other. "You can count on me Alex. I will never hurt you... I promise..."_

* * *

You made me that promise back then. I remember it. So why did you break it?

Feeling the hot tears pour down my face, I cried softly. "I-I... can't believe... I can't... I don't understand... Why?... I t-thought..."

It hurts. It hurts so much...

"Alexandria... It's tough isn't it?" Lucien said as he walks over towards me and kneels down before me. "When someone you love betrays you. That's what happened to my father. He was betrayed by the woman he loves, your mother. It killed him. It literally killed him..."

"W-What..."

Lucien frown. "I was 11 years old when he died." Lucien said as he leans back and looks up at the ceiling. "He was suffering from heart ache for over a decade, and he couldn't take it anymore. It devastated the bastard and it killed him."

Lucien's father is dead... because of my mother...

"My mother?..." I whispered as Lucien nodded.

"Yup, my father was madly in love with your mother, Alarissa Nikolai. They were best friends like us, met at a young age, and stayed friends for a long time. Their childhood friendship develop his feelings to love for her. They were suppose to get married you know, since both of their wealthy families desired it. However, your mother fell in love with your father, Brandon Emerison. She was completely unaware of my father's feelings. It drove him mad, and he was very upset for a long time. Even though he got married to my mother and I was born. He couldn't love us. He said his love only belong to one person, his one true love, your mother Alex. Even after she died, he still loves her."

Lucien chuckled at my shock face, and continue on with his story.

"I never told you this, but my father abused me. He abused me when I was a child. Sure you think he did it, because he is a monster. In truth he did it to make me stronger. Make me aware that this world is a cruel place. One day you came along, and the abusing went worse. He didn't want me around you since you look just like her. He didn't want history to repeat itself. He didn't want me to be like him. Despite my pain, you always had a way to brighten it all. Bringing light to the darkness of my heart..."

Lucien lean forward and points his finger at me as he smirk.

"Don't you see? I'm just like my father, the girl I love betrayed me." Lucien said as he frowned. "However I won't be the only one in pain. I want you to feel the same pain as I felt for a while."

I stared at him in shock, and Lucien chuckle at this.

"You know you were never really a good friend. You never knew the real me, but." He leans forward, almost inches away from my face. "You could be a good friend now and let me do what I want with you."

_W-What?_

Lucien roughly push me down towards the bed. Putting his knee on my chest to hold me down on the started to unbutton his shirt and pants. I begin to panic.

"NOOO!" I cried out.

Jimmy roughly push the models off with all his strength. They fall off him. With a chance, he run towards us, and pulls Lucien right off me. "Knock it off Lucien!" Jimmy stands in front of me.

Jimmy...

"I'll fight you if it's the only thing to stop you or any of these bastards from raping Alex." Jimmy threaten.

Lucien laugh. "Wow James, here I was trying to help you get laid." Lucien sigh and smile again. "I tried to be nice, but I guess it's back to plan A. Guys you can do whatever you want with her."

Suddenly the models advance on us. Jimmy tried to fight them, but there's so many in this one small room. They roughly grabbed him and hold him down to the ground, which he still tries to break free from them.

The rest of the models grabbed me, and roughly begin to strip. Without hesitating, I struggled and fought them. No!

Lucien...

_'Besides it don't matter to me, as long I'm friends with you it's all okay to me.'_

I never thought. I never thought that you...

_'I'm okay if you don't like me back. I'm just glad you're still my friend.'_

Not once I never ask how you were feeling. Not once I ever ask you how was your parents. Not once...

It's because of me you're in pain. Because of me, you're suffering. You're in love with me, even though I was completely unaware of your feelings for me. You still love me, even though I couldn't love you back, because I love someone else. You're hurt... because of me...

"Lucien! I'm so sorry! I had no idea! I never notice how you were feeling! I'm sorry!" I cried out to him as I tried to push the models away. Lucien stop walking, and turn to look back at me in shock."I was your friend.. and I had no idea..."

"You're apologizing when you're about to get rape!" Jimmy yelled out.

I struggled more against the models as they lifted my shirt up, and begin to undo my wrappings. "N-No!"

Suddenly the door to this room was busted open. Inside comes Katherina? Her blonde hair is long and curly that ends above her hips. Her ambered eyes, were filled with anger. She hasn't change much. Also behind her Petey, and some girl, I have never met before.

The servants, from the estate next to this house, hurried out of this room. The girl hid behind Petey and covered his eyes. "RED ALERT! They're doing something naughty!" The girl said.

Katherina looked around in the room at the models. "Leave! Otherwise all of you will be facing a lifetime in prison!"

I shuddered at the tone of her voice. She is so scary when she's mad. The models quickly put on their clothes and hurried out of the room.

I stared at Lucien who is obviously not please that his mother is here. He hung his head low, where his bangs are covering his eyes. Lucien...

"Alex." I felt Jimmy hand on my shoulder. "You okay?" He asked in concern voice.

I didn't answer him. I watch Katherina scold Lucien out.

"What were you thinking?" He didn't answer her which piss her off more. "Are you even listening to me Lucien?"

Lucien ignore his mother and walk past her without uttering a word. I felt Jimmy wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards his chest. I couldn't help, but cling to this comfort I got from him.

"You two, please go check on him." Katherina said, her voice sounding hurt. Probably, because she seen her son and his friends trying to rape her friend's daughter.

"Why go after that bastard?!" Jimmy shouted angrily.

"Because... he really needs someone right now…"

* * *

"L-Lucy-kun where are you?" Lucien hear Mikki called out to him right behind him.

"Lucien? Lucien!" Petey yelled as Lucien hurried inside his house. He could feel those two catching up to him.

Lucien ran towards his room, the only place where he could be himself, but couldn't since they're here. Petey and Mikki enter inside his room.

"Go away! I know you're here to lecture me!" Lucien yelled angrily. "Yeah, I know I am a monster! A horrible person to do such a thing! Save your breaths! Say you're done with me instead of making me think someone actually cared!"

He is sick of it. He's tired of people thinking they care for him.

_Just go away-_

Suddenly Petey hugged him. "I care Lucien..." Petey said softly. Lucien stared down at the boy who is holding him. Feeling the emotion inside him build up even more. He began to cry and accepted Petey's hug. The only person who ever cared for him.

_It hurts..._

Lucien didn't even notice Mikki pulled a tissue out from her shoulder bag and wipe his tears away. He was too busy clutching to Petey, as he patted his back to calm him down. He was afraid the boy in his arms would go away just like every person who showed they care.

He didn't even notice Mikki hugged him too, and was crying. He could feel her warm tears hit his shoulders.

_(Read Melodies Of Memories by LeoChronicles to know more, about what happens between these three)_

* * *

I held tightly onto Jimmy as Katherina was driving us back to Bullworth Academy.

Jimmy explain to her what happen since I'm... not in the mood to talk...

After that, Katherina explains to us that she was looking for Lucien, since it's been awhile since she last seen her son. Someone said he was with that girl, Mikki, and Petey. The headmaster gave her directions to Mikki's house since she heard they were there, but to only to find Petey and Mikki there by themselves.

Petey tells her Lucien took off towards the Harrington house, and that's when she gets a call from one of her servants. Telling her, her son is using one of the guest homes. He wasn't suppose to use the guest house, the house we were in. So she goes off as Mikki and Petey tagged along with her.

Jimmy scoffs. "You came a bit too late lady." He said.

Katherina sigh. "I know. No need to tell me boy." She said harshly.

"Your son also told us that his father abused him, because he didn't want him to be like weak. He didn't want him to be like him."

Katherina was quiet for a moment then spoke. "I never thought he'll do that... Merrick always stayed in his studies, hardly ever leaving there..." She said softly. Her tone showed she was hurt. "I knew he was still in love with Alarissa... I don't blame him... We all loved her..."

I clutch Jimmy's vest. My mother, I loved her very dearly. I never knew Merrick was in love with my mother. No wonder why he hated me. I looked so much like her. So much like the woman he loved.

"Here we are." Jimmy helped me out of the car, and Katherina rolled down the window. "Alexandria...Do you want to see your father?"

I shook my head. No. I can't bear to see him. I can't bear to see his face when he finds out his daughter was almost raped by her best friend... Ex-best friend...

Katherina sigh. "Very well... Lucien is indeed trouble for this." Katherina drives away.

Jimmy walks me towards the Boys' Dorm. There's hardly anyone out since it's night-time now.

"Are you alright Alex?" Jimmy ask.

I nod, not wanting to talk. Not wanting to do anything to be honest.

"I-If you need me... I'll be in my room." Jimmy said as we depart in the middle of the hallways. I walk slowly towards my room.

Standing right in front of the door of my room, I lean forward and press my forehead on the cold wood.

Lucien...

I shook my head, holding back the tears that are coming. No. I shouldn't cry for him. He doesn't care about me. He doesn't anymore. Did he ever did?

I grab the doorknob and open it slowly. Entering inside my room, I close the door behind me when I spot Gary sitting in his desk writing in his notebook.

"There you are moron. How dare you not tell me where you were going? Did you forgot about my rules?" Gary turns around to face me as he smirk. "Wow... You look like hell." He said in a sarcastic tone.

Gary...

Without thinking, I run towards Gary, wrapping my arms around him tightly. He staggered back from my sudden embrace, but he caught himself by grabbing the desk behind him. I buried my face in his teal vest, and begin to cry. Letting all the tears I have been holding back.

I feel his shoulders' tense, not that I care. I wanted his comfort. I needed him. Everything that has happen, right now all I want is him. His warmth, his touch that always ease my pain and worries.

Gary hesitant, slowly wrap his arms around me. "What's wrong Alex?" He ask in a worried voice or it sounds like it.

I begin to tell Gary what all has happen. I told him from the beginning when he left the room yesterday to when Lucien's mom drop Jimmy and I off. I told him in every detail.

I could feel Gary begin to tremble with anger. "I'm going to kill that bastard!" Gary was about to walk towards the door until I stopped him, by grabbing his arms.

"Please don't go! Please don't leave me... Please..." I pleaded. I don't want to be alone. I don't want him to go.

Gary hesitated, but stayed. He walk back towards his desk as I walk towards my bed and lay on it. It feels so soft. I want to sleep, but I can't.

I sniff as few tears stroll down my face. "Lucien... Right from the beginning... I never thought he could... He never really cared about me..." I said softly.

No that's wrong, he does care, but what he did was to get paybacks at me for hurting him.

"I was so happy to see him... He was like an older brother to me. I looked up to him. I trusted him, and he-he..." I buried my face in my hands, and begin to cry.

It hurts...

My chest... my heart...

It hurts... It's so hard to breathe.

Why Lucien? Why did you do this to me? I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I was a horrible friend to you. I'm so sorry... Why did you do it? I thought we were... friends. I trusted you! And you...

"I don't want to think... I-I don't want to feel anything anymore..." I said quietly as I bury myself further in my hands, wanting to disappear right now. I don't want to feel this pain anymore.

I hear Gary sigh behind, suddenly I felt weight behind me on my bed. "Alex..." He said. I turn over only to be met by his lips.

* * *

Gary wasn't very good at giving comforts since he hardly showed this side of him before. Sure he comfort his mother at times, but those were when he was child, and was around whenever his father abuses her. However this is different.

Alex wasn't just abused, she was almost raped by her best friend. How dare that bastard do this to her. Gary don't give a damn he was heartbroken, he shouldn't have done that to her. Hired models to also help. Oh! That model boy is just asking to killed by him.

No. He shouldn't worry about Lucien. Right now, Alex need him. He never seen her upset. Sure whenever she is upset, she'll get over it soon, but this is something she is not going to get over in a while.

"I don't want to think... I-I don't want to feel anything anymore..." He heard her say in her bed, hearing her cry more.

Gary couldn't help, but feel like he should do something. To stop those cries of hers. He can't stand seeing her cry. She's always so bright and happy, but seeing her like this. She is so... broken...

_'Damn you Lucien... You really fucked her up.'_ Gary thought to himself as he frowned. '_You'll pay for this the next time I see that snotty ass of yours.'_

An idea came to Gary. It seems like a good idea, it'll stop her crying, and it'll make her feel better.

_'Anything just to make her smile again...'_

Gary sigh, he gets up from his seat and makes his way towards her. He's not good with comfort, but damn he better act like he's good right now.

Gary sits down besides her on her bed.

"Alex..." He said softly as she slowly turn to look at him. Without hesitating or thinking twice, he leans down and kisses her. He pulls away and stares at her tear-streaked face. "I can make it go away. Only for a moment... Do you want me to?"

Alex nod slowly. "I-I need you Gary..." She said as he leans down to kiss her again. Good, he wasn't going to back out anyways.

**!WARNING-LEMON-SCENE-!-WARNING-LEMON-SCENE!**

Gary leans over Alex, kissing her deeply as their lips parted and rejoined again and again. The heat between them increased. Gary knew it must be working since Alex was no longer crying, but now whimpering in pleasure. Her eyes no longer sad, but clouded with lust. She can no longer feel pain, only pleasure, only Gary.

His tongue dove into Alex's mouth, stroking inside as he taste her. Their tongues met in a heated dance, created a rhythm that only the two of them shared together.

Alex's breathing started to turn sharp as Gary's hand slid underneath her shirt, and slowly lifted off her head. She even helped take off her wrappings for him, and his shirt. Both of them caught up in the heat of the moment. They didn't want this to stop.

Both of them stripping each other naked, their touches sending an electric signal throughout their bodies. Causing a fire to brew inside Gary, right to his groin.

_'So beautiful...'_

Gary moved his mouth away from her lips, and kiss her jaw line. A rushing feeling went through Alex as she sucked in her breath. They were completely now lost to the moment of their raging hormones.

Gary slowly made his way down towards her breasts. Slowly taking in a nub and sucking it. Alex arch her back out and moan. He left the nub and switch to the next. Switching each nub, making them harden. He slowly kissed his way back up to her lips as his hand slowly made their way down. He slowly push his finger inside her, causing Alex to moan out in his mouth.

Gary groan as she continue to make those lovely sounds as his fingers did their magic on her. Adding a second one soon the third finger, Alex moan loudly in Gary mouth from his fingers easing out of her in a slow pace.

She pulled away, a string of saliva connecting to the both of them. She stared up at Gary. Her blue eyes hazy, clouded with lust. Panting softly as her cheek burn with embarrassment, the sight of her like this made Gary growled.

_'So innocent.'_

"Gary... _Please..."_ She pleaded. "I _need_ you..."

Without a moment to delay. Gary quickly grabbed the condom from his pant's pocket. It's a good thing he's taking Sex Ed class. If they kept doing it without a condom, one of them or both would catch a disease. Or worse, Alex would be pregnant, and Gary is not ready for fatherhood.

Alex squeezed his arm impatiently, waiting for him to enter her. Gary opens the condom, slowly slipping it on his cock. It was uncomfortable, but at least she won't get pregnant.

Soon Gary pushed into her gently, carefully, and she let out moan. Pleasure made her tremble beneath him.

Gary started to thrust into her slowly. Every thrust made her moan in pleasure and she writhe in delight. Gary groan as his mind shut itself, and all the thoughts and worries were gone.

This was so perfect.

This was so intoxicatingly hot that he-both of them never wanted it to stop.

He stared into those blue eyes he so loved. He could see his face twisting in pleasure and lust, too. Gary caressed her breasts and her neck, increasing the pleasure for her.

Soon, a pressure started to build up between her legs and Alex was whimpering and moaning as Gary's thrust quicken. She tightly gripped his shoulders, hanging onto to him as he drove into her very core.

_"Gary..."_ She groaned his name out. He just loved how she says his name. The only name of the person who makes her feel like this. The only person who is gives her pleasure.

Gary stares down into those blue eyes. Those blue eyes that never gave up on him. Those blues eyes that are always there for him no matter many times he has cause them to be filled with sadness.

He leans down, closing his eyes as he kisses her gently. Alex closes her eyes, gripping his shoulders as Gary quicken his pace even more. Pleasure course throughout their bodies. No anger. No pain. All they can feel is each other.

He loved how they fit so perfectly. How they moved as one.

'_It as if you were meant to be with me, a sociopath...'_

Feeling the pressure build inside both of them. Gary quicken his pace even more, thrust into her harder than ever before, making them both moan and almost scream in pleasure.

In the end it was soon over. Alex cried out in his mouth as she came around him. Soon Gary follow after, he squeezed his eyes shut as he came, spasming and shaking, letting out a deep groan, sweaty and pleased.

Both of them laying there panting, trying to catch their breaths from. After a minute, Gary pulled out and removed the condom. Tossing it in the trash near Alex's desk. God that condom was very uncomfortable.

**!WARNING-LEMON-SCENE-OVER-!-WARNING-LEMON-SCENE-OV ER!**

Gary pulled her covers over them. Alex slowly scooted closer Gary. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He held her as she began to tremble in his arms when reality finally settles in. Gary pulled her close, wrapping his arms more around her in a protective embrace.

Telling her it's alright. He's here with her. He'll protect her. She's safe.

Alex soon relaxes in his arms, then falls asleep soundly. He watch her as she sleeps. Remembering the rules he told her, he couldn't help, but laugh. She indeed broke fifth rule.

'_I think I'll let it slide just this one time...'_

Gary closes his eyes and slowly drifts to sleep. Not even realizing that he too already is breaking that fifth rule he swore he will never break.

* * *

**A/N: Another long chapter XD Now I'm going to bed-.- Also LeoChronicles drew a pic of Gary and Alex in this chapter lemon scene. I think it's cute^-^ It shows them from the shoulders on up so don't worry you won't see them entirely naked XD Go on her tumblr or on my PF and scroll to the bottom. There's a link to see it.**

**Remember to read **Melodies of Memories** by LeoChronicles. It's a joint story to this. It's mostly about Mikki, Petey and Lucien. Please read it^^**

**REVIEW:D**

**Next Chapter: Healing This New Scar**

**-No sneak-peek this time:P-**


	24. Healing This New Scar

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews:D Also I'm glad you like Lucien^^ It's strange, I actually like him more than Gary also XD Reminder, I am slowly trying to update my other Bully stories. I want to end this story so I can start on the sequel. This story is MAIN priority as of right now.  
**

**Another reminder, read **Melodies of Memories** by: LeoChronicles about Mikki, Lucien, and Petey. It's the joint story to this one. Please read it, it'll focus on Petey and them.**

**Enjoy this update:D**

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/Alex(OC), Petey/Lucien(OC)(MAYBE!Still debating-.-), Lucien(OC)/OC, Gary/Alex(OC)/Jimmy, Jimmy/Alex(OC)(Just bits, not going to be an official pairing. Still debating on it-.-) and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 24: Healing This New Scar-_

Birds chirping outside my window like it was one of those beautiful days. Where you can go outside and enjoy the day. Though to me it is not a beautiful day. I don't even know what time it is, and nor do I care. I just want to stay in bed, and not go anywhere. Anywhere... so I won't see _him..._

I closed my eyes tightly as I remember what happen the night before.

Lucien... All this time I thought you... I'm such horrible friend. How could I not see your pain? How could I not see you were okay. It's my fault for your suffering, but... what you did wasn't any better. How could you do something so... low to your own best friend?

No, ex-best friend now... We're no longer friends, after what happen. I don't think I can ever forgive him for what he did...

Suddenly I felt something shift in my bed. Feeling a familiar strange warmth all around me, I open my eyes slowly, only to be staring right at Gary who is sleeping sounding. His arms are wrapped around me in a protective embrace.

Gary? What is he-

Memories from last night even came to me. My cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment, remembering our last night passion. I cannot believe that actually happen.

'_Alex... I can make it go away. Only for a moment... Do you want me to?'_

Gary, he made the pain go away, just like he said. Even though it was only gone for just a moment. He made the pain go away. Just like as always, he has a strange way to put my fears and worries at ease.

I watch Gary breath deeply in sleep. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. Slowly, I move my hand up towards his face on his right cheek. Gary sigh softly as he nuzzle in my hand, which made me smile.

Strange isn't it. That this boy that everyone fears, could be so kind when he wanted to be. I'm glad to have met Gary. Without him, I don't know what I'll do right now. I would still be... upset... Well more, but now, I think I'll be fine...

"Because of you Gary... I'm okay..." I whisper to myself.

Suddenly a soft chuckle escape his lips to my surprise. "Good to know you're not broken Girly Boy." Gary open his eyes and a crooked smile appear on his face. "I am flattered that you're okay, because of me. No one could resist a body like this." He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at him. Still same old Gary.

I sigh softly, remembering why I'm down. "I'm glad you... comfort me... I feel so lost yesterday. Even today I still feel sort of-"

"Don't. Just forget about him and try to move on. You already know that bastard isn't your friend anymore." Gary said harshly. He's right. "Besides, if I ever see him I'm going to-"

"Gary don't. Please just leave Lucien alone... I just don't want.. anything to do with him anymore..."

Gary scoff. "Fine, though don't expect me not do anything if he hurts you again."

I couldn't help, but smile at this. I'm happy Gary is here for me. I know Jimmy is too, and Petey. Even though he is with Lucien right now. I don't blame him since Lucien has... no one...

I snuggle closer to Gary, feeling more of his warmth that always makes me forget about all the bad things. "He won't, as long as you're here with me, I think I'll be okay..." I whisper softly.

Gary snorted as he pulled me closer to his naked body which made me blush even more. Even though this isn't the first time nor the second time I seen him naked already.

"That sounds very corny." Gary said. "So where's your heart candy? Give it to Jimmy-boy?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, it's in my pants pocket FYI. Yours?"

"Desk, but it's probably hard by now. At least it ain't squashed and sweaty like yours" Gary said with a smirk. That's right, I kind of forgot about that little Valentine's event.

I snap out of my thoughts when Gary bury his face in my neck, and slowly moves his hand towards the middle of my chest.

"It's alright since I already own this heart..." He whispers, feeling my face burn with embarrassment. Gary chuckle and pulled away from me. "Well, we better go to class Girly Boy, otherwise the Prefects would come here to find us."

I'm not ready to go back to class.

I watch Gary get up from my bed and stands. My blanket sliding off him, revealing his naked body. So many scars all over him. Some that look so deep, and visible, makes me wonder if it hurt as much to get them.

Gary never really talks about his feelings that much. It's no surprise since he's not good at it, letting people in.

Without thinking, I sit up and reach out, touch one of his scars on his back. Feeling the jagged ridges of it on my fingers as I run them over it smoothly. So deep, was this from another accident? Or...

I could feel Gary relax under my touch. He looks back, and I could see him watching me. Studying every move I make.

Believe it or not, I wanted to cry. Sure what happen to me yesterday was bad, but seeing Gary here in front of me with this many scars. Made me realize he went through worse than I have.

I pulled away and rolled to the side as I covered myself up into an burrito. "Five more minutes..." I said softly.

Gary scoff. "It's noon Girly Boy, we're going to class. We're sure damn lucky no Prefects or Hopkins come check on us. So get up otherwise I'll force you."

Ohh, that sounds fun, I actually like being rebellious towards him.

"No, I'm staying in bed." I pouted with a mischievous smile.

Suddenly the covers were pulled right off of me. The cold air in our room hit my naked body. Reacting in a instinct I tried grabbing the covers, only to be grabbed my Gary and thrown over his shoulders.

I was amazed by his strength, but I was mad at him at the moment. "Gary! Put me down!" I banged my fists on his back and struggled against him even though it was futile in his hold.

"Nope. When I say we're going to class. I mean we're _going_ to class." Gary said as he walk towards the bathroom. "Better listen to me or I'll shower you my damn self. Which I won't mind since I can _touch_ more of you."

Gary chuckle as my face burn red. Pervy bastard.

"GARY!

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay Alexandria?" Dr. Crabblesnitch ask me in concern. He watch me groaned as I sat in a chair right in front of his desk. Thisfirst time he ever sounded worry. Probably, because I'm walking around like a zombie.

I'm glad that Gary is helping to make me feel better. I don't think sex is the only thing. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy it, truly I do, but I'm not a horny as Gary.

When the bastard carried me to the shower, and then only to be push up against a wall. He wanted to do it again. I swear why are boys hormones so crazy? Then again this is the fourth time we ever did it after so long. I shouldn't blame him for missing it or trying to help me.

It did actually help, I feel a little better now, but I simply still can't get over Lucien. I don't think I ever will since we have been friends for so long. He means so much to me.

The person you care about the most, is the person who hurts you the most... Whoever invented that quote is so right.

"Yeah, just a little tired out from yesterday." I said, Crabblesnitch nod as he continue to talk on the phone.

"Yes, she's here." He hands the phone to me.

"H-hello?..." I stuttered, not wanting to talk to the person on the phone. Which is the whole reason why I came to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office.

"_Alexandria! Are you alright?!_" I pulled the phone away from my ear as my father continue to practically screaming in my ear with concern.

After a minute a so pass, when all his questioning die down, I put the phone slowly back to my ear. "I'm okay dad, but little tired out at the moment." I said with a laugh, trying to at least calm my father down.

I knew Katherina was going to tell him, but I wasn't expect he'll call so soon. Though it's better than hm rushing here to see me, which won't be bad since I haven't seen my father in a long time.

_"Alexandria, Katherina told_-"

_"Don't_ bring it up. I know dad." I cut him off, not wanting to hear anymore.

"_... I'm sorry... I knew I should have given you to Emma. I should have, otherwise this wouldn't have happen to you._" My father said, sounding guilty, even though it wasn't his fault. _"God I feel so ashamed of myself. What kind of father am I that I'm not even there to make sure you're-"_

"Dad! Stop, please. Listen, what happen to me wasn't your fault." I said as I smile. "Please quit blaming yourself, mom wants you to stay strong for me. Don't let her down."

My father always blames himself, especially after when he force me to look like a boy. I understood why since he feels guilty, but he shouldn't kill himself over every bad thing that has happen to me.

"Don't worry dad, I really am alright. My friends here at this school cheered me up. I'm okay, really."

_"Are you sure?"_

"Yes, so quit worrying alright. You're getting me mad." I said, laughing softly. In truth, I am still a little upset what has happened yesterday. I don't think I can go anywhere without being afraid of something like _that_ happening again.

My father sigh. "_If you say you're okay. I believe you."_

"Good, now tell me if you got a new house." I said, hearing my father laugh softly. My smile die down, and was replaced by a frown. It's been six months already. Really dad? "You still didn't get a house."

_"...No..."_

"Figures."

* * *

It felt good talking to my father, kind of boost my mood up a bit. Glad to know that he's helpless at all. He's helping Katherina with her job. He's her supervisor and he is the one who calls her models for her. I'm glad he has gotten a job, now we just need a house. Well it doesn't really matter to me since Bullworth has already became a home to me. Even though most of its people don't like me.

I haven't seen Jimmy or Petey all day. Gary is off doing whatever he does as usual. Just my other two friends, I wonder where they at? Especially Jimmy since I haven't seen him since yesterday night. I wonder where's he at. Probably looking for Lucien to kick his ass. I'm not surprise since Lucien really did piss him off.

Petey, I don't blame Petey going after Lucien. I can see those two has gotten closer, and I will admit, I am jealous of Femme-boy. He's closer to Lucien more than me. Even though I knew Lucien longer than he did, or so I thought.

My eyes lower, Lucien... No. I shouldn't think about him. He's not here and I need to move on.

I look forward to Christy Martin who giving us a lecture how to take a proper picture, what's a good picture, and what's not a good picture. Since she's in yearbook class, and they need _good_ pictures. I'm sitting in Photography class, which I very much ain't good at.

I love pictures, but I ain't good at taking them since I have a shaking problem. Sometimes when I hold things, I shake, not too much, but just a little.

"Alex-chan?"

Did someone call me?

I look to the side of me to where that person has called me. It was that girl from yesterday, with Katherina and Petey. She look kind Asian, is she Japanese? I don't want to ask her since I might offend her.

She has long brown curly hair that ends above her stomach, her bangs parted to the right side, barely covering her chocolate-brown eyes. She has a baby face, which adds a childish. charm to her features. Her figure appears to be small. She seems to be about my size, maybe smaller. She isn't too fat nor too skinny, well maybe skinny, but not too much.

She's wearing a leather jacket, a white blouse, but a red plaid skirt with thigh high dark gray knit socks and oxford heels. Her outfit kind of reminds me of a Greaser. Which is a little funny since it's hardly a classic fifties look.

"Do I know you?" I said, could it be really this girl?

She smiled, which I won't deny, she looked adorable with it. "No, not yet. I know you though. Well, about you." I stared at her in shock. I think so, it is that girl?

"Oh, how do you know about me?"

"Um, Momoi-chan told me!" She said, sounding a bit nervous at first.

"Momoi-chan?" Who's Momoi-chan? And what does that even mean?

"Um, I think his real name is Petey." She said softly. Petey is Momoi-chan? I wonder what that means.

I couldn't help, but feel a little sad when she mention Petey. I haven't seen him in a while, and I really need to see him.

"Oh, Petey..." I said, leveling out my tone so I won't show her I am a little upset. I look away for a moment, writing some of what Christy is saying since I am hardly paying attention to her. Class is going to start soon. "How is he?"

"He was asking about you." She said as she start searching in her book bag in her hands.

Petey was looking for me? Oh that's right. Earlier this morning, Gary found my cellphone and told me Petey text me. I barely heard him, but he didn't mention it again. Darn it! I knew I should have check my cell phone! Later I'll go get it from my room and do that.

"He was? I guess I probably should have texted back…" I said, smiling at the girl. She's seems so nice, I wonder who is she.

"Rex-chan, can I borrow a pencil?" She said in a pleading voice.

Rex-chan? Oh... a new nickname for me. Kind of sounds cool, but weird. Sounds like she's trying to call me T-Rex or something. It's better than Girly Boy I tell you that much.

"Sure." I said as I hand her an extra pencil. I notice right away, bandages wrapped around her neck." Hey, are you okay?"

Suddenly the girl grabbed the ends of her groups of hair on both sides and tied it into a mustache. "Why yes, I'm quite fine." She said as she used the camera lens she had in my desk as a monocle.

I couldn't help, but laugh at this."What are you doing? You're really silly."

She smiled back and continued, "I'm Mr. Harrington, owner of Aquaberry and such." She said, trying to imitate Derby's father or maybe Derby. Doesn't matter, it's really funny though.

"Better not let Derby catch you doing that, he'll definitely do something to you!" I wiped some of the tears that formed in my eyes from laughing.

She shrugged with a smile as we both saw Derby walk into the class with some of his preps. I couldn't help, but feel anxious at the sight of him. I wonder if Lucien told Derby about yesterday. I hope not. I don't want the entire Prep clique on my behind, but then again Derby don't like Lucien. Who knows.

Wait a moment... Now I know who she is! How naive of me to forget!

I mentally slap myself in the face as I remember Gary was telling me there's a new student at Bullworth Academy. She's in my grade and her name is Mikki Kliesen. That must be her since I have never seen her before at Bullworth Academy.

I was about to ask her, but stop as I watch her clasped her hand over her mouth. Like she was afraid of something, I don't know. Suddenly she started laughing out loud which not made me, but everyone in the class look at her. Yup, she's definitely the new girl.

"Sorry, I just remembered something funny…" She said, well Mikki said.

I smile softly as I laugh quietly. "You're the new girl I take it. Mikki?" I said as she nod.

She nod. "Yuppers, that's me!"

Ms. Philips came to class, but I hardly pay attention. I was too busy talking to Mikki. Yes, I was indeed right she was the new girl. Her name is Mikkio Antoinette Kliesen, but she prefers to be called Mikki instead.

For the whole entire class period, we did nothing, but talk, exchanged cell numbers (Which I very much need to use my cell phone more often.), talked about the preps, and other things. Talking with Mikki helped brighten up my mood. I like her, but not in that way.

Towards the end of the day, she asked me if we should go grabbed something to eat at Burgers in Old Bullworth Vale. I agreed since I wanted to get away from the school for a bit and get to know Mikki more. I just hope I won't run into Lucien...

"Could I take it to go? I'm trying to get back to Bullworth Academy before curfew." I said, as I payed for my food and grabbed the bag.

I know it's about 5 pm or 6, but I can't be out. I really just want to go back to my room. Besides I know Gary or maybe Jimmy are probably throwing tantrums, wondering where the hell I am at.

Mikki finally got her food, and we headed back to the school. We went to the Boys' Dorms since boys are prohibited to go inside or even a foot near the Girls' Dorm building. Which is funny since there isn't any rules about girls going into the Boys' dorm.

We sat on the steps, eating our meals. I don't want her to see Gary yet, since he'll freak out when he finds out Mikki is friends with Lucien. I know how Gary is.

"So, are you a friend of Petey and…" I really didn't want to say his name, but I want to know if she's really is friends with those two.

"Lucy-chan?" She said cheerfully.

I raise an eyebrow. "Lucy-chan?" I couldn't help, but laugh at Lucien's nickname. Wow I'm pretty sure he does not like that nickname, even though it sounds cute. "Well, that's a new one!"

I bit into my burger, enjoying the sweet flavors of it. God it's been so long since I had a burger. I looked at Mikki, maybe I should ask her. "Do you know why Petey was looking for me?"

"Oh!" She said as her face brighten up. "He just wanted to check on you since – ", She paused, probably not knowing what to say. I knew why though. I really didn't want... to talk about yesterday...

I look at Mikki's book bad and notice a small rabbit doll was hanging on, well what remain apparently. "So, I take it you like rabbits?" I said, completely changing the subject.

"Um, yeah. They're nice and cute!"

I remember Angie likes bunnies too, since I always hear her talking about them, and she told me once.

"You'd get along well with Angie. She really likes bunnies." I said, taking a sip of my milkshake.

"Do we get along Rex-chan?" She asked suddenly as her brown eyes started giving off that puppy-pout vibe.

I was awed by her adorableness. She reminds me so much of a little sister I wish I had. If only my father and mother had more kids instead of agreeing to only having one.

I smile softly. "Of course. You remind me of a little sister I wish I had." Her eyes widen.

Mikki lunge forward. "REX-CHAN!" She hugged my waist and buried her face into my to cause some of my wrapping to come undone.

"Hey, wait!" I moved away from her, and readjust them under my shirt. "Well, I guess you know now." I smiled at her, trying to tell her it's not her fault.

"I'm sorry Rex-chan I didn't mean to!" Mikki cried out, sounding guilty. It's really not her fault. Besides she already knew since she was the girl yesterday.

"No, Mikki, it really is okay. I saw you yesterday with Petey and Katherina." I said as I pulled my hem down to cover the wrappings, "You already knew since yesterday didn't you?"

"I'm sorry Rex-chan, I'm so sorry I kept it from you, I just didn't know if you'd remember me so I wanted to keep it a secret. I swear on my life that I won't tell. I won't!" She shook her head and close her eyes, like she was waiting for me to scold her.

_She really is like a little sister._

I smile, and patted her on the head to reassure her. "It's okay, but you should probably be heading to the girls' dorm soon, it's getting late…"

Mikki bid me goodbye and head straight to the Girls' Dorms. Hanging out with her all day, made me realize some things, not of myself, but also the people around me.

I know I can heal this new scar on my heart. With the people who I care by my side. I know I can do it. They're the reasons why I'm still strong. Without them, I know I wouldn't be here, be okay.

I smiled sadly, looking down at the bracelet with my name, _Alexandria,_ on it. "Maybe she could be the one to heal those scars on your heart. She can be the better friend than I ever was to you, Lucien..."

* * *

**A/N: Tired... Going to sleep now...**

**Reminder, read **Melodies of Memories** by LeoChronicles. It's a joint story to this. It's mostly about Mikki, Petey and Lucien. Lucien will hardly be in this story, but he'll be in **Melodies of Memories** a lot. Please read it^^**

**Review!**

**Next Chapter: Nerds Are Always In Trouble**

**-Sneak-peek for the next chapter****-**

_"You want me to help you to defend them from the guy who nearly killed me and his gang of gorillas?"_

_"C'mon Alex, I need your help."_

_"No Jimmy, I'm sorry, but I don't want to get involved in this."_

_xxxxx_

_"Rex-chan! Scar-chan is being mean!"_

_"Gary leave Mikki alone."_

_"How could I if she's practically all over my girlfriend. Which irritates me since I don't like to share."_

_"Girlfriend?!"_

_xxxx_

_"Why did you tag over those pictures Jimmy!"_

_"Listen dork, I may be a real asshole at times, but I will never do something like that to someone. What you did was way out of line. This isn't part of the plan."_

**-Sneak-peek over-**


	25. Nerds Are Always In Trouble

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews^^ Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with reading and watching **Shingeki no Kyojin**(**Attack on Titan**). It's a new anime and in my opinion I think it's the best one I ever watch. You guys should check it out.**

**Okay readers of **Bully: This Is Our School**, the second chapter is almost done. It is slowly going to be updated. Like I said before, I want to end this story so I can start on the sequel. This story is my MAIN priority right now.**

**Enjoy this update:)**

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/Alex(OC), Petey/Lucien(OC)(MAYBE!Still debating-.-), Lucien(OC)/OC, Gary/Alex(OC)/Jimmy, Jimmy/Alex(OC)(Just bits, not going to be an official pairing. Still debating on it-.-) and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 25: Nerds Are Always In Trouble-_

I have thought my weekend could be one huge pain in the ass. Especially on Saturday, all because of Jimmy. Though I admit, it was quite fun...

On that day, I was walking with Jimmy to go see Earnest. To see if the plan has made any progress to where Jimmy could take down the Jocks completely.

I still haven't seen Petey, but I know where he is. He's with Lucien still. Like I said before I don't blame him. Just like me, it must be hard for him to choose between friends. Though I don't mind if he hangs out with Lucien. It's just that I won't be around him if he does.

So I have been hanging around with Jimmy since Gary is constantly gone.

"Oh, here he is! Mr. Big" Earnest said mockingly as Jimmy and I walk towards him n the observatory. I wonder what's his deal.

A boy with dark color skin, he look almost decent enough out of all the Nerds, I think his name is Cornelius. He frowned at us, well I'm guessing Jimmy since I didn't do anything to help the Nerds. Reason is simple. I don't want to get in a fight with any Jocks.

"Oh, can't you just get lost!" Cornelius said as Thad helped him carrying crates to the rest of the crates that are being piled up.

"Or help! We're trying to get out of here!" Thad cried out.

So I'm guessing the Jocks have heard about Earnest and Jimmy's plans.

"Come on, muscles, we've not got long!" Earnest said.

Jimmy stared at the leader of the Nerds confused. "What are you talking about?" Jimmy said.

"The Jocks are coming! To kill us!" Earnest points at himself then to Jimmy. "Oh, thanks to you and your weird little pictures."

Oh yes, I remember now. Earnest ask Jimmy to take pictures of Mandy so they can get back at the Jocks since Mandy is the girlfriend of the leaders. I'm completely against it if you ask me, but Earnest said this would help. I don't think it will. I think what they're doing is plain down cruel.

I actually felt bad for Earnest at first, but after catching him a few times reading dirty magazine. Made me realize the rumors about him are true, he is a pervert.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but it was you who wanted them." I said. Jimmy didn't want to do this either, but Earnest made him.

Jimmy nod with agreement. "Yeah, you're the sicko!" Jimmy said.

"A healthy interest in the sexual manners is natural during puberty, bud. That's why I was having those dreams."" Earnest points at Jimmy in defense. "Anyway, this is not important right now... I am about to die! We all are!"

"When are they coming?" Jimmy ask. "What about your famous defense system?"

"Oh, it's broken OK..."

"Can't you fix it?"

"I need a bit of time..." Earnest said nervously as he looks around him. "But we have no time. We're dead. Dead!"

Okay you're being a little too dramatic.

Earnest walk towards the Nerds. "I love you my friends!"

Jimmy shook his head. "Look, you'll fix it, I'll hold up the Jocks." Jimmy said. "Now where's that gun thing?"

"Get out here sickos!"

I look back towards the door. Wow they're already here, that did not take long.

"We're coming in your dorks!"

_'What! Why that little shit!'_

I tremble slightly as the memory of that day when Ted almost killed me. He literally almost did. I beg him to stop, but he didn't listen. I was so scared. My body ache. It was painful, I couldn't breathe.

"We're ready for you nerds!"

"DOOMED! These feelings are natural, and I'm about to die for them!" Earnest cried out, which very much brought me out of thoughts. I don't blame him for being scared, but god! It's so annoying!

"Just go fix the defense system, and I'll go take care of the goons." Jimmy said as he walk towards me. "Alex I need-"

"You want me to help you to defend them from the guy who nearly killed me and his gang of gorillas?" I finished. I know that's what he was going to ask me.

"C'mon Alex, I need your help."

"No Jimmy, I'm sorry, but I don't want to get involved in this." I said as my eyes lower. "Not after what happen last time..."

I know what happened was a nearly a half a year ago, but I'm slowly getting over it. It's going to take time for me to get over what happened.

"I'm sorry... I forgot what those bastards did to you." Jimmy said, sounding mad, I understand why though.

Suddenly he wrap his arm around me and pulled me towards him in a hug.

"I'll make them pay for what they did to you..."

_Jimmy..._

He lets me go and walks out of the observatory where the Jocks awaits. Even now my heart is still beating fast from his hug. I'm not the only who is not over that incident. I forgot Jimmy was there, he was the one who saved me. Just like he did couple nights before...

"Wow, I never knew Jimmy was bi-sexual." Thad said.

_What?_

I turn around and stare at the Nerds with bewildered look. "What are you talking about? All he did was hug me like friends usually do."

Cornelius rolled his eyes. "Very naive you are Alexander. You'll find out soon, what we're talking about. For now we need to focus on fixing the defense system." He said.

_What are they talking about?_

* * *

I stayed inside,waited for Jimmy to get done pounding away at the Jocks which he did. After that I just went back to the dorms. Still thinking about what Thad and Cornelius meant. I have no idea what they're talking about.

I don't know, maybe I shouldn't worry about it. It was two days ago, and it's Monday now. Yay school is here. So glad the year is almost over. So far this year has been alright, despite what all has happen. Though I'm a little worry about how it'll end.

I shook my head as I toss my apple away.

I shouldn't worry about it right now. Mikki is here, and I don't want her to worry about me. I'm glad I met her. She's a good friend, a little too cheery, but that's good. She always brightens the day even when it's gloomy.

I know Mikki catches herself at times about Lucien. I don't care if she or even Petey talks about him, or hang with him. They just need to know I will never hang out with him.

_That reminds me._

"Hey, Mikki, let's walk together to the gym!" I said as I get up from the table we were sitting at. "There's someone I want to introduce you to."

Mikki nod as she was finishing up. Once she was done, we make our way to our next class. Where a certain someone I want her to meet.

* * *

I waited for Mikki outside the locker rooms since I've already changed. For dressing like a boy, it don't take that much time to change like most girls do. Not to be sexist or anything, girls take about a whole hour to get ready. While boys take about good 10 or 20 minutes.

When Mikki got done, she couldn't stop staring at me. I knew why though.

I raised an eyebrow, "I know what you're thinking. For your information, I changed in a stall." I said. She probably thought I changed in front of all those boys which I didn't, because it'll be weird and also possessive-you-know-who.

Mikki laugh a little and held onto my arm. "So, who did you want to introduce me to?" She ask.

Suddenly I felt someone grabbed my other arm. "Come on, we haven't got all day for you to fraternize with other girls, girly-boy." I rolled my eyes at Gary as he dragged me away from Mikki.

"Girly-boy?"

* * *

Mr. Burton, the Gym teacher, started to teach class, but I hardly pay attention since gym is my least favorite class. Never was good at sports and never will be.

Mikki, Gary and me sat on the bleachers as we watch Mr. Perverton lecture us. Yeah I have heard rumors that he is a dirty old man, and I'm not surprise since I caught him checking the cheerleaders out once.

"Now, I want you little maggots to really pummel each other." Mr. Burton said, demonstrating the two Jocks wrestling on the blue mat. "Ladies", Mr. Burton brush the sweat away from his forehead. "I want you to do 40 laps in the pool back there."

He pointed to the other end of the gym where the pool is. I want to go swimming but I can't since they won't let us wear t-shirts in swimming.

"Olsen, I want you to keep time on the boys while I watch…I mean, time the girls." Mr. Burton says looking at Kirby who is in gray track suit, holding a stopwatch.

I smiled at Kirby who smiled back and went on watching some of the Jocks. After I told Kirby I'll keep his secret about him and Trent. We've been getting along. Despite him being asshole in public to me. I knew why though, to keep his image.

I don't blame Kirby since he really does want to play sport. The Jocks are complete assholes to him even though he is on their side. At first I thought Kirby was a straight up douche since he constantly harass the Nerds, but when you get to know him. He's not a bad enough guy.

_Kind of like Gary..._

"Rex-chan, are you going to fight?" Mikki ask, holding onto my waist pleading me not to go.

The face she's making is so adorable. No one could resist that. She makes me wish to have a little sister.

I was about to answer till Gary interrupt us.

"Alex", Gary said as he emphasized my name and he flicked Mikki on the forehead, "Isn't going to do anything if I can help it!"

I can tell a little hint of possessiveness in the tone of his voice. Even though I introduce Gary to Mikki he still doesn't trust her. I didn't tell him that Mikki was there that night when Lucien... did _that_ to me. If I did tell him that, he'll definitely won't like her and he'll probably hurt her.

"Rex-chan! Scar-chan is being mean!" She said as held my waist tighter so he won't pull her away from me. Mikki stuck her tongue out at him.

I hold back my smile at Gary's face when Mikki called him Scar-chan. He really doesn't like that nickname of his from her. Who can blame her since he does indeed have a lot of scars.

Earlier Gary kept eyeballing Mikki down since she was constantly hugging me and always by my side. I knew he didn't like people getting real close to me. I swear Gary is like a puppy.

Gary frowned was about to say something till I spoke. "Gary leave Mikki alone."

Mr. Burton continue to lecture, but I highly doubt anyone was listening to his nonsense about the strong and the weak. I'm really glad no one was near us in the bleachers when Gary spoke something that could have blown my cover. Times like this make me glad people are afraid of him so they won't be near us.

"How could I if she's practically all over my girlfriend? Which irritates me since I don't like to share!" Gary said in a loud enough voice for us to hear and no one around us can't.

"Girlfriend?!" I said with shock. First time he says we're boyfriend and girlfriend since he always goes on we're roommates.

I frowned at him. I know why he's saying that. He's doing that to show Mikki that I belong to him, that I'm _his._ Not her, but his.

"I may be your girlfriend, but you are not the boss of me." I said sternly as I cross my arms n front of my chest and Mikki stick her tongue out at Mikki.

Gary frowned at Mikki. He was completely annoyed by her cheeriness. "Why you little – ", Gary was about to grab Mikki when the students in the bleachers near us stood up to go to their designated areas.

I hear Mr. Burton says my name and Gary's name to go out to the football field with the others that were called, and run 30 laps. Juri Karamazov and Dan Wilson are going to watch us. I turn to look at Mikki who is giving me a sad face as we heard her name for the swimming area.

"I don't want to go away from Rex-chan…" She pouted. _Aww Mikki._

I was about to hug her till Gary pulled me closer to him in a possessive hold. Which made Mikki let go of my arm.

"Tough luck!" He said mocking Mikki by sticking his tongue out back at her.

I frowned at him. "Gary!" I pulled my arm away from him and smiled at Mikki. "I'll see you after class, if not tomorrow!" I waved to her, and run away from them towards the door. I look back with a smile at Gary's face, and soon he followed me after.

In a minute or so I made it at the football field and begin doing my laps. I ignore Juri and Dan's comments about me being slow. Glad they turn their attention to Melvin and them. No offense, I don't want to deal with any of the Jock's bullshit.

I turn my head, and look straight ahead as I heard Gary jogging up behind me.

"You know you didn't have to do that to Mikki." I said as Gary jog right next to me. We both were jogging far ahead from the rest of our classmates. Which is good, since I don't want any of them to hear our conversation.

"Why not? She needs to know that you don't belong to her or anyone, but-"

"You." I finished harshly which made Gary frowned. "Listen Gary, I know we're... together and all, but you need to know that I don't really belong to you. I don't belong to anyone, but myself."

Gary scoff. "Really? As I recall you said you want only me, but nobody else."

"Well that doesn't mean I belong to you-"

"Sure it does. You see I'm your first kiss, first boyfriend, and your first time." Gary said with a crooked smile. I could feel my cheeks heat up when he said the last part.

"B-But that doesn't mean you own me." I shook my head and we took a turn on the field. "My point is you need to quit acting so possessive, especially around Mikki. She's a nice girl and she shouldn't be treated-"

"Woah, don't tell me you're getting bi-curious now." Gary said sarcastically.

"What?! No! Gary why would you think that! Mikki is like a little sister to me, and that's really gross. Eww I don't want to think about it in that way." I said as Gary laugh. "Look, just control yourself around her okay? I don't want her to get hurt. It's bad enough you bully Petey."

"What? I'm toughen up Femme-boy. Turning him into a man... a woman... something..."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say Gary." I said as Gary and I jog a little faster.

"You know... you're going to have to choose soon." Gary said suddenly.

My eyes lower. "I know..." In truth I'm going to have to choose soon since Jimmy is almost got the Jocks under his control.

"Don't forget, it's not my fault for your pain. It's yours since you wanted to get involved with me." Gary said harshly. He probably thinks I'm going to blame him if I get hurt in the end which I might.

_'Though it doesn't matter to me even now...'_

"I already told you before. I know the price being with you, and I'm prepared for it." I said. I'm not ready to let him go. Not yet. Probably not ever...

Gary snorted. "You say that now, but when the time comes, you wouldn't be prepared for it. Though we shouldn't worry about it now since Hopkins is not done doing my dirty work."

I frowned at him, though I shouldn't be mad at him. I should be mad at myself. What kind of a friend am I? To let my friend do my boyfriend's dirty work, even though I'm aware he is going to get hurt by him. I want to stop Gary so Jimmy and them won't get hurt, but I don't want to lose Gary.

_'In the end I'm going to lose one of them...'_

I snap out of my thoughts when loud whistle rang on the right side of my ear. "Ahh!" I cried out as I covered my ear from the sudden loud noise.

"Quit daydreaming Emerison! Or another 20 laps for your wimpy ass!" I turn to the side to see Kirby jogging right next to me. Where's Gary?

I look forward to see Gary smirking back at me in amusement. Gary! You son of-

Kirby whistle again. "Faster Emerison! Or do you want me to poundcake you to make you go faster?" I shook my head and jogged faster.

_I'm seriously going to poundcake your ass if you keep whistling in my ear._

In the corner of my eyes I see Dan and Juri nod with approval. "Sorry Alex." Kirby said in a voice loud enough for me to hear. "Juri and Dan was going to come over here and mess with you. I said I would instead, save them the trouble from coming all the way over here."

"Still, did you have to whistle in my ear." I hissed.

"Well I had to otherwise they'll think I'm helping a dork, no offense, and going against them. You know how they are." Kirby said as I sigh.

"Yeah... What are you doing here? I thought Mr. Perverton told you to watch the boys in the gym?" I asked.

"He did, but then he change his mind, and told me to go out here and help those two idiots." This isn't the first time Kirby talked bad about his teammates.

They are jerks to him most of the time. I seen how they treat him so it's understandable why Kirby don't like them. Also I understand why he acts the way he is since he doesn't want to get his ass beat and so he'll be popular. He is like Mandy in the way, but I kind of don't think Mandy is insecure though.

"Anyways so how are you and Trent?" I asked him. Kirby looked around him making sure no one heard me. "Don't worry, they can't hear us moron."

Kirby frowned. "Shut up. We're okay, but he keeps asking me to get him things that aren't cheap. I'm not exactly made of money." Kirby goes on and on about his and Trent's relationship. I smile and laugh at some of the things he's telling me. It's kind of cute, but I wouldn't tell him that.

"Well maybe Trent needs to understand you're not a Prep, and can toss money away like it's nothing."

"Yeah, but what he needs to understand is that we can't keep meeting in town a lot. We might get caught you know." I nodded. I can understand that. "So how's you and your so-called-boyfriend?"

That's right. I never told Kirby and Trent his name. Well I can't since Gary doesn't want people to know and also it might cause a lot of trouble since not everyone likes Gary.

"He's alrigh-"

Kirby whistle in my ear. "Did I say talk back to me! Keep running!" He yelled at me as I glared at him and jogged faster. I can hear Juri and Dan laugh over by the stands. "Sorry, I had-"

"I KNOW. No need to tell me." I said harshly, getting irritated that he keeps doing that to me. "Before I got interrupted. I was trying to say, he and I are alright. Though right now he's getting jealous."

"Jealous?" Kirby look around him. "Is he jealous of you talking with me right now?"

I shook my head. "No, he's more jealous of people constantly near me. Let's say he more jealous of girls right now."

_Mikki to be exact._

"Oh... So who is he? You never told me." Kirby said.

"Well I can't tell you still... But don't worry, you'll meet him soon..." I said with a smile. Even though you probably already met him.

"Kirby! Burton called for us! Get over here!" Juri hollers over at us.

"Alright!" Kirby yells back. "I'll see you later Alex."

I watch Kirby run over to Juri and Dan, they walk up the stairs, heading towards the gym. Everyone who were running laps stop and took a breath. All of them were glad that those three Jocks were gone.

My eyes scan the field for Gary, but as expected he's gone. When did he disappear? Don't tell me he's off doing his schemes again-

"Alex!"

I turn around to see Jimmy running towards me. He obviously skipping class since he's suppose to be in Mr. Hattrick's class. I don't blame him since he is a mean bastard. He has favorites, which is the Preps obviously.

"Hey Jimmy." I said as I smile at Jimmy who smiled back. For some strange reason it made my heart beat fast with a fluttery feeling.

"Look who is sitting on the stands by herself." Jimmy points to the side, which I look over. To my surprise it's Mandy. She's sitting by herself and she looks very... upset.

Suddenly it hit me.

"Did she found out about the pictures?" I ask.

Jimmy shrugged. "I don't know, let's go check it out." Jimmy said as he walks over to her, I followed along shortly after.

I'm curious since this is the first time I see Mandy look upset. She always has her snotty attitude and constantly in a good mood.

We walk up the stands, all the way to the top to where Mandy is sitting. She looks up at us with a sad expression and not one of her bitchy ones.

"Hi." She said sadly. Not telling us to leave her alone or go away and bother someone else. What is wrong with her?

"Hey." Jimmy and I said at the same time. We both look at her confused since this first time we ever see her like this.

"I know. It's funny. I'm the girl in the dirty pictures. Ha ha." Mandy said in a sarcastic voice.

"What are you talking about?" I rolled my eyes at Jimmy's fake confused voice. I know it was him since he took the pictures, because Earnest told him to since it'll help their plan.

Mandy scoffs. "Don't pretend you don't know. Everybody knows..."

How does everybody know?

"Knows what?" Jimmy said.

"There's posters of me all over town!" Mandy points her hand around her.

"Oh, those..." Jimmy said. Wait a minute, did Jimmy knew about this? I thought they were going to send the pictures to the Jocks not do this.

"Now everybody thinks I'm a slut. Great. My parents will be so proud." Mandy sighs, she looks down at her feet. "I'll probably get expelled."

Jimmy and I sit right next to Mandy. "Look, it could be worse..." Jimmy said, trying to help the situation, but clearly he doesn't understand this upsetting her greatly.

"How? How exactly could it be worse?" Mandy ask, but Jimmy doesn't answer. Probably because he don't know how to answer to that. "I mean, sure, I've been a bitch at times, been nasty, but I don't deserve this... My life is over..."

_Mandy..._

"I mean I always wanted to be a model, but not like this. Everybody's laughing at me. I can't bear it." Mandy said, her voice sounding to crack.

"Everybody's always laughing at me." Jimmy you're not helping.

"Well, maybe you're not insecure as I am. OK, I just wanted to be popular... and now everybody hates me." Mandy sigh. "Well I guess I deserve it."

I couldn't help, but feel bad for her. I mean sure I should be happy since she is a bully and constantly bullies people, but this is not right.

I shook my head. "No, you're wrong Mandy. Look I know you're a bitch and all, but no one deserves something like this." I said as I get up. "Look I'll tell you what. You wait here, Jimmy and I will get rid of those posters for you okay."

"Or at least cover them up." Jimmy said.

Mandy's expression brightens up, and I can tell she's trying to hold back her smile. "Would you? I'd do it myself, but I can't deal with it. I'm really losing it." Mandy throws her hands up in the air.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, we'll get it done." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, just hang in there." Jimmy said as we both walk away from Mandy. "Alex I know what you're going-"

"Don't Jimmy. I know you did it, because Earnest said so."

"I know, but I never thought the dork would go this far. Look I completely agree with you that he went too far, and I'm going to talk to him when we get done okay?" He said as I nod.

Good, because Earnest needs to understand it ain't right do something like _that_ to somebody. Even if they're bad people, it's not right.

* * *

Jimmy and I finish covering all of the pictures. Surprisingly there's not that many. Still, to think Earnest would go this far to take down the Jocks. He really hates them doesn't he?

"It's done." Jimmy said, as he and I walk towards Mandy who is standing by the gym. School is out, though I'm glad I skip out Mr. Burton's class. I really don't like that guy.

Mandy smile and breathe a sigh of relief. "Really?! Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me." Mandy said. She turn her attention to me. "Alex I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you-"

"It's okay Mandy. I understand what you did was to fit in, but you should understand it's not right to torment others. Popularity ain't everything."

"I know, I know. Thank you two so much." Mandy said as she run off towards the school. Well she didn't obviously listen to what I said.

Jimmy smile proudly. "Another good deed done and I got another lady under my finger." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Jimmy-"

"Jimmy!" Jimmy and I turn to the side to see Earnest walking towards us angrily. Wow, that was fast. He already found out. "Why did you tag over those pictures Jimmy? I thought we're suppose to be a team-"

"Listen dork, I may be a real asshole at times, but I will never do something like that to someone. What you did was way out of line. This isn't part of the plan." Jimmy said harshly.

"Fine, look I'm sorry, I knew what I did was wrong, but it helped us don't you agree?" Jimmy shook his head. "Okay maybe it didn't. Look I'm sorry okay."

"We'll see you later Earnest." I said as I grab Jimmy's arm and pulled him away. We both started walking towards the Boys' Dorm. I let Jimmy's arm go once we left the gym area. "To think I pitied that guy."

"You know what they say, never judge someone by their looks." Jimmy said.

"Yeah I know. Anyways... so how's Petey?" I ask him. Remembering Jimmy told me he was sick, but I couldn't see him since... Lucien and Mikki are with him. It's not Mikki, it's just Lucien...

"He's alright, but I don't know. You got to ask Mikki since she always around him with... that guy as well..." Jimmy groaned as we both sat on top of the stairs in front of our dorms. "I don't know what those two idiots see in Lucien. Don't they know by now he's a horrible bastard. Not to mention he did... that to you, their own friend."

"Jimmy you must understand that... Lucien... has no one." I said, looking down at the ground. Even though he's not here, and I haven't seen him for a while. Why do I...

"How can you stand there not angry for what he did to you? He almost let you get raped. I was there and he..." Jimmy shook his head and clench his hands into a fist. "What he did was horrible. He's not even a true friend and..."

I laugh softly. "Am I any better?"

"What?"

"For all those years, I thought I knew the real Lucien, but all this time I was blind to see his pain. Blind to see his feelings for me. Some friend I am..." I whisper the last part to myself.

"There's a difference between you and that bastard, Alex. A true friend would never done that to a friend."

"A true friend would know about the other friend's feelings, instead of worrying about themselves." I pulled my legs up close to my chest. "Face it Jimmy, I'm a horrible friend..."

All this time, I was so blind to see Lucien's feelings. I was naive to think that he was okay, but in truth he was suffering. I was so damn worrying about losing Gary and Jimmy that I didn't even realize I was losing another friend close to me. I'm such an idiot...

"It's funny... even after what he did... I want to hate him. Really I do, but..." Tears begin to form in my eyes, and I let them out. It hurts less to keep this emotion bottle up inside. Anger, no, this feeling is sadness. I hate it. "I can't... I simply can't hate Lucien... Despite what he did to me, I can't seem to hate him. He's been there for me despite that I wasn't there for him. He's like an older brother... I..."

Jimmy put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me close to him. He leaned his head onto of mine. "Don't Alex. You're a good person. Don't blame yourself. Lucien hidden his feelings well, he fooled all of us." Jimmy said as my eyes lowered.

_Like Gary..._

"Besides, don't cry, it don't look right on a kind person like you." Jimmy admitted. He look down at me with a smile. "You're a good person Alex. A good friend that I ever had."

I couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks Jimmy." I said as Jimmy blush a little.

"Now umm, about Mikki. Do you think she's a little bit weird?"

I laugh. "You think it's odd for a child her age to act a little childish?"

"Well yeah, I mean we're sophomores and she acts like she's in middle school. Not only that she is constantly on you like a dog."

"She's a bit clingy, but that's alright. I like her for who she is. She's like a sister I never had." I said as Jimmy scoff.

"Yeah, a very annoying sister. I'm just glad she's clingy to you and Petey. I don't know if I can handle someone on me 24/7."

I scoff. "Sure Jimmy, if it was any of these girls here you would be fine." I said as Jimmy frowned.

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes you would."

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes, yes you would."

"No, not unless it was-..." Jimmy stop what he was saying and look away from me.

I raise an eyebrow at this. "Unless it was?"

"Nothing..." He said, then he looks back at me. Completely forgetting our conversation a minute ago. "Anyways about Mikki."

Jimmy went right back to Mikki. I let it slide since he didn't want to talk about it and I admit, I am kind of curious on who he was going to mention.

_'Was he talking about me?'_

I laugh softly and shook my head. No, Jimmy? Having feelings for me? Pft! No in a million years. There is no way he could ever like me in that way. He even said so, that he thinks of me only as a friend.

However, I won't deny that, a minute ago... when he had his arms around me... it made my heart beat fast with a small strange weird warm feeling. Even now I can still feel it, even though it's barely there.

* * *

Gary gritted his teeth when he watch Hopkins wrapped around Alex. _His_ Alex. How dare that punk touch her with those gorilla hands of his.

'**_Don't be jealous of that brat, the time will come when you'll get rid of him.'_**

Gary smile, yes, he would get rid of Jimmy. That time is soon coming. Once Jimmy has the Jocks under his control, then it's Gary's turn to strike. The fool didn't even realize that he's completely helping Gary. Doing all his little dirty work, saving him the trouble to get all the clique under control.

_'Wait... what about Alex? '_

**'_Get rid of her also. You said it before. You didn't want her to get hurt.'_**

_'But I-'_

_'**If you truly care for her, you'll let her go. You know that she'll never choose you over her friends.'**_

Gary's eyes lower, the voice in his head is right. She'll never choose him over her friends. Despite what they've been through together, she'll never go down with him.

**_'In the end, she is bound to get hurt. Look on the bright side, once you have the school under control. You can have her back.'_**

_'It wouldn't be the same.'_

**_'She'll forgive you. One way or another.'_**

_'Even so...'_

Gary glares down at Jimmy who is smiling with Alex, his girlfriend. He knows about Hopkins's feelings for Alex, though he is very surprise he never confess to her yet. Which is good, but it's not enough.

"I still have to get rid of him."

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Done! Please review!:)**

**Reminder, read **Melodies of Memories** by LeoChronicles. It's a joint story to this. It's mostly about Mikki, Petey and Lucien. Lucien will hardly be in this story, but he'll be in **Melodies of Memories** a lot. Please read it^^**

**Next Chapter: The Big Game**

**-Sneak-peek for the next chapter****-**

_"Anyway, the big game is tonight. Operation: Trojan Cow is ready to proceed."_

_xxxx_

_"Hey Alex... I haven't seen you in a while."_

_"Hey Petey..."_

_xxxx_

_"Jimmy I think we're going a little too far with this."_

_"Think so? I'm kind of having fun with this."_

_"Yeah, because you can defend yourself from these guys if they find out. Me, I can't._

_xxxx_

_"Hey! Let go of me!"_

_"Bring him to me! There is no way Hopkins can get to him in the center!"_

_"Let Alex go, Ted!"_

_"How about you come get him. If you can."_

_xxxx_

_"What are you saying, Derby?_

_"Lucien... Your father has kept a secret from all of us. This document reveals that you-"_

**-Sneak-peek over-**


	26. The Big Game

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews:) I'm sorry if this chapter is a little rush, please forgive me XD Anyways e****njoy this update:)**

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/Alex(OC), Lucien(OC)/OC, Gary/Alex(OC)/Jimmy, Jimmy/Alex(OC)(Just bits, not going to be an official pairing. Still debating on it-.-) and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 26: The Big Game-_

_**Sometime in Early March**_

I leaned against the wall of the Observatory, waiting for Jimmy to come out. I've been hanging with him a lot since Petey and Mikki are... hanging with Lucien. It's been good. Getting away from Gary.

I know that sounds mean, but I need to have time away from a bit. These pass few days, he's been acting... strange. Well yeah I know Gary is strange, but this time his behavior is different.

Gary is hardly at the dorms. Whenever he does come back, he has this creepy face, and he talks to himself. Which I notice he does a lot this past month. He won't tell me what he's been doing. Tells me I'll find out soon enough. I knew what he meant by that. It's about Jimmy, I know it is.

_It's also about me as well._

Whenever I try to be affectionate with Gary, he blows it. Then couple days he accepts it. He goes from loving to cold. Friendly to solitary. I don't know, it's confusing as all hell to me. It's like that time months ago where he wanted to be with me and then didn't.

_Is Gary thinking about breaking up with me?_

I shook my head, no, he said he wouldn't, but... He could since I haven't decide, but we know what my answer will be...

"Ahhh!"

That sounds like Earnest.

I pulled away from the wall, and head inside the Observatory. Why did he scream like that? Inside I see Jimmy trying to look behind Earnest's back, who is obviously hiding a magazine.

I shook my head, really Earnest?

"What is that you're reading?" Jimmy ask. He's in that mascot suit. He got that awhile back, when Earnest ask him to take it from the mascot boy. The head was on the side of him on a crate.

"Nothing, nothing... just some, some history homework." Earnest said nervously.

"Cool. Can I see?"

Earnest shakes his head. "It's personal." He said. Yeah, it's definitely personal alright.

Jimmy cross his arms and nod. "Personal history? Sounds interesting." I tried my best to hide my laughter. Jimmy you are so cruel.

"Err, yes, well, you wouldn't understand..." Earnest said. Yeah, he wouldn't understand at all. Unless, Jimmy is like that which I don't think he is. "Anyway listen the big game is today."

"It's already here?" I said as I make my way towards them. Wow, it felt like it was only yesterday that the Nerds told me about their plans. Time does go by fast.

Earnest nod, "Operation: Trojan Cow is ready to proceed."

"Operation: Trojan Cow?" Jimmy said as he raise an eyebrow.

"It's my master plan! My spies have already been gathering the information that will bring about the downfall of the Jocks at this school." Earnest said excitedly. Can't blame him since it's finally time the Jocks learn their lessons.

Jimmy points to mascot's head. "So I guess I'll be needing this." He grabs it and puts it on. "Does this work?"

"Yes! Rendezvous with my agents in the field." Earnest said.

"Alright, coming Alex?" Jimmy ask.

"Yeah." I was about to follow Jimmy out of the door until Earnest grabbed my arm.

"Alexander, wait, I need to talk to you." He lets me arm go and I turn to face him. Earnest spoke in hesitant voice. "Just out of curiosity, are you and Jimmy... together?"

"What?! No!" I said as I shook my head vigorously. "Of course not! He's my friend. Why would you think such a thing Earnest?"

"I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that it seem like it." Earnest admitted. Seem like it? "If you haven't notice Jimmy has been mostly staring at you with those lovey dovey eyes only couples have. Not to mention he speaks in a harsh tone whenever Algie hugs you, now the poor fella can't anymore without a jealous bull glaring him down with a death look."

"I don't understand... What are you saying Earnest?"

Earnest sigh with frustration. I'm sorry, I just don't get what he means. "I'm saying that Jimmy has-"

"Alex!" We both turn to the side to see Jimmy come walking towards us. He grabs my arm and pulls me away from Earnest. "C'mon! The more help I get, the faster this is over."

I looked back at Earnest who is shaking his head as he open the magazine in his hands again.

_'Earnest... What do you mean?'_

* * *

I sat inside the gym, waiting for Jimmy to get done urinating in the cooler. Algie told him to do this, and this is by far the worst errand they've gave him. Sure earlier it was fun putting glue on the benches since Fatty told us. Bucky giving us an explosive football and switching it with the real one, was really hilarious. However this one is going too far.

I told Jimmy I'll wait for him outside. Though it's a good thing, since I need time to think right now.

These past weeks, Gary's been acting strange, even Jimmy's acting strange. Either it's just me, or something bad is going happen. I don't know. I just wish this school year won't end.

'_Because I'm afraid of how it'll end...'_

I shake my head. I shouldn't worry about it now. I still got couple months left until school is over. Better go see if Jimmy's done. I head inside the gym.

"Rex-chan!"

I look up towards the middle of the bleachers. A smile spread out across my face when I spot Mikki up there. To my surprise Petey is there with her. I couldn't help, but be excited, but yet awkward since we haven't talk for awhile.

Without hesitating I make my way towards them. Before long I make it towards them and standing right in front of Mikki who is sitting right next to Petey. I didn't want to sit down since Jimmy might come any minute

A small smile appear on Petey's face. "Hey Alex... I haven't seen you in a while." He said nervously.

I wanted to hug him right now, but then another part of me wants to slap him since he never bother to see me. Though I understand why.

"Hey Petey..." I said as I rub back of my head. Trying to relax and not make it less awkward for me. "Listen umm... No need to explain on why you were gone. I understand and the answer to you question is that I'm fine."

Petey stare at me in shock, probably because I handle it well. I knew he was going to ask me if I was alright, and he was going to explain why he never came to see me for a while.

"Besides..." I push his right shoulder lightly and frown at him. "You could at least said hi to me instead you left me with Jimmy." It's not a bad thing since Jimmy and I gotten closer.

Petey laugh and scratch the back of his head. "I'm sorry, but I've been busy." I rolled my eyes and lightly hit his shoulders.

"Whatever you say Femme-boy." I said with laugh as Petey frowned at me.

Mikki stared at us confused. "Femme-boy?"

That's right, I forgot none of us told her about Gary's nickname for Petey.

"That's what Gary calls me, but now Alex calls me that as well." Petey said as I laugh and lightly push him.

"What can I say? My boyfriend is rubbing off on me."

It's sort of true, since I admit I am becoming more sarcastic like Gary at times. Not only that, I annoy him with my comments. Which is funny since that's how he acts.

"So are you and Scar-chan really dating?" Mikki ask.

Petey and I look at each other. Well since she's becoming a close friend now, and she knows my secret. I should tell, because I trust her.

"Yes..."

Mikki stares at me in shock. Her brown eyes widen, and she spoke. "W-What?! But Rex-chan you're so nice and Scar-chan is so... mean!"

I laugh softly, can't deny her there, because it's true. "Well you know what they say, opposites do attract." I said.

"Speaking of Gary, how is he?" Petey ask.

"Well he-"

"There you are Alex!" We look down to see Jimmy come walking up the bleachers towards us.

"Jimmy?" Petey said.

"Why is Jimmy-Kun wearing a mascot outfit?" Mikki ask, pointing her finger at Jimmy.

Jimmy grabs my arm and drags me down the bleachers. "No time to talk, we got a job to finish." He said. Geez, no patience whatsoever.

I look back at Mikki and Petey. "I'll see you two later!" I said Jimmy dragged me out of the gym.

* * *

"You know you could have patience." I said as Jimmy and I finish spraying the marbles all over the football field. After Jimmy pulled me out of the gym, we went to go see Melvin. His task was for us to pour marbles all over the field. "It's been awhile since I've talk with Petey."

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "You can talk with him when we're done. Right now, I just want to get this stupid plan over with."

After we got done, Jimmy and I ran towards the stands hid. We watch some of the Jocks run on the field and ended tripping over the marbles. I couldn't help, but laugh at them. I admit, it feel good to get revenge back at those brutes.

We headed towards Cornelius, our last task. Thank god. I don't know if I keep doing these tasks. Sure they're fun, but I don't want to higher the chance of me getting my ass kicked again by one of the Jocks.

Our last task was to control the scoreboard and switch it. Okay this time, I'm sitting out. Since my gut is shouting out to me, that something bad is coming.

"Jimmy I think we're going a little too far with this." I said as I watching to make sure we don't get caught.

"Think so? I'm kind of having fun with this." Jimmy said, he continue to mess with the scoreboard.

I scoff. "Yeah, because you can defend yourself from these guys if they find out. Me, I can't."

If I was strong like you, I would be doing this kind of things with you and Gary a lot. They are fun. Which is strange since I was completely against it at the beginning, but I guess I've changed my views then.

"There we go." Jimmy said, we ran away from the scoreboard towards the stalls.

_I wonder what Cornelius told him to put._

I turn around and burst out laughing at the words that were going by on the scoreboard. 'Jocks play with their balls.' That's a good one. To think the Nerds came up with such a good plan.

"Who is that gimp?"

"Yeah... who is that gimp?"

Jimmy and I turn to the side to see Ted and Damon in their football jersey uniforms. Both of them were glaring right at Jimmy, obvious don't know who he is.

My laughter die down, and I can feel fear rise within. _Uh-oh._

"Let's get out of here." I said to Jimmy, but he didn't listen to me as he steps forward and takes off his mask.

"Oh, it's that little squirt Hopkins."

"Yeah, that squirt Hopkins." Damon echoed.

Ted points his finger at Jimmy. "You're dead Hopkins!" He said angrily.

"Yeah, dead Hopkins." Damon repeated.

This is not good. This is not good at all. I knew I shouldn't continue.

Jimmy points at Damon. "Why don't you stop repeating everything he says, and get on with it?" Jimmy says, he looks back at me. "Alex get out of here."

I nodded, and head towards the sidelines only to be grabbed by Casey. He wasn't wearing his hat he usually, but his helmet instead. Casey compare to me, I was a child to him. Though to most Jocks I am.

"Hey! Let go of me!" I struggled against Casey's grip on my arm. He tightens his grip which made my struggling more harder.

"Bring him to me!" Ted ordered as Casey dragged me towards Ted. Jimmy tried rushing in to save me, but was stop by some of the Jocks. "There is no way Hopkins can get to him in the center!"

Jimmy glared at leader of the Jocks. "Let Alex go, Ted!" He demanded.

Ted laugh at him as some of his members surrounded him. "How about you come get him. If you can." Ted taunted Jimmy.

I struggled more as Casey and I got closer to Ted. Memories of that day six months ago started to come back. No no no no! In panic I kick and punch Casey, but it had no effect on the dark blonde-haired Jock.

Casey laugh. "This dork is really scared of you Ted." Casey said as he push me towards Ted who roughly grabbed my arm.

All that fighting I had fire up inside moments ago die down like a flame. I was staring at leader of Jocks in fear. It was fear that was rushing around inside my entire body. My body was trembling, because of it.

Ted notice this and laughed. "He's scared that I might kick his ass again." He wrapped his left arm around my neck into a hold, and he pulled me towards him. "Try anything funny Emerison, I'll kick your ass, and this time. No one will stop me."

I could feel tears begin to form in my eyes, but I held them in. I refuse to cry in front of this bastard.

"Let him go Ted! We'll settle this one on one!"

"How about no! Alright boys let's teach Hopkins who he's messing with." Ted said as someone from the sidelines toss him a football which he throws it with his right hand, since he's holding me in his left, towards Jimmy which he dodge and toss it back to one of Ted's companions that are surrounding. It exploded and cause the Jock to fall down.

I couldn't help, but smile. I look at Jimmy who seems to know what I was thinking. All he gots to do is dodge Ted's footballs, and toss right back at his companions. Once they're all gone, Ted is out in the open.

_This is going to be a while._

* * *

I was no longer afraid, but very bored right now. It's been at least an hour or so, that's what it feels like. The blue sky has darkened and it's raining to make it worse. Ted is still holding onto me, and he's very rough. Always jerking me back with him as he backs away from Jimmy whenever he defeats his friends around him. Ted does that so more of the Jocks can surround him.

Right now, I want it to be over!

I snap out of my thoughts when Jimmy gotten the last guy around Ted. We're right by the end zone since Jimmy pushed him backed two times.

"Jimmy!" I yelled out as I felt Ted tighten his hold. All the Jocks were lying on the field, and all was left is Ted. Jimmy started running towards us. In a heat of panic, Ted toss me aside. About time I say.

I fall to the ground, the impact nearly knock the wind out of me. I look up to see Jimmy chasing Ted around.

"You little coward!" He yelled as he chase Ted around.

"Jimmy! Take out the captain! You'll take out the team!" I heard Petey yelled from the sidelines. I turn to see him and Mikki over there, and some of the students were coming towards the field.

"Gah!" I looked back to see Jimmy kicking away at Ted who is no lying on the ground beneath him. That was quick.

"How do you like that? That's how it feels when you were doing the exact same thing to Alex!" Jimmy said as he kept on kicking. His face full of rage, I know he's not going to stop.

I wanted to get Ted back for doing that to me, but seeing it now. It doesn't feel right.

"Jimmy stop it!" I yelled out as I rush over to him and grabbed his arm. "Stop it... If you keep doing this to him, you're not better than he is..."

Jimmy looked down at me, and I could feel his muscles relax under my touch.

"It's okay..." I said as I let his arm, waiting for him to see if he'll continue. Jimmy walks away from Ted, and I breathe a sigh of relief. Not that I care for Trd, so don't get any funny ideas. I just wanted Jimmy to stop since it doesn't seem right to do that.

Jimmy stands right in front of the Jocks. A huge grin spread out across his face. "That's right, losers!" He said pridefully. I couldn't help, but cheered along with him in excitement.

"Yeah!" I yelled out.

Mikki and Petey rush over to us. "Ah Jimmy! You did it, you did it!" Petey exclaim.

"I'm king of the school!" My excitement die down when Jimmy said that.

_King of the school..._

Petey nod as they look at the Jocks and towards the students behind them that are soon gathering. "You beat them all in front of everybody!"

"Thanks for your help, Petey and Alex!" Jimmy said as he patted Petey's back.

"Rex-chan?" I hear Mikki call out my name. "What's wrong Rex-chan?"

I didn't answer her. I couldn't, because I was too busy worrying about right now. Jimmy has beaten the Jocks. He's king of the school. Gary is going to set his plan in motion.

_Gary!_

My eyes scan forwards towards the students behind the Jocks, searching for Gary. I was stop as I spot him standing on top of the stairways that lead to the field. A smirk was on his face with that look I knew too well, _plotting._ He stands there, clapping his hands with the rest of the students.

Everyone continue to cheer except for me. Realization hit me like a rock, and I never thought it'll come so soon. I'm such an idiot. I should have stop Jimmy. I should have!

"Ah, this gotta be great!"

I shook my head slowly as I watch Gary walk away from the scene.

_No it won't Petey... No it won't..._

* * *

Lucien continue to watch some of the students rush off to the football field. The news came to him fast. Jimmy Hopkins has defeated the Jocks, in front of everybody. It's not a surprise to Lucien since Jimmy loves being in control, to have power...

He turns around to see Derby and Bif enter in his room inside the Harrington House. It's not really his official room, but he stays here from time to time.

_'What does this brat want?'_ Lucien thought to himself.

"I've been at your estate recently, digging around in Uncle Merrick's belongings." Derby said. Lucien frowned at his cousin, why did his cousin do that.

Lucien chuckle as he brush his hand through his blonde hair. "The bastard has nothing to hide and besides he already is dead."

Derby shook his head."You are wrong. Yesterday when Bif and I were digging around in Merrick studies." Derby said as Bif pulls out a piece of paper in his pocket. Lucien's green emerald eyes stared at that paper in his hands, wondering what is it.

"We've found an interesting document hiding in a secret lock, behind the bookshelves." The red-headed Prep said.

That cannot be, he has search his father studies reluctantly and he didn't find anything in there that is interesting. Something that caught his attention. That document doesn't mean anything.

Derby grabs the paper from Bif and tells him to leave. He looks back at Lucien, his cousin. "Look, I know we don't see things eye to eye, and I despise you for what you did to me." Derby said as Lucien smiled. Of course, it never surprise that Derby hates him."However you are my cousin, and you deserve to know this."

Lucien stared at paper in his cousin's hands. Just was it that Derby keeps making him want to know what it is. Not to mention that Derby is making it seem interesting. If Lucien's father hidden it well, then it must be really important.

"What are you saying, Derby?" Lucien said, trying his best to hide his curiosity.

"Lucien... Your father has kept a secret from all of us." Derby takes a deep breath and stares right into his cousin's eyes.

No lies, no deception in them. Those ambered eyes were filled with serious, that what he was about to say next is true, and Lucien would be a complete utter moron to not believe his cousin.

"This document reveals that you...have a sister..."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun da! Shocker right;P Please review, I crave for it X3**

**Reminder, read **Melodies of Memories** by LeoChronicles. It's a joint story to this. It's mostly about Mikki, Petey and Lucien. Lucien will hardly be in this story, but he'll be in **Melodies of Memories** a lot. Please read it^^**

**Next Chapter: My Birthday**

**-No sneak-peek this time:P-**


	27. One Problem Solved And More To It

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I had some issues where I lived and I'm dealing with them. ****Also I've changed the chapter title since I felt like it didn't fit this one:/**

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/Alex(OC), Lucien(OC)/OC, Gary/Alex(OC)/Jimmy, Jimmy/Alex(OC)(Just bits, not going to be an official pairing. Still debating on it-.-) and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 27: One Problem Solved And More To It-_

_**That same night...**_

Gary paced back and forth in the bell tower, where no one would look for him, _especially_ Alex. He knew that she'll look for him after Jimmy beaten the Jocks.

He chuckle, oh Jimmy-boy, the poor idiot doesn't even realizing that he is helping his enemy with his plans. The idiotic moron is too busy enjoying the power he now has, the kingdom Jimmy now rules, _Gary's_ kingdom.

**_'Everything is going according to plan.'_**

Gary look towards his shadow, in his eyes he could see himself standing there, leaning against the wall with one of his famous smirks.

Gary smile, "Yes, soon this school will be mine." He said pridefully.

**_"Yes ours, but what about that girl of yours?"_ **His shadow self said as he tilt his head, and so did Gary. "_**She will betray you when the time has come. She'll always pick them... him, Jimmy Hopkins."**_

Gary frowned, he didn't need to remind him. Gary knows Alex would choose her friends over him. No matter what, she will never pick him. He knows this, and he has a plan for this.

Hopkins...

How he hates that little ginger moron.

That bastard thinks he has some damn right to be all over Alex, _his_ Alex. He sees how the way he looks at her. Those brown eyes filled with love only shown to her. He don't blame him for her liking. He can understand why Jimmy likes Alex, though the brat needs to know that she belongs to _him,_ Gary.

The same goes to Alex. She needs to understand she belongs to him.

**_"Look at that."_**

Gary turns, and peeks down towards the school. His eyes narrowed as his face scrunch up at the sight of Jimmy smiling and talking away to Alex as they walk towards the dorms. If he had that slingshot, he'll fire away at that gorilla's face right now. He can't wait for that day he'll destroy Jimmy Hopkins.

What is irritating him more is that Alex is looking at him with those eyes. Those eyes that are meant to be only shown to him. Not to that moron.

**_"Well, it seems you'll have to go with plan B if 'it' happens."_**

Gary frowned, mostly likely it'll happen, but he hopes it doesn't. She told him. She SWORE to him, that it all belongs to him, and nobody else. Especially not to Jimmy Hopkins. If she breaks that promise then well...

"Like they say, you'll have to break toys in order for them to work you want them to." Gary sneered. "Still, I will not let that ape take what is rightfully _mine_ away from me."

* * *

**_March 17th..._**

For these past few weeks I have not seen Gary since Jimmy took down the Jocks. He's been going to school since I ask Dr. Crabblesnitch, and he said he's been in school. I never see him in dorms, but I know he comes back. Whenever I wake up in the morning, I see his dirty uniform in his hamper. This one time I tried to stay up all night to see him, but I crashed out around four in the morning and to wake up to see his more of dirty clothes in his hamper.

Where are you Gary?

Why are you ignoring me?

_'Maybe it's because Jimmy has the school under his control, and Gary has finally setting his plans in motion.'_

My eyes lower, of course, how could I not forget. Gary even told me himself that whenever Jimmy has this school in the palm of his hands, Gary is going to take it away from him. It always been his goal from the very beginning.

Still, what am I going to do? I care about Gary so much that it scares me to lose him, and I don't want to lose Jimmy and them. They're like a family to me.

I knew what the price I'm going to pay for being with Gary, and I do not care. Though deep down I do. In all honesty I want to stop Gary. Truly I do. He's been acting strange, and it's scaring me.

What happen to Gary I know?

Or...

Was that even the real Gary?...

I snap out of my thoughts when my cell phone began to ring. What the hell? I looked at the caller and it's Petey. Strange, he told me he's going to spend the day with Mikki and... Lucien.

I answer it and press it against my ear. "Hello?"

"_Alex, it's Pete, I need you to do something for me."_ I hear Petey speak in a quiet voice. Need to do something?

"What's wrong femme-boy? Why are you whispering?" I asked.

I could barely hear a small giggle quietly on the other side, though I'm not sure since I can hear Petey breathing loudly. "_Alex, it's urgent, I'm trapped in Dragon's Wing Comics by some nerds. I need your help! Get here ASAP! They said only you can save me, so come alone! Oh, and while you're there get me a comic too."_

I raised an eyebrow. Okay, he's trapped in a comic book store by Nerds, who are supposed to be on our side, and he wants me to get him a comic too. Even though he's there at the comic book store.

"There? Wait, are you not trapped inside the comic book store?" I asked, waiting for him to answer, but it was very quiet on the other end.

"_Uh, c-can't hear you. Um, the nerds are here! Alex help! Alex!"_ I was about to say something then suddenly the line went dead. I looked at the cell phone to see call ended. This sounds fishy, but-

I sigh. "Damn Femme-Boy..."

* * *

Petey is such a liar. Bull freaking shit that he's in trouble. I came here to help him out, and turns out I was tricked by him. He was never in trouble. I even ask the clerk in the Dragon Comic store if he seen a boy getting bullied by any Nerds, and he said no. What a waste of time!

I sigh, looking at my watch around my right wrist. It's four ol' clock. Eight more hours till midnight, my birthday. I never really care for my birthday. I see it as another year closer to death. Don't look at me like that. It's true.

Though I am glad my father called me and wish me a happy birthday, even though it's a day before. I understand why since his new job he got, he'll be in Canada for photo shoot with Katherina. I won't be hearing from him for couple of days.

Katherina told me, she already punish Lucien for what happen. She even ask if I was alright and I am, thanks to my friends who helped me through this. Still...

I turn to stare at the poster in front of the comic store. The poster is of Lucien, and seeing him even though it's a poster, it hurts... It makes my heart ache in pain.

_I miss him._

It's the truth, despite what he did to me, I miss him. We went through a lot together, my childhood was with him. He's like a brother to me. I simply can't hate him.

I put my hand on the poster and trail my fingers across the paper. "I wonder if you really miss me..." I whisper to myself.

"Why talk to a picture when you can talk to the real thing?"

I turn around, and my eyes wide in shock. "Lucien…"

He's wearing his usual school uniform, but the only thing is different about him is that his expression showed regret and happiness. Seeing him right now, a part of me wanted to yell at him for what he had done. The other part, the main part of me, was happy to see my best friend.

I couldn't help but smile, just a little. The ache in my heart lessen, but it's extremely awkward between us right now. Considering we haven't talk for a LONG time and what happen long ago.

"Long time, no see, Alexandria…" He says as a small smile appear on his face.

I rub the back of my neck awkwardly. "So…" I trailed off. I don't know what to say, and why he's even talking to me since he claims to hate, and...

"I'm sorry, Alex, for what I did. I'm sorry I tried to harm you. I'm sorry…" Lucien said as he looks away from me. "I was so angry at you for not returning my feeling. I-I wanted you to feel my pain. I'm sorry..."

I watch him as he goes on apologizing to me. Realizing the he truly does regret waht he did to me. His expression showed it. His emerald eyes filled with regret, and sadness.

_Lucien..._

"I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry. I-"

I cut him off by embracing him. His shoulders tense up, but soon relax in my arms. Holding him in my arms, it brings back memories of us when we were kids. All those times when we held each other whenever we were sad. I miss him.

"It's okay Lucien... I forgive you..." I whisper as I felt him wrap his arms around me, pulling me more into the embrace. "I forgive you..."

* * *

It feels good talking to Lucien now. He kept on apologizing to me and I told him I forgive him. In all honestly I'm glad we sort of made up. I miss us being friends and it feels great talking to him. Even though I know Jimmy and Gary will be furious if they ever found out Lucien and I are talking. I know it's going to take time for Jimmy while Gary is never.

We're sitting at the docks, and talking. Catching up, the more I talk with him, the more it feels like how it was before... what happen. Apparently Lucien is indeed friends with Mikki.

"I'm glad, she's a kind person, a little bit childish, but it adds to her charm." I said as Lucien laugh and nod with agreement.

"Indeed..." He smile and doze off a bit, but soon brought back when he spoke. Completely changing the subject. "So... How are you and Gary?"

"We're... okay, I guess..." I said, sounding a bit nervous of talking about my boyfriend. I know Lucien said he moved on, but it still is awkward. Just saying.

Lucien raise an eyebrow. "You guess?"

"Well I..." I want to tell Lucien. Truly I do, but we're barely starting over as friends, and I can't take a huge leap and tell him about this. I can't trust him fully yet.

Lucien sigh. "It's okay, I understand if you can't tell me. I just hope he's treating you right... " Lucien said softly as he stare off at the water. His emerald eyes lower, and I could still see sign of regret in them. "I am truly sorry Alexandria."

"I know Lucien."

"No you don't, I hurt my best friend and I..." Lucien shakes his head with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I really am sorry."

I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance as he keeps on apologizing to me over and over. At first it was alright, but now constantly it's getting real annoying.

Without hesitating I cuff him on the back of his head. "Enough!"

Lucien rubs the spot I hit and stares at me in shock. Probably, because that's the first time I ever did that to him or to anyone to be honest.

"Look, I know you're sorry and I forgive you. Don't kill yourself over it okay." I said as I brush my black hair back. _Don't be like my father was_. "It's alright Lucien. I forgive you a long time ago."

"W-Why? I hurt you, and you have every right to hate me."

"I know I do. I want to hate you, but I can't. You're my best friend, a brother to me." I said with a smile, hoping to calm Lucien down. It work when he smile back a minute later. "Now keep smiling or Mikki would be sad."

Lucien's smile disappear as he looks away from me. Was it something I just said? "She probably is still upset..." He mumbled, which I barely heard myself.

I study Lucien's face, he must have done something to hurt Mikki, and it seems he really regrets it. Petey told me before that Lucien might like Mikki, which I think it's kind of sweet if you ask me. A cold beast, no offense Lucien, and kind lovely maiden, forbidden relationship. It's almost like Beauty and the Beast haha.

I sigh, and slapping my hand on his back, causing him to sit up. "I don't know what you did, but I know Mikki. She'll forgive you, because well... she likes you..." I said, rubbing the corner of my mouth with my finger.

What? I knew about her feelings about him. It's not hard to miss, she admires him I know that, but I can tell she really likes him. The like where she wants to do everything to make him happy, and know all sides of him, even the bad sides. Kind of how I am with Gary.

Lucien frowned. "You too Alexandria? You are wrong, my 'like' and her 'like' have two different meanings-"

"So you do like her? That's cute!" I exclaims as Lucien's face turn to beet red, flush with embarrassment. It feels good talking to him. It's almost like what happen never really happen.

"What? I d-didn't say that!"

"Your face tells otherwise." I start laughing when his face grow even more red. He looks funny when he's embarrass. I patting his back with my hand. "Hahaha don't feel too bad. I know how you're feeling."

"... How's that?"

"Well I was like that with Gary. I knew I like him, but I wasn't sure he like me the same way. Though this situation is different since I know it's true." I said as I look up at him and smile. "Mikki really does like you, and I'm not talking about admiration. I'm talking about-"

"Alex!"

Lucien and I turn around to see Jimmy running towards us. His brown eyes narrowed at the sight of Lucien and even from far away I could feel the tension in him rise. _Uh-oh._

"Stay away from Alex you bastard!"

I jump up and stood in front of Lucien, protecting him from Jimmy who looks like he's ready to brawl. "Jimmy! Don't fight him! I can explain!" Jimmy stops feet away and stares at me confused. Wondering why the hell am I sticking up for Lucien. "Lucien apologies to me and-"

"So you two made up." Jimmy sneer as he finished my sentence for me. "Are you an idiot Alex. This guy nearly raped you and you're going to forgive him like that? Nope, I won't forgive him not until I kick his ass."

Without hesitating I jump forwards and wrap my arms around Jimmy. Holding in my grip, I look back at Lucien and yelled at him. "Lucien get out of here!"

Lucien nodded and ran. "Hey! Get back here!" Jimmy yelled as he struggle in my grip. "Alex let go!"

"No! You're going to hurt Lucien!"

"I don't understand why you're sticking up for that bastard! He hurt you just like Gary did and you sticking for someone who deserves to get their ass kick!" Jimmy shouted. "Are you really that stupid! Why can't you understand none of them care for-"

I cut him off by slapping him across the face. I have every right to do that to him. How dare he. How dare Jimmy say that to me.

"I stick up for them, because I care about them. They care about me the same way, but you're too stuck up in your ego to notice that everyone is capable of caring." I said harshly as I begin to walk away from Jimmy. "It's not always about you Jimmy..."

* * *

I walk back to the Boys' Dorm. I just need to stay away from Jimmy. The nerve of that guy for saying that to me. He knows how I'll react and-ugh! Jimmy can be such a big doo-doo head sometimes!

_Don't be angry Alex. You're going to be 16 by midnight, though I'm not all excited for my birthday._

I sigh, grabbing my doorknob and entering my room. My eyes immediately went towards Gary who is sitting on his bed, reading that Hitler book of his. He's in his uniform.

Seeing him right now, I could feel happiness rise, but my anger was double, since he's been ignoring me for awhile now. He turn away from his book to look at me with a crooked smile.

"Did somebody miss me?" He said sarcastically.

_Don't Alex, you're already in a bad mood, try to calm down._

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Gary, I'm not in the mood." I said as I walk over to my dresser to grab some pajamas. I'm just going to sleep it off. "Where were you? I haven't seen you for awhile now."

"The usual, my plan is almost complete." He said. My eyes lower, of course. "So have you decided then? Girly Boy?"

I sighed. "I'm not in the mood to talk about this right now." I said, grabbing my clothes and heading straight to the bathroom. However I stopped when Gary got up from the bed and stood right in my way. "Move Gary, I told you I'm not-"

"I ask you a question and you're to answer." Gary said harshly.

I frowned. "Says who?"

"Rule number 7: Obey what I say." Gary smirk as my face frowned even more.

"You're going back to the rules now. After all this time."

Gary chuckle at my anger. "We are roommates after all. So the rules still continue." He said. Asshole. "So I see you and Jimmy are getting a little... cozy. Do you have fun hanging out with him?"

I rolled my eyes and cross my arms in front of my chest. "Jimmy and I aren't getting 'cozy', and yes I do have fun hanging out with him." Well not today to say at least.

Gary snorts, annoyed by my remark. "So you've decided to hang out with him instead of with your boyfriend."

"You've been avoiding me. So I decided to hang out with him since YOU'RE hardly around."

Gary frowned. "No need to give me an attitude."

"No need to be an ass."

There's a long pause between. I could slowly feel the tension between us rise. I won't deny that seeing Gary annoyed and angry right now, it made him look kind of hot.

"... Where were you Gary?" I ask him, trying not make my voice crack.

Gary turns away. "It's none of your business."

I glared at him. "It is too my business. We're together and all, we need to tell each other we're going. For crying out loud, you can even lie to me where you were at."

_Just give me an answer at least._

"Like I said before, it's none of your business. God Alex, you're so damn whiny right now." Gary said.

"Oh sorry if I am." I said in sarcastic voice. "I'm just worry about my boyfriend who is doing stuff behind my back without letting me know."

"You do know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, but you don't tell me where you're at."

"Because you don't need to know." Gary hissed, getting irritated. "Besides I should be the one who deserves to know what's going on between you and ginger."

"Nothing is going on with Jimmy and me! We're just friends, F-R-I-E-N-D-S."

Gary rolled his eyes as he chuckled. "You've said that about Lucien."

I glared at Gary.. "No! I-" I sighed, this is getting me very mad. "You know what? I don't care right now. You can believe whatever you want, but I'm going to take a shower right now." I said as I walk by Gary, but stopped when he pressed his hand on the door. "Move Gary-"

"Why? I deserved to know what is going on with my girlfriend-"

"There you go again. It's roommates this and girlfriend that. You're so two-face Gary." I said getting irritated just like he is. "Huh? So which is it?"

"Both. Though that's not important right now-"

"Neither is talking about Jimmy." I remarked back, which earned a deep frowned. "Seriously, it was first about Lucien, and now it's Jimmy. Why do you assume every guy I hang out with, I'm interested?"

Gary scoffs. "Let's see, you're leading them on. You don't push them away whenever they touch-"

"They can hug me! You're being too controlling with me Gary. Look I understand you're jealous-"

"I'm not _jealous!_ I don't like it when people touch what is _mine!_ I am not the type to _share_ Alex."

I frowned, can't believe we're arguing, but it's his fault. He should have told me instead he led to this. "I'm done. I'm not dealing with this right now."

"Dealing with the Hopkins problem or me?"

Jimmy problem?

"I don't know, I just want to go to bed." I said harshly as Gary scoffs. He moved away, and allow me to open the door.

"There you go, you're ignoring the main problem of all this. You don't even realize it's Jimmy-boy who is affecting our relationship." Gary shook his head and remove his hand away from the door.

"Jimmy isn't affecting our relationship. It's YOU. You're too busy with your plans, and you're pushing yourself away from me like you did before even though you said you wouldn't anymore..." It's like how it was a couple of months ago. "I really do care about you, more than anyone, though you make me wonder if you really feel the same way about me..."

Gary didn't answer, which I'm not surprise.

I sigh, and was about to walk into the bathroom, but suddenly I feel myself being jerked around. I flinch slightly, waiting for me to get slapped by him for being stuck-up to him. To my surprise, his lips are on mine. Without thinking, I kiss him back. Dropping my pajamas on the ground, I wrap my arms around him as we kiss like it's the first time in ages.

I shouldn't be kissing Gary. I should be mad at him. However god I need this so bad.

**!WARNING-LEMON-SCENE-!-WARNING-LEMON-SCENE!**

This may sound kind of nasty and I am very inexperienced, but maybe sex can patch things up for us. It always brought Gary and I closer. It even made me feel closer to him, despite the huge barrier he has around him.

Gary and I continue to kiss, touch like we've been separated in years, though in this case for weeks. I grab Gary's pants, and begin to unbutton them. He did the same to me. Both of kissing and stripping each other naked, I did something very daring next.

I push Gary back up against the bathroom door hard, and begin kissing his jaw line. It was very bold of me to do this, but it felt kind of fun to be in control. I grab his shirt and took it off him. I kiss my way towards Gary neck, and smile when I feel goosebumps form on his neck. Being in control is fun, but it doesn't feel right for me though.

Gary agrees since he pulled me away, and switch places. He slammed me against the bathroom door and begin attacking my mouth in dominating kisses. Our lips never parted. Gary tasted like sweet sour candy, it's hard to describe the taste, but it's so intoxicating, I'll never get enough of it.

I was so completely lost in this moment now, feeling ecstatic and triumphant all around in my body. All I could feel is Gary. The anger and annoyance I had before is gone and now replace with lust and need only for Gary.

Kissing him furiously, I helped Gary take off my shirt and undo my wrappings. Soon both of us were naked, he grabbed me and pushed me onto his bed since it was close at this moment. I watched him and growled with impatiently as he grabs a condom and open it. An idea came to me, and I admit, it was a good idea to use.

"Hurry up Gary." I whined, waiting for him to put the condom on.

Gary scoffs. "Shut up." He said as he puts on the condom.

He advances me like a predator on the bed, and without giving me the time to react, he enters me in one swift move. Not letting me time to adjust at this sudden intrusion, he roughly thrusts into me. I moaned at this sudden roughness. Despite of it, there was need of it. It was if Gary was scared that this would be the last of me.

I wish he'll let me in, let me see the true part of him that he is so afraid to show. It'll be better if he talk to me, but I know that will unlikely never happen since Gary isn't much of talking about his feelings.

Despite of his lack of connection and our argument, I want him so bad right now. I just want to be near him. Even though his thrusts are rough, but I don't care. I need him right now, and sex is the only thing that gets me real close to him.

"Gary..." I groaned out which made Gary smirk.

"That's right. It better only be my name who you're calling out in pleasure." Gary says in breathless voice that hints of with possessiveness. It made me snorted.

Using that idea I had earlier, I press my hands on Gary's bare chest and pushed him back onto the mattress. I gasped as I felt his length slide even deeper into me,and stretching me further. Gary tilt his head back, and groaned at this new sudden position.

Being in control, I put my hands on his chest to keep myself steady, and slowly easing myself up and down. I tilt my head back and moaned. It felt good, and I couldn't stop my hips as they went faster, and my small breasts bouncing up and down with my movement.

I felt Gary's hands grip the sides of my hips and thrust upwards which made me moaned even more.

This position didn't last long, Gary sat up and cradle me on his lap. He didn't like me being in control, but tonight I'm not going to entirely let him. Wrapping my arms around his shoulders for support, I started to thrust myself up and down, up and down, and Gary let out a suffocated growl and his head fell against my neck.

Breathing out deep breaths, he started kissing and licking my breasts. I snapped my eyes open up towards the ceiling, shaking, skin burning with passion. I rode him harder, gritting my teeth and moaning at every thrust that sent stars flying to my eyes.

We panted and moaned. Then I started to feel I was coming, and Gary was so lost in our pleasure that I guessed he wasn't far behind. I pulled my face away from the crook of Gary's neck and stared into those brown eyes I so loved. Filled with lust and desire only for me, I could have sworn I saw love in them.

I lean forward and kiss him passionately as his thrusts quickens. Moaning inside his mouth and gripping his shoulders for dear life, in all my life, I never thought sex would be good. Books and videos in Sex Ed class made it seem nothing compare to this.

In the end, Gary leaned forward and bury his face in the crook of my neck as our climax hit. Both of us moan and almost scream in pleasure. I squeezed my eyes shut and felt my toes curled at the aftershock of my organism. After it was over, I felt dizzy and happy since I felt close to Gary again. Only for a brief moment.

We sat there, still cradling each other as we catch our breaths. Gary slowly pulled himself out of me and removing the condom, throwing it away in the trash bin.

**!WARNING-LEMON-SCENE-OVER!-WARNING-LEMON-SCENE-OVE R!**

Too tired to even move, I felt Gary pulled me close to him, and pulled his covers over us. It brought a smile to my face. Though it'll soon fade in the morning. Not that I care at the very moment.

"I'm still mad at you..." I muttered, slowly falling asleep.

Gary chuckle and brought me closer to his chest where I can hear his heartbeat. "I know..."

* * *

Jimmy sat on his bed, watching Mikki and Petey wrapping Alex's presents. Tomorrow is her birthday. He didn't get her a gift like the other two did. He couldn't since he didn't have enough money, but he has a better present. He's going to apologize to her for earlier.

How could he not forget how she'll react if he said something like that. He shouldn't worry too much about it, she'll forgive him. He knows her, she's a forgiving person, since she forgive Lucien, which he very much wants to kick his ass. Though he cannot since they're... sort of friends again. One day when he sees an opportunity, he's going to make that Prep boy pay for what he did to her.

Jimmy stares down at the watch Alex gave to him on Christmas. A blush appears on his face as he remember he kiss her on that very same day. He slowly brought his fingers towards his lips. He could still feel the warmth of her lips there.

A smile spread out across his face at an idea. Now this would be perfect gift, and it'll help get this weight off his chest as well.

"Tomorrow, I am going to tell her how I feel." Jimmy whisper, feeling determine and excited for tomorrow. This time, he is not backing out, and no one is going to stop him.

This time, he really is going tell her how he truly feel.

* * *

**A/N: I am so glad my friend Kat helped me with the lemons. I sucked at lemons and thank you Kat for helping meTT^TT I'm sorry. I felt like I was excluding Gary and I had to bring him back;_; Uh-oh Jimmy is going to confess, the time has COME! Now you guys have to wait for the next chapter:P Sorry^^**

**Please review! Also tell me which pairing you like, Alex/Gary or Alex/Jimmy?**

**Reminder, read **Melodies of Memories** by LeoChronicles. It's a joint story to this. It's mostly about Mikki, Petey and Lucien. Lucien will hardly be in this story, but he'll be in **Melodies of Memories** a lot. Please read it^^**

**Next Chapter: My Birthday Is A Disaster.**

**-No sneak-peek this time:P-**


	28. My Birthday Is A Disaster

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! For some wondering why Alex didn't break down and be VERY devastated since she got almost raped. Well not everyone is the same. I know some girls that are strong, could handle the pain they went through with their friends. I watch Dr. Phil of this one girl who even talk to her rapist, and I was really surprise she was calm._. While other girls can't take it and suicide. Everyone is different.**

**Also most of you might be mad at me and so I'll apologise now, I am sorry. Please don't hate me! DX**

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/Alex(OC), Lucien(OC)/OC, Gary/Alex(OC)/Jimmy, Jimmy/Alex(OC)(Just bits, not going to be an official pairing. Still debating on it-.-) and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 28: My Birthday Is A Disaster.-_

_**March 18th...**_

Next morning I awoke to find Gary gone, just as I predicted. Yesterday was something release the tension between us, and I can see that Gary still wants time away from me. Either it's because we need space or... he's waiting for my answer.

Not just him, Jimmy too. Both of those two morons been on my case, asking me who am I going to choose. I swear I feel like Bella from twilight except that I ain't a depressional girl she is.

I shook my head, no, Alex this is day you're not suppose to worry about anything. Even though you hardly care for your birthday, but Petey and Mikki are throwing a party for you. I admit, I am kind of excited.

My cell phone vibrated, and I open it to find a video message from Mikki. Pressing the green button, the video played, and it showed Mikki at the beach.

"_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Rex-chan, happy birthday to you!"_ Mikki said as the camera turned to Lucien who looks a bit flustered.

"_Uh, happy birthday Alexandria!"_ The camera goes back to Mikki who has this big grin on her face. _"Happy Birthday Rex-chan!_

The camera goes to a brown rabbit by Lucien. _"Say 'Happy Birthday' Kouko-chan!"_ I laugh when Mikki speaks for him in a slightly lower voice, _"Happy Birthday!"_

The video ended, and I smile, because I loved it. I texted Mikki back and wrote cute, the only word that can best describe it. I loved it. Next time I see Mikki, I need to talk to her about Lucien.

I looked out the window at the bright sunny sky. Even though Gary and I still fighting (Sorta), I am not mad, in fact I'm happy. It's all because of my friends. Without them, I wouldn't be here standing strong.

"Today is going to be a good day..."

* * *

"Just a little further Alex." Petey said as he guided me.

Mikki and him came to see me and blindfolded me. I let them do it, since it sounds a lot of fun. Even though I couldn't see, I knew where we were. I could hear the water hitting the beach and the seagulls gawking. I really wish Gary and Lucien will come. I understand Gary can't well, don't want to, but I don't know about Lucien.

"I swear, if you guys dump pudding or something disgusting on my head while I'm blind-folded, I'm not going to be very happy!" I exclaimed. I had to say it, because this one time Petey pulled a prank on me, and I never thought Femme-boy could do such a thing.

"The thought never crossed our minds."

My shoulders begin tensed at the sound of Jimmy. Now I see why Lucien didn't come. I really don't want to see Jimmy right now. I feel Mikki begin to untie the knot behind the blindfold.

"I don't want to talk to you Jimmy, You're such a –", I couldn't finish what I was saying when I opened my eyes and heard the sound of party poppers.

"SURPRISE!" Jimmy, Petey and Mikki said in unison.

I couldn't help but smiled, it made me feel happy inside. Never in my life I have something like this. Sure my family did this, but that was when I was 8 years old. None of my friends never did something like this.

I shot daggers at Jimmy who smiling at me. I am still not talking to him, however I won't leave since Mikki and Petey spend so much time doing this for me.

We sat down in the table, and all variety kinds of food are scattered across the table inside the beach house. I was amazed by all of this, especially by the cake. It's look yummy and I pray it's strawberries!

"Where did you buy this?" I ask, taking a bite of my cake. I hold back a moan as I taste the sweet flavor of strawberries. Man I love strawberries.

"Mikki made it." Petey said which kind of startled Mikki which made her drop her fork. Mikki made this? She's must be talented, because this cake taste the best.

I smile warmly at her. "Thank you Mikki." _  
_

Mikki smiled back, we continue to passed around other foods that Mikki had prepared. To my surprise I liked all of it, some that look kind of not good-looking, but it taste and smelled the best.

I tried to avoid Jimmy's gazes once in awhile. Though I admit, I do feel a little guilty for slapping him. I don't like us fighting.

I took a quick glance at Jimmy who notice it, and I look away quickly. Not even realizing my heart was beating fast, but I could feel a light fluttering feeling inside that felt awfully familiar.

* * *

After we got done eating, we head straight to the beach. I was still avoiding Jimmy, to my surprise he didn't even bother to talk to me. He seem too deep in thought at the moment. Mikki and I made sand castles together. Petey and Jimmy tried to make one and outrun ours, but it kept falling down which made us laughed at them.

Later on, they've got into their bathing suits. Jimmy's wearing blue trunks while Petey is wearing red. Me, I'm not the type to swim... personal reasons. I'm just wearing a plain purple t-shirt with blue shorts and black sandals. Mikki offered me a bathing suit, but I turn her down. I just don't want to swim.

I watch them swim around in the water. Mikki pulled out a couple of sand dollars in the sand and accidentally choked on some sea water. She must have forgot the tube of the snorkel should never go into the water otherwise it gets filled up. My dad went through that once, it made me laugh at that time.

My dad... I wonder if he's doing good at his new job. I hope he won't get fired this time. I really want us to stay here. Tired of constantly moving.

They swam back to shored and the gathered shells into a jar for me.

"YAY! We got so many!" Mikki exclaimed as she hugged me and Petey. She was about to hug Jimmy until Petey pulled her away.

He shook his head and his cheeks were tinted pink. "D-don't do that. You-You remember what I said before?" I hear him say, just barely. I hold back my laugh. I know what he's talking about, and I don't blame him.

Suddenly Mikki sighed exasperated and huddled into a ball on the beach. "Is she okay?" Jimmy asked, looking Petey for an answer.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. This happens pretty often." Petey smiled and Mikki playfully punched his leg with a pout.

They're so happy, and I'm glad, but... I look towards Jimmy. We're still fighting and I have the right to be mad at him. Despite of it all, I want to forgive him, and go back to being like this. Just like-

Suddenly Mikki grabbed my arm. "Rex-chan, can I talk to you for a moment?" I nodded as she pulled me aside, away from Jimmy and Petey so they can't hear our conversation.

We sit down on the sand, I stared off at the water.

"Are you okay?" She asked placing a cold water bottle near my cheek. It helped cool down the heat. Maybe I should tell Mikki, we are close now, and I trust her enough.

"Thanks. It's just that Gary and Jimmy have been getting on my case pretty recently about choosing one or the other." I said, staring down at the moisture on the bottle. It's true, I'm really tired of them making me choose. It's not easy. It's hard to choose between my best friend and my boyfriend.

"I see. Hey Rex-chan, can I tell you something? It's a secret I've been keeping that only Momoi-chan and Lucy-chan know about." Mikki said, shielding her eyes from the sunlight with her hand.

I smiled at her. "Sure. Why not?"

"Rex-chan, no matter what happens, it isn't your fault. People decide to do things on their own regardless of what other people think. I think it's the free-will in people that helps you get through the day, knowing that you have a choice. Whatever decision you make, just make sure that it's for you and not for anyone else. It'll be the result of that decision that will determine your happiness." She smiled, and I couldn't help but be glad to hear her say that. She's right. I was so worry about what's best for everyone and I didn't worry about myself.

_Mikki... Thank you..._

"Thanks Mikki. You really do make a great match with Lucien." I said, smiling up at her causing her to blush. Aww so cute! They look adorable when they're flustered. "By the way, what was he doing here last night?"

Since he was on the video and all.

"Oh, uh…He came by to drop off a gift for you! Before we open the presents, let's do one more thing." She said pulling me over back to Jimmy and Petey. I tried to look away from Jimmy, but couldn't since we're not in front of him. I am surprise that Jimmy is in shape and I admit he looks.. okayish with that boy.

_Okayish? Really Alex?_

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked.

"Girl talk! Secret!" Mikki said sticking her tongue out at him while holding up her thumb and index finger to taunt him. "If you have to ask, you'll never know!" She runs off to the beach house, leaving us staring behind her in bewilderment.

_She is truly one kind in a million._

Soon Mikki back comes out with what seemed to be school supplies. "What's all that stuff for?" Petey asked.

"Yeah, it's a weekend, the last thing I want to think about right now is classes." Jimmy said as he watched her hand us one of each material.

"It's a thing we do in Seoul. We write our goals or wishes down and we make the paper into an airplane and send it out in hopes that someone we like will find it." Mikki explains, she started writing something down. "Don't show anyone, otherwise it won't come true!"

I see Jimmy tried to take a look at my paper, but I cover it with my other arm, and frowning slightly. _Jerk._

I continue to write on the paper, feeling a little excited at this. This sounds like fun. Write our goals or wishes down huh? Well I don't really have that much goals, but I do have one wish I want to come truth.

_'I want Jimmy and Gary to make up. Sounds stupid, but it's all I want. All of us to be together, like we were before...'_

Smiling at what I wrote, I couldn't help but be curious at the others, especially Jimmy's.

* * *

After we all got down writing what we want. We went to the garden area in Old Bullworth Vale, and threw the went pretty high, and soon we no longer seen them in sight. Once we got done, we head straight back to beach house. Where I get to open my presents.

I opened Petey's first, and to my surprise it was a matching scarf to Gary, but with my name on it. If Gary was here, he'll be like 'Really Femme-Boy.' The very thought brought a smile to my face and I loved it. Now it's Mikki's turn.

I begin to open Mikki, noticing she was beginning to tense up. I wonder what she got me. Once I fully opened it, I stared at my present in shock. It's some kind of Aquaberry-schoolgirl-lingerie outfit, in other words, it's girl clothes.

"I'm sorry Rex-chan! I tried to-"

"It's okay Mikki. I like it, thank you." I said. In all honesty I really don't like it, but I don't want to say it to Mikki since it might hurt her feelings. Though on the bright side,well not really, I can wear it whenever I cross-dress.

Mikk smiled which made me smiled back at her. She looks adorable, and it's hard to believe we're in the same grade. Considering her personality, but she surprise me with her advice earlier. She can be mature when she wants, and childish the next.

_Thank Mikki and Petey. You two gave me the best sweet 16 birthday I could ever ask for._

I thanked the two of them and was about to leave when suddenly Jimmy grabbed my hand. "I need to talk to you..." He said, not even letting me respond back when he started to dragged me outside to the pier.

"Jimmy! What are you doing!" Jimmy kept on dragging me until we were both at the end of the pier. I swatted his hand away and glared at him. The nerve of him to pulled me out of there and stop me from opening the rest of my presents.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday." Jimmy said. That's why? Well he could have just said so. I cross my arms in front of my chest as he goes on with his apology. "Look I know I can be a real jerk-"

"Damn right."

"Can I finish?" I nodded. "I'm sorry for yesterday. I forgot you and Lucien were close, almost like brothers and sister. I let my anger get to me, and I shouldn't have said that to you. I'm sorry."

It's not entirely Jimmy's fault, it's sort of mine as well. I was being too dramatic and I shouldn't have done that to him. He has the right to say something like that since Gary betrayed him and so did Lucien.

"Apology accepted." I said as we both smile at each other.

Strange that I can't stay mad at Jimmy that much anymore. He's my best friend and it's normal for us to fight and make up. Similar to how Gary and I are, though at the moment, I'm not sure.

I look out towards the water, remembering all the times Jimmy saved me. he went out of his way to save me. He fought Ted and the Jocks for me. He almost fought Lucien that night. Jimmy was always there for me.

In the corner of my eyes, I look at Jimmy, the sun shines on him, revealing things I never notice before. Jimmy look cute- cute? Okay I must have hit my head. There is no way I think my best friend looks cute.

_But..._

Staring at him, couldn't help but be happy with a strange warm feeling inside. It felt familiar, just a faint though. Before I never thought Jimmy this way, but now... it's different. Why?

"You know... you're the first girl I ever meant that is very loyal and stays true to her friends. Girls I usually see always cheats, spread rumors, lies, but... you're different..." Jimmy admits.

I laugh softly. "True, but I'm not entirely a girl."

Jimmy frowned suddenly. "That's not what I'm getting at." His frown disappear and he looks away from me. "At first... I thought you were annoying. You're blind to see things, well I am too, but you're worse."

I frowned at him, no need to point that out.

"It all change once we started to hang out. I begin notice you're a kind girl, more kind and loyal than anyone I've ever met. You put others happiness before yourself. That's one of things I like about you." Jimmy admits. "At first I was confused... My heart always beat fast when I'm around you. I always get angry whenever you talk about Gary or Lucien. It was so confusing at first... But then I realize why I was feeling that way..."

Wait... Is he, what I think he's going to-

Jimmy turned to face me, his cheeks are tinted pink, and his eyes are full of determination and hope. "Alex... I love you..."

I felt the world around me stop. It was as if time stop for this one shocking moment. Never in my life I thought Jimmy... I stared at him shock, speechless, and couldn't think of something to say. I was so shock that this all feels like a dream right now.

"J-Jimmy..." I finally said something, but I wanted to say more. I wanted to tell him I didn't feel the same way.

_'Do you?'_

...Do I?

'_Your heart is beating fast.'_

I notice my heart is beating fast. When did it-

Suddenly Jimmy grabbed my shoulders and pulled me towards him as his lips came crashing down onto mine. My eyes widen in shock, this made my heart beat even faster, and that small strange fluttering feeling came to me.

I struggled in Jimmy's hold, and tried to push him away from me, but he grabbed my hands to stop me. I want to let me go. I want this kiss to end-

_"Do you? Then why are you enjoying it?'_

I stop struggling, realizing I was indeed enjoying it. I didn't even realize I was kissing Jimmy back, because it loves the way his lips were on mine. They weren't rough and dry on Christmas Eve. They're soft, and warm.

Still, even though my body is enjoying this, my mind isn't.

_Gary!_

With all my strength and willpower that didn't fall into my hormones, I manage to push Jimmy away from me. My first instinct was to look around me, for Gary.

My face fell when I spot him running onto the sidewalks. Gary. Did he-did he see Jimmy kiss me... No...

I started to run into that direction, towards Gary. Not even bothering to yell at Jimmy, even though I should, but he's not important right now.

Right now it's Gary. I need to see him. I need to tell him the truth. Tell him what happen didn't mean anything. Even though deep down it was lie...

* * *

Mikki and Petey ran out of the beach house to go stop Jimmy who ran after Alex. They seen what happen between the two. Petey knew he should have stop Jimmy. He should have. It went too far.

However the two didn't get far since Lucien appeared in front of them, blocking their way. "I saw the whole thing. Let them be." Lucien said as Mikki and Petey stared at him in shock. Didn't know what to say for a brief moment.

"Why? Why should we just let them go? Alex needs us." Petey said watching Mikki turn away from Lucien.

"Don't interfere. You should let nature take its course. We all want Alex to be happy." Lucien admitted. That is one thing he wants now. Alex is to be happy. He's going to bring her happiness to repay for what he did to her. "Knowing Gary, he may hurt Alexandria in the future because of his constant need to hide things from her. It'd be best if she ended up with James since he will make her happy."

Lucien turned away and watch Jimmy and them disappear into town. He knows Gary will never stop what he's doing for Alex. He'll hurt her no matter what, while Jimmy will never hurt her. He's the right one for her.

"Whatever happens…It's now or never. Alexandria will make her choice. Let us hope that she makes the right one." Lucien said.

Though if she don't choose Jimmy, he's going to show her Jimmy is the right one for her. Not Gary...

* * *

"Gary! Gary wait!" I yelled out as I ran down the sidewalks, heading towards the school. There wasn't any one the streets to my surprise. Though that didn't matter right now. I need to see Gary.

Suddenly I felt Jimmy grabbed my arm, stopping me from running towards my destination. I knew he was following me, but I don't care. I have to see Gary.

"Jimmy let go! I need to see Gary-"

"Forget about him! You know damn well he's going toss you aside like he did with me!" Jimmy yelled at me. "Why can't you see that I'm better for you than him! That sociopath hurts you, and I can't stand to see you upset over that bastard!"

Frowning, I turn around and tried to rip my arm away from Jimmy's hold. "Let go Jimmy! I have to see Gary, and besides I don't have any-"

"Bullshit! Why did you kiss me back then!"

I stopped what I was doing and stared at him in shock. For a brief moment a small part of me wanted to tell Jimmy yes, but the other part of me, the main part needs Gary.

"Even i-if I do have feelings for you! I can never be with you! I'm with Gary and I'll always be with him!"

Jimmy frowned at this. "So you choose him over your best friends?" My eyes widen, no that's not what I mean.

"No! I-I don't..." I shook my head, no, that's not important right now. I look up at Jimmy and staring him straight in the eyes. Even if I have some feelings for him, I cannot be with him. "I'm sorry Jimmy... I-I can't be with you. I love Gary, and it always be Gary..."

Jimmy frowned and I felt his hold on me loosen with the perfect opportunity, I rip my arm away from him and continue to run away from him. Since I know he's mad for my answer, but... I need to see Gary...

I head straight to the Boys' Dorm, because I knew he'll be there. I just knew it. Running inside and heading straight into my room, I stop in front of the door. I gulped and could feel my heart beat fast in fear as I hear things behind the wooden frame being thrown around.

Grabbing the door knob, I open it and enter inside. Gary was tossing papers around and I could tell by his expression he was piss, and it's because of Jimmy and me.

"Gary-"

Gary chuckled and stop what he was doing. He leaned against the bathroom door and cover his face with his hand. "You had me fooled. I admit you were a good actor, pretending to care for me-"

"I do care for you!" I cried out. "Gary listen to me. What happen-"

"Oh I know what happen." Gary finished and remove his hand as he glared at me which made my heart ache in pain. His face showed betrayal and hurt. I don't blame him since he saw it. "Which is why we need to talk."

I could feel fear rise in me. Talk, I knew what kind of talk he's talking about.

"Look Jimmy kiss me and I pushed him away. My feelings for you hasn't change Gary. Nothing has change."

Gary frowned and points his hand around the room. "Everything and everyone at this horrible academy has _change,_ Alex."

"Okay fine... I've change, and so have you Gary." I pointed out. You're no longer the person I once was afraid. "I'm happy, and so are you before all of this drama happened."

Gary shook his head. "You know what'll make me happy. To know that this entire time you've been completely in love with me, what you felt for me is real. And nothing towards Hopkins." Gary said. Did he see me kiss him back?

"It is real. I don't have any feelings for Jimmy. I really do love you." I said, feeling my voice is about to crack as the tears in my eyes begin to form. I walk towards Gary, begging him to not do this. "Gary please, I know what you're going to do. Please don't do this to me."

Gary pulled away before I could touch him. "You made me do this Alex." He said harshly. "Don't look so shock that I am doing this. Remember? I'm the bad friend. I'm the sociopath everyone hates and fears. I do what I want and when I want. I lie to my friends, I hurt my girlfriend, do you think I'm a good person? Guess what? I'm not!"

My heart begins to ache, I don't want him to do this. I don't want him to.

"Gary please! What can I do to prove I really do love you, and not Jimmy!" I pleaded him, trying to hold back the tears in my eyes.

Gary leans forward, inches away from my face, his eyes piercing deep into my own. "Choose me... over your friends. It's simple as that." Choose Gary over Jimmy and them? I- "That's enough to prove to me you really do care for me."

I shook my head. "Gary I can't... I can't choose you over my friends. I can't." I said. I really do love him, but I cannot stand against my friends. I cannot...

Gary frowned. "Well... I guess that proves to me you really don't care for me, but for the others instead." Gary sneered, as my face fell. He push right by me and head towards the door. "From this day on we're nothing, but roommates."

He slapped the door behind him. I slowly walk towards my bed and curled up on in. Feeling my heart ache even more in pain and no longer holding back, I busted out crying. My tears soaking my face onto my pillow. I grabbed it and buried my face into and cried loudly.

_I'm sorry Gary..._

* * *

**A/N: I actually almost cried when I wrote this ;_; Please don't hate me, this is for the plot's sake. The end is almost near! Will Jimmy and Gary meet face to face and clash? Will Gary and Alex ever get back together? Find out next time!**

**Also review! Tell me your thought about this chapter:)**

**Reminder, read **Melodies of Memories** by LeoChronicles. It's a joint story to this. It's mostly about Mikki, Petey and Lucien. Lucien will hardly be in this story, but he'll be in **Melodies of Memories** a lot. Please read it.**

**Next Chapter: Everyone Is Changing**

**-No sneak-peek this time:P-**


	29. Everybody Is Changing

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews^^ This chapter is about Alex's thoughts, kind of useless, but it's for the plot sake:O**

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/Alex(OC), Lucien(OC)/OC, Gary/Alex(OC)/Jimmy, Jimmy/Alex(OC)(Just bits, not going to be an official pairing. Still debating on it-.-) and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 29: Everyone Is Changing-_

It's been a week already since I finally stop crying. God, I'm such a crybaby. However, I cannot be saying that around Mikki. She'll tells me I'm not and I'll say I am, which will lead to same argument we had for the past week.

I'm glad to have my friends. Without them, I don't think I can handle... what I'm going through right now. Petey is hanging out with me more, and so is Lucien. God Lucien. The guy still blames himself, even though I told him I forgive him. I'm glad Mikki is shaping him up. They seem a perfect match.

Jimmy... We still haven't talk. Petey told him about Gary and I's break-up, and I wonder what's he thinking. Does he think he has a chance with me now? Probably not, since he kissing up to Mandy and the cheerleaders since he is the King of the School.

We may or may not be friends, I'm not sure, but I know Jimmy had change. Just from watching afar, I seen that he has let the power get to his head. Having all the cliques under his control, is changing who he is. I'm worry about him. Th only reason is because he is my friend.

He's not the only one who have change. Petey, Mikki, Lucien, and... Gary...

Gary... It's just like he said, we're roommates now. He doesn't talk to me or even look at me when he enters our room. It's so awkward and it's hard to bear to even stay in there for about two minutes. I've been going to bed early so I won't have to see him. I know, I'm a coward. It's hard to bear to see someone you love.

He never really loved me. I never actually heard him say it to me, or even told me about his true feelings. He pushes me away, because I'm so close to finally understanding him.

Despite of his silence and cold behavior, I still love him. Whenever I see him, my heart still beats fast and I still think of him. It's my fault really. I deserve this. I kiss Jimmy back, as much I don't want to believe it, but I did. Only Jimmy and I know that I did, and that's what scares me. I kiss someone other than Gary...

Meaning, I have feelings for Jimmy. They're not strong enough compare to Gary's, but they are feelings. I shouldn't be surprise. Jimmy has saved me a lot of times, and he's not a bad enough guy. But still... I shouldn't have these feelings for him...

Why should I worry? Jimmy is too busy kissing other girls and Gary is the same with his plans. Do I really don't mean anything to them? I know I'm sounding whiny, but I have always put their happiness before mine.

Always...

Even Petey agrees, but he still wants me with Gary. Even though Gary doesn't want me anymore. However, Femme-Boy believes there's still a chance for us. Which I don't believe. I hurt Gary. It's going to take time for him to forgive me...

I'm not the only one dealing with problems. Lucien and Mikki as well, I wonder how Lucien is going to explain to his mom about Mikki.

Now I think about it. We all change... even though we don't want to admit it, but it's true...

Lucien is learning to let people in and slowly letting go of the past. Mikki slowly stop calling us by our nicknames, even though I really miss it. She's maturing fast. Petey is learning to finally speak for himself. Jimmy believes he can do whatever he wants. Gary thinks no one cares for him, and there is only him in this world, despite that's a lie.

Me... I'm slowly moving on from Gary, but I don't think I ever will. Gary's is my first, and always will be my first. No matter how hard I try to forget him, he'll always have a place inside my heart...

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!**

**Reminder, read **Melodies of Memories** by LeoChronicles. It's a joint story to this. It's mostly about Mikki, Petey and Lucien. Lucien will hardly be in this story, but he'll be in **Melodies of Memories** a lot. Please read it^^**

**Next Chapter: Tired Of Being Hurt Constantly**

**-No sneak-peek this time:P-**


	30. Tired Of Constantly Being Hurt

**A/N: I updated TWO chapters:O One's about Alex's thoughts which is before this, but this one is just a regular chapter. Letting you know!^^**

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/Alex(OC), Lucien(OC)/OC, Gary/Alex(OC)/Jimmy, Jimmy/Alex(OC)(Just bits, not going to be an official pairing. Still debating on it-.-) and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 30: Tired Of Constantly Being Hurt-_

Lucien sat in his seat outside of the cafe, patiently waiting for someone. A certain someone who will most likely going to give him a bruise, which he doesn't mind since he indeed deserves it.

He must be really crazy to be talking to him. Even though he wants nothing, but to strangle the bastard. However, he is indeed a Wilkinsons. He'll do with another method.

It's a good thing his friends aren't here. Otherwise he'll have A LOT of explaining to do.

_'No matter, it's all done for a cause. We all want the same thing.'_ Lucien thought to himself.

He tries to hold back a disgusting frown as he spots his guest coming towards him. _Here he is. _Lucien however replace that frown with a smirk, one of his most famous ones.

"Of all people, I never would have thought you model boy would call for me." Lucien chuckle as he watch Gary take a seat in front of him. Yes, he indeed has called Gary. For a very good reason. Gary gives Lucien a crooked smile. "Here I thought you didn't like me."

'_Never did, you filthy rodent.'_

Lucien chuckle. "Yes, but we shared a common betrayal. Wouldn't you agree?" Lucien said as he takes a sip of his coffee.

Gary's face turn confused. "What are you talking?"

"I have heard you and Alexandria broken up... quite a shame." Lucien rubs the cool surface of the white coffee cup. He watches Gary's jaw tense at the sound of Alex's name, but soon disappear with a scoff.

"Yeah well you know me. I never care for a weakling like her." Gary said. Lucien nod, but in fact he wants to say he is wrong. Alex is strong person he knows, but he must keep his act together. For his plan sake.

"She left you over her friends... James to be in fact, similar to how she chose you over me." Lucien said, taking sip of his coffee. Pretending he still has feelings for Alex, which he doesn't anymore.

Gary raise an eyebrow, did she really chose Jimmy? "Hopkins?" Lucien nodded which made Gary chuckle. He figure he's probably thinking he knew all along Alex always like Jimmy instead of him. In truth that was a lie, but he won't tell Gary that. "I'm not surprise. I always knew she had a 'thing' for idiots."

Lucien enjoys the way Gary's eyes narrow slightly. He's trying hard to not show his anger, but Lucien can see it clearly in his eyes. He really does care about Alex, which surprise Lucien, just a little. He never thought he would have a heart, but then again he's hypocrite to even say, since they are kind of alike in a strange way.

'_Time to spice it up.'_

"To let you know, Petey and Mikki told me Alex and Jimmy are pretty close." Gary stares at him confused. "I won't be surprise if she's pregnant..."

That's what seem to set him off, because Lucien now sees rage in Gary's eyes. He knows he hit definitely got him fired up. Gary's eyes narrowed as they are being filled with anger,and indeed betrayal. Lucien's plan will not fail.

Sure he lied, but he did it for Alex's sake. Gary is not the right one for Alex, and he will never will be. He'll always put his goals, and needs before her.

'_That is why Jimmy is the right one for you... Alexandria...'_

* * *

Jimmy groaned as he finished killing all the rats in the library. He's only doing this so the Nerds can shut up. Even though all the bullying at this school stop, he still sometimes wishes the Nerds can get beat up so they can shut up.

Still it felt good to be King, got everyone at his feet, everyone except... for _her..._

Jimmy shouldn't worry about her anymore. He's got almost all the ladies at this dump academy drooling all over his feet. Though... they're not the same like her...

_'Jimmy, Gary broke up with Alex...'_

He remember when Petey told Gary broke up with Alex and she's been devastated for a long time. Probably still is for all he knows. He wants to talk to, truly he does, but his pride is keeping from doing so.

Maybe this could be his chance to finally get the girl, but-

_'I'm sorry Jimmy... I-I can't be with you. I love Gary, and it always be Gary...'_

Her heart still belongs to that sociopath. Pft! Jimmy shook his head. He shouldn't worry about Gary. He's finally staying out of his way, and he finally let Alex go. However she still didn't let him go.

"I don't need her. I've got most of the girls all in the bag." Jimmy said to himself as he goes outside to tell the Nerds his job is done. Trying to ease that rejection inside his heart, but deep down he wish that Alex really did let Gary go. Maybe then he can finally have a chance to be with her...

* * *

_**Couple of hours later...**_

School is over today, but everything still seems different now. Despite Jimmy, Gary, and me not talking, I'm talking about entire school. Which is strange, because I always thought this school would feel great like this. No fighting.

It feels strange all to me. No taunting, no fighting, no verbal abuse, just nothing. It doesn't seem right. Jimmy made it too peaceful, that it feels way too strange. I wonder what Gary would have done if he was the King of the School?

I shook my head, pushing the image of Gary away. No. I mustn't think about him. I have to move on. I must, for my sake only. I hurt him, and I have to face the consequences of my mistakes.

If only Petey and Mikki are here right now. I really need to hang out with them more, and tried to get over... my so-called feelings for Jimmy.

From what Petey has told me, Jimmy became more of a dick. Thought it could be my fault since I rejected him, but I wonder does he still like me? Probably since it's not easy to get over someone you love...

I really wish I wasn't a girl, then I wouldn't be so damn emotional all the time.

_'Maybe I should call my dad. It's been awhile since I talk to him.'_

It indeed has been a while. Of all the crap and bullshit nonsense that has been going on, I really need to see my dad. Or at least hear his voice.

I head straight over to the dorms. Fully unaware something bad is going to happen. I never thought this will ever happen nor was he capable to do this to me.

"Ohh you know I like it rough."

That voice, it sounds like Lola. What is she doing here? She has no business doing inside the Boys' Dorm, but then again I have heard the rumor she and Johnny officially broken up. Which I need to ask him, and I need to talk to him more.

I peek around the corner and my eyes wide in shock. I couldn't believe it nor I wanted to.

"You're such a bad boy Gary."

Lola had a mischievous grin on her face as she trailed her finger, those filthy fingers of hers all over Gary's broad chest. I was going to go over there, to tell that skank to back the fuck up, and maybe even toss her off from him as well. However I was stop when I seen Gary's crooked smile appear, and my heart drop as those brown eyes were filled with lust that was supposed to be only for me, but shown to that hoe in front of him.

Gary grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him which made a high-pitch gasp escape those big fat lips. "It's not wise to tempt a devil Lola." Gary said in a sarcastic voice

Lola smirk and leans forwards almost inches away from Gary's face. "Then punish me. Isn't that why you called for me? Or are you scared your so-called-girlfriend I heard about might find out?" She giggled as Gary grin even more.

"She don't mean nothing to me. She was just someone for me to mess with."

My heart fell when I heard him say that. Lola giggled more. "Ohh you are so evil, it makes you look dangerous and sooo sexy." I wanted to vomit so bad at the sight of those two together. Even though Lola is pretty, and has bigger breasts than me but why? Why Gary?

_Is Gary doing this to get me back?_

Either way, it's working...

I tried so hard to hold back the tears as I watch Gary leads Lola to our room. Feeling the sadness and pain I felt that night all over again, I couldn't take it. I just can't.

Turning around, not looking back just once, I head straight to Petey's room. The only room Gary will never go to. The only room I now belong to maybe.

_Idiot! I'm such an idiot! I knew I shouldn't have gone back to my room alone. I should have waited later on when it was dark, but then I would have caught the two of them. __It's my fault... I'm the one who cause our relationship to end. I chose... my friends over Gary. Still...what he did is not right. It hurts..._

I grab Petey's door knob and open it. Not even caring I'm barging in, because I'm too upset right now. I'm trying so hard to hold back the tears, to not cry over Gary. I never thought realization can hurt so much.

_Gary never really cared about me. He only used me... _

I run inside the room and to see Jimmy standing there. He is staring at me with concern even though we never talk since that day but he still cares for me... does he?

"... Alex... what's wrong?" He ask nervously since we haven't talk in a while. Is it really that noticeable that I'm upset? I shouldn't be surprise, I seen the person I love kissing a slut. Well going to be.

_Jimmy..._

Without even thinking or hesitating, I jump forwards towards him. Wrapping my arms around him into embrace which made us both fall down from the impact of my weight. We may never have talk for awhile, but I need comfort. I need someone.

_I don't want to feel this pain... I don't want nothing to do with Gary anymore..._

I could feel Jimmy's arms tense up from my hug. His warmth from his body is slowly calming me down, but not enough. I could feel something inside me stir that I want so bad enough to overlap this pain.

"Al-"

Jimmy didn't finish what he was saying as I press my lips on his. They were soft. They were warm. I wanted more. More of it to ignore of this horrible emotion I'm feeling right now.

I pulled away from him, both of us blushing like tomatoes, but Jimmy's face was more red than mine. It was very bold of me to do that, but I wanted to. Maybe, I don't know. I'm too hurt to think right. Too hurt to even think straight.

"... Do you still like me?..." I could feel that strange fluttering inside and my heart beating fast. I wanted to feel more of it so I can get rid of this pain right now.

Jimmy didn't answer me, but I can tell the look on his face that he still does. Good, because at least I know someone who actually cares for me.

"Jimmy... please.. I need you... Please make me yours..." I said, not even regretting what I said.

_If it's Jimmy, I'll never get hurt. If I'm with him, I'll finally be happy..._

Jimmy stares at me in shock, his face turning even more a shade of red. "W-What?"

I close my eyes, there's no going back, but it's for the best. Gary's move on and it's my turn as well. I pull my Bullworth vest over me and tossing it aside. I started to unbutton my white t-shirt.

Jimmy's face darken even more. "Alex..."

_I'm tired of it. I'm tired of having my heart-broken. I'm tired of constantly being hurt._

"I want to... do it with you... I really do have feelings for you..." I admitted, but they're not strong as the ones I have for Gary. Though they will be one day. I could feel my heartbeat even faster. "I know... my boobs are really small... and I'm not even close being pretty like all the girls here, but..."

"You're wrong." Jimmy wrap his arms around me, pulling me closer to me. "If you go any further, I'll lose it idiot." He begins kissing my neck. "Alex... Alex..."

He pulled away and begin press his lips on mine. Without even hesitating I kiss him back, clutching his vest as I lean forward into our kiss. I slowly open my mouth, letting Jimmy enter and explore. Unlike Gary, Jimmy was moving slow, and he didn't try to dominate me with such roughness and possessiveness.

I moan in our kiss as I felt his tongue rub against my own. I felt Jimmy pulled me further towards him to deepen the kiss which made me jump a little since I'm so very new to kissing someone else. I'm not accustomed to these lips, but I will be soon.

_This is the only way. I won't think about Gary anymore... and I can finally be happy with someone who loves me..._

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if it's kind of rush and short!XD Petey and them will be back in the chapter after the next one:P Next chapter is going to be about Gary^^ **

**Wow, to think Gary would go so low to do that-.- Yeah I know Lola, don't look at me. I hate that slut too! I admit she's pretty, but don't forget. Gary has 'needs', and Lucien did tick him off. Geez Lucien! Why you so evil! Then again it wouldn't be fun if you didn't have that darker side of you:P ****Poor Alex, can't blame the lass, but I wouldn't go for Jimmy for 'that' kind of comfort XD Sorry if some of you are mad, but trust me. You're going to love me later on:) If not I'm sorry:(**

**Reminder, read **Melodies of Memories** by LeoChronicles. It's a joint story to this. It's mostly about Mikki, Petey and Lucien. Lucien will hardly be in this story, but he'll be in **Melodies of Memories** a lot. Please read it^^**

**Review!**

**Next Chapter: Love's To Blame**

**-No sneak-peek this time:P-**


	31. Love's To Blame

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy you guys like this. At first I thought no one will like this, but I was wrong. You guys are ones who keep this story going. Without your guys encouragement and support this story might never been continue. Thank you^^**

**Enjoy this update!**

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/Alex(OC), Lucien(OC)/OC, Gary/Alex(OC)/Jimmy, Jimmy/Alex(OC)(Just bits, not going to be an official pairing. Still debating on it-.-) and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 31: Love's To Blame-_

Deep down inside, a part of me knew I shouldn't do this. I shouldn't be kissing Jimmy just to get over a Gary. It wasn't right of me to do this to him or to Gary. Though I'm too hurt to even think straight. To focus on letting my hormones take control of me so I can forget this pain.

_With Jimmy, I will finally be happy. No longer will I be lied to. No longer will I be hurt. I can finally be happy..._

Jimmy and I continue to kiss. I could feel that warm feeling swarn inside me, but it didn't feel the same. I just ignored it, and decided to just go along with the flow. Letting my hormones take control, I pulled Jimmy closer to me to deepen our kiss.

_Even though I choose Jimmy now, why do I..._

Jimmy sighed softly as he placed another kiss against my lips. He slowly pushed me down onto the wooden floor of his room. I gasp slightly as he kiss the jawline of my face, then slowly back up to capture my lips once again. His lips were so soft and warm, all I could focus is them and the pleasure he's giving me.

My heart begins to beat fast as I could feel the electric spark between us that I never knew we had, making Jimmy groaned.

_Despite how good it feels... It's not the same..._

I gasp as Jimmy's mouth trailed down from lips to my neck. Slowly sucking on sensitive parts of my skin, making me moan out in pleasure.

_It felt good nonetheless, but this pleasure is nothing compares to what I feel... with Gary..._

Breathing heavily, I whimper when Jimmy begin to unbutton my shirt fully, revealing me only in my wrappings. I could feel my cheeks burn from embarrassment as he stares down me with lustful eyes. Jimmy pulled his vest off of himself and went back down to kissing me. Gripping his arms, I moan against his mouth as his tongue slowly wrap around my own in a sloppy kiss.

Feeling my hormones going out of control, I began to unbutton his shirt.

_Even in the heat of the moment I still feel..._

Our kisses became rhythmic as we parted and joined again and again to the point where Jimmy is groaning with pleasure. I tried to hold back a whimper as I felt the bulge in his pants. I gasp out in his mouth when Jimmy began to thrust in a slow steady motion. Increasing the heat between us.

_Even though I could feel pleasure, I couldn't help but feel... guilt?..._

"What are you guys doing in here?"

Jimmy and I quickly pulled apart. My eyes wide in shock as we both stared right at Petey who had his back turned towards us.

Jimmy sat up quickly and both of our faces were red. "Hey Pete." He said with a slight crack in his voice. Obviously embarrassed that Petey caught the both of us, his two best friends, making out on the floor in his room.

"P-Petey!" I shouted as I cover myself back up with my shirt, remembering I'm barely half naked.

"What are you two doing?" Petey asked again with his eyes closed when he turned around. I better tell him.

I explained to Petey what happen, telling him about Gary and... Lola...

"...I saw him go into our room with Lola, I wanted to get her away from him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I wanted to pretend I didn't see anything and that's when I came in here to find Jimmy was already standing here." I said.

_'I needed someone... anyone...'_

"In my defense, I was here because Melvin said you were looking for me." Jimmy said as he put on his vest back out, and I started to button my t-shirt.

Petey's face turned red, and we don't blame him since he witness us... in the heat of the moment. "Why were you two…You know…" Petey said.

"I wanted to forget about Gary. I wanted to make all my feelings for him disappear. I'm over him. I don't want to see his face anymore." I explained, besides Gary doesn't care about me anymore...

Jimmy suddenly leaves the room, leaving Petey and me alone. I admit which is good since now I feel just embarrass and awkward that I made out with my best friend. What was I thinking?

_I was so hurt and confused... I can't believe I just..._

Petey sighs. "Alex... That isn't true. I can tell in your eyes, it's not like that at all with you is it. You haven't gotten over him quite yet, but if you use Jimmy to make yourself feel better, won't you be hurting yourself and him." Petey said as he rubs the back of his head. "I mean sure Gary's a psycho and Jimmy's a jerk, but don't you think Gary knew you were watching? He might not be over you and was trying to pull the same stunt you were trying out with Jimmy. You can't really act too irrationally."

Petey's right, everything he says is true. What if Gary saw me, would he explain? Probably, but what I did was wrong also. Sure what Gary has done makes me want to hate him. Truly I do, but I simply can't...

'_Because I'm still in love with him...'_

I thought kissing Jimmy and decided to be with him will help me get over Gary, but I was wrong. So very wrong...

It made me feel guilty. I couldn't stop thinking about Gary, and how it feels good with him. Sure Gary and I are not together anymore. I can't help, but feel like I'm betraying him. Even though it's obvious he doesn't care for me anymore since he's with... Lola...

"Thanks femme-boy." I said as I hugged him. I really am glad to have Petey by my side, if I didn't. I would have done something I'll later regret. I need to apologies to Jimmy. I need to tell him... how I truly feel...

* * *

"Kouko!" I chase that small brown rabbit ran around Lucien's mansion trying to grab Kouko. Everyone is trying to catch Mikki's pet rabbit. Some of the servants were helping us look for him too. Lucien's mother and my father are at work. I decided to go with my friends to Lucien's house. Wish is good since they made me realize a lot of things...

It took us an hour to finally corner him. He leaped into Lucien's arms.

"That rabbit sure seems to like you." I said, catching my breath. Rabbits sure are fast.

"He really doesn't like me." Petey said

"I think he likes you. Did you insult him or something?" Mikki said half-joking.

He turned pale. "No…"

Lucien picked Kouko up from under Kouko's armpits and looked at the chubby bunny staring back at him. "Did those scraps of taped fur come from this little fella?"

"Lucien!" Petey turned red which caused Mikki and me burst out laughing. Guilty.

* * *

Petey and I decided to sit outside in the garden area of Lucien's estate. Lucien went with Mikki to get remaining stuff at her house. I'm glad those two are together, well sort-of. Mikki is really good for Lucien. She's the only one who can heal his scarred heart.

I admit, it felt good hanging out with them. It helped ease the pain and little of the guilt. Still, I know I have to still confront the both of them, Jimmy and Gary.

I guess I ain't the only one who is dealing with problems. Lucien told me Mikki's ex-fiance is causing trouble to Mikki and him. I never knew Mikki even had a fiance. Apparently they were engaged and to helped their business or something. I don't really care for politics, but Lucien doesn't seem to like the guy.

His name is Francis Irvine, he's in our grade, and this is the first time I ever heard of the guy. I really need to pay attention more.

"You know, you have to tell Jimmy the truth next time you see him." Petey said suddenly as we both stared out at the sky, watching the clouds float by.

"...I know..." I sighed, and cover my eyes with my hands. "I-I can't believe I did that. I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have-"

"Hey, don't push yourself too hard. You were hurt, it's understandable, but you must talk to Gary in order to know what really happen." Petey said, suddenly he started to laugh. "It's funny, of all the years I have know that psychopath. You were the one person to ever caused him a great damage."

I frowned at him. "Gee thanks Femme-Boy."

"No! I didn't mean like that! Look, I meant to say that you're the only person Gary let inside his heart."

_What?_

"I don't understand what you mean by that. You said I caused him great damage and I'm the only person he cares about." I said in a confused voice. Petey can be confusedly at times.

"It's like how that saying goes; the person you love the most, is the person who hurts you the most." Petey said. Now I get it. Petey's right, I never thought Femme-boy can be such a good person to give advice and to talk to. "You must understand that, Gary isn't the type to trust people easily. Break his trust, he'll do everything in his power to make you suffer."

I can see that, but... he's right. I shouldn't blame Gary. He's only doing this, because he's hurt. He's hurt that I betrayed him. He trusted me, and I told him I'll never betray him, and I did... sort of in a way.

Now I realize it... I really need to see him right now... I have to talk to him...

* * *

Gary sighed deeply as he smoke a cigarette he stolen from that Greaser boy, Ricky. He leaned up against the wall by the open window in his room, smoking his cigarette. He never really liked the taste of nicotine, but god does he need one right now. It helped get rid of the taste from that slut.

* * *

"Why don't you show me how rough you can be Gary?" Lola spoke in a low seductive tone that would turned on any guy since she's indeed beautiful, but it didn't turned out Gary. In fact, he was too busy remembering what Lucien told him.

'_She left you over her friends... James to be in fact, similar to how she chose you over me.'_

He knew the Prep model boy only came to him to tell him what Alex has done, because she has betrayed both of them. Gary knew that Alex chose Hopkins. He just knew it. He seen the way she looked at him with those eyes. The look that was supposed to be only shown to him.

He was so angry, that he almost was about to kill Hopkins, but reminded himself he will do that when the time has come. Jimmy-boy will get what's coming to him.

He didn't understand why he got Lola, maybe it's because she was an easy-lay. It doesn't matter which girl it is, he just need someone to fuck with. To help release some of this stress. He knows that if her crazy boyfriend of hers finds out about this, he'll kill him, though Gary already has a plan to get rid of the Greaser leader.

"Wow... they're pretty huge..." He said, almost sound amazed as he stared down at Lola who is lying beneath him on his bed. Her jack is open and so is her shirt. Only her pink-lace bra is the only thing not open, and Gary admits that he indeed surprise that her breasts are huge.

_'**So the rumors are true that she's a D-cup, impressive...'**_

Lola giggled. "Of course, I happened to be perfect in any way." She said, trying her best to not sound offended.

**_'They're ten times bigger... than_**_ he__rs**...'**_

Gary's eyes narrowed slightly as an image of Alex appeared in his mind.

'_Hers... fit right into the palm of my hands perfectly... and were so soft... And she keeps squealing about how embarrass she is when I do it...'_

Gary shook his head, trying to push images of Alex, and all the times they have done. No. She moved on, and she betrayed him. He doesn't need her.

He leans down, begins kiss above Lola's chest, putting his hands onto of her huge breast. Lola moaned as Gary continue. Trying his best to not be suffocated by the thick scent of her prostitute smell. She smelled like sweets, the kind he dislikes, and she sure didn't taste very good.

He admits this is better than kissing her since he wants to vomit every time she puts her fat lips on his. They weren't soft nor didn't they make him crave for more. Make him feel that strange desire he felt every time with... Alex...

'_**Nevertheless, Lola's tits are bigger, and better.'**_

_'Alex...'_

Gary tries to push those thoughts away, and continue what he was doing. Even though it felt disgusting, but he tried to enjoy it. Try to bring pleasure into this. However, those thoughts came right back which distracted him and pissing him off more.

**_'Lola's even letting me do it with her right off the back, but she is always willing.'_**

_'Alex is hard to get.'_

**_'Lola is pretty hot too.'_**

_'It's Alex that I...'_

**_'and she got huge racks.'_**

_'Alex is the one I...'_

Couldn't take anymore Gary pulled away from Lola, and growled with frustration. "Damnit!" Gary takes a deep breath, finally making up his mind. Lola stares up at him confused and wondering what's going on. "I've change my mind..."

"What?"

He pulled her right off his bed and push her away like she's the most disgusting thing he ever seen which is true. He couldn't stand kissing her or even touching her. She's so willing. So _easily_ to get. Not even putting up a _challenge_ for him, too boring, not interesting enough for him to continue.

"Your tits are too huge, I've lost the urge." He opens the door and pushes her out. Glad he got rid of her. He could hear Lola saying something behind the door, but he completely ignore it. He was too busy thinking, of _her..._

* * *

To think he was so close to fucking that slut. He was damn smart of enough to push her away, otherwise he'll have a disease. Of all people he chose Lola, he could have chosen Christy since that gossiper is obviously wants something juicy.

_'Why am I still thinking of her?...'_ Gary thought as he takes another smoke of his cigarette.

He cannot stop thinking of Alex. A part of knew he shouldn't have gotten involved with her. She's become a distraction to him, a good one, but now a bad one since she's always on his mind when it comes to his plans now.

_'I won't be surprise if she's pregnant...'_

Gary frowned deeply, remembering what Lucien said. He couldn't believe she would stoop so low to him. Here he almost believe she was a good person. Someone who he can trust in this hell hole world.

**_'Shouldn't have trust her.'_**

"I regret even meeting that bitch..." Gary agrees with his mind as he ran his hand through his hair.

Their relationship went too deep, deeper than he had imagined it to be. She even said she loved him which he was glad to hear at first, but now he realized it was lie. She loves that idiot, not him. She tricked him, though he should appluad for being such a good actor. He believed her little lie.

Gary may be angry at her, but he cannot stop thinking of her. Even his lust for her never went away, and to this very day he still craves to _touch_ her, to have her beneath him moaning in pleasure.

'_To think I even still want to-'_

Gary snap out of his thoughts as he stare at the figure who enters his room, closing the door right behind them. His eyes narrowed as he realize it's Alex. She stares at him shock, and he could have sworn he saw happiness in them, but he knew it was lie.

Gary chuckle. "Well well, if it isn't Girly Boy. Never knew you would stoop so low to do it with that idiot Hopkins. So how is that idiot in bed?"

* * *

_'Alex... Remember, stay calm, don't argue with Gary. Tell him. Tell him the truth and how you really feel. The only way you can move on is to tell him.'_ Petey's words still echoed in my mind. Listening to them, I bit my tongue to stop myself from saying something to Gary. Seeing him right now, it makes my heart ache in pain, but I reminded myself.

_Don't cry, be strong Alex._

Gary drops his cigarette and steps out it to put it out. That's going to stain the wooden floor. I didn't know he smokes, but then again there a lot of things I don't know about him.

Once the smell of the smoke left our room, he closed the door. I'm glad Lola ain't here right now. I would have tired that little slut's eyes out. I'm going to tell Johnny the next time I see him. His girlfriend cheating on him again.

Gary chuckle. "You know, Lola's not half bad in bed. She has a hot body, and it felt good fucking her till she couldn't scream anymore." Gary said as he smiles.

I held back the tears forming in my eyes. I knew it. He really did sleep with her. I knew it was bad idea to see him. I should-

_'Alex, remember what you came here for. Don't let him get to you...'_

Petey... you're right...

"I don't know since I haven't slept with him, and you're the only guy I slept with in my entire life..." I said, holding back my tears. Trying to stay strong, even though it hurts that he slept with Lola.

Gary frowned, I could tell on his face he didn't buy what I said, even though it's true. I really didn't do it with Jimmy.

"Sure Alex." Gary said in a sarcastic voice. "You know, I regretted meeting you. To think I believe you were different, but in truth you're the same like the rest of these morons here."

I wanted to cry. Truly I do, but I stand my ground. I am strong, I can handle this. I remember what Petey told me, because his words reminded me why I was here. Gary's hurt, and he's only doing this to cause me pain.

_'Tell him Alex.'_

I laugh softly, and wipe some of the tears that stroll down on my face. "You know what? I regret also Gary. I regret kissing Jimmy. I regret having small feelings for him, but everything else I don't regret." I said as Gary watch me. Feeling confidence rise in me, I continue on. "I don't regret meeting you. I don't regret trusting you. I don't regret that you're a terrible person and I let you be my first..."

_'Tell him.'_

"This is one of the biggest mistakes I ever did, but I don't regret falling in love with you." I said as I felt the tears I have been hold back stroll down on my face. "I love you Gary, and because of that I cannot stop thinking of you. No matter who I'm with or what you do to hurt me, I'll always love you."

It's true, it took me awhile to realize it, but I really do love Gary. Despite what he's done to hurt me, I love him so much. I can't hate him even if I want to, I can't. The love I have for him is rooted so deep inside me, it's disgusting to me that whatever he does to me, I'll always love him. Even if I want to be with someone else, Gary will always have a place in my heart.

"I really didn't sleep with Jimmy, and you're the only person I slept with." Gary studies me, trying to figure out if I'm telling the truth or not. "If you don't believe me... I don't blame you. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry..."

I look down at my feet, letting the tears fall. I finally told him. I finally said it to him.

"I just wanted you to know that..."

"... I didn't do it."

I look up at him confused. "What?"

Gary frowned. "I said I didn't do it, with Lola." He chuckled at my confused face. "Well almost, but then I realize I could get a disease from that slut."

So he didn't do it... Hearing him say that made my heart stop aching. That's good. I really am glad he didn't do it, but... why is he telling me this? I thought he wanted to hurt me?

"Since I realize now, I'm going to ask you again." Gary walks towards me, and stands in front of me. His brown eyes, I love so much stared down at me sternly. "Me or them?"

_'No, stay'_

I looked away from him, because I couldn't look at him. Gary sighed, I felt him wrapped his arm behind me. Feeling his warmth that always put my worries and fears away. It even put the guilt away.

_'Nothing compares to you, nothing compares to you'_

"You're such an idiot Alex... Falling in love with monster like me... You're such an idiot..."

_'I can't let you go, can't let you go, I can't let go'_

I turned around only to have Gary wipe the tears away from my cheeks. His cold hands felt warm and gentle. Gary and I stared at each other. His brown eyes soften, but I can see need to have power in them. He'll always put his goals before me, but I'm okay with that. I know Gary is all fucked up, and I am alright with it. I love Gary, all of him even the bad parts of him.

_'I'll never be the same'_

Seconds later we leaned forward into a kiss. I close my eyes as I clutch his vest and pulled him forward. Feeling those warm lips on mine, it felt right. The guilt I felt earlier was gone. All I could feel is Gary and the love I have for him.

_'Not after loving you_  
_Not after loving you, no'_

I'm sorry Jimmy... I can't stop loving him... I cannot love you the same way as I love Gary...

* * *

**A/N: uh-oh Alex has to tell Jimmy. Wonder what's he going to say? Will Lucien finally let Alex and Gary be? Or will he continue to push them away? Find out next time:P This story is coming to an end soon! Meaning Gary and Jimmy will clash soon, and then Alex must decided who she's going to stand by. **

**Please review^^ Just out of curiosity who's your favorite pairing? Jimmy/Alex or Gary/Alex? My best friend is Jimmy/Alex:) So who's yours, and tell me why you like that pairing:P**

**The lyric of the song at the end is called : **Never Be The Same **by** Red

**Reminder, read **Melodies of Memories** by LeoChronicles. It's a joint story to this. It's mostly about Mikki, Petey and Lucien. Lucien will hardly be in this story, but he'll be in **Melodies of Memories** a lot. Please read it^^**

**Next Chapter: Tears Don't Fall**

**-No sneak-peek this time:P-**


	32. Tears Don't Fall

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews^^ Here's the next chapter:P**

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/Alex(OC), Lucien(OC)/OC, Gary/Alex(OC)/Jimmy, Jimmy/Alex(OC)(Just bits, not going to be an official pairing-.-), Jimmy/Zoe and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 32: Tears Don't Fall-_

**_'You're a fool! What were you thinking! Letting that bitch come back to back to you!'_**

Gary growled as he paced back and forth up at the bell tower. The only place where no one will disturb him, for now. He told Alex he had to go. He had to leave her in the room. He couldn't handle being in the same room as her. He couldn't.

'_Because of I'm afraid to lose her again...'_

Gary laugh to himself. He is afraid? Gary freaking Smith is afraid of losing one simple girl. Oh how hilarious it sounds. Here he thought he isn't afraid of anything.

**_'You're not, so get rid of her.'_**

_'No!'_ Gary hissed. _'I need her.'_

_'**Correction, you 'want' her.'**_

_'What's the fucking difference!'_

Gary couldn't think with so many of these thoughts going on in his mind. Half of them is about his goal while the other half is about her. He couldn't think. He can't think straight, especially when he's around her. Sure she helps ease his mind when she's near, but she's the only thing on his mind.

Deep down inside, a part of him is glad she told him that she didn't do anything with Jimmy. Well besides kiss which Gary is still very much piss about. She could be lying, but either way she belong to him, and to _him_ only. Not to that idiotic ape.

**_'Perhaps it's time for the grand finale, to get rid of that ape.'_**

Gary smile, yes, it is time to get rid of Jimmy. He's caused too much problems and now its time for the idiot to finally be ridden of then.

"Then this school is finally mine..."

* * *

I was happy, even though Gary and I didn't fully make up, but it was enough to talk him at least. It made me happy, but I still felt guilt nonetheless. Guilt that I betrayed Gary and use Jimmy to get over him. Which I need to apologies to him the next time I see Jimmy...

Right now I can't, since I'm spending time with Mikki and Beatrice at the carnival.

Mikki and Petey are the only two I told about, that Gary and I are sort of talking again. I couldn't tell Lucien. I know he doesn't like Gary since he still believes Gary isn't the right one for me. I know he's looking out for me, but I wish he would leave me relationship to myself.

No, I shouldn't worry about that right now. Right now, I'm hanging out with Mikki and Beatrice. Mikki needs me since she looks pretty down, and I don't like seeing her down.

"It's pretty packed today!" Beatrice said. She and I are good friends, but she still doesn't know I'm a girl. I might tell her soon though.

"Yeah, I wonder how long the lines are today. It is a weekend…" I said as I rubbed the back of my head. Weekends are always packed, the only days when there's no school.

"Mikki, let's go! Grab your ticket!" Beatrice grabbed Mikki and dragged her with us towards the carnival rides. I couldn't help, but notice she's down, and wanted to ask why. I can tell she don't want to talk about it, but still. I don't like seeing my friends upset.

Later on, Mikki's mood began to change a little once we started have fun. Playing some of the games at the stalls, and riding some of the rides helped lighten her up a bit, but she was still upset.

After we got done riding the Squid ride, Beatrice walk over to the nearest trash bin and threw up. I don't blame her since we did rode a lot of rides. Mikki and me sat with her on a bench so she could rest for a bit.

"I didn't really think we'd ride five times!" Beatrice said as she pushes her glasses up that were hanging down on her nose loosely.

"You said you wanted to!" Mikki said, and I could tell she wanted to laugh, but couldn't. What has gotten her so upset? "I actually thought Alex was going to get sick first considering – "

Mikki stop what she was saying when she looked at me well behind me to say at least. I was about to turned around to see who she's looking at, suddenly she gets up and runs towards the direction she was staring at. The end of carnival where the Freak Show and Go-Kart race were at.

Beatrice and I look at each other, we both get up and chase after Mikki. Did she see Lucien here?

When we turned around the corner we see her on the ground and in front of her is Mandy, Christy, and Angie.

I frowned at them. "Hey, knock it off!" I shouted.

They stared at me and frowned. You're wondering why they're not nice anymore? Petey told me that the Townies, dropouts to be exact or kids who were expelled from Bullworth. I've never heard of them, but they hate Bullworth Academy with a burning passion. They're the ones who are causing the troubles in the cliques at the school. They're slowly turning them against Jimmy.

"You again, Emerison? I should have known she was friends with you so I could knock her down from the start! Just like Spotty over there." Mandy gestures over to Beatrice who stands behind me who is hiding from Mandy and her crew. "We know you've been getting cozy with Lucien!"

"Yeah, just who do you think you are?" Angie reproached Mikki. These idiots were members of the Lucien's and Francis' fan club at our school which is very much stupid. That Francis kid I never seen, but pictures Lucien showed me, is famous for his looks and brains.

"Back off Emerison, unless you want Ted to come after you again. With just one word from me, he'll forget all about Jimmy's peace treaty and come back after you." Mandy said as I wince at the sound of Ted's name. Remembering what he did to me that one day many months ago, but I shook that thought away.

"What's the point of doing this? Do you really think Lucien will like you after you hurt her? I've known him longer than anyone and I can honestly say he wouldn't be pleased if he saw what you were doing." I said.

"Hey, what are you trying to pull?" Christy said, grabbing Mikki's coat collar, tripping her, and tossing her back in the dirt. I was about to go fight them since they're pissing me off when they're hurting Mikki, but Mikki got up and took off running. Mandy and her crew chased after her.

Beatrice and I followed them, I swear if those idiots hurt Mikki I'm going to kill them. We caught up to them, and they lost Mikki. Where did she go?

"There she is!" Beatrice pointed out inside the Go-Kart Race. I smile when I see the sight of her. She didn't look harm. Well her knees are scrape up, but still, glad those bitches didn't hurt her.

"Mikki!" I said in unison, we come running inside towards Mikki who is apparently standing next to a boy.

"Are you okay? I think we lost them!" I said and then I realize who that boy standing right next to Mikki. That familiar brown hair I seen from the pictures. It's Francis, well it's actually Oliver Francis Irvine, but the bastard prefers to be called Francis. He's Mikki's ex-fiance and I have every right to glare at the bastard.

"Alex, it's okay, he's my friend!" Mikki said, quickly to defend him. Francis's blue eyes studied me carefully, as if he was trying to see if I'll do something or not.

"Alexander…Aren't you friends with that model boy?" He asks. I wasn't fooled by his looks nor that fake expression on his face. Lucien very much told me what kind of person this guy is.

"What's it to you?" I said harshly.

"Nothing. Oh, how rude of me to not properly introduce myself, I'm Francis Irvine. You may call me Francis or France if you'd like." Francis said as he smiles and gently kisses Beatrice on her hand which she blush of course. I on the other hand wanted to barf and knock this guy flat on the ground for what he did to Mikki...

* * *

"What! Where is that son of bitch! I'm going to kill him!" Lucien grabbed my arm to prevent me from heading straight to Bullworth Academy and start my search for that Francis guy.

Lucien called me over to his house to tell me about a certain incident in Mikki's past that she never told me or any of us about. Back at her old school, a group of people wearing mask assaulted her and she was... raped... And that son of bitch Francis was part of it.

He was supposed to be her fiance. What kind of fiance does that?

Lucien said it was an act of hatred. The police didn't do nothing about it, because he was falsely accused of it. What's worse is that her so-called father denied it also. He despised Mikki, because she looks like his dead wife, and he blames his beloved death on her. What kind of father abuses his old daughter?

I cannot believe that Mikki... and I are almost the same... She really is a strong person. If I was her, I wouldn't have the strength to smile and still see this world a beautiful place...

"Alexandria, attacking the slob head on will only cause you trouble with the police and the students at Bullworth Academy." Lucien said as I jerk my arm away from him. Damn famous people, and their popularity.

"What? You expect me to let the bastard who hurt my best friend be happy." I hissed at him.

Lucien shook his head. "No, I expect you to let me handle this. I don't want to risk any of my friends to that bastard." Lucien said as he frowns. That's right. Lucien is angry just as I am, but probably more worse.

I cross my arms. "I'm guessing you got a plan then." Lucien smirk, the kind of smirk I always see on Gary and I'm very familiar with.

"You know me, I always have a plan to make someone pay."

* * *

The more I stare at the bastad, the more I want to smash his head in. Yes I know I said I don't like to fight, or violence was never my thing. Now that's in the past, and I want to do nothing, but to murder this son of a bitch.

Francis raised an eyebrow, noticing I was clenching my fists, trying to prevent myself from attacking him."Your friend doesn't seem to like me." He said.

"A-Alex, he's okay, really. He's my friend." Mikki said.

I wanted to tell her that she's wrong, and this bitch is not her friend. But I promise Lucen I wouldn't, since he said he wants to be the one to tell her.

Suddenly Francis tugged Mikki into a hug. "Francis, there's something I need to talk to you about." Mikki said. He held her closer to him watching me like he wants me to attack him, and then suddenly he lets her go.

"Ant, I'll just go. I can tell when I'm not wanted." He shrugged as he turned towards the existing gates.

"Francis, wait!"Mikki grabbed his sleeve which made him stop.

"Ant, if you do that again you might regret it." He tore his sleeve away from her grip and smirked. "Let's meet up again soon. I'll be waiting. You still have my address don't you?"

"Alex please calm down." Beatrice pleaded as she touch my arm which I realize I was trembling with anger. Never in my life I despite someone so much.

"Rex-chan?" I stared at Mikki who was staring at me confused. Her brown eyes filled with concern, I couldn't bear it. I torn my arm away from Beatrice and ran away from them. I had to get away. I had to, otherwise I'll break my promise to Lucien. Damn you Francis...

* * *

Once I got far away enough from her. I texted Lucien and told him what happen. Telling him that son of bitch was here. Never in my life I felt so much hate for someone. Even though he never did nothing to me, but he did something to the people I care about.

Sure Mikki and I barely know each other, but the bond we share is like a sister bond. I think of her as a little sister, and at rare times, she's the older sister. I'll die for her, because she means that much to me. Same with Lucien, Petey, Gary, and... even Jimmy...

_I have to tell him the truth the next time I see him. God! what was I thinking!_

I shook my head as I remember the biggest mistake I ever made. I admit I do have... some feelings for Jimmy, but they're attraction. Besides they will never be strong compare to Gary's.

_Gary... I wonder what he's thinking right now..._

"So let me get this straight. You didn't know that snob Derby, was going to take me to my half-brother my mother never told me about."

Half-brother?

_'Shocking isn't it? I never thought my father would bear another child.'_ Lucien words came back to me. I remember he told me he has a half sibling. Apparently his father had an affair with his advisor, and she got pregnant which let the affair to an end. He took money out to support his bastard child. But why do I suddenly remember this?

"Y-Yes Paige, I didn't know."

"God! Why did it have to be an inbred! Lucien Wilkinsons of all people!"

So that's Lucien's half-sibling! It must be a girl by the sound of her voice.

I turned to look to the side to see Petey standing next to a girl by vending machine. The girl looked young like she was a freshmen or maybe an 8th grader, but she was only two inches smaller than Femme-Boy. She has long reddish-brownish hair that is in a ponytail, and her long bangs are part to the ride side of her face. I can definitely tell she's related to Lucien, because I could see Merrick in her green emerald eyes.

Judging by her clothes, she must be very athletic, and I won't be surprise if she's part of the Jocks cliques. Wait a moment... Now I remember! She's Paige Harrison! The girl who stop coming to school and decided to get homeschooled instead. I wonder why since she's one of the best track runners and female volleyballer at Bullworth.

"You're Lucien's sister?" I said suddenly causing Petey and Paige to turn to look at me. Petey smiled at me while Paige frowned when I mention Lucien's name. Well I can tell she don't seem joyful to know she has a brother.

"God does the entire fucking world know I have a brother except for me!" Paige yelled out.

"Paige please calm down." Petey said as he touch her shoulder which caused her to look away. I swear I could see her cheeks tinted pink.

I get up from my seat, and make my way towards the two. Petey starts explaining to me that earlier Derby arrange for her and Lucien to meet. It didn't go so well since-

"Even if he's my brother, I don't accept him. He's an inbred, and I despise inbred." She said. That's why.

"So how do you two know each other?" I ask.

Petey smile and rub the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well when Paige use to come to school, I tutored her in Math since she was having trouble." Petey explained. "We talk, and-"

"Just talk, and nothing more..." Paige finished which caused Petey's smile disappear and made me frowned. Now I can definitely tell she's part of the Jocks. Stubborn, rude, and maybe an idiot.

"Y-Yeah, so Alex have you talk to Jimmy lately?" I shook my head. "I see... I hope you two do, because I'm tired of all this drama lately."

"Yeah no kidding." Paige and I said unison. We look at each other and glared.

Paige scoff. "Well I'm bored, and we gotta go." She said as she grabs Petey and drags him with her. She don't seem to like me very much. Today keeps getting interesting by the minute. First met Mikki's ex-fiance, and Lucien's sister, what a day...

* * *

These past few days seems to be getting worse and worse.

Gary and I are sort of talking still, but as always he'll come back late and disappear for almost all day. The reason I haven't seen Jimmy lately. Is because he got expelled. Petey told me that it was Gary's fault, because he was the one who manage to fool everyone, and turn them against Jimmy.

I know I should be angry at him, and it's horrible that I'm not. My best friend got expelled because of my boyfriend. Jimmy is off to go find Russell and go see the Townies. I know he's going to end it with Gary, and I have to decide who I really going to stand by.

'_Even though it's obvious who you're going to choose.'_

I push that thought away. Right now I need to quit worrying about myself. I need to help Lucien and Mikki. That Francis guy caused trouble again and gave Mikki a bruise. It doesn't help that Lucien slapped Mikki for not listening to him since he told her to stay away from him. Which led to those two not talking to each other.

Even though Petey and I lectured Lucien about the incident, the idiot is too stubborn to apologies to her. He promise he wouldn't hurt her, and he did. Lucien is pushing himself too hard. Petey and I are trying to make them talk again, but of course he's stubborn and Mikki... I haven't seen her lately. I tried texting her and she wouldn't pick up. Is she avoiding me also?

The only good thing about this week is Lucien has finally met his sister Paige. The bad thing is, she don't claim him as her brother. She sure is stubborn and just plain rude. In all honestly I don't know what Petey sees in her since it obvious he has a small crush on her.

I snap out of my thoughts when Gary enters our room with a crooked smile. "Girly boy!" He said, sounding a bit excited. "Good news! Today I am officially the new head boy of Bullworth Academy!"

I smile slightly. "Congratulations..." I said which made Gary frowned.

"Really? That's the best you could do? No 'good job Gary! Let's have sex' or just sex at least." Gary said in a sarcastic voice which made my face flushed red. His crooked smile widen more. "So-"

"No." I said sternly, and turned my back towards him. I feel a tad bit guilty for being cold to him, but I'm angry at him for what he did. Even though I knew it was going happen eventually.

"Why you acting like a brat?"

I turned around and glared at him. "You know why."

Gary chuckle and tilt his head to the side. "The idiot had it coming, besides why do you care since you claim to-"

"Here we go again with the feelings. I'll say it one more time. I love only YOU. Not Jimmy, but you." I said harshly and cross my arms. "Besides the only reason I am upset is because Jimmy's my friend, and he got expelled by you."

"Oh was I suppose to let him continue to control his school even though he's not capable of running it?" I didn't answer him which made Gary frowned even more. "You know from the start this was my plan. It was bound to happen."

"You were using him just like with the rest of us." I said, shaking my head, feeling anger in me rise. "So what am I to you huh? A liability for your plan? A-A..."

Besides anger I could feel sadness, and tears are beginning to brim in my eyes. I'm afraid of what's his answer going to be. I want to know, but I'm afraid of the truth.

Gary's frowned deepen. "Nothing of what I'm going to say will make you happy."

"So I really don't mean anything to you!" I started to laugh and let the tears out. I wipe them away, because it's pathetic of me to cry over a guy who never really cared about me.

"I didn't say that."

"You were going to."

"No I wasn't." Gary hissed. "You think it's easy! To try not to hurt the one person you love-..."

Gary stopped what he was saying as I stared at him in shock. Love?

"Gary..."

Gary cover his eyes with his hand and started to laugh. "To think back then I always told myself I wouldn't be like my pops, and here I am doing what he always does to my mother." Gary chuckle. "How fucking ironic..."

I took a step forward and leaned out to him. "Gary I-"

"Don't Alex." Gary said, his voice deep and threatening. He removed his hand away from his eyes, and glaring intensely at me. Telling me to go away. "I don't need anyone, but myself."

I frowned at him. "So you're going to push me away, because you're afraid to lose something you care about? That's what you do Gary. You push people away, and forcing yourself to be alone." I shook my head and cross my arms. "That's not gonna happen. I won't let you do that again to me-"

_'Tell me that you will listen_

_Your touch is what I'm missing'_

Gary suddenly grabs me and slams me against the wall next to us. "Damn it Alex! You think it's easy for me to control myself around you! Do you think it's easy to control the thoughts of hurting you!" Gary yelled as I felt his grip on me tighten. His brown eyes staring down at me, it's like they're piercing into my very soul. "It's so hard to think or even control myself when I'm near you!"

_'And the more I hide I realize_

_I'm slowly losing you'_

I looked down at my feet, unsure what to say.

Gary chuckled and he sighed as he pulled away. "Sorry Alex... I have a lot on my mind..." He walks away and leaves the room. I flinch when the door slam shut.

_'I hate feeling like this_

_I'm so tired of trying to fight this'_

I held back the tears as I walk towards my bed and got underneath the covers. Not letting them fall, because I'm sick of tears falling. I hate crying. I hate being upset, and I hate Gary doing this. He always does this whenever there's a slight chance of us getting closer.

_'I'm asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to you'_

Bury my face into my pillow, despite Gary hurting me once again, I still want him. As fuck up this may sound, no matter what Gary does to me I'll always welcome him back in my arms. He is the only one I want. Despite what kind of person he is, I don't care, because in truth I am mess up just like he is. In fact, we all are mess up in our own ways.

I close my eyes, slowly fell asleep, dreaming of Gary and all my friends at the beach. It brought a smile to my face, but I knew that dream will never come true. No matter how much I wanted it to...

_'Comatose_  
_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you'_

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter Jimmy comes back:O Don't worry, the lovable monkey we loved will come back XD ****Lyrics of the song at the end:** Comatose** by** Skillet.

**Reminder, read **Melodies of Memories** by **YooHyeSu**. It's a joint story to this. It's mostly about Mikki, Petey and Lucien. Lucien will hardly be in this story, but he'll be in **Melodies of Memories** a lot. Please read it^^**

**Review!**

**Next Chapter: Control**

**-No sneak-peek this time:P-**


	33. Control

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Don't worry I'll try to control the twists and turns XD I hope I won't confuse anyone in this chapter:P**

******Reminder, read **Melodies of Memories****** by** YooHyeSu.****** It's a joint story to this. It's mostly about **Mikki******,** Petey****** and** Lucien**.** Lucien****** will hardly be in this story, but he'll be in **Melodies of Memorie**s**** a lot. Please read it^^**

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/Alex(My OC), Lucien(My OC)/Mikki(YooHyeSu's OC), Gary/Alex(My OC)/Jimmy, Jimmy/Alex(My OC)(Just bits, not going to be an official pairing.), Jimmy/Zoe, and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 33: Control-_

**_Sometime in Early May..._**

Weeks have passed since I last seen Mikki. No one knows where she is, and I'm beginning to worry about her. Was she really upset from what Lucien did to her?

"Has she shown up to one of your classes?" Petey ask me as I ate my lunch across from him at table in the cafeteria.

I shook my head. "No, not today either. How many days has it been?"

"17 days…" Lucien whispered which I barely caught just in time. Even though Lucien barely show it, but I can tell he really miss Mikki, and is worried about her as well. What he did to her was mean, but he did apologies, and he shouldn't beat himself over it.

"She's been gone for almost a month? Are you sure she didn't say anything to you Alex?" Petey ask.

I shook my head and looked at Lucien. "Did something happen other than…"

Lucien choked on his food. "What are you implying?" He wiped his mouth with a napkin and frowns at me. Well I was just asking, geez Lucien, no need to bite my head off.

"Guys, we don't have time for you to argue. Shouldn't we be figuring out how to find her?" Petey said scratching the back of his head.

Lucien frowned. "Why? She left on her own." He muttered, which made me scoff silently. He can pretend to not care all he wants, but we can all see is very much upset and worried about her.

Petey leans forward to me. "Alex, did Gary ever mention seeing Mikki before he left?" Petey whispered to me in quiet voice so Lucien can't hear him. Since he doesn't know I still talk to Gary, well sort of actually.

I tried to not to look upset when Petey mention Gary's name, but I think he noticed it no matter what. "No, no he hasn't. I'm sorry femme-boy, but can we just focus on Mikki. Jimmy's out and about lately, maybe he'd know something?" I said, avoiding to talk about Gary.

Lately I haven't seen him, and I'm guessing he's working with those Townies. From what I've heard he was the one who got them to cause chaos in all the cliques, and Jimmy expelled. Gary has been getting out of control. One moment he's himself well the sarcastic, little hyper Gary, and then next he goes to this dark aggressive Gary.

Petey tells Lucien and me goodbye, and goes search for Jimmy. I pulled Lucien out of the cafeteria to the school parking lot, and thank god no one is there. Besides Trent who is busy throwing bricks at the broken down school bus. Sometimes I wonder what Kirby sees in that guy.

"Lucien you gotta quit this. I know you want to look for Mikki-"

"You don't get it Alexandria." Lucien hissed as he glares at me. He's probably annoyed by Petey and me trying to convince him to go find Mikki. "I _hurt_ her.-"

"So what? You apologies to her didn't you?"

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing Lucien. You're obviously hurting yourself and her. God!" I threw my hands up in frustration. "You and Gary are so damn confusing! You-"

"Gary?" He said confused.

I sighed. "Long story, and it's not important right now-"

"It is if you're still with that sociopath." Lucien said as he frowns at me. He shakes his head, and pushes his blonde hair back. "I don't understand you Alexandria. That guy puts his selfish desires before you, and always inflicts pain on you. Yet you're still with him."

"It's called forgiving Lucien. If I wasn't forgiving person I wouldn't be with him or be friends with you." I stated. "Besides the point, you need to look for Mikki. I know she forgives you, and you need to let it go. If you don't, all you're doing is hurting yourself. Just like your father..."

Merrick was so devastated, he didn't realize he was obviously hurting himself. None of us seen it, but it killed him. How Lucien describes it, his heartache literally killed his father. Yes I know Lucien and him are different, but one thing is similar about those two. They blame themselves, and push people around them away so they be... utterly alone...

Lucien sighed. "Fine... If makes you feel better I'll look for her." He said as I smile. Good, about time I make him crack. "I don't see what good it would do."

"Whatever you say Lucien" I hit the side of his shoulders and stick my tongue out at him in a playful way. "Trust me, you'll thank me later."

* * *

For the next few days I haven't seen Petey or Lucien now. I know Lucien is searching for Mikki while Petey, I think he's searching for Jimmy still. Not sure, since Femme-Boy hasn't answered any of my calls or text messages.

None of my friends, well people I'm real close with are here at school for me to hang with. I'm all alone. You can pretty much guess who I'm hanging out with or you can say tutoring right now.

"How the fuck did you get 485?"

I raise an eyebrow at Kirby who is staring at my answer on a blank sheet of paper in front of me in shock and confused. "It's easy, why? What answer did you get?" I grab his paper and my eyes wide in shock. "Now how the heck did you get 73? What the hell did you do to get a number that so low?"

"Well I first divided then-"

"You're suppose to multiply first, Kirby." I pointed at the numbers and begin showing him how to do this. "You multiply this number with this and then you have to square root it in order to this get this number. Basic math Kirby, c'mon."

I flicked him on the forehead and he looked around him to make sure no one saw that.

"C'mon we're alone right now obviously." I sighed. "Why did I even agree to be your tutor..."

Oh that's right, he didn't want any help from the Nerds since none of them want to and he didn't want their help since it'll be embarrassing to him and his clique. So he asked for my help since I'm somewhat passing that class. B- in Math is pretty good, but I work my butt to get that.

Anyways, Kirby begged me to help since I'm the only one who can. Considering most of the Jocks are not so bright. If I didn't help him with his math, he'll fail that class and might have to be held back. Who knows, since he is slacking off in some of his classes.

He didn't want to study in the library since it's the Nerds' territory, so we're studying in the Boys' Dorm in the living room area.

"You know why dork." Kirby said as he frowned at me.

I frown back, and close my book. "Fine. I guess this dork can't help you after all. You can fail your math class and be held back." I was about to get up, but I was pulled back down by Kirby.

"Wait! I was kidding! Look I'm sorry!"

I smiled at him and stick my tongue out at him. "Apology accepted."

Kirby sighed as he set his head down on his books. "You're evil you know that."

"And you're a dumbass so we're equal." I said as I laugh at the expression on his face. The one good thing about being Kirby's friend, I can mess around him, but I can't go too far since he can kick my ass. I open my book back up to the page we were on. "Let's start with chapter 9, lesson 4.3..."

* * *

"So are you going finally tell me who you're dating." Kirby said suddenly as he continue to work on an assignment I came up with all the problems he's been having trouble on. Surprisely I'm a good tutor, since he only made two mistakes so far.

I didn't answer Kirby, because he already knows what I'm going to say.

Kirby sighed. "C'mon man, we've been friends since for a while now. You've kept my secret, and you prove you wouldn't tell anyone with telling your secret to me. You know I'm dating you-know-who, the least you could do is give me a name."

Kirby's right, I kind of owe him. He's trusted me enough to keep Trent and his relationship a secret. Also all the other secrets since we're kind of getting close more, even though he can be douche when he's around the Jocks. He has the right to know, since I know his secret.

I sighed. "Fine, but promise you won't tell anyone or even Trent." Because I know that dummy blonde will spill the beans.

"I won't, so who is it?"

I look around me to make sure no one is looking. I lean forward to whisper in his ear. "Gary Smith..."

"GAR-" I cover his mouth with my hand just in time before he could say his name.

"Sshhh! You idiot!" I hissed at him and removed my hand from his mouth slowly, making sure he wouldn't do that again. Kirby stared at me in shock and disbelief. I don't blame him, since I would be shock too if I found out someone is dating the school's sociopath.

"Of all people, you're dating him?!" Kirby said in a low enough voice for only both of us can hear. "I thought it would be Gord, or hell even that Vance, Greaser guy."

I frowned. "Gord isn't my type, though he is kind of hot I admit that. Vance is too... let's say I'm not in the whole classical fifties look."

"Alex, you're dating Gary fucking Smith!" Kirby hissed. "Do you not realize that psychopath is dangerous."

"Uhh no duh Kirby, I already know that." I said.

Kirby sighed with annoyance. "Fine, but how long were you two dating?" We haven't been dating since my birthday, but I'm not sure if we're together or not.

"Since November."

"Since November?! Did you sleep-"

"Yup."

"And how was-"

"I'm not going to tell you how was it sicko. If you want to know how sex is, go do it with what's his face or watch porn pervert." I said, trying to stop my cheeks from burning with embarrassment. However Kirby's face turned redder than mine.

"What?! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sure you did..."

"I didn't-" Kirby stop what he was saying when suddenly he pushes his books and papers towards me. His expression was anger and annoyance all of sudden. "Get to it dork."

_What the?_

I hear deep chuckle behind me. I turned around to see Casey and Bo standing by the entryway, Kirby walk towards them, and leaves with them. Before he leaves, he gave me apologetic look, but I gave him a flip off. I'm getting real tired of his crap.

I stop flipping Kirby off once I spot Jimmy coming in. He wasn't wearing his uniform since Dr. Crabblesnitch took it away. All he was wearing a grey sweater with blue jeans and white sneakers. His brown eyes lit up slightly when he spots me, but didn't since... yeah...

We stared at each other for couple of minutes, like this was the first time in ages. Jimmy broke the silence by a second later. "Hey Alex..."

"... Hi Jimmy..." I said. This is so awkward.

Jimmy walk towards me and sits in the seat where Kirby sat. He looked down at the papers and laugh. "I see you're helping that dumbass."

"Well you know how Jocks are with math." I said as we both lightly laugh. It was still awkward since we haven't talk for awhile and the last time we talk is when we... were making out. Maybe now I can finally tell him. "Hey Jimmy... I-"

"It's alright Alex... Petey already told me."

"What?" I said. Petey told him?

Jimmy leans back in his seat and stares up at the ceiling. "You wanted to apologize to me, because you use me to get back at Gary. You never felt the same way about me, well not exactly, but not enough to date me right?"

"...Yes..." I said in a hesitant voice. I couldn't lie to Jimmy. I have to be honest with him, and even though it'll hurt him, I have to be truthful. In all honesty, I want to still be friends with him. Despite that I have small feelings for him.

"Now I need ask you something, and be real honest." Jimmy stops leaning back and looks right at me. His eyes filled sternly and seriousness, I knew I have to be honest with him for whatever he's going to say. "Are you in love with him?"

"...Yes."

Jimmy sighed. "I knew it."

"Jimmy I-"

"No need to tell me Alex. I know no matter what I do, you'll always love him. I figured much that night when we... made out. You had that guilt look written all over you." Jimmy explained, and he chuckles. "Even if you don't return my feelings, I want us to still be friends... Since we've been friends for a long time, I think that's what best for two of us."

_Jimmy..._

"So is that okay?"

"O-Of course! I'm a bit surprise..." I admitted. I thought he would have said that this end of our friendship. I cannot believe I even doubt that we'll never be friends again.

Jimmy laugh. "Don't look shock Alex. You're not the only one who growed up." He said as he hit the side of my back, and then pointed at my chest. "Though these might have grown."

My cheeks heated up and I slapped his hand away. "Pervert! You didn't grow up! You're still the little womanizer you are." I said as we both laugh. It felt good talking with him again. I'm glad he realize that even if I won't return his feelings, I'll still be his friend.

_Maybe in another life, I'll be that special somebody for you Jimmy, but in this life. I'm that somebody for Gary..._

"So where were you Jimmy?" I asked him.

"I've been dealing with the Townies lately. Speaking of Townies, did you know..."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Did I know what?"

Jimmy shook his head. "Nevermind, Zoe told me to not tell anyone without her permission." Jimmy said as I stare more at him confused. "Zoe is this girl I met there. She got expelled from Bullworth Academy, because Mr. Burton was hitting on her. We became sort of friends, and she's helping me get to the Townies."

"Ahh I see you trying take down the big boys huh?"

Jimmy laughed. "Yeah, but they're much worse than the cliques here at Bullworth... Trust me, they can get real crazy if you mess with them..."

* * *

It felt good talking with Jimmy. After we got done talking, I went straight to my room and he went back to go see the Townies. I change into my pajamas(plain shirt with basketball shorts) and decided to call it for a day since it's been a tired day for me.

I couldn't stop smiling even after Jimmy left, I still have still goofy smile on my face. I'm happy that we can still be friends, despite what happen between us. Though it'll be very awkward for the both of us if anyone mention about it around us.

Part of me is mad at Gary for getting Jimmy expelled, he's the one who causing everything around the school. He's the heart of it all the chaos. The creator of this madness. Though he is very good at hiding his doing. Still, I have to stop him...

It took me awhile to figure it out, but I realize I have stop Gary before he hurt himself and my friends. He's been getting out of control and it's scaring me. Not only he's a threat to everyone around him, but he's a threat even to himself. Maybe that's why he was on medication, to help stabilize him.

I jumped out of my seat in my desk when the door to my room was slammed open. Gary comes walking in with this sinister smile on his face, and his eyes were darken with some kind of emotion I can't even recognize.

"Everything is according to plan. Too easy, it's all child's play to me." He said to himself with excitement.

I turned away from him and went back to writing into my journal. I usually don't write in my journal, but now I think I should. Since what's all that is happening.

"I can imagine it now, me in front of this large empire. All those pests below me, bowing down before their rightful king."

Oh he's talking about _that._

"You'll stand by me, _won't_ you? _Alex_?" I shudder at the sound of my own name, and not in the good way. The way he said my name was so dark and sternly like he expected to give him the answer he so wants to hear.

_Be honest with him Alex! Even though it hurts to say it..._

"You already know my answer..." I said weakly.

Gary chuckle. "Indeed I do... Indeed I do _my_ Girly Boy..."

I heard something drop to the floor and a horrible gut feeling came to me. I turned around only to be looking straight at Gary's stomach and before I could look up at him, I was roughly jerk up from my seat towards him. Before I know it, he's tries to undress me.

"Gary what are you doing?" I started as I tried to push him away and he grabbed my hands as he leans down to kiss me roughly. It was happening so fast that it was making me sick and dizzy. "Stop it Gary!"

I tried to push him away again, but it cause his grip on my wrists tighten to the point where it's starting to hurt. _"Don't._ I _need_ to be in control. I need to _feel_ you Alex." Gary said in a dark possessive tone that didn't sound like him.

"Stop you're h-hurting me."

"Then quit fighting me. I don't want hurt you Alex." Gary said as he grabs me and tosses me onto my bed since it was the closest.

In an instinct I tried to get up and crawl away from him, but he advance onto me before I could do anything. He trapped me below him, and begin kissing me like a ferocious animal. His lips were warm, but this time they were rough and demanding. Like he was trying to tame me or control me at least. That's what it feels like to me.

As much as I want him, right now he's scaring me. I struggled against his hold and try to break away from him. Gary growled against my lips in annoyance and moved towards me neck. begin biting there.

"Ah! Gary s-stop!" He didn't stop and continue to bite which made me angry. "Gary stop-Ahh!"

I cried out once he bitten down hard on piece of my skin. It was painful and brought tears into my eyes. Not only I could feel warm liquid on my neck which I know was blood, I could also fear began coursing throughout my body. I was afraid of him right now.

Gary groaned as a soft whimper slip out of my lips. I felt him licking the side of my neck at the wound he made. "Gary please stop... you're scaring me..." I pleaded, feeling the tears begin to cloud my eyes.

With a click, Gary pulled away from swiftly. Some of my blood was on his lips, and he was staring down at me in shock and regret. He wipes the blood away with his hand and stares down at it like it was the most vile thing he ever seen in his life. I put my hand on my neck where he bit me. It wasn't a deep wound, but it hurt like hell.

"Gary I-" I try reaching out to him, but stop once I realize I was trembling. I wanted to comfort him, and tell him it's not his fault, but seeing me afraid of him right now. It's not helping.

"Shit..." Gary replied, closing his eyes with his hands over them. His body was trembling with anger or in pain. Either way, I can tell this is not the Gary from moments ago. "What did I just do? What did I just fucking do?"

I sat up, and removed my hand from my neck when the bleeding have stop. "I'm okay Gary. Look, it's okay." I tried to calm him down as I tried touching his shoulder which he jerk away before I even could.

"It's not fucking okay Alex. I hurt you. I fucking bit you on the neck, and you..." Gary closes his eyes, a long pause as he was breathing hard to contain himself. "You beg me for stop and I didn't listen. You're scared of me, and don't lie to me, because I can see it all over your face."

"I know, but I'm okay-"

"For fuck sakes, I could have rape you Alex!"

"But you didn't Gary! That proves you care about me more than you think!" I yelled at him.

Gary chuckles and claps. "Bravo Alex, you figure it out that I care about you. We should give you a medal for being so smart." Gary said in a sarcastic voice.

"I'm okay Gary. What you did was... you weren't yourself, and it doesn't matter."

Gary frowned. "It does to matter. I told you I don't want to hurt you and you're so damn determine to continue to be with me."

"It's because I love you Gary! No matter what you do to me, and as fuck up it may sound, I'll never give up on you. No matter what." I said as I stared into his brown eyes. They soften when they heard that, but soon harden second later.

"You're so damn _stubborn._ Just give up on me, we both know that being with me will only cause you pain." Gary's rough voice was trying to push me away. Like he always does whenever I get close, and as always I'll never give up.

"So is being without you."

Gary frowns at me. "You don't get it. I don't want to lose you. In the end I know I'm going to lose you either way, and I rather not lose you in the most hurtful way as possible." Gary hissed.

"You won't lose me..." I lean forward and touch his hands on my bed. Staring into his eyes, and I finally tell him. "Because I'll always be by your side. No matter what, I'll never leave you..."

Gary frowned deepen, he pulled away from me, and stands on the ground with his back turned towards me. "You're so stubborn... Why do you not give up on me? Even though I hurt you countless times."

_'From those three broken words,_  
_That unfold the truth'_

"It's because I love you..." I said, feeling the words I said are true.

Gary turned around, and I could see his face filled with relief and small hint of regret. Within seconds, he leans forward, and he cupped my face pressing his lips on mine. I close my eyes as my arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled me closer when he has his hand around my waist. Our lips and tongues battled, tasting the sweetness of each other, and the love that I share for him.

_'Last embrace,_  
_Forcing you away,_  
_Before it's too late.'_

Gary realize this, he broke our kiss and pushed me back as he turned away. This is it. He's doing it again. He's going to push me away whenever I get close to him. Whenever there's a slight chance of me finally seeing the real him.

_'I end this day,_  
_In a most bitter way._  
_A regretful state,_  
_But-'_

_No more..._

"Don't..." I pleaded, gently touching his shoulder. They tense under my touch.

"Alex, I can't," he managed to get out, with his voice shaking as he trying to contain himself. I knew he's afraid he might lose control again. Afraid he might hurt me like before.

_But I don't care..._

"Yes you can," I breathed, reaching around to turn his face to me. "Please, don't push me away anymore..." Gary turned, displaying his menacing features to me. The need for power, and to be in control is written all over his face. To anyone, they would be disgusted or afraid if they seen this.

_I'll never forget those eyes,_  
_That beautiful smile._

Not me... I caressed his face gently, staring into his brown eyes that I love so much. I touched his eyes and cheeks gently, as if to remind myself that this was still the same person I'm in loved with. The same person who is capable of love even if they're a terrible person.

_'I still remember,_  
_The way you said goodbye.'_

I cupped his face gently between my palms, leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Gary kissed me back, and so many emotions were rushing through me. So many questions to ask him, but I can easily block them out and focus on Gary's affections. Since this could be our last time together for all I know.

He wasn't rough and aggressive he was before, instead he was caring and gentle like our first time. Strange to say that Gary can be affectionate at times. I love those rare moments when he does, because it shows me even a terrible person is capable to love.

_'No matter how hard I try,_  
_I can't forget about-'_

I smile against his lips. Even if Gary doesn't realize it, but he's the most kindest person I know. I never met someone more human and real than anyone. If I hadn't met Gary, I don't think I ever be this strong. Sure my friends help strengthen me, but I think it was mostly Gary.

_'Beautiful girl,_  
_On top of the world.'_

Somewhere inside, I knew our time together will come to end, but I rather spend every moment of it and cherish like it was our last. Jimmy and him are going to clash soon. Even though I don't want it to happen it will, and when it does.

_I'm going to stop you Gary... and show you power isn't everything..._

_'Don't fall down,_  
_Because an angel,_  
_Should never touch ground.'_

* * *

**A/N: Please review:P Lyrics of the song at the end is called: **Beautiful Girl** by **Broken Iris

**Reminder, read **Melodies of Memories** by** YooHyeSu.** It's a joint story to this. It's mostly about Mikki, Petey and Lucien. Lucien will hardly be in this story, but he'll be in **Melodies of Memories** a lot. Please read it^^**

**Next Chapter: **The End Is Where We Begin


	34. Tonight I Hold You For One Last Time

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews^^ It is storming here like crazy! At first I wanted it to storm since it's been so long, and now I regret it, because it hasn't stop storming since two weeks ago-.- I'm trying to use whatever time that the storm is gone to update XD**

**Sorry that this is story is being rushed:( I want to end this story before I leave this Saturday. I'll be at a relative's house for a month, and sadly she has no internet access-.- So the only way I can get on FF is my iphone. Sorry and special sorry for YooHyeSu. I'm sorry that I'm rushing you:(**

**Also, I changed the chapter title, because it didn't fit this chapter, but next actually. This chapter is kind of pointless, but I just had to get it out of the wayXD For the plot sake you know.**

******Reminder, read **Melodies of Memories ******by** YooHyeSu.****** It's a joint story to this. It's mostly about **Mikki******,** Petey****** and **Lucien******. Lucien will hardly be in this story, but he'll be in **Melodies of Memories****** a lot. Please read it^^**

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/Alex(OC), Lucien(OC)/OC, Gary/Alex(OC)/Jimmy, Jimmy/Alex(OC)(Just bits, not going to be an official pairing-.-), Jimmy/Zoe and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 34: Tonight I Hold You For One Last Time-_

_Dear Diary,_

_It happened again- Gary lost control and I was the victim once again. It wasn't bad like the first time when he bitten me which I had to wear a huge band-aid on it. Even though cause a lot of attention, but I didn't want people to find out it was Gary. _

_This time he just push me and I accidentally hit my elbow off my bed which gave me a bruise. I told Gary it was an accident, and as always he blames himself for my pain. As always, he pushes himself away from me. As always, I persistently keep going to him and trying to make him realize I'm okay._

_Am I really?_

_That is a question I always ask myself at times. Am I okay being with Gary? Am I okay with the way he is? Am I okay?_

_There are days where I am and not, but either way... I know I am okay with Gary. Despite of what kind of person he is, I'm fine with it. It's funny to think that, of all people is him that I want. The school's psychopath that everyone is afraid of..._

_Well he's no longer the school's psychopath, but now the head boy and the king of Bullworth Academy._

_Jimmy's getting close to taking over the Townies. Once he does, he'll go after Gary, and there they'll finally end this feud between them. Not only Gary, but Jimmy is hiding something from me. Whenever I ask him about the Townies, he gets real nervous and it's like he wants to tell me, but he can't. I just hope whatever it is, he better has a good reason to not tell me._

_Lucien and Petey have found Mikki. Though they wouldn't tell me where she has been and why she has left. I deserve to know since she is my friend after all. I tried to go with them, but Lucien made me stay. _

_'Alex, I realize by now you'll always pick Gary, and if that is so. You must stay here, and do what you have to do. We all know Jimmy and Gary are going to clash soon. If you want to save them both, you must stop Gary.'_

_Those were Lucien's exact words to me. He told me not to worry, I should let him and Petey to get Mikki. While I have focus on my problems, and he's right. I have to stop Gary._

_If I don't stop Gary, Jimmy will, and there I will lose one of them. My best friend or my boyfriend, how can I decide between that?..._

* * *

I sighed softly as I closed my journal and put it back in my dresser, right in its hiding spot. Where no one especially Gary can't find.

_Mikki... I hope you're okay._

I know Lucien and Petey said they got it cover, but I can't help worry about her. She is my friend after all, and I swear to god. If that Francis hurts Mikki one more time, I'm seriously going to kill him.

_Here I found someone who is inhuman more than you Gary._

Scratch that, Gary was never inhuman. In fact he's more human than anyone other I ever met. He's more real I guarantee that much. Though I know most people will disagree to what I've said. I don't blame them since Gary has caused himself a reputation around here.

It feel strange. The year is nearly over, and it feels like it's barely starting to me.

_Starting of a new dictatorship._

I laugh at the thought. Though it didn't last long since I have to be serious now. Gary and Jimmy are going to clash soon, and it's my job to stop Gary from succeeding his plans. Maybe I'm too late? I mean, he could have already taken over the school. So what else does he plan for Bullworth Academy?

I sigh. "I need to take deep breath and relax." I take a deep breath. Before I could let it out, in comes Gary with as always his devious smirk on his face. It disappear once his eyes set on me and to my surprise he's not the possessive yet aggressive Gary.

There's the lovely Gary, the cold Gary, and the silent Gary. There's more, but I don't feel like naming all of the types of Gary. He is very bi-polar if you ask me. More than me when I'm on my monthly, and I'm a girl.

"I see you're still mad about two nights ago." I said as I turned around in my chair to look outside the window. I could feel his eyes staring right at my back.

I know he's mad about what happen two nights ago. He pushed me and I hit my elbow on my desk. There's barely a bruise there, but Gary is beating himself over it. He keeps telling me I need to stay away from him if I want to be okay, but I don't. I'm stubborn and that annoys him very much.

"Let it go Gary. It's in the past and I'm alright." I said as Gary chuckle. I hear him jumping on his bed and just laying there.

"You said the same thing like the first night I bit you on the neck." He pointed out.

I tense a little, remembering the night, but I push those thoughts away. Realizing he's pulling that move again to push me away. Not I think about it, he's stubborn as well. So it's kind of pointless cycle between us if you think about it.

"Yeah well it's true..." I said. Maybe I should tell him now, or at least ask him. "Gary..."

"Hm?"

I close my eyes, taking a deep breath. It seems so much easier inside my head. C'mon Alex, you can do this. Take a deep breath and breathe. Here you go. "Maybe you should... you know... stop what you're doing..." I said nervously, scared of what his answer might be.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... maybe taking over the school is a little too overrated... I mean power isn't everything and... yeah..." I glance in the corner of my eye to look at him and as expected he stared at me in shock. Probably couldn't believe I'm finally saying something.

Gary chuckle and shook his head. "Power is everything Girly-Boy. Without power, there is no order. No order, everyone thinks they could do whatever they want. Without any consequences." Hate to admit it, but he's right. "Don't tell me you're going to stop me now? Are you?"

"..."

I didn't know what to say, if I said something it would be a lie. Anything to keep Gary from not leaving, but not I realize for a while now. I'm going to lose Gary either way. He realize it too, and there's nothing I could do to stop it. The only I can is stop him, but-

"I'll never change Alex. You know that, I know that, we both know that. So if you're going to try to stop me, then cancel your stupid plan, it's futile anyways." Gary said harshly.

Gary will never change, and he'll always put his selfish desires before anyone. So that is why, it's pointless to try to stop him, but it doesn't mean I should give up. What if there's a small chance he could change his mind.

"Even if it's futile... I'm going to stop you Gary..." I turned around to looked at him who is obviously annoyed and angry by what I said. "Because I don't to lose you, Jimmy, or anyone..."

Gary chuckles. "Hopkins, I always knew you pick that idiot and the rest of them over me. It's so obvious that you still have feelings-"

"I don't have feelings for Jimmy!" I spat. "You know that by now. You're just being paranoid again."

Gary smirk and tilt his head to the side. "When am I not paranoid?" He said in a sarcastic voice.

"Gary... Just stop... please. If you go any further you're going to be into so much trouble. Worse if they find out you stop taking your meds and it's the cause of this. They might take you to a nuthouse or maybe even jail."

"They won't, and never will."

"Look, this is what I'm talking about. You're letting all this get into your head. You think you're not going to get caught but you are." I said as my voice sounding to crack. Feeling all the emotion inside, they're all about to come out.

Gary frowned at me. "The only way I get caught is if someone tells which you're not going to." Gary said. It was more of a command instead of a request.

"I am if it's the only way of stopping you..."

Gary's frown disappears and replace by a smirk. He put his hands together. "Let's think for a moment. If you tell, what do think they're going to do to me?"

I sat there for moment. Of all the things I could think of is asylum or jail. They're only two ways for him. Either one is bad, and I can't bear the thought of him in one of the two.

Gary chuckle at my face, because he knew he got me. "See, there is no way of stopping me. Now..." Gary's smirk disappear with a frown. "I already know that you've chosen them over me so why not call this little facade we have quits."

My heart just drop, and I could feel the tears beginning to form in my eyes. Facade, did he really call what we have a lie?

"So you never really cared about me huh? I was just some distraction, a toy to you am I right?" I hissed, feeling the tears go down my face. I couldn't stop them, because I was too hurt to do it, besides acting out. "I'm just nothing to you! All this time when we were together and I really thought... for a moment... you felt the same way..."

I close my eyes as I clench the ends of my shirt with my hands. The tears were coming down so fast that it's almost like a waterfall. I really hate crying.

Why don't you believe me Gary? You always doubt me, but you should know by now, I'll always love you. No matter what happens. Why can't you see that?

I sniff, and begin wiping the tears away. I felt my heart stop when I hear Gary moved on his bed. Moments later I could feel him in front of me.

"... When it's all over, between James and me. Promise me one thing Alex." Gary said, as I felt a hand on my shoulder, I open my eyes to see Gary staring into my eyes serious. His eyes look very distant. "Promise me, no matter what happens, don't give up on me."

_What?_

"W-Why are you asking me this?"

"Promise me you won't give up on me." Gary said as he frowned at me.

"I-I promise. You know I would n-never give up on you." I said. Gary sighed with relief, and I was so confused. Why is he acting like this all of a sudden? "Why are you asking me this Gary?"

"You're not a distraction Alex..."

"What?"

Gary look up and stared straight into my eyes. So many emotions running through them, but I could see one that shine bright in those brown eyes. "You're the only person I care about the most in this horrible world..."

I stared at him in shock. I really didn't know what to feel, but excitement. Hearing him say that ease the pain, but it still hurt nonetheless. Maybe he's taunting me? Maybe he really does care about me? I don't know... If I should believe if he's telling the truth or lying.

I shook my head and stared down at my feet. "You don't need to lie to make me stop crying..."

Gary scoffs. "Here I thought you would be happy to hear me say that." He said in a sarcastic voice.

I didn't answer him, but continue to stare at my feet. Gary sigh and suddenly I felt myself being pulled by him forward into an embrace. I stared at his chest and could feel my heartbeat fast in his arms. They feel warm, but still. I shouldn't forget so easily.

"In a couple of days, promise me you'll stay in this room. If not, leave the school grounds."

"W-Why are you talking like this? What's wrong? What a-are you going to do?"

I feel Gary's arms around me tighten as if he's afraid if he let's go. I'll slip away out of his grasp forever.

"Trust me Alex. I need you to trust me..." He said in a crack voice. "I can't bear to lose you in that way... This would be our last night together. The last time I see you before... you already know..."

My blue eyes wide in shock. Our last time together? It's already soon. I thought it'll be couple weeks, but I never thought it'll happen so soon. Gary's plans are almost complete and Jimmy is going to settle it with him. It's happening in two days.

This is the last time I'll see him before... before all of what's going happen. I don't know what's going to happen, but I know it's not good. Either way, Jimmy and him are going to finally end this. In the end one of them is going lose, and only one will be the king of Bullworth.

_Our last time..._

Hearing that and realizing that, it's too much. It saddens me to know that our time together has come so short, but once it's over. Can we still be together or are we done? Neither one of us know. That's why I think Gary is ending it that way...

I snap out of my thoughts when Gary starting to kiss my neck. Which made me shudder, but it didn't help that much though.

"One more time... Just one more time of this..." Gary whispered. I understood what he meant, but I had something else planned as well.

I pushed Gary back and stared up at him. "Gary, tonight let's forget about everything. Your plans, the cliques, Jimmy, everything." I said, as I continue on. Gary stares at me in shock. He never thought I'll say something like this. Neither have I. "You'll just need to be Gary Smith, not the Gary everyone is afraid. And I'll be just Alex that's in love with you..."

Gary understood, he leans forwards and kisses me. I close my eyes as I clutch his vest and deepen the kiss. I tried to blocked everything: the questions, the pain, everything. It was easy to block once Gary lowered me on my bed and all I could focus was him. He always had a strange way to make me forget everything and focus only on him. It was like a gift he possess to ease my worries and fears away.

It surprise me that he was being gentle tonight. For awhile now, he's been aggressive and seeing him being gentle it felt too unreal. Perhaps he's only doing this because it was our last night together

I cried at the thought, because it was our last time together and he was being so affectionate. Gary wipe the tears away and stared into my eyes like he was telepathically trying to tell me he feels the same way. He really was giving me his heart tonight. It made me very happy, but... I couldn't thinking about what he said.

I knew I should have listen to his warning and I should have stayed off the school grounds. It was the best decision, but deep down inside me was something screaming out to me. Telling me I should not give up so easily. I should stop Gary, no matter what.

Whatever Gary is planning to do, I will stop him... Even if he hates me for it...

* * *

**A/N: I had to get this part of the way, sorry XD The end is near, but not too near if that makes sense:P Also no it's not the last time Gary will see Alex. He's being too dramatic, and we all know she is stubbornXD**

**Ending song:** Cut** by** Plumb

**Reminder, read **Melodies of Memories** by **YooHyeSu**. It's a joint story to this. It's mostly about Mikki, Petey and Lucien. Lucien will hardly be in this story, but he'll be in **Melodies of Memories** a lot. Please read it^^**

**Review!**

**Next Chapter: The End Is Where We Begin**


	35. The End Is Where We Begin

**Reminder, read **Melodies of Memories **by** YooHyeSu.** It's a joint story to this. It's mostly about **Mikki**,** Petey** and **Lucien**. Lucien will hardly be in this story, but he'll be in **Melodies of Memories** a lot. Please read it^^**

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/Alex(OC), Lucien(OC)/OC, Gary/Alex(OC)/Jimmy, Jimmy/Alex(OC)(Just bits, not going to be an official pairing-.-), Jimmy/Zoe and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 35: The End Is Where We Begin-_

My heart couldn't stop racing as I ran to the hospital. The dark clouds covering the once blue sky, it seems to be the perfect day for Gary's plans. Yesterday I awoke to find him gone, and he never came back that night. It was just like he said. It was our last time together.

I wipe the tears away from my eyes. It saddens me deeply that it has come to this. Gary is carrying out his plans and I must help Jimmy to stop him. Even though it kills me...

"Mikki!" I shouted as I ran to her side in the hospital room. Her skin is pale white, making her look deathly ill. Her curly brown hair was all dirty and look like she hasn't wash in days. In other words, she look like hell.

I clench my hands into a fist, trying to control my anger as Lucien explains to me what happened. That Francis guy went insane and kidnapped Mikki. He nearly killed her if it wasn't for Lucien and Petey. Tad Spencer tried to help her, to repayed her for what he did to her long time ago, but Francis tied him up.

In the end, Lucien fought Francis and won. Francis wanted him to kill him, to finish what they started, but Lucien didn't. He's not like him. Though that bastard deserves death for what he did to her. I feel a little guilty. I wish I was there to save her. I know I shouldn't, but I wish I've could have done something to help her...

I sighed in frustration and stared down at the ground. "Oh Mikki..."

"Don't blame yourself Alexandria. Justice will be brought to that pest for the crimes he has committed." said Lucien. Thank god, and I hope they execute the bastard. "Did you... manage to stop Gary?"

"... No..."

"I see..." Lucien pull out his cell phone to look at his messages. I watch how his face deepen with a frown. He close his phone and sighed. He brush his hand through his blonde curly hair. "Seems to me, we have another problem..."

_Problem? Don't tell me Francis escaped and is trying to get us back._

"A friend of mine just sent me a message. It's living hell at Bullworth. A riot broke out, and every clique is fighting one and another. The prefects are trying to stop them, but there's too much students fighting."

My eyes widen in shock, because I knew who caused this. "Gary..."

Lucien nodded. "He's the only one who could have caused this." He said.

"I-I have to go. I'll see you later Lucien." I said as I got up and hurried towards the door.

"Alexandria wait!"

I stop in my tracks, but didn't look back at Lucien. No matter what he say or do, it's not going to stop me from going back to Bullworth Academy.

"... Jimmy is already there, and he's trying to stop all the cliques." I nodded, and was about to leave. "Alexandria!... Be careful ..."

I look back at Lucien and give a small smile. "I will." I said as I set off to Bullworth. Running as fast as I can to my destination.

'_Promise me you'll stay in this room. If not, leave the school grounds...'_

I'm sorry Gary. I have to break that promise.

* * *

It was like Lucien said, it was indeed living hell at the school. Everyone was running or either fighting each other. It was already close to the evening, and this what I gathered up from some the students that weren't fighting and trying to hide.

The greasers were in the Girls' Dorm, and they trashed the place. Jocks were in the library, and burning all the books. While the nerds burned all sports equipment in the gym, and they even burned the mascot outfit. The preps stayed in the Harrington House and watch the chaos outside. Jimmy had beaten all the cliques' leaders with some help from the Townies, but the chaos is still going on. Not one single Prefect was found.

My mind was focus on Gary. Where could he be? Most of all where is Jimmy? I know Jimmy is looking for Gary also. If I find Jimmy, I'll find Gary for sure.

_Then I can finally stop him._

"Beatrice!" I yelled out as I spot her running from the Girls' Dorm. "Beatrice!"

She looks up at me. A smile of relief was on her face, but the look of fear was still on her face. I don't blame her since she was never a fighter and something like this would scare just about anyone. She didn't look like she got in the fight, but her hair was messing like someone pulled it or it was caught on something.

"Alex!" She said as she runs up to me. "Thank god you're okay! I thought they would have gotten you..."

I smile at her as she wipes the tears away in her eyes. "I'm okay, but have you seen Jimmy? I need to find him."

"Y-Yeah, I saw him took off to the school 20 minutes ago."

"Thanks!" I said as I take off in that direction.

"Be careful Alex!"

"I will!" I said as I ran faster to the school. I just hope no one will attack me, but then again I do have some enemies at this school...

So far it was going good for me. Everyone is too busying fighting their enemies, and I wasn't a bother to even be pay attention to. Thank god. If I ever got into a fight again, I know I will lose for sure since I'm not a good fighter.

I enter inside the school to find some of the Bullies lying on the ground unconscious. Looks like Jimmy has been here, or the Townies probably. Where could Gary be? Or Jimmy?

Wait, where is the headmaster in all this?

I run upstairs towards the office. No one was inside surprisely, not even Miss Danvers. "Hello?" I called out. "Miss Danvers? Dr. Crabblesnitch?"

"Alex? Alexandria is that you?"

"Dr. Crabblesnitch?" I said as I walk around the desk and into the headmaster's office which was surprisingly unlock. I was shock to find the headmaster tied up in chair, but I wasn't too shock since I kind of figure Gary would have done.

I ran to his side, and he look like he just woke up from a short nap. There were some bags underneath his eyes.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You tell me. I was just on stroll around the campus with Miss Danvers and then everything goes dark. Next thing I know I wake up to find myself tied up in my office." He said angrily as he struggled against the ropes around his wrists. "I heard that Smith boy on the intercom, and it better not be his doing."

I sighed as I walk behind him and started to untie him. Undoing Gary's doing. I hold back a smile. I couldn't help, but feel proud of Gary a little. He really did fooled everyone and no one caught on him. Still... I shouldn't be smiling. I need to find him.

I wanted to tell Dr. Crabblesnitch Gary was not behind all this. I wanted to lie to keep him safe, but I know deep inside me that whatever I say or do. Gary will still be taken away from me, no matter what.

I had to do the right thing. "Actually Dr. Crabblesnitch..." I said. I'm sorry Gary.

* * *

Jimmy continue pursuing Gary, following him all the way towards the Bell Tower. He didn't want it to go down like this. He wanted to wait until Alex showed up, so she can try to reason with him, but that damn sociopath had to say something to get him rile up.

_'Your attention please: Jimmy is a complete human trash.'_

The damn punk was egging him on. Urging him to go right ahead and find him. Try to stop him, and Jimmy wanted to. He let his anger and emotions get the best of him, and gave what Gary wanted.

'_Gary you little bitch! Come out!'_

Out comes the mastermind of it all. Gary was standing on top of the stairs with that horrible smirk that Jimmy so wants to blast right off his face.

_'James, I've been waiting. Let the games begin!'_

Here he is, chasing of him wanted to stop and turned around to find Alex, but this part. The part where he wanted to beat Gary for everything he has done to him, his friends, and to Alex. He wanted Gary to payed. Most of all, he wanted to know why.

Jimmy turned around the corner to find himself outside, nearly close to the top of the bell tower. He looked up at the sky and wanted to so laugh. It was dark, it was raining, and it was all too perfect like it was meant for this day when Gary finally was going to finish his plans.

Jimmy stared straight across at Gary. For almost a half a year since he seen Gary, and that bastard hasn't change a bit. The only thing is different is that his brown eyes are darken more with madness that Jimmy felt a little pity for him, but his pride prevented him to show it.

"Gary!" Jimmy yelled out.

Gary smile and shouted back. "Moron!"

"Why'd you do it, Gary?" Jimmy demanded. He needed know why his so-called ex-friend did this to him, and everyone. Answers, that's all he needs, and maybe he, Jimmy, can end this in way where no one will get hurt.

"Why not? I won, I tricked everyone," Gary points at Jimmy. "starting with you, the head, the loser kids in town, and the prefects." Gary points at him pridefully and continue. "Me! I won."

Jimmy felt pity towards Gary. He really does believe he won all of this. He finds all of this just some sick game, and he's the victor of it. He really believes that he could get away with all of this.

Jimmy shook his head. "You are sad, man."

"I might be sad but I run your world, moron..." Gary frowns and points at Jimmy. "and don't you forget it! You did all my dirty work for me, Hopkins. You're like a puppet, only dumber!"

"Whatever, let's finish this." Jimmy said, finding no point to talking to Gary anymore.

Gary smirks, Jimmy can tell he agrees to. He dodge the brick Gary threw at him, and begin tightrope across the plank since it was the only way to get to Gary.

Deep down inside Jimmy, he can feel there is still hope to stop Gary without violence. Sure he dislikes possibility might hate him, but he was his friend, and he should help him since he does have problems. Most of all, he owes it to Alex.

Gary drop the brick when he spot Jimmy getting closer and he start climbing up the ladder near him.

"If you proved to be one this year, it's slow. You'll never catch me Hopkins!" He said as he ran quickly behind the barrel full more concrete bricks and begin pushing towards the ladder where Jimmy is going to climb up. "You're too trusting, Jimmy. From the start you were pathetically naive."

Jimmy didn't say nothing as he climbs up the ladder and moved to the side to dodge the bricks Gary dumps on him. He won't say nothing until he gets real close to him where he will listen to reasons.

He climb up once Gary was finish to find Gary already on the other side where Jimmy has to cross yet another plank. _'Great.'_ Jimmy hurriedly over to plank and begin walking on it slowly. Barely dodging Gary's bricks.

"Poor little Jimmy, all alone at big scary Bullworth. Under fire from Russell and his goons, desperate for help." Gary rush around the corner across another plank and grabs some more bricks begin throwing it at Jimmy. Trying to stop him from getting close him. "So sad, so hopeless, just needing a friend. Any friend. You were so easily to manipulate Jimmy."

Jimmy dodge another brick and begin crossing the last plank he hope.

"And once we were friends, it was all so clear. You had your lust for power, but without intelligence to back it up. Using you as a pawn was so wonderfully obvious." Gary climbs up the ladder and rush behind the barrel. Pushing close to the edge to stop his little rival from chasing him. "Let Jimmy have his fun, let him play his childish little games with Earnest, Ted, Derby, Johnny and Edgar, and just wait for the right moment to swoop in and take it all."

Jimmy moved to the side to the dodge the bricks.

"It was like lining up dominos, it all fell together so perfectly." Jimmy climb all the way up to find no more planks or ladder._ 'Good.'_ He hurried up to the top where Gary had went.

Jimmy jumped back when one of the bells came falling down to the ground. Gary was waiting on the other side for him. Jimmy frowned and slowly walk to make sure no bell will fall on him.

"While you were wasting your time with whores like Lola, or getting _cozy_ with Alex." Jimmy tense when he heard Gary said the last part in a venomous tone. He don't blame him for hating him for that reason. He still shouldn't go this far to do this. "I was in the dorm or here, planning."

Jimmy making halfway towards Gary. He wonders if Gary was doing this to get revenge back at him for trying to steal Alex away from him, or was it really all for power?

"While you were racing bikes, while you were playing at the carnival like a child, my plan was coming together."

Whatever it is, Gary sure talks a lot.

Jimmy finally makes it to the other side where Gary is who is near the edge. The rain was coming down hard, and some of the bells that were remaining up were ringing.

Gary points at himself. "The thing is- if I win, you're just another punk!" He shouts at Jimmy and points him suddenly. "You win, and you'll be sent away quicker for beating up the head boy!"

"Why'd you do it, Gary?" Jimmy demanded one more time. He really doesn't want to fight him. Where's the Gary he met the first day he came here?

"Because I can. Because making little people like you," Gary throw his hand down, and points to his hand. "and the morons who runs this place eat out of the palm of my hands feels great!"

Jimmy points to himself and then to him. "But I never did anything to you!"

Gary scoffs. "Never did anything to me? You sure are a liar Hopkins. As I recall, you tried to take Alex away from me!" Gary hissed.

"That was long time ago, and she chose you over me anyway!" Jimmy said. Besides he likes Zoe now, and sure he has some feelings for Alex, but she will never return them. "Before that happen, why did you betrayed me when we were friends! I wasn't going to do anything to you!"

Gary frowned. "You would have- if I given you the chance." Gary snarled as he leans close to him. "Face it, I'm smarter than you! You're just jealous that Alex is in love with me!"

Jimmy frowns back, at the time he was jealous, but now he's not. "Oh congratulation! You're smarter than me! Yeah I'm so jealous of you that everyone hates. You hate everyone and everyone hates you. Genius!" Jimmy said in a sarcastic voice.

Gary started to pace back and forth. "The head likes me. I tied him up, turned his dumb school into a battleground, got kids expelled- unfairly, put several other into therapy, and he stills likes me!" Gary yells in Jimmy's face.

Growing tired of Gary's crap, Jimmy grabs his shoulder. "You're such a loser!"

Gary manage to push Jimmy off him and back. "Well at least I don't go after someone's girl and have a mom who makes a living on her back!" Gary remarked.

All the resistances inside Jimmy just drop. All the anger and hate he kept hidden away, now unleashing. He lunges at Gary.

"You're dead!" He grabs Gary which causes them to both fall off the edge onto the scaffolding.

Gary gets up quickly. "I can take you Hopkins!" He yells at him as Jimmy gets up quickly and braces himself. He put up his hands to stop Gary's blows. Jimmy sees an opening and start blasting away at Gary, getting few hits and there. It's a good thing he's been training with that Hobo and having with boxing matches with the Preps.

_'Sorry Alex...'_ Jimmy thought to himself as he punch Gary in the face. '_There's no other choice...'_

Jimmy snap out of his thoughts when Gary's fist came flying to him and hit straight on his right cheek. Making him stagger back towards the bars where Gary grabs him and pins him.

"Any regrets Jimmy? Looking forward to the wasteland your life is about-"

Jimmy cuts Gary off when he manage to push him back and punch him onto the ground which surprised breaks the scaffolding underneath. Making the two of them fall onto the other one. Jimmy walks over to Gary only to be tripped by him, and get kicked away by him.

He never thought Gary would be a fighter. He seems like he'll only be the type to have others do this kind of work.

Jimmy spits out some blood, and feel pain in his stomach area. Gary grabs him, pulls him up and pins him right back by the bars.

"After you're expelled from here for your antics over the last few weeks, you'll have no where to go. Then Alex can finally be _mine."_ Gary sneered as he spun Jimmy around and slams him to the ground which caused the scaffolding to break once again. Jimmy gets up, and dodges Gary's punches. He must win. He must stop Gary.

They continue to fight and in the end, Jimmy wins. He punches Gary one last time which made the tall boy fall back onto the scaffolding and breaking the last one. Making the two of them fall into the starlight, right into the headmaster's office

* * *

I stopped explaining to Dr. Crabblesnitch about everything, when suddenly Jimmy and Gary come falling down in the starlight onto the ground in the headmaster's office. Jimmy gets up and starts breathing heavily, while Gary is lying on the ground unconscious. Both of them had bruises, and I knew they fought.

"Gary..." I said as I look over at his unconscious form.

"Smith! I've heard the whole thing. You're expelled." Dr. Crabblesnitch said. "Come and help Alex to untie me boy!"

Jimmy nodded. "Yes sir." He walks by Gary and kicks him which makes me frowned at him. "Sorry didn't see you there."

"You didn't need to do that." I said angrily as I walk past Jimmy over to Gary. Dr. Crabblesnitch was too busy praising Jimmy and telling him the letter that was sent to his mother would be ridden of, so he's not expelled.

I didn't care if Dr. Crabblesnitch was watching or Jimmy. I was rubbing Gary's head, and I was crying. Gary was so convinced he would get away with all this. He went so far to achieve his goal. And I couldn't do nothing, just sat there and watch him be driven in his madness.

Just like now where they have him in handcuffs, _HANDCUFFS,_ and the police were taking him away. I couldn't do anything, but stand there and watch them take him away.

The police ask Dr. Crabblesnitch, Jimmy, and even the nurse about Gary. They all said he needed help, because he was taking pills. Surprisely Jimmy said Gary needs mentally help, and needs to be put in the asylum. I would have thought he'll say jail is better for Gary.

"Gary!" I shouted.

Gary turned to look at me and smile as they put him in the back of the police car. "Don't worry Alex, I'll be fine. You're free now." He said as they close the door.

"Gary..." I whispered as I watch them drove away. Feeling the tears stroll down my face, I didn't even bother wiping them away. Letting them fall... for him.

No Gary... You won't be fine... and neither am I free...

* * *

**A/N**: **WAAAH! The end is near nowDX If you want to know what happen to Mikki, you got to read **Melodies of Memories.** That story focus on Lucien, Petey, and Mikki.  
**


	36. Epilogue

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews:) I uploaded** TWO** chapters, which means you have to go back and read it:P**

**Reminder, read **Melodies of Memories **by** YooHyeSu.** It's a joint story to this. It's mostly about **Mikki**,** Petey** and **Lucien**. Lucien will hardly be in this story, but he'll be in **Melodies of Memories** a lot. Please read it^^**

**Summary: **Alexandria Emerison, a 15-year-old girl force to go to Bullworth Academy by her father and what's worst is that there's no more room in the girls dorm. She has no choice but to go in as a boy and stay in the boys dorm, but Alex doesn't care since she's always been dressing like a boy for her entire life. All she got to do is keep her true identity a secret, it doesn't help that her 'new' roommate is suspecting she's hiding something from him. _(Sorry if summary sucks, never was good at them xD)_

**Pairings: **Gary/Alex(OC), Lucien(OC)/OC, Gary/Alex(OC)/Jimmy, Jimmy/Alex(OC)(Just bits, not going to be an official pairing-.-), Jimmy/Zoe and that's the pairings so far.

**Story Contains: **BadGrammar/Spelling, Swearing, Lemons(Later on!), Manipulation, Fluff, Romance, Drama, Love Triangle, Abuse, Torture, Humor, and some other things I can't think of right now-.-

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bully or its characters. I only own my OCs

* * *

**My Roommate Is A Sociopath**

_-Chapter 36: Epilogue-_

**_A month later..._**

Everything seems to be going back like it use to. The cliques have settle down. They have their fights here and there one in a while, for old times sake you know. Mikki's better, and is finally awake. She's been playing the piano at the hospital for the sick children. She always had a kind heart.

Lucien made it official to everyone he's dating her. A lot of people are angry that their model is dating a girl like Mikki. If only they know the real him like we do.

Jimmy apologies to me what happen and I told it wasn't his fault. It was none of ours really. He seem to have move on, which is good, because I don't think we actually make a good pairing he and I. That girl, Zoe, she seems to be the perfect girl for Jimmy. Both like causing trouble, and they're just right for each other.

Petey is the new head-boy of Bullworth Academy. I'm proud of him, he's starting to come out of his shell, and finally speak for himself. Once in awhile he'll check up on me, making sure I won't do anything stupid. I wasn't going to do anything like _that,_ but he is right on thing. I am still sad, and no matter what they do or how much Mikki hugs me. It doesn't help ease the pain inside.

_"Alexandria... It's alright if you do this..."_

Lucien, thank you, if it wasn't for you. I wouldn't be here right now.

I sighed as I stare at the tablet in my hand. The sign-in for visiting a patient in Happy Volts. That's right. Gary was sent here, right after that incident at the school. They wouldn't let anyone see him beside his family, until now. I didn't tell anyone besides Lucien, because I knew how Jimmy would react. Lucien was the one who encourage me to go see him. He was also the one to get them to let Gary have visitors soon. They were going to make him not get none ever. Times like these, make me glad Lucien is famous.

I write down my name and who I was visiting on the paper. I gave it back to the guy behind the glass.

"Gary Smith? Hmm... you're his first visitor." The man said as he leans forward toward the glass and point at the hallways in the door. "He's through those doors up the hall. Go to the doors that say block B, then through Block C doors. He'll be in the two cells on the right."

I nodded as he writes down a note and hands me it.

"Give this to one of the guards in Block C and he'll let you in the cell. Once you're in the cell, you won't be let out until you hit the button by the door. It'll alert the guard outside to let you out. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes." I said, getting down all the information. He nodded, and I went on my way.

First visitor? Gary's family never visited him? Not even his parents?

_'He was hitting my mom, so I fought him and telling him to knock his shit off. You could say I tried to defend her from him. I don't understand why she's with him, if all he does is hurt her...'_

That was the only time Gary ever spoken of his parents. I always talk about mine to him, and he only did once. I wonder if... his parents don't like Gary. I mean, he is well... Gary, and what he did must have been embarrassing to him. Still, he's their child, and they could have at least visited him.

Block C? Ain't that where the dangerous ones stay in? Gary's not that dangerous... well... not exactly, but I know he's not what they think he is. He's just... different...

I made it to Block C, and walk to one of the Orderlies, and gave him the note. He nodded, gesturing me to follow him. "Never thought Smith would have a visitor. You've got guts, kid. Do you know this guy is dangerous?"

"Yes..." I said quietly.

"And you still want to see him? You either must be stupid or brave. Anyways, here we are." He said as we stood in front of the door. It was small, and the door look old. Just like this building.

I tense a little from the screams coming down the hallway, and it didn't bother the orderly as he unlocks the door with his key. He push open the door, and my eyes immediately darted to the figure on the white bed in the white room.

I held my breath as we walk into the room. It was small, smaller than Gary and I's room. My heart begins beating fast and ache in pain at the sight of him. It was Gary, but I couldn't entirely see his face. He had his back turned towards us, and he was wearing patient uniform, white shirt and white pants. Is he sleeping?

"Smith, you got a visitor." The orderly said. Gary didn't move, just lay there which made the orderly snort. He looked at me and walked out of the room. "I'll be outside when you're done. Visiting hours end at eight."

_Should have come early. I knew I shouldn't have helped Kirby with his summer school crap._

I nodded, and the orderly close the door behind me. I flinch as I heard a loud lock sound coming from the door. My eyes went back to Gary who still lying there. I wanted to go over to him and hug him. Feel that warmth I so love. I miss him. I miss everything about him.

I look over to see a desk with a wooden chair. On top of the desk is some books, some that Gary loves and always read. It somehow brought a smile to my face that he hasn't change that much. I wonder... if he's still the same...

Gary sighs, still not turning to look at me. "Look pops, if you're here to lecturing me on how I embarrass our family to the entire town. You can just leave. I like to enjoy my time in this hell thank you." Gary said in a sarcastic voice. It made me laugh softly, because he was still sarcastic as ever.

I could feel the tears form in my eyes, and I finally manage to speak. "...G-Gary?..."

Gary's body flinch when I spoke his name. He turned around, and those brown eyes I love so much, widen in shock. "Alex?" He sat up, and finally revealing his face to me. His hair grown out a bit, and so have mine, but he has dark bags underneath his eyes. As if he was stress out.

Amusing smirk spread out across his face. "Girly Boy, here I thought you didn't miss me." He said in a sarcastic voice.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I looked down at my feet to avoid looking at Gary, because it was awkward and I really do miss and all.

After couple seconds, I finally manage to speak. "H-How are you Gary?..." I said nervously. I wanted to kick myself in the face for saying that when it came out. Of how things, I have to ask how are you.

Gary chuckle. "What a good question Girly Boy. How am I in this nuthouse with all these idiots? How am I with being coop up in here from the outside world? How am I?" He said.

I stared down at my feet more. "... S-Sorry..."

Gary sighed, and I could hear him get off his bed and walk towards me. I feel his arms wrapped around me, and pulled me into an embrace. My eyes widen at this as I feel that warmth I crave so much swarm around me.

"I miss you too..." He said.

I could feel the tears form. I wrapped my arms around, and begin to cry softly. I tighten my arms around him, and bury my face in his chest. Afraid that if I let go, I will lose him again.

"I miss you Gary... I miss you so much..."

"... I know." Just like that, Gary pushes me away and walks over to his bed to sit down. He looks up at me, and leans forward. "Why have you come here Alex? You know they won't let me so soon right?"

I wipe my tears away. "I know... I just wanted to see you." I said. I better tell him. "You will get out of here soon Gary."

Gary chuckle. "Really? Are you going to give a kiss and beg them to let me out? You know that guy Theo is a sucker for boys or girls so he might-"

"I'm serious Gary. I will get you out of here." I said, getting angry that he's not being serious.

Gary frowned. "How? And when? That's the real question, is when Alex? They won't let me out until I'm 'better'." He said as empathize better.

"I don't know, I will do whatever I can to get you out."

"Just leave me, when are you going to realize that your life is better without me."

"When are you going to realize it can't be live without you." I said as I stared at him. "I love you Gary, and what we been through together. I owe you this. After everything we did."

Gary chuckle. "Love... I can never truly understand it..." He said as he looked up at the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was almost eight. Time does fly by fast here. "Time for you to leave. I need to get my sleep before the big guy comes in tomorrow with my happy pills."

_Happy pills?_

I walk over to Gary, and he looks at me wondering what the heck I'm doing. I lean forward and kiss him on the lips. He respond by pulling me closer as our kiss deepen. It felt like ages we did something like this. It's been so long since I felt these lips.

Pulling away before it could get any worse, I lean my forehead on Gary's. "No one, not even you, deserves to be in this hellhole..."

I pulled away and walk over to the door. I press the button near it, and waited for the guard outside. I look back at Gary who is staring at me, trying to read me whenever I do something that he never expects.

I smile at him. "I promise I'll get you out of here..." I said. In his brown eyes, I see relief, but it quickly disappear.

Gary smile and scoff. "Better keep onto that promise." He said as he lies on his bed and turns around when the door open. The guard let me out, and was staring at me, wondering what happen.

"That was... unexpected. It didn't seem you two even talk or him even moved from his spot." The orderly said.

I laugh softly. "Trust me... we talk." I said as I walk to the sign-in and signed out. I head straight to the door that leads out of this place.

Happy Volts, a place where mental patient will be cured. It looks all facade to me. This place doesn't fit for Gary. It don't fit for anyone. It's where people who abandoned hope, and Gary never abandon hope. He's fine, and he don't need this. He don't deserve to be locked up in that nuthouse surrounded by people that want to do nothing, but experiment on him. Figure out how he works.

I need to get him out of there sooner. No, I have to get him out of there. For his sake, I don't want him come back as someone he's not. I wonder if Lucien can bribe them a little more. I think I have to see him later today, and ask what he can do.

Talking with Gary, it felt good. It helped ease the little pain inside, and little of guilt. It also brought back memories. Good and bad. He was the one who finally gave me a home. Bullworth was my home, all the memories we share. The laughs, the heartbreak, everything that life has. Gary gave it to me all.

If it wasn't for Gary, I think I would be living with my grandmother now. My father wouldn't have this job, and bought a house finally. Mikki and Lucien wouldn't be together. Jimmy would have never met Zoe. It was because of Gary...

That is why, I owe it to him. That's why I need to get him out of there. Funny thing is, Gary said I'm free now. I was never free, because he is my life. I need him as much as he needs me.

I look up at the clear blue sky, feeling the summer breeze on my face. Summer's already here, sophomore year is finally over. I still got two more years left and my endless summer has just begun. I could feel the confidence rise in me. I know I get Gary out of there. Soon, and then you'll no longer will have to be alone. I'll be here with you... always...

I better get back, Mikki and the others might be wondering where I am. I hope Petey didn't start bleaching his pink shirts yet. Femme-boy might have mature, but he can't bleach all of them. He's only doing this for Paige I know it. Poor guy, doesn't even know she likes him. Well I guess I can help out other couple in need. I started to run towards the gate.

_You opened up your heart_  
_To all the things you feared before_  
_You're keeping him alive_

_You are my star, glowing , bright, an endless charm_  
_Growing stronger day... by day..._

_Forever... I'm with you_  
_Forever... I'll hold you_  
_Forever... I love you_  
_I do..._

I stop and looked back at Happy Volts. A soft smile spread out across my face. "See you next week Gary..." I said as I head back to Bullworth, my home... no... it's also Gary's home... Our home.. I'll get you out of there Gary... I promise...

_Just take my hand,_  
_We'll take the train to neverland_  
_All I need, is you..._

_We'll make a spark_  
_Bring the light, erase the dark_  
_We'll be a candle to the world..._

_Forever... I'm with you _  
_Forever... I'll hold you _  
_Forever... I love you _  
_I do..._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the crappy ending. I didn't know how to end it XD It's over now. It makes me sad:( I want to cry that it's over nowTT^TT It was fun while lasted, but everything has to come to an end some day. I will see all of you next time. Ending song:** Forever** by** Siah**.**

**Review, and... should I write a sequel?:P**

**Until next time,**

**-PurebloodPrincess09**


	37. Author's Notes & Sequel Sneak-Peek

**Author's Notes**

**Hi everyone, it's official, I am going to continue this story. Jk, I was going to anyway XD First thing, I won't be updating the sequel right away. I am going to be gone for a month, and if I do update. It'll be VERY slow since where I'm going has no internet access whatsoever. The only way I can get internet is at the mall near the place I'm going to be staying at.**

**I think I should give a small sneak peek to the sequel. Since I haven't uploaded it yet I thought I would add it to the first story. Here are the questions I know most of you are asking.**

**What's the sequel called?**

The sequel to My Roommate Is A Sociopath is called, My Roommate Is A Sociopath: Gary's Return. So look for it somewhere in the next month. I am super excited about everyone getting to read the next one. It's a lot more intense, more drama, so you have been warned. There will be more cliffhangers, and "Oh My God "moments.

**What will be in the sequel?**

I can't fully tell you what's going to happen, but I'll tell you some things. We all know there's going to be drama with Gary coming back to Bullworth. He and Alex's friends will fight. However, Alex will be dealing not only drama between Gary and her friends, but also with her family and Gary's as well. In the sequel you'll see Gary's family and Alex's family. How they'll react to their children dating. The question is, will Alex's secret finally be revealed? Who knows! Also Lucien's sister will be more involved since she has a certain past with Petey. There will be antagonist to Mikki, Petey, and Lucien. Someone who craves a little revenge towards Lucien.;P

**Well here it is, my sneak peek to My Roommate Is A Sociopath: Gary's Return. Enjoy^^**

Silvia tried to contain her nervousness as she watch her mistress paced back and forth in the room. She worried about her for the past few months. Lady Nickolai always worrying over her daughter's child, grandchild to put at it.

Silvia's brown eyes lowered, poor Alarissa. She was such a sweet girl with a big heart. Always followed her heart and not others. Silvia admired that about lady Alarissa, even though Alarissa's parents were ashamed of their daughter. Ashamed of her that she married a commoner, and wanted the life of a middle-class person.

Of course her parents were against it, everyone was. Poor Alarissa had no one to support her, but Silvia supported her. Only in secret since her parents would have her head if they found out their servant supports their daughter's actions. Luckily Katherina Harrington supported her, and helped her with her marriage.

Silvia remembered lady Nickolai was furious, and she even disowned her own daughter. She never seen so much betrayal and anger in that woman's eyes. She always knew Emma Nickolai was cold, but not this cold.

However that all soon changed when Alarissa died in a car accident a decade ago. Poor Emma was so distraught by the news of her daughter's death, her only child. She felt guilty, and blamed herself for her child's death. Silvia was more sorry for Alarissa's husband, he was so devastated by her death. He went so far to force his child, Alarissa's child, to look like a boy.

Emma was furious, she press charges on her daughter's husband, and took him to court. Of course, Katherina stuck to Alarissa's husband side, and helped him in court. It went on for days, and in the end Brandon won. He kept his child, and Emma never felt so betrayed by the law. If only she realise laws these days don't mean anything anymore.

Silvia knows that Emma never really cared for her grandchild since she's the daughter of a commoner, but since Alarissa's death. Emma wanted to be in that child's life. To repay what she has done to her daughter of the mistakes she made. Of course, she is still trying to take her away from Brandon, Alarissa's husband.

Silvia snap out of her thoughts when Emma stop pacing and look towards the door in the library they're in inside the Nickolai's estate. Her brown eyes lowered when the door opens and in comes the person Emma has called for. Silvia always stood by her mistress side no matter what, but now... she thinks she has gone too far.

Emma smiled, her old blue eyes staring at the person that could finally changed this. To help her get her grandchild for gone, and no longer will she will be living with that slob. Lucien refuse her offer, and is accommodating with a commoner. That boy has already fallen influence of Alarissa's madness. No more. No more of this foolishness. She's going to save her granddaughter from this madness.

However, Emma doesn't realize that her granddaughter has already been fallen, long time ago. Though Emma is a Nickolai, they're not so easy to give up. She'll force her granddaughter, one way or another...

**To be continued...**

**That's the sneak-peek. Cruel I know:P So what do you think is going to happen in the sneak-peek? Also I'm sorry that you all have to wait. Please forgive me:( ****I am looking forward to seeing you all follow me into another adventure of my insanity^3^ I love everyone who had stuck with me through the first one. Hope I can keep you all during the second one:)**

**I would like to give special thank YooHyeSu for doing a joint story, and drawing wonderful art. You're the best^^, and thank you friend! For everything! If it wasn't for you, I don't think I would have gotten this far in the story XD Thank you:)**

**See you all later & have a good summer:),**

**-PurebloodPrincess09**


End file.
